Winds of Change
by A Very Desperate Reader
Summary: Aella Montgomery was only just beginning her descent into monotony, when her life became a whirlwind of change and she met the Ainur Namo. Charged with a Task she is sent to Arda with the knowledge from her previous life to save those who passed to early into Mandos' Halls, from the taint of Morgoth. (Story to span The Hobbit through to the End of Lord of the Rings)
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:_ Hi everybody, this is my first Hobbit/LoTR upload. I have been working on this Fanfic for a year now, and I am ready to start slowly publishing the chapters I have pre-written. I will be uploading a chapter a month, with the exception of this first one where I'll be uploading the first two, as I really wanted you all to start getting into the story a bit.

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS, LANGUAGES AND LOCATIONS YOU RECOGNISE BELONG TO THE TALENTED , PETER JACKSON AND NEW LINE CINEMA. I OWN NOTHING AND AM WRITING THIS FOR FUN ONLY.** **ANYTHING ELSE YOU MIGHT RECOGNISE BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **#Edited 03/07/17**

* * *

 _Chapter One:_

'English'

' _thoughts'_

"Westron"

" _Sindarin"_

" _ **Quenya"**_

" **Khuzdul"**

 **/Black Speech/**

As a child, you are continuously encouraged to follow your dreams – to follow your hearts desires as it were. But as you grow older and as soon as those dreams and desires infringe society's self-imposed opinions of what is proper and what is not. You soon find yourself shackled to a dreary, boring, and rather monotonous existence. Trying – without much success – to figure out what happened to your dreams of being a dancer, an adventurer, an astronaut.

By the time your days begin to close in number. It will occur to you the weight of the shackles barring you from escaping the monotonous; were simply an illusion, pressed on you by society and regret seeps deep into your bones. Human kind has been this way for as long as we have had cognitive thought, but that's not to say there are not those who break free from the shackles to follow those dreams. For without them where would our inspirations to become such people come from?

I suppose you are wondering why I am telling you this; especially as my own experience shows that my story supposedly ended before it even truly began. Well to be honest when my story truly began I was already being chained; drawn into the expected dreary existence of mortal life – one, that I was told would dry out my bright shining potential. At the time, I was completely unaware that I had been destined for far greater things than simply finishing my degree and joining the workforce.

Potential for what? In truth at that point I was ever so sure there was nothing I was destined to do or become, but I sure as hell was proved wrong. Quite drastically too, if I were to be entirely honest. Well it's not everyday you can say the Ainur Namo – or perhaps you would know him better as Mandos – pulls an ordinary girl from her ordinary life and throws her into the middle of an adventure of a lifetime.

...

"Bloody rain… you just had to walk to work today didn't you Aella? Flaming fantastic idea that was. Didn't even bother to check the bloody forecast this morning did you," a brunette girl muttered to herself in barely concealed irritation, sarcasm dripping from her lips. The rain fell heavily accompanied by loud rumbles of thunder and a symphony of lightning flashes. The pavement was slick with water and the streets were mostly empty, as most – arguably smarter persons – secured themselves indoors for the duration of the storm.

Blue-grey eyes flickered to the sky as it was once again lit up by flashes of lighting.A loud crack of thunder spurring the girl's rather short legs just that little bit faster as she pulled her sodden jacket tighter to her petite frame. Aella scowled as the rain seemed to beat down upon her harder. It wasn't too much longer before the eighteen year old reached her front door and with shaking fingers sought for her keys. Within moments she was in the door dripping water onto the floorboards of the entryway.

Shutting the door firmly behind her, Aella went through the motions of stripping the soaked woollen jacket from her body. Upon removing her jacket, she found most of her thick brown hair was dry; an aside to her forethought to keep the braided plait under the material of the heavy winter coat she'd worn. Although the hair that framed her face was plastered to her head and face, as she hadn't thought to bring a hooded jumper or umbrella with her that morning.

"Goddamn it. I hate getting wet," Aella grumbled as she toed of her Converses and placed them on the shoe-rack to dry. She hung her sodden coat on the coat hooks next to the door before trekking further into the house. Aella took notice of the short note her Mother had left that morning – pinned to the noticeboard hung in the hallway – stating that she would be home late, and that there was soup in the freezer if she wanted any. Bypassing the kitchen and dining area Aella continued upstairs until she reached her room.

Entering, a small sigh of ease left the small brunette's lips and all the tension from the day melted from her shoulders. Aella smiled as she entered her rather eclectically decorated room. The walls were covered in Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, Game of Thrones and Harry Potter posters and merchandise. Her favourite was the framed poster map of Middle Earth that took up the space of wall above her bed. Although they were not the only fandoms represented in her room, they certainly were the most eye catching.

Shaking her head slightly, the eighteen year old rummaged through her clothes basket of clean clothes she had yet to put away. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants, a jumper, and a clean set of underclothes before heading for her bathroom. Jumping into the shower, Aella enjoyed the feel of the hot water and let her eyes flutter closed for a moment only to have them snap open when everything went dark.

"And there goes my plans for a movie marathon of the Peter Jackson movies," she groaned as she realised the power had gone out. Heaving a sigh Aella extracted herself from beneath the warm spray and turned the shower off. Dressing quickly, Aella then went about collecting all the candles she could find in the house and set them up in the lounge room. She followed that by collecting several blankets and all her Tolkien book: from the Silmarillion to the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings Trilogy as well as some of his lesser known books.

"Well if I can't watch 'em, best to start reading then," Aella murmured with a small grin, picking up the Silmarillion and opening to the front page. Hours passed by as the short eighteen-year-old read about the creation of Ea; about the Ainur and the Maiar, Morgoth, and the war for the three Silmarils; about the fall of Numenor and the lead up to the creation of the one ring. Closing the book, a quick glance at the clock and Aella realised she should probably eat something, rather than going through the freezer since the power was still out she decided to grab some cheese and biscuits, along with some salami and eat a light snack instead.

Returning shortly after to her nest of books and blankets, Aella ate quickly before reaching for her next book. Running a fond hand over the cover of the well-loved book. Aella smiled softly at the scribed title, blue-grey eyes loving followed the curved lines reading _The Hobbit_. As she read, the further the tale of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield lulled her into sleep. Just before she fell into the warm cozy darkness of sleep, she briefly remembered it not being a good idea to leave the candles alight.

...

The Halls surrounding her glowed from within; a warm colourless light that engulfed the marble and lit the large Hall she stood in. Aella was in awe of the realness of the dream, although she felt weightless and was dressed in a strange gown of what looked to be silver grey satin. Her brown hair fell free in tumbles of natural curls; falling well past her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. If she was honest with herself, she was beginning to feel a little like an elven lady or perhaps a cosplayer.

Being the ever curious one, she took a few steps towards one of the large stone pillars. The smooth unblemished stone was a lot like marble without the dark grains of rock. Inspecting the stone, Aella was pleased to discover that she was able to discern the small pebbles of quartz and feldspar from one another. As an aspiring Geologist, she was happy to test her practical knowledge whenever she could. Something that was a bit hard to do with University out for the mid-year break, and her having been forced to take up more hours at the small second-hand bookshop she worked at.

Gazing around again, Aella noticed there was very little in the way of furniture in the Dream Hall: as she'd chosen to dub it in her mind. Although, the grand walls were covered in rich tapestries depicting scenes of war, of creation, and much to Aella's amusement what appeared to be scenes from the Silmarillion; The tale of the Two Lamps, The Two Trees of Aman (and their subsequent destruction by Morgoth and Ungoliant), The awakening of the elves at _Cuiviénen_ , Fëanor and the Silmarils, The Edhellen Kinslaying, the tale of Beren and Luthien, The Fall of Gondolin, and Morgoth's final fall.

Wandering further into the Hall, Aella took the time to appreciate the magnificent architecture of the Hall. It was crafted in glorification or perhaps worship she mused, for the breathtaking structure very much had the feel of a place of worship; like the grand cathedrals of the Western World, or the Temples of the Eastern Civilianizations.

"What a weird dream, of all the places my mind could conjure..." she murmured her words trailing off when she noticed engravings, "this is Tengwar..."

" _ **Irmo was correct it seems, you are vastly knowledgeable about our world and its many languages.**_ " The sudden voice caused Aella to scream and spin on her heel. Before her clothed in robes of various shades of black and grey stood a man. Although the term man seemed ill befitting of such ethereal presence Aella mused, as her heart began to resume its usual pace.

"Uh...hi?" Aella ventured, hyperaware of the unearthly gaze that seemed to be assessing her. Her own blue-grey orbs began their own assessment of the being before her. With hair of the deepest black it almost seemed to seep all colour from the surrounds, the man stood tall and lithe. His robes richly weaved, yet seemed to be made not by the hand of man; a silver circlet was set upon his brow showing him to be a man of great importance, and yet his face was one of youth. As Aella peered closer, she noticed that his eyes held an eternity within their obsidian walls; presenting an aura of one who had seen many ages go by.

" _ **Welcome Aella Edana Montgomery to my Halls,**_ _"_ the man greeted formally. Aella instantly noted he spoke Quenya, the oldest of the edhellen languages in Ea. A language she had learned how to read and speak for fun as it had helped her learn Sindarin, one of the elvish dialects that was presented in Tolkien's _Hobbit_ , and _Lord of the Rings Trilogy_. Aella had also learned to read Khuzdul, as it was stemmed from Old Nordic Runes. The next thing she noted was that she had not told the strange being her name.

"How do you know my name? And better yet who are you?" she demanded, a flare of the firey temper she'd inherited from her Scottish maternal Grandmother coming to light.

" _ **Fiesty too I see, Aule will be very pleased,**_ " the being murmured, a small smirk pulling at his ageless features.

"Irmo, Aule you speak of the Ainur as if you know them personally?!" Aella stated, her arms crossing over her rather full chest as she observed the being warily.

" _ **Indeed. Irmo is my brother, Aule… a colleague,**_ " he returned, amusement clear in his voice.

"Brother? Oh...Oh dear God you mean you're..."

" _ **Namo, yes or perhaps you know me better as Mandos,**_ " the Ainur's smirk became full blown as Aella stared at him. _'I'm not so sure this is a dream anymore...'_ she thought.

" _ **Indeed Wind-daughter you are correct, this is no dream. I have brought you to my Halls from the world of your birth at Eru Iluvatar's request. You have knowledge of Ea from beyond this realm and Eru would have it that the lives that are to be brought into my care before their time, be saved. You'll know of whom I am speaking of...**_ "

"Wait! Wait you're telling me that you want me to stop certain people's deaths? Are you crazy I'm just a fangirl it's best to just send me back home," Aella interrupted, her voice slightly tight with incredulity.

" _ **That is impossible I am afraid. To bring your soul to this realm your physical body belonging to the other realm had to be destroyed. Your body was destroyed in a house fire and your soul released, unsupervised candles I believe was the cause,**_ " Mandos answered his voice taking a tone of solemnity. Aella was speechless, the Doomsayer of the Valar's words washing over her. Sinking to the ground, the brunette could vaguely remember the overwhelming smell of smoke, and unbearable heat of flames along with the sounds of screaming.

"No, no your lying. I'm not dead I can't be. I can't be..." she stuttered out in shock, grief soon overtook her for what she now knew she had lost. For as she spoke the Ainur allowed for her to watch the event with her own eyes; the fire, her family's discovery of the tragedy, her funeral. Once the scene faded from her mind, Aella could do nothing but sit there, tears of grief rolling down her face and heart wrenching sobs wreaking her small body. It felt like an eternity before Mandos spoke again.

" _ **As you can see I have not spoken anything but truth to you. You are Eru Illuvatar's child, your soul was sung into being by Eru himself. He sent your soul unto the realm called Earth for you to gain the knowledge you would need to save Ea from the darkness left by Melkor. He saved you from fading and is now offering you a new life – one of adventure, excitement and the opportunity to change the fate of those who would be joining my congregation too early. He has granted me permission to bless you with long life not unlike one of the Second Age Numenoreans.**_ "

"I was happy with my prior existence, I do not want to live for 300 years!" Aella shouted at the Ainur jumping to her feet, her grief turning to anger. Her eyes turned tumultuous and stormy in her rage.

" _ **It would have ruined you and drained your light. It would have destroyed you!**_ " Mandos roared back, the aura of the Vala crushing in its weight. " _ **You would have died this night no matter what, it was not fated and yet we saw that there was no stopping it. The Valar were called to intervene, pulling your soul into our realm instead of leaving it to wander the Earth for eternity.**_ " Aella reared back in shock at what the Vala was saying. " _ **Eru sung to us that it was your time to be brought home, to Ea. We are giving you another chance at life Wind daughter, 350 years to complete your task,**_ " Mandos finished softly, his eyes softening as the child in front of him began to understand the larger picture of what was to come and what had come to past.

Aella crumpled back to the floor in a heap, as the shock seeped into her bones. Neither spoke for some time before the blue-eyed girl ended the silence.

"What would you have me do?" Aella asked brokenly, her eyes sweeping from the ground to the tall Vala before her. Mandos knelt before her, taking her small and delicate hands into his own much larger, yet slender ones.

" _ **I would have you live, and complete your fated destiny Wind-daughter. I would have you take up arms against the darkness. I would have you become a legend among the mortals and the edhellen of Arda. I wold have you be the fiery whirlwind that returns peace to the lands of Middle Earth,**_ " he spoke gently but with a force that would ignite the flame of desire to do as he said in anyone who heard him. And Aella was no exception, her heart steeled against her grief as she met the obsidian eyes of Mandos.

" _ **I will do as you ask, Ruler of the Dead,**_ " she spoke carefully pronouncing each word to avoid stumbling over her tongue, but with such determination it pulled a smile to the face of the Vala.

" _ **Then go Wind-daughter, and change our world**_ " he smiled, and with a gentle kiss to her forehead Aella felt herself falling.

Quite literally falling from something of great height, and it was with a rather loud thud and with great pain the eighteen year old met the ground. As she fell into oblivion, Aella cursed the Keeper of the House of the Dead, rather loudly for her entry to her new reality.

...

" _ **You need to learn some tact husband, I can hear our charge's rather colourful curses from my workshop,**_ " the reproachful voice of Vaire – one of the Valier, Queens of the Valar – chastised Mandos. The dark haired Ainur glanced over at his wife, before returning obsidian eyes to the image before him. Aella lay unconscious in a small clearing on the forest floor, still dressed in what Mandos had gifted her although her feet were left bare. Three cloaked figures approached her body from the trees, speaking to each other in Westron, the Dunedain Rangers spoke quickly before one stepped forward and lifted the small young woman carefully into his arms.

" _ **Fault me not wife, I have placed her in good hands. They shall help her learn Westron and considering she is now of similar descent to them, they are her best bet at education in warfare. She bears the mark of the Ainur, my Queen, she was prophesied to appear, the Dunedain will know what to do.**_ " Even as Mandos spoke, the rangers saw the mark of the Valar on the shoulder of the small eighteen-year-old, an intricate tree with fourteen, six point stars held within its branches. In hurried actions, the three rangers quickly left the vision Mandos had created to observe the goings on of Middle Earth.

" _ **You still have a very irritated young woman on your hands husband, and she will let you know of it,**_ " Vaire laughed, in her hands her most recent embroidery project. Mandos look over at his fair-haired wife; the Valier was fair to the eye, hair the colour of spun gold, eyes the colour of the oceans Ulmo ruled over.

" _ **Indeed, my Queen. I have my hands full with this one I think,**_ " Mandos smirked, as he leaned back in his grand throne.

...

Aella woke with a searing headache, and to a strange language being used. To Aella's sleep riddled mind she assimilated the language to sound similar to a mix of German, Danish and French. After a few moments, the events of what had happened in the Halls of Mandos hit her like a freight train; and she shot up off the bedroll she had been laid on. The image of three very confused Dunedain Rangers met the young woman, their confusion seemed to grow when she began shrieking in a language none of them could identify.

'What the FUCK! I am going to kill you Namo, you will feel my wrath, Arsehole!'

To the Rangers the image of a rather angry young woman, shrieking at the top of her lungs to the Valar Mandos seemed to confuse them all the more. Aella only began to realise how ridiculous she looked when one of the three Rangers began to chuckle. Her face heated with embarrassment as she quickly shut up. One of the Rangers began to speak to her, and it began to dawn on her that she didn't know how to speak Westron. If these men couldn't speak Sindarin she was screwed.

'I can't understand you, I don't speak Westron,' she returned, shaking her head as she met the confused eyes of the three rangers. Taking a deep breath, she tried another avenue of potential communication. " _Do any of you speak Sindarin?_ " It was to her great pleasure and even greater relief that one of them answered.

" _I do, though I have not for quite some time,_ " the leader, a man with dark hair peppered with grey spoke up.

" _I am by no means fluent but I speak it well enough, and I do not speak Westron,_ " she answered observing the three rangers in front of her. All three were armed with both bow and blade, and with a full quiver of arrows each. The leader was garbed in a dark green cloak, his travel clothes a mix of green and brown, while the two younger rangers were garbed in black cloaks, with black and navy travel clothes.

" _So, we can see. Where do you hail from Lady?_ " the leader of the troupe queried

" _Far, far away from here. Which bodes the question, where are we?_ " Aella returned, her eyes leaving the rangers to examine the surrounding area around them, they appeared to be setting up camp while they still had light. The area was filled with trees but with enough space in between bunches to not be called a forest, the clearings quite vast in size.

" _Two weeks ride south-east from Lake Evendim, where on its northern shore lies the Dunedain's current settlement. We are just beyond the borders of Breeland, on the edges of Chetwood._ " Aella eyes snapped back to the Ranger

" _And why would three Rangers of the North, take an unknown woman to their hidden settlement._ " She had a funny feeling that Mandos had done something to her, for why else would the Rangers have taken her with them rather than leave her in Bree or some other small village. _And really shouldn't I be freaking out about this a bit more_ , she thought.

" _You have been marked by the Ainur, you are their prophesied Chosen One,_ " he spoke almost reverently. Aella jerked, a twitch forming by her eye at that information.

'Great now I feel like Harry Potter. Mandos you'd best be aware I will castrate you the next time I see you' she muttered darkly under her breath. " _Well, I wasn't aware of that. Might I inquire the names of my new traveling companions?_ " she spoke up eyeing the three curiously.

" _Of course, Lady. My name is Galdor, the brown-haired ranger to my left is Berethon, and our youngest companion, Alton. What may we call you Lady?_ " the Ranger now known as Galdor introduced with a small bow, gesturing to each ranger as he went. Berethon and Alton following his example and bowing slightly at their names.

Berethon was as Galdor had said, brown of hair. His face was rugged with the beginnings of a beard and a nose that had at some time in the past been broken a time or two; though it did little to mar his handsome features, instead giving him the air of a great warrior. His eyes were the grey most common to the sons of Numenor, and he was tall and muscular from obvious years of training with the sword.

Alton was far less scarred, though no less muscular. He was the shortest of the three rangers and yet still towered over Aella's own 4 ft 10. His hair was a beautiful auburn colour that left a shade of envy in Aella's heart as her eyes fell upon it. His eyes were grey with flecks of deep blue, and if Aella was honest with herself she would admit that the young ranger was quite handsome. _No, scratch that. Entirely too handsome for his own good_ , she thought, as the ranger in question winked at her with a flirtatious smirk on his handsome features. Fighting down a blush of embarrassment Aella responded.

" _Aella, Master Galdor, at your service. And I am no lady, of that you can be sure,_ " she answered with a small clumsy curtsy. Galdor took a moment to introduce her to the other two before returning to her.

" _It will be at least another fourteen days or perhaps more before we reach the settlement where our Chieftain will speak with you. Until then perhaps we can begin teaching you Westron. It will be easier for you to communicate with others at the settlement then,_ " he said, a curious light in his grey eyes.

" _You're help would be most appreciated Master Galdor,_ " she answered. Shortly after that, the Rangers finished setting up camp. Galdor had had to forcibly seat Aella, refusing her offer to help and instead telling her to rest up as they did so. It was after a dinner of freshly cooked rabbit – which to Aella's surprise was incredibly delicious – that Galdor and Alton sat with her and began her lessons, Berethon taking first watch.

By the time Galdor had called an end to the lesson for the night, Aella was able to shakily introduce herself in Westron; say she could not speak it well, say she spoke Sindarin better, and say basic phrases such as 'sorry', 'hello', 'goodbye', 'thank you', and 'please'. Aella had never been more thankful that she had always been a fast learner when it came to linguistics. Plus, she'd always thought immersing one's self in a language to be a far better teacher then learning in a classroom.

Galdor had sent her to her borrowed bedroll after that, handing her a spare cloak to wrap around her to keep the chill of the night at bay. That night Aella slept surprisingly well for someone who had been so abruptly torn from everything she knew. Aella was however very aware that when it did hit her that she would be in for several sleepless nights.

The next few days passed in a similar manner, however the lessons spanned from when the troupe broke camp in the early morning straight through until they made camp for the night. Galdor had solved Aella's issue of being without shoes by binding them in thick cloth, which while it did not fully protect her toes or heels stopped too much wear on her feet. By the fifteenth day, Aella was able to speak in sentences, however they were rather broken in both fluency and pronunciation.

Aella had also by this point realised the direness of what Mandos had told her. She had essentially died, by her own foolishness if what she'd been shown was to be believed; and now Eru Iluvatar himself expected her to save the lives of certain individuals who died before their time, all of whom she knew no names.

Of course, she could hazard a few educated guesses; depending on the year it could mean Thorin, Fili and Kili, perhaps even Frerin at Azanulbizar. Boromir was a definite candidate, however for him to get wounded might serve the same purpose of freeing him from the ring's power. Then the next question was to which verse was this world truer, the movies or the books, although there may be a chance that it is a mixture of the two. Depending on the verse there were several others she may have to save Haldir being one, she also wondered if she was supposed to save Theodred. Aella dwelled on these thoughts as she joined Alton for the second watch.

"What troubles you Aella?" he asked quietly, as the other two Ranger's slept soundly not two feet from them.

"The task...the V-Valar have set me. It is...difficult" the brunette young woman returned in broken Westron. "I must...ch-change the...fates of...indi-vid...people who...joined Mandos in his...Hous-Halls too early." She felt that was as truthful as she was allowed to be with the knowledge she possessed.

"A difficult task indeed, do you know the identities of the individuals?" he queried.

"Yes... No... Maybe. The Valar did not...inform me prio-prior to me coming...here," she answered

"I see. I shan't ask about the knowledge you possess, for it appears far too important for a simple Ranger to know about," he teased with a knowing grin. Aella smiled sheepishly at her new friend, it appeared as though she hadn't been as subtle about her knowledge after all.

"I app-appre-ciate it Alton," she responded turning her blue-grey eyes to the sky. One thing she did not miss from her previous life was her inability to see the night sky from the city, seeing the skies filled with the light of millions upon millions of stars was breathtaking, and something she loved.

"Beautiful isn't it. Lady Varda certainly did a wonderful job," Alton stated with a chuckle, Aella giggled at the young Ranger's attempt to cheer her.

"In-indeed all the Valar did," she returned with a small smile as she glanced sideways at the ranger beside her. Giggling at his light laughter, the two sat in silence for some time before it occurred to Aella she didn't actually know what year it was. "Alton, what y-year is it?"

"Odd question Lady, but if you must know, it be the year 2881 of the Third Age," he responded with a teasing grin. _82 years too late for Frerin then_ , Aella thought.

'60 years too early for the Quest for Erebor, Mandos what were you thinking,' she muttered to herself in her native English. "Thank you, Alton. What do you th-think the ch-chance is... Of me being...allo-allowed to tr-train with wea...weapons?"

"You'd like to learn how to master weapons Lady? Well, our people train our women and children in basic weapon arts, I don't suppose you'd be any different if you asked," he answered a tad surprised.

"No. Not just ba-basics. I want to be ab-able to...fight and ...hold my own against my en-enemies. Like you." she finished lamely. Aella had had to pause several times to explain properly what she wanted and it had frustrated her greatly.

"You want to become a Ranger?" Alton asked surprised, turning his navy eyes to examine her critically.

"Yes," Aella muttered averting her eyes at the almost predatory grin that was spreading across the young Ranger's face.

"Well then, that will take quite a few years of hard training Lady. At the beginning, it will start with weapons training and then it goes on to learning how to track things through the wilderness. There is also the option of learning herbs and basic healing as well, does that sound suitable Aella?" he teased, though the information he gave was valuable.

"Very much so," she grinned back.

"Then I will advocate for your training my Lady, and an honour it will be," Alton bowed his head with an easy smile, one that made her heart sting with the familiarity of it. It was that same smile that her younger brother would smile. Aella had begun to feel the pain of homesickness acutely since her friendships with the Rangers had begun to solidify, Berethon reminded Aella greatly of her elder brother, who had been a good deal older than her and as a result had often babied her, or come across as too protective.

Aella had burst out laughing when Berethon had purposefully put himself between her and the edge of the Brandywine river they were following, because he had been afraid she'd fall in. Galdor had surprisingly reminded her of her Father's brother. Her Uncle had always been keen on story-telling, and would tell stories of his time in the Army. Just as much as she appreciated the familiarity of it all, it hurt just as much to know she would never see them again.

As the troupe continued on the next day, Alton raised the subject of the previous night's conversation up with the other Rangers. And while Galdor agreed whole heartedly it had taken quite some convincing to get Berethon to give in. In the end, it had taken Aella to unleash her puppy dog eyes upon the Ranger before he finally gave in, much to Aella and Alton's shared amusement.

By the time the troupe had arrived at the Hidden Settlement of the Dunedain, Aella felt very fond of the three of them. It did not take very long for the troupe to gain an audience with the current Chieftain of Dunedain, Argonui son of Arathorn I. When Aella was led by Galdor to the Meeting Hall, she quickly went through all of the information she knew about Aragorn's Grandfather for he would be the Chief's son at this point in time. All she could really remembered was that on a scouting tour of the Coldfells, North of Rivendell with Arathorn, he was slain.

Aella also settled herself for asking for something to write with and soon, because she wanted to collate all her information before she forgot anything of import. She observed the man who sat in the ornate throne like chair carefully, noting the Ring of Barahir worn upon the man's hand. Argonui sat straight backed, his hair black in colour streaked and peppered with silver. His eyes beheld the solid grey befitting the line of Isildur and Elendil. Beside Argonui stood a younger man who bore the same features. Arador, Aragorn's future grandfather, Aella mused. If Aragorn grew up to be half as handsome as his grandsire she could understand why Arwen would give up her mortal life. Giggling internally at that thought she returned her eyes to Argonui, aware that he had himself done a silent observation of her.

"My Lord, may I present to you the Valar's Chosen; Lady Aella," Galdor introduced strongly after explaining where they had discovered her unconscious form in the middle of the Old Forest on the borders of the Shire and Breeland.

"My Lord," Aella curtsied lowly head bowed, she had purposefully allowed her tangled brown tresses to fall over the unmarked shoulder, so that as she curtsied the counsel of aides present for the presentation would easily see the mark on her left shoulder blade. She had to give Mandos his due. When it came to her dress, it showed enough of her upper back to make the mark quite obvious; hence why she had returned Galdor's borrowed cloak before they had entered the Hall. Although she would have been far happier had she been offered to bathe properly before the presentation. Her quick dip in the Brandywine had not been enough to make herself appropriately presentable.

Mutters and whispers filled the quiet Hall at the sight of the mark, Aella had to keep from rolling her eyes at the childish whispers of the men she was quite sure were older than her Grandfather, who had been at the ripe old age of 92 when she had died.

"Rise Lady, step forward I would like to examine the mark by my own eye if you will permit." Aella knew this was not a question in the slightest and did as was asked of her with a simple nod of ascent. The Chieftain rose gracefully from his 'throne' and stepped down from the wooden dais, he circled the young brunette before stopping behind her. Aella was tense when she felt his hand hover over her shoulder blade, her body coiling itself to escape contact. As if sensing her unease at touch Argonui huffed out a quiet laugh before returning to his seat. "It truly is the mark of the Valar. Welcome to our home Lady."

"Thank you, My Lord," Aella responded politely, unsure as to what was to happen now. Galdor took that as the chance to step forward and advocate Aella's wish to become a Ranger. The brunette tensed, ready for the ridiculing and the refusal but was surprised when Argonui agreed to the training. And she was not the only one, the Chieftain's aides exploding into loud refusals.

"If it will aid the Lady in her task then so it shall be. Who am I to stand in the way of the Valar's Chosen. She would not be the first among our womenfolk to have become a Ranger though few they are," he laughed sending her a knowing smile. The meeting was soon dismissed and Aella was led away to be shown around the settlement, and bathe properly much to her delight. The last thing Aella thought as she followed Galdor out of the hall was how strange it was to be called the Valar's Chosen.

* * *

 _ **Rate and Review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**#Edited: 03/07/17**_

* * *

 _Chapter Two:_

'English'

' _thoughts'_

"Westron"

" _Sindarin"_

" _ **Quenya"**_

" **Khuzdul"**

 **/Black Speech/**

The years passed by surprisingly fast for Aella, what with there being something new happening every day. Her first fifty-two years in Middle Earth were spent with the Dunedain in the settlement. Although during her time there she travelled frequently – sometimes alone and other times with the other Rangers – about Eriador and the Old Kingdom of Arnor. She had even begun to explore the lands beyond the Misty Mountain, all while learning the trade of the Rangers of the North. However, after the death of Arathorn II by arrow to the eye, Aella had opted to stay with the Lady Gilraen and infant Aragorn as part of their escort to Imladris.

It was during this venture she met Lord Elrond Half-Elven, and Gandalf the Grey. It was also during this trip that she was invited to stay and study Elven healing methods. Having determined it would be most useful in her task, she had stayed in Rivendell for another three years, learning all she could from Elrond during that time, while also keeping a keen eye on the ever-energetic Aragorn who had been renamed Estel upon his arrival to the Last Homely House.

In 2936 TA, Aella took to the wilds. Learning the best paths to take across the Misty Mountains, across Eriador from Rivendell to Hobbiton, to the Grey Havens, to Ered Luin. Aella grew to learn the wilds of Eriador and the lands surrounding the Lonely Mountain by heart, so it came as no surprise to her when she was summoned by one, Gandalf the Grey to Bree in the April of the year 2941 of the Third Age.

It was because of this summons that Aella was stabling her faithful companion, a beautiful Clydesdale horse she had named Lennox. Despite the fact she was far too short to be riding a full-grown horse, Lennox had been a much smaller horse when she first acquired him and Aella had had to become quite crafty when it came to mounting the beautiful beastie. Despite now being the adequate age of 78 years and still looking not a day older than 23, Aella had not grown any in height. (Much to her good friends Alton and Berethon's delight, as they very much liked to remind her of how short she was, often asking if she was sure she had no Hobbit ancestors in her family line.)

Aella was smart enough to keep her hood up to cover her hair and more feminine features as she entered the dingy inn, that would see both Ring Bearers, Dwarf Kings and even the heir of Isildur pass through it's very grubby walls. Sidestepping some of the more inebriated patrons, Aella made her way with little trouble to the table in the back where sat a very old man garbed in robes of grey. His hair was iron grey while his beard held streaks of silver and white in it.

"Gandalf, could you not have chosen a better location for this meeting?" she teased as way of greeting.

"Why of course not my dear, the information I need to discuss with you is of the highest importance, and we can't have just anyone hearing us," he returned, his logic making as little sense as usual.

"I see, and should I assume that this meeting would have little to do with the rather merry band of dwarves I passed on my way from up north near Forochel," she mused taking the offered seat, blue-grey eyes sparkling in amusement as the Istari choked on his pipeweed,

"And how would you know about that?" he stuttered out while regaining his breath

"Oh, you mean about this venture of yours that you put together to rid Middle Earth of a rather horrible fire drake? I just know these things Gandalf, I thought you knew that," she answered primly, struggling to not laugh at the resigned expression that crossed the Wizard's face.

"So, this is one of the events the Valar have seen privy to allow you to knowledge about," he answered sighing heavily.

"Of course, Mithrandir. Mandos and Vaire have seen to it with the help of Irmo that I know what to do. There is potential for certain people on this quest to perish before their time, so whether or not you had asked for my help or not; I would still be joining the Company of Thorin Oakenshield on his quest to reclaim Erebor," she responded, her voice dropping too low for any but the Wizard to hear her. Aella had been forced after a time, to create a backstory to cover her knowledge of the future. Eventually coming up with one suitable and close enough to the truth to convince even the oldest of beings in Arda. Not that she had tried it on the Lady Galadrial just yet, she hoped she would never have too.

"I see. Very well, I'm sure I do not need to give you the directions to the meeting place, however meet us at Bag End three days' time. We shall be picking up our Burglar there," he instructed her.

"Of course, Mithrandir. I shall meet you in three days' time," she confirmed, before standing from her seat. She bowed slightly to the Istar before leaving the pub and disappearing into the night. Her task was just about to begin.

...

Three days later found Aella on the borders of Hobbiton, she had spotted two dwarfs make their way into the town, and up to the hobbit hole with a little green door underneath the great Oak tree. Taking the opportunity, Aella marvelled about how close to the real thing Peter Jackson came with his films. Even though sixty years had passed, Aella still remembered the origins of her knowledge, within her first few months of living in Middle Earth Aella had, once it was appropriate, requested a journal and ink from her mentor Galdor. He had in turn provided her three, and in each of the journals she wrote down everything she remembered, what had been surprising was that the Valar had aided her in this. Irmo had blessed her with visions of her scouring the internet and her books in her previous life for everything and anything that could help her, all of which had been written down in her journals the moment of her waking. All in English too, so no one from Middle Earth could read them for safety reasons.

With one last glance Aella set off down the lane towards Bag End. To be honest she was quite interested to see if her gut feeling was correct, for she had been tracking Gandalf's movement over the last few years, and it seemed to her that the events followed those of the films. Or at least what she could remember of them. It wasn't long before she reached the little green door of Bag End where the rune for **Tharkun** , was etched in the freshly painted door.

'Bilbo's not going to be happy about that' she murmured with a smirk before stepping up to the door. With a few clear knocks, she fell back with a smile.

"Oh bother, not another one?" a rather harried voice escaped the inside of the hobbit hole, as the door was swung open to reveal a male hobbit with curly golden-brown locks and hazel green eyes, wrapped in a patchwork nightgown.

"I see you were not expecting company Master Baggins. Aella of the North at your service," she greeted with a mischievous smile and small curtsy. Bilbo simply stepped aside.

"Ah well. No. I wasn't. Pleasure to meet you Miss Aella. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire," he introduced offering a hand, which the brunette Ranger took in her own and shook firmly. Taking the chance Aella observed the hobbit hole, quite happy to see that Peter Jackson was not far off indeed. Before she let her blue-grey eyes wander to the two dwarves that were now looking at her. One tall and bald, with tattoo's running around his cranium the other shorter with white hair and ruddy cheeks. She took the time to meet the taller dwarf's eyes with determination which made him look on warily.

"Aella of the North. I am a Ranger, Gandalf has sent me to join in your venture," she placated bowing deeply to the two warriors. Seemingly placated though the dwarf Aella knew to be Dwalin still remained cautious of her, the two continued on the journey to Bilbo's pantry to ransack the place. Bilbo running off after them making a very long-winded speech that both dwarves appeared to be ignoring in favour of their own conversation. Aella took up position in the Hall she knew the dwarves would move the table. Listening with great amusement when Balin spoke to the now rather irritated hobbit.

"Apology accepted," the white-haired dwarf acknowledged as he passed Bilbo with Dwalin.

"Might I enquire your names Master Dwarves?" Aella asked as she watched the dwarves fill tankards with ale.

"Of course, Lassie. I am Balin son of Fundin and this is my brother Dwalin," the white-haired dwarf responded turning to her with a full tankard which he promptly took a large gulp from.

"It's a pleasure Mister Balin, Mister Dwalin," she returned with a bow of her head, just the doorbell rang. Aella turned her blue-grey eyes to follow the hobbit as he went to answer the door. She muffled her laugh into her hand when she heard the moan of despair that left the hobbit. Though she could not see them she knew very well that Thorin Oakenshield's sister-sons had just arrived.

"Fili," said one.

"Kili," said the other.

"At your service," they finished together.

"You must be Mister Boggins," the one who had introduced himself as Kili continued. Causing Aella to have to muffle her snickers, as the Sons of Fundin continued to raid Bilbo's pantry.

"Nope. You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house," Bilbo responded agitatedly, the squeak from the hinges of the door, indicating the hobbit's attempt to lock them out. A thump soon followed of the door being halted.

"What has it been cancelled?" Kili cried out.

"No one told us," the voice that Aella knew to be Fili's spoke up in concern.

"Can-?! No-nothing's been cancelled," Bilbo stammered out.

"Well that's a relief," Kili remarked, his relief present in his voice. Bilbo's hold on the door seemed to have slipped as the sound of the two young dwarves pushing past and into the hobbit hole filled the Hall.

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened," Fili warned as he passed into the house.

Aella decided it was time to move, slowly she meandered to the opposite corner of the room she was in and got her first glimpse of the Princes.

The blonde-haired prince that had just passed Bilbo, Aella knew was Fili. She observed the blonde prince carefully, his short beard was well kept with his moustache having been pulled into two braids, held in place with two beautifully crafted beads. His thick blonde hair was decorated with several braids that were capped in beads, with a few strands falling loose to frame his strong face. Fili had been blessed with a strong jaw, his blue eyes were framed with long lashed and were set beneath a strong brow. His nose was straight and well suited for his face. Aella was surprised to find the dwarf to be very handsome, he was broad shouldered and rather stout as was common for dwarves, however the dwarf was still taller than her. He was well dressed in rich brown leather with a fur trimmed coat with heavy dwarven boots.

Her eyes then turned to the dark-haired dwarf who still was armed with his bow and quiver. Aella studied the dwarf as he faced her, his gaze turned to examining his surrounds. His brow was far more heavy set than his brother's and his eyes were a deep chocolate brown framed by thick lashes. His nose was far smaller and slightly more upturned at the tip than Fili's and Aella found herself wondering what features belonged to Princess Dis and which belonged to their Father. Kili's dark hair was simply braided and fell just below his shoulder, some fell into his eyes which he brushed carelessly to the side. His beard was barely there compared to his brother but was definitely long enough to be compare to a Man's two-day growth. The dark-haired prince was less broad then his brother but was a few inches taller, and as he turned she noticed a similar bead to Fili's beard beads, keeping Kili's simple braids in place. Kili was dressed in a navy shirt and over tunic trimmed in gold embroidery, over his tunic he wore a fur trimmed leather coat, of a different style to Fili, and he too wore heavy dwarven boots.

"It's nice, this place. D'you do it yourself?" Kili spoke up confirming the brunette Ranger's suspicions', before the dwarf set about scrapping the mud off his boots on a nearby chest.

"Ah, no, it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?!" Bilbo answered, before crying out in horror when he saw what Kili was doing.

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand," the gruff voice of Dwalin called as he popped his head out from the Kitchen.

"Mister Dwalin," Kili laughed, beaming at the older dwarf, which elicited laughter from the other three dwarves. Aella crossed the room to the Kitchen entryway where she could observe the dwarves without being in the way.

"Let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in." Balin suggested, pointing with his head towards the entryway Aella was standing near. The dwarves set themselves around the table so they could shift the furniture with ease. Aella moved out of the way as they stumbled through the entryway, moving into the kitchen to help by picking up a few chairs and carrying them in behind them. She caught the curious glances both princes sent her, for she still had the hood of her cloak up.

"Ev-everyone? How many more are there?" Bilbo stuttered stumbling after the dwarves.

"Where do you want this?" Fili asked as he and Kili removed a cabinet from the hall to make room. Dwalin following with a chest. Bilbo was just about to answer when the doorbell rang long and hard. Much longer than before. Bilbo's anger spiked as he marched to the door, dumping all the weapons and other equipment in his arms on the way.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If- if- If this is some clottherd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste," he fumed as he approached the door.

"Best set them down out of the way Master Dwarves. Perhaps the sitting room over the way?" Aella answered for the irate hobbit. Fili and Kili followed by Dwalin took her advice and set down the furniture in Bilbo's sitting room. They came back just in time to watch Bilbo open the door and just miss being squashed by eight falling dwarves. Aella could also see that Gandalf was standing behind the squabbling pile of dwarves, as they struggled to get off each other and back to their feet.

"Gandalf," Bilbo sighed resignedly at the appearance of the wizard. It wasn't long before the entire group of dwarves, all twelve of them began to raid Bilbo's pantry, taking out all his food stock and setting it on the table, ignoring Bilbo's frantic cries.

"Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me." Aella watched on in sympathy for the hobbit, sending a scolding look to the Istar as he chuckled beside her. Just at that moment, a stout and very round red-haired dwarf passed by them on his way out of the pantry with three entire wheels of cheese. Bombur, Aella guessed.

"Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?" Bilbo asked in astonishment.

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block," a dark-haired dwarf wearing a rather odd hat guffawed. _'That'd be Bofur,'_ Aella chuckled internally. Two dwarves passed by them next, carrying furniture from one of the other rooms.

"No, no, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair! No, I'm sorry, you'll have to take it back please. Take it back...It's antique, not for sitting on! Thank you! That's a book, not a coaster. Put that map down, thank you," Bilbo cried out frantically removing items from dwarves' hands as he went.

"I cannot hear what you're saying!" the grey-haired dwarf holding the chair responded loudly, Aella just took the chair from him instead and placed it back in the sitting room. Returning to see the dwarves continue to bring all of Bilbo's food and furniture into the dining room along with the wizard helping set the table with cutlery, an odd sight indeed. A silver haired dwarf with his hair and beard done up in intricate braids approached the two of them with a tray of tea with several tea cups on it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf, can I tempt you with a nice cup of chamomile tea?" he asked very politely.

"Oh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think," the wizard answered before walking out of the dining room, trying to avoid the scurrying dwarves.

"And what about you Miss?" Dori asked

"Tea will be fine, thank you Master Dwarf," she responded pulling down her hood. Freeing her plaited hair from its confines, and allowing the plait to fall over her shoulder. Dori poured her a cup of tea before handing it to her carefully before leaving to get Gandalf his little red wine. A loud grunt and the tinkling of crystals led Aella to look at the wizard, who had hit his head on Bilbo's entryway chandelier. Rolling her eyes, Aella walked to his side only to see him counting on his fingers and muttering under his breath.

"Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori...Ori." She heard him mutter, shaking her head she sidestepped both princes as they came passed with another barrel of ale. Causing her to face Bilbo as he wrestled a bowl of tomatoes away from Nori, a dwarf with his red brown hair and beard styled into a six-pointed star. Bifur, the dwarf with an axe in his head, approached them from that direction as well stopping in front of them to talk to Gandalf in a mix of Khuzdul and body motions.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short," the wizard responded, his eyes searching the dwarves present.

"He is late, is all. He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come," Dwalin answered the wizard's unspoken question, before returning to his kin

"Mr. Gandalf?" Dori interrupted the wizard's musing.

"Hmmm?"

"A little glass of red wine, as requested. It's, eh, got a fruity bouquet," the silver haired dwarf answered cheerily.

"Ah, Cheers." the wizard smiled in thanks. Before drinking from the tiny cup of wine Dori offered him. Having seen the wizard drink, the dwarf left to rejoin the company. Gandalf looked on sadly at the cup, as if willing it to refill magically.

"Mm," the Istar grumbled before leading the now unveiled Ranger into the dining area once more. The dwarves sitting in Bilbo's dining room, were in the midst of a grand feast with all the hobbit's food, when the two entered. Aella chuckled at the sight of the twelve very messy and crude dwarves having fun. Gandalf made for the only empty seat and joined in on the meal, while Aella retreated to the corner with a plate stacked high and her tea in hand. She set the cup upon the mantelpiece of the fire while she picked at her plate of food, her eyes glued to the frivolity occurring in front of her.

"Bombur, catch!" Bofur called out before throwing a boiled egg to his brother, Bombur, who sat at the end of the table. Bombur easily caught the egg in his already full mouth, causing all the dwarves to cheer rancorously. Soon all the dwarves were throwing food around, yells of names and cheers filling the room. Aella turned just in time to see Bilbo walk away his nose crinkled with disgust.

As he passed at his pantry, Bilbo stumbled in shock; it had been entirely cleared of all the food. Aella looked on at the hobbit sympathetically, she couldn't imagine just how he was feeling but she could certainly empathize. The pretty brunette's attention was pulled back to the dwarves as Fili walked across the top of the table, carrying several tankards of ale and knocking aside the food in his way back to his seat, which was surprisingly right in front of her. _'How did I not notice that?'_ she mused with raised eyebrows, before she was rolling her eyes in amusement when the blonde prince winked at her. Aella took a quick roll call of those who sat in front of her, she stood in the corner to Bombur's right _'Cheeky dwarf princes,'_ she laughed when Kili winked at her as well, from across the table form where she stood.

"Who wants an ale? There you go," he called out, handing out the tankards he'd brought over out to Kili, Dwalin, Bombur and Ori, all while keeping one for himself.

"Let him have another drink!" Dwalin ordered with a belly laugh when Nori tried to take the tankard from Ori.

"Here you go," Kili cheered, stealing the tankard from Nori and handing it back to the shy dwarf. In a rare show of mischief Dwalin poured his ale into Oin's hearing trumpet, causing Oin to splutter in rage much to everyone else's amusement. Aella watched on as Oin put his hearing trumpet to his mouth and blew the ale out of it, making it squeal, causing her to chuckle while the other dwarves laughed uproariously. Suddenly one of the dwarves yelled out,

"On the count of three!" Bofur, she realised just as the dwarves began to pound their tankards together.

"One!...Two!" Kili counted out loudly before all the dwarves went quiet as they began to drink their ale together. Aella laughed quietly as she watched, she couldn't believe how incredibly messy they were, for as she watched, ale streamed over their faces and ran down their beards. _'Well that's one way to shut up a dwarf,'_ she giggled to herself.

Eventually the dwarves finished drinking, however just as the now fully dressed Bilbo reentered the dining room they began belching. Aella rolled her eyes in fond exasperation at the burping contest and clapped when the young dwarf, Ori, won the competition with the loudest and longest belch. While the dwarves continued to cheer and laugh loudly Aella saw Bilbo look away in disgust. _'I don't suppose belching competitions are usually shared among polite company,'_ she mused.

It had not taken long before the meal was finished and the dwarves began to leave the table and begin to clean up. Aella left Bilbo in Gandalf's care as she entered the kitchen behind the wizard, when she heard the furious hobbit reprimand Nori about his doily not being a dishcloth, and informing Bofur that it was meant to be full of holes as it was crochet.

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if yer got the balls for it," the hat-wearing dwarf remarked wittily earning laughter from his kinsmen and a snicker from Aella. It wasn't long before Bofur and Nori got into a tug of war with what was left of the sausage chain.

Aella following the two out of the kitchen and back to the dining room where they sat back at the table.

It wasn't until she heard dear sweet Ori ask what he should do with his plate that Aella began to understand just how much like the films this party was. She grinned wickedly at Fili from her place near the fireplace as he approached Bilbo and Ori.

"Here Ori, give it to me," Fili offered, before looking up and winking at Aella as he took the plate from Ori, only to throw it to Kili who she assumed was standing in front of the Hall entryway to the kitchen who when she turned to look had thrown the plate to Bifur who was standing at the kitchen sink. Aella smiled when the axe-headed dwarf caught the plate without even turning to look at it.

It wasn't long before all the dwarves had joined in throwing plates, bowls and utensils to each other before eventually the crockery made its way down the line of dwarves to the sink to be washed. Aella laughed quietly as Gandalf was forced to duck flying dishware.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo exclaimed. Though he turned his attention to the dwarves still seated at the table who had begun rhythmically drumming on the table with both cutlery and their fists. "And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" the frazzled hobbit added.

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives," Bofur parroted cheekily. Aella giggled as Kili began to sing.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks." Aella smiled as the others continued to keep the beat.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks," Fili continued sending a wink her way as he juggled a bowl rather precariously to tease Bilbo.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" The others soon joined their princes and kinsmen in song. Aella was singing along under her breath, unaware that she'd caught the attention of a curious Balin. While the company continued to sing the dishware continued to fly, and Bombur was used as a garbage disposal unit much to Aella's immense amusement.

"Cut the cloth and tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you've finished, if any are whole

Send them down the hall to roll

...

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" Aella had followed some of the dwarves into the kitchen just as their song ended, just in time to see Bilbo huff in anger only for the expression to change to confusion when he found all his dishware clean and neatly stacked on the kitchen table. His expression causing the merry band of dwarves, Gandalf and even Aella to laugh. Their laughter was cut short by three loud knocks from Bilbo's front door, and every eye found their way to the direction of the sound.

"He's here," Gandalf stated ominously, as he and Bilbo left to let in the last member and leader of the Company.

"Yes, Gandalf what a fabulous idea, just scare your burglar half to death," Aella muttered sarcastically. Earning a few murmurs of laughter from those who heard her, as she and the rest of the company followed them to the door. Aella arrived just in time to see Gandalf open the door, to reveal a very handsome and very regal dwarf just beyond the threshold.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Aella smirked, oh what a surprise that Peter Jackson had got the casting so right for the dwarves and elves, and it was no doubt that even the Men of Middle Earth would be accurately casted.

Aella observed the Dwarf King closely; he was dressed in navy, his leather armour was intricately crafted and worn underneath a rich fur and leather coat, with a large belt sat around his waist. His grey streaked black hair was braided elegantly and his beard was rather short but very attractive. His nose was straight and bore a resemblance to that of his blonde Heir, but his heavy set strong brow hid beautiful blue eyes that again were a mirror image of Fili's. Although the rest of his features bore a great resemblance to Kili's, having finished her study of their Leader, she turned her eyes to Bilbo.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" the confused and slightly irritated voice of Bilbo broke through Aella's thoughts.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf answered placatingly, though it did very little to help.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Aella's eyes narrowed at the dwarf king. Of course, Peter Jackson had also got Thorin's arrogance more than accurate.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked following the circling of the dwarf around, in an attempt to keep the dwarf king in his sight.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin questioned. His eyes letting Aella know he already had formed his impression of the Hobbit.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant," Bilbo admitted cautiously yet proudly

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin chuckled turning to meet the eyes of his kin. The rest of the company including Gandalf laughed at his words. Although Aella's eyes narrowed further, she shot a disapproving look at the wizard as she passed him following the dwarves back to the dining room where Thorin had been led to. Aella remained standing, choosing to retreat to the back corner of the dining room while Thorin ate and the dwarves spoke with him.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked from his place at Thorin's right hand.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms," the dwarf king responded as he ate the stew that had been placed in front of him. The room was filled by the joyous murmurings of all the dwarves.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked the bald dwarven warrior as he leaned forward in interest. The dwarf king looked down for a moment before answering

"They will not come." Thorin's answer was met by the disappointed mutterings of his kinsmen and friends. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone," he added only to be met by even more disappointed murmurings.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked from his place just beyond Gandalf's shoulder.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," the wizard responded instead determining that it best not answer the frustrated hobbit directly. Aella watched silently as Bilbo brought a candle to the table and placed it in front of where Gandalf had spread out a map of the lonely mountain and its surrounding area's which he had had in his pocket "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak," the wizard continued. Bilbo leaned over the Istar's shoulder and read the map out loud.

"The Lonely Mountain." Aella closed her eyes for a moment just as Gloin spoke up.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time," the red haired and bearded dwarf reported.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end," the grey-haired dwarf explained more fully, Aella sighed heavily as Bilbo inquired worriedly.

"Uh, What beast?" Aella shot a narrowed look at Bofur even as he began to describe Smaug

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," the hobbit interrupted agitatedly.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori exclaimed loudly, causing several other dwarves to shout out. Aella watched as the young dwarf was pulled back into his seat by Dori.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest," Balin quieted them, the only real voice of reason among the residing company.

Although it did little as the other dwarves began to object his words speaking over each other, "Hey, who are you calling dim?", "Watch it!", "No!". Aella could not help but roll her eyes when she heard Oin question what was said.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili shouted over the top of the dwarves rallying them in silence.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time," his brother added. While Gandalf was struggling to answer the curious dwarves about the number of dragons he'd slain. Aella spoke to the two dwarf princes in front of her.

"Spoken like true Heirs of Durin. I can see the resemblance to your Uncle now, he has taught you both well." Fili turned to her sharply when she spoke, for they had made no mention of their relation to Thorin since their arrival at the Hobbit hole.

"How did you know-" Kili began but she interrupted him.

"Peace sister sons of Thorin. I mean no harm. I am a lot older than I look and know far too much about things I should not, for no other reason beyond that I know them," Aella said as she raised her hands in a peaceful gesture. Allowing the blonde prince to see she was unarmed, though she still wore her scabbard. She was unsure as to why, but the opinions of the dwarf princes meant a lot to her despite only having met them a few hours prior. The three of them were brought back to the present by Gandalf embarrassedly coughing on his pipe smoke, and the dwarves jumping to their feet arguing among themselves about the number of dragons the wizard had killed.

" **Shazara! [Silence!]** **"** Thorin bellowed, jumping to his feet his face a mask of anger "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? **Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr! [To arms! To arms!]** " Aella simply dropped her face into her palm, the only thing good that came out of Thorin's speech was that he showed himself to be a good public speaker, Aella sighed even as the dwarves cheered.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain," Balin, ever the voice of reason interrupted.

"That my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf responded his blue eyes twinkling.

"There is another way into the mountain," Aella finally spoke, pushing herself from the wall and stepping closer to the table, earning her a mixture of looks and mutterings from the dwarves. "Enough with your riddles Gandalf, show him. It is his birthright." Scowling at the woman, the wizard produced an ornate wrought dwarvish key.

"How came you by this?" Thorin queried his eyes glued to the key in wonder.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now," Gandalf responded, handing over the key.

"If there is a key, there must be a door," Fili pointed out quite pointlessly.

"Indeed, you are right Prince. The map itself speaks of a hidden door," Aella answered him before looking over at Gandalf quite pointedly, and much to the amusement of the dwarves, demanded, "well, are you going to tell them, or must I do everything?" Scowling once more Gandalf pointed to the runes on the map with his pipe.

"The Lady speaks the truth; these runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls," he told them. Aella looked on with a smug grin as the dwarves began to murmur.

"There's another way in!" at Kili's exclamation, Aella rolled her eyes.

"Well if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done," Gandalf said.

"Not entirely true Gandalf. I have a fare idea of where this dwarf door may be hidden. Though we shall still need someone to find the hidden instructions," Aella interrupted.

"And who are you to know of this?" Thorin glared, Aella stifled the need to roll her eyes at the dwarf.

"Aella, a Ranger of the North. A pleasure to make your acquaintance My Lord," she bowed extravagantly, before straightening and meeting the blue eyes of the dwarf king. "I have spent the last five years in the wild with limited contact with civilisation. My travels have taken me far across Middle Earth, and even took me to the Lonely Mountain at one stage. And before that I spent sixty years learning the wilds. I know my way around the Northern Wilds like I know my own hand; Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, do not underestimate me simply for my gender," she spoke politely by there was a fierce fire hidden behind her polite words.

"Thorin I would like to introduce you to our guide. Aella has kindly offered to be an extra blade and our guide to the Mountain," Gandalf introduced.

"And for what purpose would a Dunedain Ranger join dwarves. Gold, protection?" Thorin growled, his eyes flaming.

"Neither My Lord, I bear no want of treasure, and certainly no need for protection, it is not the way of my people. I am here as a favour to Gandalf, but also because I personally wish to see the line of Durin restored to the halls of Erebor. You think other races will not offer you aid because of harsh experiences with both Man and Elves in the past. But I offer my aid freely, for I know what it is like to not have a home," she responded, her voice softening at the end, showing her sincerity.

Thorin observed her for a few more moments before nodding to Balin who pulled out her contract.

"Even with my help you will still need a burglar. My skills have their limits," she added sending a knowing look to Gandalf, even as she signed her contract after quickly scanning its contents. She was surprised to find that her contract still allowed her one fifteenth of the treasure as reward.

"Yes, a great deal of stealth, cleverness and no short amount of care will be needed if this quest is to succeed," he replied

"And that's why we need a burglar" Ori spoke up.

"Hm. A good one too. An expert, I'd imagine," Bilbo added thoughtfully, unaware as to the stares he was receiving. Aella snickered to herself at the sight.

"And are you?" Gloin queried.

"Am I what?" Bilbo answered, eyes wide at the question. Even going as far to look over his shoulder for the reason he was the centre of attention.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Oin cheered, while several of the others laughed

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life," the hobbit stuttered out, hazel green eyes wide, Aella snorted at that. She could remember watching a younger Bilbo stealing tarts and sweets when his mother was unaware, and not to mention being a little troublemaker alongside his Took-ish cousins. Having on occasion dropped into the Shire to keep an eye over the faunt, then later hobbit who would become one of the Two Ring Bearers of this age.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material," Balin added, to which Bilbo nodded in agreement.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin said gruffly, his dark eyes fluttering towards Aella for a moment. The female Ranger scowled darkly at the dwarf, while Bilbo continued to nod. As a result, the dwarves began arguing again. Aella remained silent, her eyes glued to the wizard as he began to grow irate. Rising to his full height Gandalf cast a darkness over the group his voice imbued with his power.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Once the company had quieted and regarded the wizard in awe, Gandalf returned his voice to more a usual tenor "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, elf and man, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage."

Gandalf sat back in his seat but continued to speak, "you asked me to find the fourteenth and fifteenth members of this company, and I have chosen Master Baggins as your Burglar. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

"Very well. We will do it your way," Thorin grumbled, poor Bilbo's disagreements being ignored as Thorin spoke to Balin, "give him the contract." Aella watched as the white-haired dwarf handed the hobbit a similar contract to one she'd signed earlier.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth," Balin explained as Bilbo took hold of the contract.

"Funeral arrangements?" he murmured, stepping back into the hallway to read the contract. Aella decided to follow him, walking through the kitchen and around. Though as she did so, she overheard part of the whispered conversation between Thorin and Gandalf. _'You will be eating your words Thorin Oakenshield of this I am certain,'_ she thought as she passed. She re-entered the hallway and stood near Bilbo as he read out parts of the contract aloud.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fifteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?" he read.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur added in in helpfully, leaving Bilbo looking a tad breathless.

"Huh?" was the hobbits eloquent response.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin inquired, the old dwarf looking a bit concerned, as the hobbit bent over looking both nauseous and pained. The colour slowly leaving his face.

"Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint," Bilbo answered, Aella stepped closer to the hobbit at this.

"Think furnace with wings," Bofur offered, causing Aella to roll her eyes, because that would help calm the hobbit's nerves.

"Air, I-I-I need air," Bilbo stuttered, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! yer're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bilbo breathed heavily at Bofur's comment, trying to compose himself as the others stared at him. Aella was close enough now to catch the poor hobbit should he fall.

"Hmmm. Nope." And with that the hobbit fell towards the ground at a dead faint. Aella caught the hobbit easily and laid him on the floor, his head in her lap. She sent a particularly nasty glare towards the hat wearing dwarf just as Gandalf muttered.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur."

...

Aella had chosen to leave Bilbo in Gandalf's care though she stayed where she could hear if she was needed. Standing outside the sitting area the hobbit and wizard were sat in, Aella leaned against the wall. She had picked up her unsheathed sword from near the door way and had re-sheathed it at her side. Now feeling slightly more comfortable with its familiar weight at her hip. Aella was deep in thought about how she could help ensure the hobbit joined them on the quest when a voice broke her from her reverie.

"You are a strange woman." Blue-grey eyes snapped up to meet the ocean blue, that belonged to the Heir under the Mountain.

"Is that a compliment Prince Fili?" she remarked, straightening her form. She was rather put out to discover the dwarf prince was taller than her by at least an inch, though she kept that to herself.

"It is what it is, you are a Dunedain Ranger and yet you are the height of a Dwarrowdam. You say you have roamed the wilds for over sixty years and yet look not a day over the age of twenty-three in Man-age. Yes, indeed very strange," he answered, his eyes so like his uncles observing her thoroughly from head to toe. Aella wasn't sure whether or not to feel violated.

"My height has been a sore point for me for a long time, my Lord," she returned slightly agitated. Who was he, a dwarf to comment on her height?

"Ah **Nadad (brother)** I see you have sought out the Company's only female companion," Kili called out with a grin, as he approached with Bofur, Nori and Ori.

"So, it seems you have done similar **Nadadith (little brother),** " Fili answered smirking as Kili scowled at the affection.

"We only wanted to introduce ourselves properly to the lass," Bofur grinned, sending a wink towards Aella.

"I appreciate the thought Master Dwarf. The pleasure is all mine," Aella responded with a coy smile, and a curtsy which made Nori and Kili guffaw loudly at the slight blush that crossed the hatted dwarfs face. Aella's demure look turn into a wicked smirk at the blush, "take that as your penance for causing our burglar to faint Mister Bofur," she teased, earning laughter from the small group of dwarves, including the blonde prince.

"I see you're as sharp as a dagger, Miss Aella," Nori guffawed loudly.

"I thank you for the compliment Mister Nori, and hope that you'll be putting that silverware back where you found it," Aella smirked at the now flabbergasted dwarf who sent her a narrow glower. "I don't think Master Baggins would appreciate it very much if his mother's silverware was to go missing." Nori grumbled slightly under his breath while the two princes, his younger brother and Bofur laughed at this expense. Excusing himself the dwarven thief left the group returning the silver he'd filched to their rightful homes.

"It takes a sharp eye to catch Nori at work Miss Aella," Ori complimented with a bashful smile.

"Thank you, Master Ori. I pride myself on my skills at observation." the brunette Ranger nodded in acknowledgment.

"I heard yer say yer'd been wandering the wilds for over sixty years lass," Bofur commented.

"You heard correctly Mister Bofur, I was found by my mentor over sixty years ago, unconscious in the middle of the Old Forest that borders the Shire. He saw something in me that warranted him taking me to the Dunedain. The Chieftain of the time accepted me among their people and gave me permission to train among their warriors," Aella smiled, answering his unspoken question.

"So, you are of the Dunedain?" Fili questioned

"Something like that..." she answered vaguely, she had long come to terms that she had been given long life. One that was on par with that of the dwarves should they die of old age.

"How old are you?" Kili asked loudly, before blushing vibrantly at the realisation of what he'd said. Aella laughed freely at the young dwarf prince's question, especially after Fili sent a rather painful looking elbow into his brother's ribs.

"To ask a Lady her age among my people is considered quite forward Prince Kili. But I see no harm in answering. I shall be turning 78 in 3 months' time," she replied with a cheeky smile, her grey-blue eyes alight with mischief.

"You're only a year older than me," the dark-haired dwarf prince exclaimed in awe.

"Fancy that," Aella teased, smirking at the laughing dwarves.

"Yer are younger than most dwarves of age lass, are yer sure yer be wanting to come with us?" Bofur asked, his concern shining clearly in his chocolate eyes.

"Among the Dunedain you come of age at 21. I am certain that I wish to join you on the quest to reclaim your homeland," She replied with a kind smile.

"Sorry to interrupt you Miss Aella, but you said something earlier when you were talking with Thorin about joining us," Ori spoke up though he remained rather quiet.

"It's of no trouble Master Ori, what was it you were curious about?" the petite Ranger asked smiling gently at the young dwarf.

"You said that you know what it was like to not have a home, and that's why you want to help us freely," the young red head commented.

"Indeed, I did say that. I lost my home a long time ago Master Ori, and I'm afraid I can't reclaim it like you can. All I can do is try to find and make a new home for myself," Aella replied solemnly, her eyes sorrowful as she remembered the visions Mandos had allowed her of her death, like they were shown to her but yesterday.

"I'm sorry t' hear that lass," Bofur responded quietly, Ori looked at the Ranger with sorrowful eyes but said very little.

"It bothers me very little anymore Master Bofur, I have a freedom now that had I not lost my home I never would have had. So perhaps in some regards, it was for the best. Plus, Thorin and Balin still wrote me in one fifteenth of the gold, despite what I'd said," the female Ranger smiled softly, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. Only to realise her hair had loosened from its plait so much, very little remain tied up. "Curses, excuse me gentlemen it appears as though I need to tidy my hair," she apologised, before stepping away with a small bow.

Heading off down the hall she tracked down her pack and rummaged through it for her hairbrush. She then returned to the dining hall, which had been vacated by the dwarves in favour of Bilbo's living room. Aella pulled the leather strip from her hair and began to run her fingers through the mess of tangled curls, wincing when she came across a particularly harsh knot. Once her hair was less tangled she began to run her brush through it. She hated brushing her curls, but she'd learned early on that it was the only way to maintain it with the lack of regular baths. As soon as she'd finished Aella quickly fishtail braided it over her shoulder. The braid far more practical and far tighter than the plait she'd previously worn. As she went to replace her brush in her pack she passed Bilbo, who wore a rather upset expression, a heavy sigh left her lips as she continued on. As she replaced the brush in her travel pack she overheard Balin speak.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legend," the white-haired dwarf commented with a sigh, Aella could tell he and his companion were on the other side of the wall.

"There are a few warriors among us," the voice of the King Under the Mountain caused the Ranger to jerk in surprise.

"Old warriors," Balin corrected, Aella started to devise a way she could leave without alerting the two older dwarves.

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that." Thorin responded. The female Ranger sighed internally at the dwarf king's words. _'I will hold you to that Dwarf King, and when you fall to the gold sickness let that be what brings you back to your kin,'_ she added mentally.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor," the white-haired dwarf tried to persuade. A rustling of robes and mail, led Aella to believe that Thorin had produced the key.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamed of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me," Aella sighed as the dwarf king spoke, she'd been right.

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done," Balin promised. A sharp pang went through the Ranger's heart. Indeed, Balin did see it through, even when Thorin did not. _'Not this time though. I will save them. All three of them,'_ she vowed. It didn't take too long before rustling and footsteps indicated that the two dwarves had retreated into the living room to join their kin.

Slumping from her hiding spot, Aella fell back against the wall of the hobbit hole. The heavy scent of pipe weed alerted the female Ranger that the dwarves had set to smoking their pipes. The scent was soon followed by the humming of thirteen voices in harmonies passed down unto them by their people. Aella closed her eyes as Thorin began to sing, one by one the other dwarves joining him.

"Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To find our long-forgotten gold"

The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light" Aella sang quietly to herself in her corner out of sight from the dwarves and from Gandalf who she knew was still sitting in the adjoining sitting room. It wasn't long before Thorin ordered everyone to their bedrolls, for they were to leave early the next morning. Aella's dreams that night were filled with the visions of flaming trees and the screams of the dying as Smaug attacked Erebor and Dale. She vowed she would succeed in her task, no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: So I thought about waiting for a month before uploading another chapter, but Thanks to three lovely reviewers you have an early update. So make sure you thank 12reader,DantaeOphydain and the Guest Reviewer "Reader1" for giving me the encouragement to upload this chapter._**

 ** _I should also mention I follow the movies quite closely with dialogue but due to my OC there will be unrecognisable dialogue. If you don't like reading Fanfic's that follow so closely to the movies I warn you, this fic is probably not for you unfortunately._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognisable, I only own Aella and any other OC's that appear throughout the story. The rest belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema respectively._**

 ** _#Edited: 03/07/17_**

* * *

 _Chapter Three_

'English'

' _thoughts'_

"Westron"

" _Sindarin"_

" _ **Quenya"**_

" **Khuzdul"**

 **/Black Speech/**

Aella had been woken by Gandalf shortly before the sun had risen above the horizon. Allowing the Ranger to be ready and waiting by the time the dwarves began to stir. Before they'd left the dwarves had cleaned their mess and returned everything back to their homes. While the dwarves had been busy Aella had quickly filched Bilbo's contract from Balin's coat and laid it out on the chair he'd been seated in when he spoke with Gandalf the night before. The company of fourteen was soon on their way, and much to Aella's chagrin she'd been given a pony.

'Makes me feel shorter than I already am,' the brunette muttered as she eyed the mottled brown and cream pony.

"His name is Bramble," Kili commented passing by her and swinging up onto his own pony a beautiful grey mare, "he is quite a docile pony."

"I have no quarrel with Bramble other than him being a pony. Had I known we were using steeds I would have brought my own stallion, Lennox," she responded primly giving up her pride and petting Bramble on the nose cooing softly in Sindarin before she mounted. She ignored just how much easier it was to mount the pony.

"What kind of horse is he?" Kili inquired pulling Daisy up alongside Bramble once the company had set out from Bag End.

"A Clydesdale stallion; his coat is mottled black and white, he's quite handsome and been my closest companion for quite some time," Aella answered, a warm smile settling on her fair features. She felt Kili's chocolate gaze on her face, quirking an eyebrow at the dwarf she noticed his eyes were actually glued to her hair.

"You are quite skilled at braiding," he responded to her unvoiced question.

"A hobby I acquired in my youth. Years of practice have turned it into a skill I take pride in," her eyes turned distant at her response, her thoughts turning to her years before Middle Earth.

She'd been a part of a choir and was a dancer and as a result had acquired the skill after many years of putting together different 'performance' hairstyles. Aella smiled slightly at the memory of her youth, ever the musician and performer she'd taken up several musical instruments as well, piano, guitar and the violin/fiddle being the most prominent and the ones she'd continued with up until she'd been pulled from her world. Though she had sought herself out a rather beautifully crafted fiddle in her early years of being in Middle Earth, as soon as she had enough gold to pay for it. Her dancing had also come in handy, as it had lent itself to aid her skills as a fighter, footwork and dodging an enemy's blade became a deadly and dangerous dance to the petite woman.

"Oh? And do you have many other hobbies Lady Ranger?" he asked a mischievous twinkle lighting up his eyes. Aella rolled her blue-grey eyes with a laugh as she responded.

"Many Master Dwarf, though perhaps my favorites would be playing the fiddle, dancing and participating in song," at her words the youngest dwarf prince grinned before calling out to his brother.

"Fili, the Lady Ranger shares our enjoyment of playing the fiddle!" The blonde prince turned his head towards Kili at his name from where he was riding ahead of them alongside Dwalin.

"Oh really? We must test her skills at a later time," the blonde called back, his blue eyes so like his uncle's turning to her, he sent a playful wink her way before returning to his conversation with the bald dwarf warrior. Kili continued to interrogate Aella as they rode, some of the other dwarfs asking questions of their own every so often. The Company had was barely out of Hobbiton when the first bets were placed on the arrival of Bilbo. Aella watched the dwarves yell out their bets in amusement, a smirk playing about her lips and her eyes alight with mischief, as purses flew through the air. She sent a wink towards the similarly amused wizard before adding her voice to the others.

"30 Silver pieces on Master Baggins joining our Company as our burglar Mister Oin," she shouted as she showed him her bettings, in a small separate coin purse to her main one.

"That be quite the bet yer're making Lass, are ye sure ye won't reconsider the amount?" Bofur questioned, Aella contemplated the hatted dwarf with a small smile before speaking.

"I have all faith in Master Baggins making an appearance. There is no need to reconsider anything," she answered her blue-grey eyes sparkling with mischief.

"If yer sure Lass," he responded before asking Gandalf for his bet, Aella wasn't the least bit surprised when the wizard followed in her bet. Aella was smirking when Bofur double checked who was betting yes and who thought otherwise. She was slightly surprised to find that alongside Gandalf and herself, Kili, Ori, Oin, Bofur and Balin had placed their bets upon Bilbo joining the company. The others had all bet the opposite except for Thorin who had refused to be part of such foolish bets. Not half an hour had passed since the bets had been settled did the Company hear the frantic cries from their new burglar

"Wait! WAIT!" Aella turned in her saddle with a wide grin spreading across her features she pulled Bramble to a halt. The rest of the company also pulling their ponies to a halt, with Thorin turning his head imperiously at the Bilbo's calls. Bilbo quickly caught up with them, panting heavily from his run as he handed over the signed contract to Balin.

"I've signed it," the hobbit stated in between deep breaths, leaning forward and placing his hands on his knees as Balin examined the signature with his pocket-glass.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," Balin announced with a broad smile to the company, as the dwarves cheered the white-haired dwarf offered Bilbo an exclusive smile and cheeky wink. The hobbit returning the smile long since recovered from his impromptu morning run. Aella rolled her eyes in exasperation at the unimpressed expression Thorin sported even as he spoke.

"Give him a pony," the dwarf king ordered, eyeing the hobbit with obvious dissatisfaction.

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!" Aella chuckled at Bilbo's hasty refusal, even though it fell on deaf ears, another chuckle escaped her lips when Bofur and Nori gripped him by the shoulders and deposited the hobbit on the spare pony Myrtle. Once the Company began to move again Aella settled into riding alongside the very uncomfortable and somewhat terrified hobbit and the amused Istar.

"Come on Nori. Pay up," Oin called back to the now rather disgruntled star haired dwarf. Aella grinned as she saw him toss a small purse, jingling with coins towards the partially deaf dwarf-healer. Her blue-grey eyes twinkling in her amusement as all those who lost the bet were forced to pay up, coin purses being tossed and passed between the dwarves.

"What's that about?" Bilbo queried, still looking mighty uncomfortable on poor Myrtle. Aella turned her head to shoot him a grin just as Gandalf answered.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Bilbo looked confused and more than a little hurt.

"What did you think?" the small hobbit asked, looking between herself and the Istar. Aella and Gandalf caught their winnings in unison, the female ranger winked at the hobbit as she pocketed the hefty sum of coins.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Bilbo smiled broadly at that, settling back in his saddle, his back just a little straighter and a content look upon his face. The Company continued on, the dwarves yelling and singing and making merry as they did. Aella was rather content to let Bramble lead the way when she heard her new hobbit friend sneeze loudly.

"All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction," he sniffled, searching his pockets for his handkerchief. Aella pre-emptively offered a brand-new handkerchief she had bought especially for this to the slightly shocked hobbit. Stopping him from embarrassing himself in front of Thorin and the rest of the Company. However, in doing so she took over something that Gandalf had of course in canon said.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead." She smiled at him as she spoke. When he looked down at the blue'kerchief in his hand she spoke again, "keep it, and may it offer you a small comfort when the goings get tough. It may not be the one you are used to but, this handkerchief will earn memories of its own for you to remember fondly. When all of this is said and done." Bilbo looked at her in slight awe before tucking the blue 'kerchief away in his coat.

"Thank you, Miss," he responded graciously. Aella simply bowed her head in acknowledgment and watched as Myrtle picked up speed sending the hobbit into a frenzy, clinging to his saddle, the dwarves laughing at his expense.

"That was a kind thing you did there Aella, a small mercy," Gandalf commented. Aella glanced at her companion, query in her eyes. "You saved young Master Baggins a world of embarrassment with your kindness, your words showed him both support and the reality of the situation."

"In another time Gandalf, it would have been you who had spoken them. Had I not been prepared, mayhap you would have," Aella responded, her voice holding a mysterious quality to it as she spoke in riddles.

"Perhaps, my dear. Perhaps," he replied, blue eyes twinkling under heavy grey eyebrows.

...

A week later the company pulled to a halt on a small ridge just as the sun was sinking on the horizon. On one side a cliff face, the other had a number of small open caves. Aella dismounted lightly after Thorin ordered them to halt. Landing near silently on her feet even as the air was filled with loud thuds, indicating her dwarvish companions had followed her lead. Walking over to Bilbo's side, Aella helped the hobbit to dismount with a small smile before setting about helping the dwarves set up camp. She went to set off with a murmured word to Gandalf back down the track they'd followed, so she could hunt. She'd spied several hares and even a buck or two as they'd rode by, so she'd promised Bombur some fresh meat. Picking up her hunting knife, bow and quiver and with a nod to both Bombur and the Istar, Aella turned to leave the camp.

"Where do you think you are going Ranger?" the arrogant tones of the King Under the Mountain called to Aella, she froze midstep on the outskirts of the camp. His question made all the dwarves pause and look her way, she knew that without turning around. Sighing deeply and sending a whispered prayer to Nienna that she may have mercy on those who irritated her; along with a whispered curse to Aule for the stubbornness of his children, she turned around. Meeting the King's eyes with raised brows she answered.

"I promised Mister Bombur earlier that if I saw any hares or deer that I would hunt for him. Is there a problem with me using my skills to the benefit of the company My Lord?" she responded politely, yet with unspoken challenge. She would not wither like a simpering maid under his glare. The dwarf had best get used to the fact she wasn't about to bend under his will at every turn. Thorin's glare intensified as he stared her down for her tone.

"Yes. I don't trust you." Aella fought very hard not to roll her eyes, losing the battle she closed her eyes instead; it was safer. Once she was in control again she opened her eyes to glare at the King. A cool irritation settling over her features.

"Is it my understanding you would have me do nothing except look pretty then, My Lord? That you would have me ignore 60 years of training simply because you cannot accept genuine help from someone not of your own race or kin?" she retorted, her voice calm but icy, "no one in this company knows these lands better than me. No one in this company can track and hunt better than me. Some of you have great talent of that there is no doubt, but you will not get any fresh meat if you do not let me leave to do what I came here to do. I am a member of this Company Thorin Oakenshield, I signed your contract although I have no need for your gold. Do not treat me like some insolent child here by your blessing. I am here for a purpose far higher and far more important than yours," she finished. Her gaze as cold as ice and her voice as sharp as steel.

Seeing that she had effectively shut him up, she turned her eyes to Kili, Fili and Dwalin all of whom were staring at her; Kili in shock, Fili with an almost unreadable expression – although Aella believed she saw a hint of interest in his ocean-like eyes – and Dwalin glared in suspicion. "I am not however unwilling to have company. Kili I truly mean what I said about you having great talent, so I would be most honoured to hunt with you," she spoke softer, her irritation reserved for his uncle. Kili smiled brightly, and Fili put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Really?" the youngest dwarf asked, his youthful face bright with praise.

"Aye, I would be even more honoured to impart some of my knowledge to you if you would be willing. I understand the Dwarrow are a suspicious lot, so I will understand if you would like your brother or even Mister Dwalin to accompany us. If that will appease your Uncle of course," she responded honestly before addressing Thorin with a cold voice. Thorin simply glared in return.

"Dwalin, Fili, you will accompany Kili and the Ranger on their hunt," he ordered, Aella scoffed at the obvious power show.

"Thank you, My Lord," she retorted with a sarcastic flourishing bow, before stalking out of camp leaving Dwalin, Fili and Kili to grab their weapons and run after her. When they caught up with her she was sitting on a boulder muttering under her breath in an unknown language. She spotted them not long after and slid down the boulder lithely, landing in a crouch.

"It was rather a rather foolish thing to challenge Uncle," Fili told her as she straightened.

"Perhaps, but I am not his subject, neither am I a child. I will follow his lead but I will not be disrespected as I do so. He'd best learn that quickly," Aella responded with a fierce expression, she huffed out another muttered curse and exhaled sharply. Breathing deeply, she looked over the dwarves in front of her; Dwalin had a death grip on his hand axe, Fili looked at her with an unreadable expression and Kili looked like an excitable puppy. Turning to the youngest Prince, she finally smiled. "Let us get started then. Once we have our catch we should collect some firewood while we can. We don't want to use up our stores this side of the Misty Mountains, Eriador is blessed with plentiful forests, the other side of the Mountains there will be few places to replenish our wood supplies," she explained beckoning them behind her as she slipped between the trees.

"I'd forgotten you'd said you were well travelled," Kili commented following her eagerly.

"I suppose there has been much to talk about since last night Master Kili. Now first lesson when tracking, use all your senses. With your prior experience, you should already understand the need for silence when hunting. However, you also need to become one with the environment you are surrounded by. So, take a moment, close your eyes, and just settle your mind, use your ears, and feet to channel the sounds of the forest. Use your nose to smell the scents on the wind." Aella smiled as Kili did as she instructed after a few moments she spoke again. "What do you hear? Smell?"

"I can hear the rustling of the canopy, there is also a brook just through the trees to the left, I can also here a rustling nearby, the underbrush? There is also the fresh scent of dropping towards the south." His nose scrunched up as he reported the last bit.

"Well done Master Dwarf, you have just located the direction we should begin our hunt. You may open your eyes now," Aella said grinning encouragingly at the younger man. Patting his shoulder before leading the troupe through the forest near silently. The hunt continued like that, Aella instructing the young dwarf with a quiet word and encouraging smiles. Imparting her knowledge freely; she allowed Kili to take first kill, which happened to be a rather large hare. She herself was quite fortunate as she tracked down a small herd of deer, taking down one of the bucks with quick and deadly efficiency; leaving her hunting companions impressed.

Between herself and Kili they headed back to camp with the buck, three hares and two wild pheasants. Dwalin had offered to carry the buck and could not hide his surprise when Aella simply snorted and picked up the large stag on her own, easily leading them back to camp with the two pheasants swaying from her belt as she walked. Fili and Dwalin settled for collecting as much firewood as possible; as Kili had eagerly run after the small woman, asking her question after question regarding different hunting techniques.

On their return to camp Bombur was so happy at the catch he swept up Aella in a bone crushing hug. And he set about sorting out how they were going to transport the hares, and pheasants. Aella had Kili help her skin and gut the stag on the outskirts of the camp on Bombur's orders, as the red-haired dwarf planned to salt and cure the unused meat to add to their stores. Once their task was complete Aella and Kili were allowed to go and clean up at the nearby creek; only after being handed a large wooden tub and every single empty or half empty water skin. Sighing, they trekked back into the forest to complete their chores.

"I think this is Uncle's punishment for your words earlier," Kili had said as they made their way to the small brook which was not too far from camp at all; much to Aella's relief as the sky had darkened. If events were to play out like they did in the films, they were being hunted by the Pale Orc, Azog the Defiler; and Aella did not want to be caught unawares or too far away to help should things divert from her knowledge.

"I think you are right Master Kili, your Uncle appears to be trying to make me submit by making me do chores. I was unaware I was a youngling," she growled, scrubbing her hands with the soap block and rag she had brought with her.

"Uncle can be harsh, but he means well," Kili responded with a light-hearted chuckle. Aella sighed, slowing her movements. Turning to watch Kili fail to clean his hands of the stag's blood.

"Perhaps. Now come here Young Master Kili, and let me help you," she said, laughing quietly as she took his hands in hers. She soaped up the rag and began to clean the dwarfs' hands of the blood, before ordering him to rinse them in the brook. She then went about cleaning the dark-haired dwarf Prince's face much to his dismay if his consistent whining was anything to go by.

"Ack, you treat me as if I was a **Nadan (Child),** " he whined as she continued to help him clean himself, having already finished cleaning herself.

"A **Nadan** hmm, that is interesting. Perhaps it is because I am older than you, or perhaps it is because you whine as I try to help you get clean," she teased.

"You understand Khuzdul?"

" **Haga Mimal (Very Little),** " she responded in his native tongue, sending him a cheeky smile. Kili looked at her in interest. "You're all clean by the way."

"How? It is well known that Dwarrow are a secretive people." She rolled her eyes at his question good naturedly as she set about filling the water skins.

"Several years ago, when I was much younger; I came across an old Dwarf who had been set upon by Orcs. I had been tracking the Orcs and saved him quite by accident, I hadn't even known he was there until I beheaded the last Orc. He said he was a blacksmith and had been traveling to find work, he had been injured in the fight so I offered to treat his wounds. As thanks, he offered for me to travel with him. We travelled together for close to ten years, exploring Arnor and the northern mountains of Ered Luin. During our travels' he taught me some of your tongue; said I was a true Dwarf-friend, and as such deserved to be let in on some of the close kept secrets of the Dwarrow," Aella explained. Kili listening closely as he helped her with the water skins.

"What was his name?"

"Nuradid Ironbender. He passed to the Halls of his Forefathers, two years ago; he was once again attacked by a stray band of Orcs. I had once again been tracking the orc band that ran into him. I gave him a proper funeral, he instructed me in a great many things about the Dwarrow, and it was a great honour to honour him properly in the eyes of Aule." Aella stopped filling the skins and sat back on her heels. The female Ranger's eyes filled with sorrow at the memory, although there was a small smile on her face.

"I am sorry for the loss of your friend. But I must also thank you for honouring him," Kili responded, placing a comforting and grateful hand on the Ranger's petite shoulder.

"As I said Master Kili, it was an honour to do right by **bahûn-ê** **nikh (my close friend),** " she answered, covering his hand for a moment with her own. "Now come on, let us finish up here quickly. I wish to help Mister Bombur if he shall let me." Patting the dwarf's hands thrice, she removed it from her shoulder and went about filling the last few water skins while Kili filled the tub. Aella carried several of the water skins tied to her belt while also carrying the tub, while Kili carried the rest of the skins as they made their way back to camp.

On their return Aella saw that both Thorin, and Dwalin had let out inconspicuous sighs of relief, irritation mounting she called out as they approached. "All is well Oakenshield, I have not done away with your sister-son perhaps a bit of trust is now warranted?" This however only served to irritate the Dwarf King, much to Aella's amusement. The call elicited laughter from their less serious companions, and even drew a chuckle and a smile from Balin, Gandalf, and Bilbo. Bombur had called Aella to his side with the tub of water. A third of the water was poured from the tub into the pot while the rest would be used for washing the dishes. Aella then took to following Bombur's orders, even going so far as to suggest that Bilbo come and join them in readying the meal; much to Thorin's immense displeasure, Bombur agreed to it. The stormy eyed Ranger pulled the hobbit out of his shell by quizzing Bilbo about the Shire, and about Hobbits. They talked a while just the two of them; until Bofur, Ori, Kili, and even Balin began asking their own questions. Gandalf answering some of the questions himself.

And so was the tone for most of the night. Aella sat some ways away on top of a large boulder nearby the ponies, while many of the dwarves slept. She was facing out towards the forest and the cliff face, though she could clearly see in her mind's eye, Gloin inhaling and exhaling flies every time he snored. Snorting at the image, she heard movement from the camp and turned her head slightly to spot Bilbo standing from his bedroll. Nearby sat Fili and Kili who were sitting close to the fire smoking, Gandalf sat not too far from them wrapped in his cloak. Aella watched from the corner of her eye as Bilbo walked towards her and the ponies, heading towards Myrtle and giving her an apple; only after checking that no one was looking.

"How are you, girl? That's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle; you must tell no one," he murmured, petting her neck, running a hand through her mane.

A spine-chilling screech from the South filled the air, at the sound Aella snapped alert; bow in her hands an arrow knocked and ready. She scrambled into a crouch on the boulder before straightening up. The extra height allowed her a better view of the valley, even as she listened to Kili and Fili teasing Bilbo about Orcs. She was mildly irritated, but was too concerned about the closeness of the cry to do much about it. She heard Thorin scold his nephews harshly before stalking over to stand near her, looking out over the valley. Aella half listened as Balin told the story of the Battle of Azanulbizar, while casting her eyes to the South.

"But the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo's innocent question pierced the air as Balin finished his tale. Thorin turned from his vigil and headed back towards the centre of the camp.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago," he scowled, deciding it was time to intervene Aella jumped off the boulder un-notching the arrow and replacing it in her quiver as she stalked towards her bedroll.

"I would not be so sure of that Oakenshield. I have heard word of a Pale Orc roaming the wilds in recent months. My people and I have come across more and more Orc packs as well, my minimal understanding of Black Speech has allowed me to interrogate the few who had yet to die of their wounds. It is their belief that Azog is still alive, and they have returned to serve some Master," Aella spoke up, sharing a glance with Gandalf, which left the Istar with a troubled look on his face.

"It is not possible," he scoffed, seating himself gracefully on his bedroll.

"It is very possible actually. Orcs and Goblins have their own medicine filthy though it is, it seems to work on their defiled and tainted bodies. I have seen it with my own eyes, its rather horrifying," Aella said scowling at him as she slumped onto her bedroll herself; far less elegantly. "But if you wish to be stubborn about it, then remain solid in the belief the Pale Orc is dead. I would however advise against it." Having said her piece, Aella lay on her side, rolling to face away from the irate dwarf King, so she did not see the near lethal glare he threw at her. "Goodnight all...Ah yes, Bilbo should you wish, you are more than welcome to lay your bedroll by mine, I shan't roll over and crush you like Bombur might," she added.

Although she had closed her eyes, she could sense that the Hobbit had in fact followed her advice and reset his bedroll near hers. He lay down in front of her but she could tell he was still nervous about the possibility of Orcs. Opening her eyes to face the terrified hobbit she smiled gently as she whispered quietly.

"Don't worry yourself my hobbit friend, I shall protect you from the Orcs and help you learn how to defend yourself. There is nothing to fear this night. Come, take my hand and may it bring you at least peace enough to lull you to sleep." The hobbit gripped tightly to her proffered hand, which made Aella's heart hurt. Squeezing the hobbit's hand gently she hummed the lullaby her mother used to sing to her as a child. Lulling both her hobbit friend and herself into a deep and restful sleep despite the shortened hours of it. On waking the Company packed quickly and ate a cold breakfast of cheese, bread, and a few strips of cured venison Bombur had made from the leftover meat from the stag. Then they set out once again, mounted on their ponies and heading east.

...

The Company travelled swiftly along the East-West Road, only going cross country to bypass Bree nearly eight days after they had departed from Bag-End. They quickly settled into a routine, waking early – sometimes just after dawn – before packing and eating a cold breakfast as they set out. Thorin would make them ride for up to five hours straight before allowing an hour break for lunch and refreshment before they were back on the road, often it was another five hours later before they stopped for the night while they still had light.

As they were passing by Bree, Aella had been sent by Thorin on orders of Gandalf to pick up a few extra supplies and had split from the Company for a day or two. A few days after she'd re-joined them just as the sun was beginning to set, they came across the ruins of Amun Sul. The female Ranger looked upon the ruins in a mix of disgust and dismay as the Company approached.

"We make camp here for the night. Gloin, fire. Bombur get a start on dinner." The Company immediately began to follow the orders. Aella shuddered as she studied the ruins.

"I shall scout out the ruins," she stated stiffly, leaving their make shift camp before Thorin could demand her to return. Gripping her sword tightly she scoured the ruins, finding nothing more than the weeks old remains of an Orc encampment. Reaching the final level, Aella could not stop the shudder that wracked her frame at the thought of what would come to pass here.

"You should have waited for someone to join you, what would have happened if you had come across Orcs or brigands?" Aella turned her head towards the voice, taking note of how Fili kept his face schooled although his eyes showed his interest in her answer.

"I would have killed them," she responded simply, before returning her gaze out over the wilderness.

"You seem to be very certain of that," the golden-haired prince stated as he wandered around the tower.

"I have enough experience to deal with brigands and Orcs, Prince Fili. You should not worry that I am unable to defend myself," Aella said as her eyes narrowed as they flickered back to him.

"Hmmm," Fili hummed with a non-committal shrug. "You do not like this place," he commented, changing the topic.

"No, I do not. It is a place of death, pain and immense suffering. A remnant of a time where Arda was in the midst of a devastating war against the Enemy and his servants. Amun Sul was destroyed during the reign of the Witch King of Angmar. Many of my people were slaughtered fighting alongside the Elves against his forces. It is very difficult to stand here and not feel the suffering and death that went on here," she replied, grey-blue eyes meeting ocean blue, as the dwarf prince finally turned towards her.

"It is no wonder that Orcs found themselves at home here," he murmured coming to stand beside her, his eyes roaming the landscape not unlike she had done previously.

"Noticed that did you?" she teased trying to lighten the mood and distract herself from dark thoughts.

"It was difficult not to." She was delighted when he responded with a smirk, despite the fact it lasted all of two seconds before it fell. "We should head back and report in with Uncle."

"Right you are Prince Fili," Aella said nodding respectfully at the reminder of his station. Over the last few days of speaking with him, she had grown rather fond of him and his brother, and yet she could not forget they were royalty; even if their throne had been stolen from them. They were too different. They could be nothing more than perhaps friends if they were successful in dealing with the Dragon. Without another word Aella turned on her heel and headed back to camp, oblivious to the irritated look that came over the blonde.

...

Their rigorous pace slowed over the next few days as the weather took a turn for the worst; rain pelting down from the grey skies, soaking them to the bone. As the weather grew more wet it saw the Company falling into low moods and the grumbling of the dwarves accompanied their daily rides. Aella herself was beginning to tire of the near constant downpour, it had been raining for nearly four days straight, the rain turning the road to mud and slop. The ponies were finding it hard to find purchase in the muck and sometimes stumbled, though they never fell. Thorin had grown increasingly surlier as their pace slowed till it was almost a crawl, his impatience lowering the mood of the group further. It was yet another wet and soggy day that saw Dori finally sodden enough to query Gandalf on the rain.

"Mister Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" the silver-grey haired dwarf asked. His features pinched in both disgust at the rain and dismay over his now ruined braids, the rain having loosened them.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard," the Wizard grumbled, his voice gruff and irate, despite the advantage his wide brimmed Wizard's Hat gave him over the rest of them. Aella shivered as the cold seemed to seep further into her skin, pulling her drenched cloak tighter around herself uselessly.

"Are there any?" Bilbo piped up looking curiously at the back of the Wizards head from where Myrtle trailed after the grey cloaked Istar.

"What?" Gandalf huffed, dark grey eyebrows raised as he turned his head to consider the hobbit.

"Other wizards?" the hobbit clarified

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names," the Istar answered his voice slightly more amiable.

"By which names would you refer to them Mithrandir? Alatar and Pallando or Morinehtar and Rómestámo? As it is well known you Wizards go by many names in many a tongue," Aella called to him from her place near the back of the caravan. She laughed as the old man grumbled at her ignoring her question.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked, Myrtle having trotted up next to the chestnut stallion Gandalf sat astride.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown," was the response.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you," the hobbit inquired. His tone almost nonchalant, although far too innocent in his query to be any but sarcastic. Aella snorted as the Wizard looked upon the hobbit with an expression showing he was more than a little offended.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world," he replied, choosing to put aside his offense to instead answer the inquiry.

"That he is Gandalf. Radagast is very sweet, kind, and extremely gentle; if not perhaps a little odd! But then again as you say he rarely has contact with people, so perhaps it is not odd at all," the female Ranger added, riding poor sodden Bramble closer to the pair so she had no need to shout. Gandalf hummed in agreement.

"Odd? How is he odd?" Bilbo asked looking in between the two of them, shivering slightly as the rain continued to soak him through. Aella having seen the hobbit shiver, let go of Brambles reins and searched through one of her saddlebags, finding her spare dry cloak she threw it over the drenched hobbit who looked at her in confusion.

"We don't need our burglar getting a cold, Master Baggins," she said by way of explanation, the hobbit thanked her before pulling the now sightly dryer cloak around him. Aella fixed the hood of the cloak for him with a small smile, taking the opportunity to run a hand through the wet curls.

"What Aella means to say when Radagast is odd Master Baggins, is that he feels much more at home among the creatures of the forests he watches over than among the rest of us," the Grey wizard answered the hobbits question.

"Oh!" came the response.

"Many a person has treated him differently because of it Master Baggins, but that has only served to push Radagast further away. I cannot blame him for it though, for even I would not wish to be surrounded by prejudiced beings. The company of animals does seem preferable in all honesty," Aella spoke distantly, her gaze showed she wasn't fully in their company. Her blue-grey eyes were unfocused as she stared forward unseeing.

"Ye sound like ye have prior experience wit' it My Lady," Bofur interrupted them, having been riding behind Gandalf and Bilbo. Aella snapped back into reality with a small jolt, turning her head to study the hatted dwarf.

"You are correct Master Dwarf. My youth was a very difficult time for me; for among my peers I was judged for my differences, quite harshly. My family were also often too busy with other things to be of much help. They tried their best when they had the time, which is all I could ask of them," the brunette woman eyes showed pain as she spoke, though her voice did not tremble.

Unbeknownst to her, Fili had been listening in and even from where he rode with his brother at the back of the caravan, he could see the pain she tried to conceal. Feeling a little uncomfortable at the way the conversation had turned and the intensity of the eyes the dwarves had set on her. Aella dismounted Bramble mid trot, landing with a small squelch in the mud of the trail. She then lead the spotted pony over to Gandalf's chestnut stallion, tying the pony's reins to his saddle.

"I take it you wish to scout ahead?" the Wizard stated with a knowing look in his eye.

"Yes Mithrandir, I'd feel better knowing what is going on around us," she returned, her eyes turning to the forest as she walked alongside the Istar; having already relieved the pony of all necessities. "I have uneasy feeling, we have met no resistance on the road thus far but I know from experience that this part of the Trollshaws is far from safe. I shall alert our esteemed leader of my intentions." And with that she took off at a run to speak to Thorin. With a nod from the dwarf king she took off into the forest, her blade at her side and bow in hand.

Aella knew that they were in the Trollshaws, and knew that it would be within the next few days that they would meet with William, Bert, and Tom – the delightful Trolls who would attempt to eat them. She also was aware that the Orcs would not be too far off either. Once she was far enough away from the road she stilled, closing her eyes, and breathing deeply. Aella called on one of the gifts the Valar had bestowed upon her. When she had finally earned her title as Ranger and been given the brooch of the six-pointed star; she had been blessed by the Vala Oromë, and his wife's sister Yavanna with keen eyesight, smell, and hearing – to aid her with the hunt and the protection of her charges. Her senses were keener then that of the Dunedain and were only marginally weaker than those of the Elves; however, they required her to focus all her effort to use them.

As she felt her senses kick in, she opened her eyes; focusing hard on her hearing as well. Sniffing slightly, she could smell the trolls. The scent of the Wargs too close for comfort. Taking off at a run again she began to scout around; she could hear the Company quite clearly as she scouted out the road ahead, content that there was no danger for now she fell behind the group. Here, she could smell the Wargs far stronger than she could before. They were not but perhaps two days behind them at max, and she doubted that they would rest considering how close they were. Tightening her grip on her bow, she growled. Trolls ahead of them, Orcs behind. They were going to be in for a hellish few days. She sighed heavily. Aella decided she would urge the ponies to make for Rivendell if they needed to escape, for there was little chance that she could stop them. With that thought in mind, she headed back for the Company.

...

When they made camp that night a little way off the road, Kili noted that Aella had not truly moved far from the trail they had followed to reach the small covered clearing they were now in. The dwarf archer, had over the past three nearly four weeks cultivated a rather solid friendship with the Ranger. He had found himself, hunting with her most nights and even riding near her and the hobbit during the days. Wondering what had set his new friend on edge, Kili set aside his pack and wandered over to wear she was standing – unmoving – staring out into the shadowed forest.

"You seem tense Aella, is there something wrong?" the petite Ranger turned her head to meet his eyes for a moment before returning her stormy eyes to the forest.

"I am just overtly aware we have yet to stumble across trouble yet Kili. The East-West road is not usually this quiet this time of year, and these woods...a foul presence has made itself known here," she answered quietly. Her voice was quite pleasing to listen to, Kili noted out of interest. He had also finally gotten her to drop the 'Master' a week ago.

"It has been raining for quite a few days now though, perhaps the other travellers were smarter than us and stopped at a village nearby till the storms have passed?" the young dwarf queried stepping up to stand beside her.

"Perhaps you are right, and I am simply being paranoid," she chuckled though Kili could not discern any humour in it.

"I would not say paranoid, simply cautious," Kili responded glancing at the shorter woman.

"Your words are kind Kili, but I know what I am. Paranoid, and overly protective. Not necessarily the best mix in a Ranger, but everyone has their faults I suppose," she smirked, her tone slightly bitter. Turning away from the trees, she motioned him to follow her to her pack. Kili was confused as to what had caused such a self-deprecating expression to mar her features but said nothing. The remainder of the night Kili and Aella had spent chatting casually with each other and their other companions.

...

Just before sunset the following day the Company came upon the burnt-out husk of a farmstead. At the sight Aella closed her eyes with a heavy heart, the events she had been worried over, seemed to be happening far earlier than she had hoped. As Thorin ordered them to make camp, she made her way over to the ponies; speaking to them quietly in Quenya, urging them to make for Imladris if they should feel threatened. She'd just finished when Fili and Kili came over to picket the horses in the forest.

"I would keep a keen eye open my Lords, it is not just orcs that are a danger in these parts and I even doubt the Elves are aware yet of the other dangers lurking about," she warned her eyes turning to the forest, before flickering to the setting sun.

"You speak of Elves in familiarity," Fili noted as he and Kili set about collecting the pony's reins.

"I have spent time in the sanctuary offered in Imladris, under the hospitality of Lord Elrond. He is a very wise and kind elf, many would learn much from him," she answered carefully, aware that both Princes would have been subjected to Thorin's hatred of Elves.

"You trust him," he stated, his expression unreadable.

"He has done nothing to me to earn my distrust. I understand the hurt and pain inflicted upon your people by the Elves of Mirkwood – but the Elves of Rivendell are very different peoples. Not everyone, Elf or Man agrees with what King Thranduil did. It is due to this that the Wood Elves have secluded themselves further. Lord Elrond and King Thranduil have been at odds for many years over the Elven King's treatment of your kin," she responded opting to help them in gathering the ponies.

"You'll understand if we do not believe you Lady," Fili retorted, a scowl appearing on his handsome face.

"I did not expect you too, it will take more than a few pretty words to mend such an estrangement. Although I had hoped to make a start," she sighed, she noticed Kili had not yet said anything and turned to study him. She was quite surprised to notice a thoughtful expression on his young face. ' _Perhaps I have made a start,'_ she thought as she continued to observe him. They fell into silence, as they picketed the ponies within the forest. Leaving the Princes to their watch, Aella returned to the forest edge just in time to see Gandalf storm off. She shook her head, he'd return eventually. She maintained a distance from the company, and remained armed even as the rest of the dwarves had settled down to relax. From her place at the edge of the forest, Aella was able to use her keen sense of hearing to keep aware of the Trolls. So, it came as no surprise to her when she heard Fili and Kili explain their predicament to Bilbo.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies," Kili stated

"Only we've encountered a slight problem. We had sixteen. Now there's fourteen," Fili continued, silence fell over the three of them and Aella chose this time to join them.

"Lost some ponies have you my Lords?" she asked making her way up to the trio, eyebrows raised and a smirk playing on her lips.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing," Kili reported diligently after looking over the remaining ponies. Aella nodded following the dark-haired dwarf over to where his golden-haired brother stood near a few uprooted trees.

"Well, that's not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo spoke looking more than a little nervous, even as he still held the Princes' stew bowls.

"Uhh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it," Fili answered confidently looking over at where the hobbit stood, easily making up an excuse so as to not to be scolded by his Uncle. Aella watched on as Bilbo approached and looked around uncomfortably seeing the trees recently uprooted and laying on the ground.

"Well, uh...look, something big uprooted these trees," the hobbit stuttered out, turning his eyes to the Dwarf Princes.

"That was our thinking," Kili responded his voice serious as he examined the uprooted trees.

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous," Bilbo stated looking around nervously walking over to stand by Fili

"Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down," Fili called looking towards where the tree landed, and spotting a light. The three of them quietly ran through the forest toward it, Aella hot on their heels having removed her bow from her quiver. She however remained standing in the shadow of a tree as they hid behind a log.

"It's a fire," Fili whispered as harsh laughter sounds from near the now identified fire.

"What is it?" Bilbo whispered hesitantly, gripping tight to the wooden bowls in his hands.

"Trolls," Kili responded gruffly, both he and his brother leaped over the log and started to run toward the fire. Aella was not far behind them, even though Bilbo doubled back to grab the bowls he'd left on the log. As they got closer they were all forced to hide as a massive mountain troll passed by walking towards the fire, carrying a pony under each arm.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something," Bilbo whisper shouted to the Princes.

"Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small, they'll never see you," Kili responded a smile on his face at the idea.

"No, no, no..." Bilbo shook his head violently

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you," Kili lied changing hiding places with the hobbit, Aella sighed and went to follow the hobbit.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl," the blonde prince assured; relieving the hobbit of the bowls, and pushing him towards where the Troll had gone by with Kili's assistance.

"I know you have no intention of doing so, as you wish to alert your Uncle. So, Go. I shall stay with him," she intoned quietly looking between the two. They nod once in her direction before dashing away

"Twice like a barn owl, once like a brown...? Are you sure this is a good idea?" she heard Bilbo say as he turned back to look at them only to see that Kili and Fili were no-where in sight.

"Calm my friend, I remained behind. They are going to inform Thorin of what has happened," she assured him stepping more clearly into his line of vision, he visibly sighed in relief but nodded. Together they continued near silently towards the fire.

The three trolls – Tom, Bert, and William – were seated around the fire when they happened upon them. The fire was large and very bright and on which a cauldron of something was cooking. Quickly, Aella observed the Trolls determining who was who; Tom was the troll who brought the ponies, William was the one who wore a dirty vest, and Bert was the cook and for some bizarre reason was wearing an apron. That done she ushered Bilbo around the Troll's camp towards where they were keeping the ponies.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow," Bert grumbled.

"Quit yer' griping. These ain't sheep. These are West Nags," Tom snapped back.

"I don't like horse. I never have. Not enough fat on them," William complained.

"Well, it's better than the little old farmer. All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth," Bert responded, Aella gritted her teeth at that. William chose that moment to sneeze thunderously into the cauldron.

"Well, that's lovely, it is, a floater," Bert snarked.

"It might improve the flavor!" Tom snarked right on back.

"Ah! There's more where that came from," William cried out, seemingly happy to help. Just as he was about to sneeze again, Bert grabbed him by the nose. As the Trolls were occupied Bilbo chose that moment to sneak behind them and towards the ponies.

"Oh no you don't," Bert growled throwing William down, "sit down," he ordered. William sneezed again, but this time it was into a handkerchief he pulled out from behind him. He continued to sniff for a long time, his sniffs covering up any noise Bilbo could have made. Aella left Bilbo to his work and circled the camp further until she set herself up on the large rock that she knew later-on Gandalf would split. Bilbo had reached the pen and attempted to untie the ropes, Aella cursed, she should have handed him one of her many daggers.

"I hope you're going to gut these nags. But I like the stinky parts," William spoke up, but squealed in pain as Bert hit him with his ladle.

"I said sit down!" Bert ordered.

"I'm starving! Are we having horse tonight or what?" Tom grumbled.

"Shut your cakehole. You'll eat what I give ya'," Bert snarked at him. Aella watched despairingly as Bilbo tried to pickpocket William of his knife.

"How come he's the cook? Everything tastes the same. Everything tastes like chicken," Tom continued to complain.

"Except the chicken," William added.

"It tastes like fish!" Tom groaned.

"I'm just saying, a little appreciation would be nice. 'Thank you very much, Bert,' 'Lovely stew, Bert'; how hard is that? Hmm, it just needs a sprinkle of squirrel dung," Bert retorted. She continued to watch as the Trolls fought among themselves. Snorting when Bert next spoke.

"Ooh, that is beautifully balanced, that is." Aella tuned out the Trolls in favour of watching Bilbo. She could hear the Dwarves begin to get in position around the Trolls as well, however her attention was back on the Trolls when William cried out.

"Ahh! Blimey! Look! Look! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything," he exclaimed as the other two gathered around to look at poor Bilbo who was covered in Troll snot.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" William responded shaking Bilbo to the ground.

"What are you? An oversized squibble?" Tom demanded.

"I'm a burglar- uhh, Hobbit." Bilbo answered nervously. Aella continued to watch as the Trolls began to debate if they could eat him and if they were anymore 'Burglarrobbits' around. As they tried to catch him, Bilbo managed to dodge them for as long as possible before he was eventually caught and held upside down in the air by Tom.

"Come here, you little... Gotcha! Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" the Troll demanded.

"No," the poor halfling squeaked.

"He's lying," William cried out.

"No I'm not!" Bilbo exclaimed, it was easy to tell he was very frightened.

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal," William suggested. But just at that moment Kili ran out from his hiding place, sword raised. The dark-haired dwarf prince cut William's calf and felled the troll.

"Drop him!" he shouted.

"You what?" Tom demanded.

"I said drop him," Kili reiterated. Aella chose that moment to nock an arrow, and aim. Tom threw Bilbo at Kili; which forced the poor hobbit to land heavily on Kili, knocking them both down. The rest of the Company chose that moment to charge into the fray from the bushes yelling and brandishing their weapons, and then the fight began. Aella let her arrow fly true and it hit Bert directly in the eye, making him roar in pain. The dwarves hacked, slashed and hammered at the Troll's legs as Aella continued to fire arrow after arrow into the Troll's weak spots. As the fight raged Bilbo managed to free the ponies but still got caught.

"Bilbo!" Kili cried out.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off," Tom ordered. Aella gritted her teeth at the look Thorin sent Bilbo, even as the King put his sword into the ground. Following their leader's actions, the others dropped their weapons as well. Aella was still hidden out of sight thankfully, and the Trolls were too stupid to notice the archer that had half blinded one of them and had caused a fair amount of damage to the others was not among the group they had captured. Sneaking down from the rock, Aella stowed her bow away; instead going for her hunting knife as she made her way around to were half the dwarves were tied up in sacks. She let the dwarves' complaints wash over her as she finally reached Thorin. His blue eyes met hers in a glare, but he kept his silence. Bilbo had also noticed her, and she watched as Bilbo began to make a distraction for her to untie the others.

With the Trolls sufficiently distracted she cut through Thorin's bonds first, before setting about freeing the others who had finally caught on to Bilbo's plan thanks to Thorin. As she worked, she was surprised when she looked up from her task to see Fili's eyes boring into her from where he lay in his sack. Once his bounds were cut she moved on but not before he had nodded to her in thanks. Feeling slightly flustered and confused, she continued her work slowly and silently, not noticing Kili watching them both with a cheeky grin.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" at Tom's word's Aella stalled, afraid she'd been found out, despite being well hidden behind the pile of dwarves. When it was made clear that wasn't the case she quickened her pace. Cutting Bombur's bonds last, just when she heard Gandalf's resounding voice.

"The dawn will take you all!" he exclaimed.

"Who's that?" Bert asked. The arrow she'd shot, still sticking out of his left eye.

"No idea," Tom replied, turning to look at the Wizard.

"Can we eat him too?" William asked hopefully just as Gandalf struck the rock he stood upon with his staff, splitting it open right down the middle and allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. As the sunlight streamed into the clearing Aella stood from where she'd been crouched behind the dwarves. Just in time to see the sun touch the skin of the Trolls, slowly turning them to stone. However, the transition was accompanied by the loud screams and howls of pain from the Trolls. Within seconds the Trolls were no more and all that was left was three stone statues in the clearing. The dwarves began to cheer for Gandalf, those she'd freed jumping to their feet in celebration. Aella however, could not help but feel slightly sorry for the Trolls, but she kept that to herself as she helped to unbind the remaining dwarves.

* * *

 _ **Rate and Review**_ _ **:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**An: _Hello again, so here's Chapter 4 of Winds of Change, I'm updating 2 days early because I simply just can't wait that long to update. Now I would like to send a massive THANK YOU to all of my reviewers, you guys are awesome and I love you all._**

 ** _In response to_** _Bleeding Blue Kunoichi's_ ** _review asking about the pronunciation of Aella's name here it is:_**

 **Aella** (Ae-el-la) **Edana** (Ee-dah-na) **Montgomery** (Mont-gorm-er-ee)

 _ **I hope that was helpful, let me know in a review or even a PM if there are any other name's that you guys would like clarified.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognisable, I only own Aella and any other OC's that appear throughout the story. The rest belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema respectively.**

 **#Edited: 03/07/17**

* * *

 _Chapter Four:_

'English'

' _thoughts'_

"Westron"

" _Sindarin"_

" _ **Quenya"**_

" **Khuzdul"**

 **/Black Speech/**

It wasn't much later that morning that all the dwarves were free and were back in their clothes, Aella had turned her back and had conferred with Gandalf while they had done so – to save her eyes the sight. Although she had spied Fili shirtless out of the corner of her eye, and the experience had left her rather flustered. Made even more so when she remembered the rather intense look he had had in his eyes when she was freeing him earlier that morning. Gandalf and she were stood next to Bert, as they spoke, the Wizard thumped the statue with his staff, before humming with a small pleased smile on his face. Rolling her eyes, she continued to speak to the Wizard.

" _Mithrandi/, the trolls were not the only danger I sensed when scouting yesterday. Orcs and wargs were not but a day and a half off, and I greatly doubt they would have stopped to camp for the night. We need to reach Imladris and quickly, otherwise we risk fighting a foe I do not think we have a chance at defeating in this state,"_ the musical language of the elves leaving her lips quietly as she spoke to the Wizard.

" _It may be as I feared then, the quest is no longer a secret,"_ he responded, a frown playing on his lips. Before she could respond however Throin approached the two of them, looking at her in suspicion. She met his gaze directly.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask," he queried Gandalf, his eyes leaving her to look upon the Wizard.

"To look ahead," he answered.

"What brought you back?" Thorin continued.

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, you are all in one piece," Gandalf responded with a small smile.

"No thanks to your burglar, or your Ranger."

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that, and may I remind you that Aella was the one to unbind most of you," Gandalf scowled, lecturing the Dwarf King. Aella muffled a snort in her sleeve at the repentant look that Thorin expressed, looking elsewhere when he shot a glare at her. Together the three of them studied the statues of the Trolls.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors," the Wizard mused, his great grey eyebrows furrowed.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin demanded.

"Not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands," the Wizard responded heavily, wearing a troubled look. The Wizard and Dwarf King shared a look.

"The world has been growing darker for years now. Orc bands have been roving far more freely, leaving their dens in the Mountains. I ran across a band of about ten or so orcs not far from the Shire not two months before we began our venture. _I would even go as far to say the Watchful Peace has ended Mithrandir,"_ Aella added, sharing a meaningful look with the Wizard as she slipped into Sindarin, even if it earned her a growl from their Leader. Gandalf said nothing for a few moments before speaking again.

"They could not have moved in daylight."

"That is quite clear," Aella murmured looking pointedly at the statue of Bert to her right.

"There must be a cave nearby," Thorin agreed purposefully ignoring her. She focused closely on her sense of smell and was overwhelmed by a horrible stink coming from the North-West. Trying not to gag, Aella gulped for fresh air returning her senses to normal. Although it didn't do much good as the stink was stuck to her nose.

"Before you go sending people out on a grand quest to find the bloody thing, I can save everybody time and take you to the cave," Aella grunted, glaring at Thorin.

"How-" he began turning to look at her suspiciously.

"I can smell it from here with the wind, I'm trying not to gag as it is," she retorted. Wrapping her scarf around the lower half of her face she stalked off in the direction of the cave. Thorin ordered the dwarves into action half going back to camp to pack and the other half to follow her. Thorin, Dwalin, Gloin, Nori, Bofur, Fili and Kili were to follow her along with Bilbo and Gandalf, while Balin led Ori, Dori, Oin, Bifur and Bombur back to the burnt-out farmstead to pack up camp.

As they got closer to the cave, Aella wrapped the scarf around her nose and mouth a second time; trying hard not to retch the closer and closer they got. The stench of Trolls was strong without even entering. Aella led the way in at Gandalf's request, even as Fili and Kili were ordered to stay outside and keep watch, along with Bilbo.

"What's that stench?" Nori choked out, the dwarves who were allowed to enter coughed and dry retched at the pungent scent left by the now deceased Trolls.

"It's a troll horde. Be careful what you touch," Gandalf warned. Inside the cave was filled with piles and caskets filled with gold, silver and gems; other caskets were filled with other kinds of precious treasures. Aella ignored the treasure instead she chose to scout the rest of the cave.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lying around. Anyone could take it." She heard Bofur voice from behind her.

"Agreed. Nori, get a shovel," Gloin answered, causing the woman to choke out a laugh. It seemed as though Thorin had chosen to follow her example and continue to explore the cave. He came to a stop a few feet away from her in front of a chest stowed with blades covered by cobwebs.

"These swords were not made by any troll," the dwarf commented as Gandalf approached him, Aella at his side. Aella watched as Thorin picked up both _Orcrist_ and _Glamdring_ , handing _Glamdring_ to the Wizard. Aella noticed there was still one sword left in the chest along-side the long knife that she assumed would later be named Sting. Stepping forward she crouched down picking up the elegant scimitar like blade, it's sheath a dark leather, embossed with what looked like Mithril to look like the night sky and wind. Looking at Gandalf for permission, he nodded and she picked up the beautiful sword.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men," Gandalf answered, unsheathing his blade slightly to observe the elvish engraved on the blade. "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age."

Thorin's expression of awe turned into one of disgust at the knowledge that the blade was Elven, as he was about to drop the blade Gandalf spoke once more reproachfully this time.

"You could not wish for a finer blade." Aella watched from her crouched position as unwillingly, Thorin held onto the sword; choosing to draw it from its sheath a few inches as well, a torn expression on his face.

"I would much prefer to wield a blade that has seen its fair share of orcish blood-shed and has already had its strength tested, then a blade that could fail me at any time due to its make. The Dwarves are renowned for their crafting abilities; but the High Elves of Gondolin were the best of the best. Their weapons made to last through the ages," Aella commented, avoiding the glare Thorin aimed at her. "But that's just me. To have a blade that would put fear into my enemies simply because of its name… now that would be an amazing feeling I imagine." With that the Ranger tossed the long knife to Gandalf a knowing look in her eye before she took her leave. As she passed she saw Dwalin look on in disgust as Nori, Gloin and Bofur buried a few caskets of treasure in the ground.

"We're making a long-term deposit." Gloin explained, earning another small laugh from Aella as she left the cave. Exiting into the fresh air, she met the curious glance of Fili. His eyes flicking towards the blade she held in her hand. Choosing to simply shrug her shoulders she passed by him, she unsheathed the blade in the sunlight eyes wide in awe at the beauty of the blade itself.

The blade shone sliver in the light; the elvish inscription was joined by what looked to be lighting and wind gusts. It bore a great resemblance to a scimitar with a long flat curved blade, the guard was quite short but covered both sides of the blade; its grip was embossed navy-blue leather, with silver stars inscribed upon it and the tip of the pommel was curved the opposite direction of the blade, the length of the blade was covered in engravings and inscriptions on both faces. Testing out the bearing and the weight of the blade she found it almost perfect for her to wield. She stopped that thought a moment later. She was undeserving of such a blade; a blade who was perhaps once wielded by a Great High Elf Lord. No. She didn't deserve to wield it at all. Instead she would carry it and gift it Lord Glorfindel and Lord Elrond, to be one day used by one who was deserving. Sheathing it once more, she attached it on the opposite side of her belt to her own blade.

"I'm going to go and find the others and lead them here, please inform your Uncle of where I have disappeared off to. He will most likely be concerned," she called over to Kili and Fili, not turning from where she stood. Instead, simply looking over her shoulder. At Kili's nod, she left the clearing around the cave and made her way back towards where they had made camp the night before. Finding the others still at camp she chose to don her pack and her now dry cloak before leading the now finished dwarves back to where the cave was. When they arrived, Aella noticed that Thorin had managed to get Gloin, Nori and Bofur out of the cave and Gandalf was speaking quietly with Bilbo near the cave entrance; having spotted Sting in the hobbits hands she knew what they were talking about. A crashing sound came through the forest and everyone was on high alert as Thorin yelled:

"Something's coming!"

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves!" Gandalf cried out herding the dwarves into the forest. Aella followed them even though she already knew who was coming once they were in a defendable position she called out.

"Calm yourselves. It only be Radagast, it seems he is in need of his colleague's advice," she said just as a voice began to scream out in approached.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" A man on a sleigh led by twelve large rabbits crashed through the underbrush, Aella threw a pointed glance at Gandalf. The man was dressed in ragged brown robes; his brown wizard hat was crumpled and he had guano upon the side of his face, hat, and upon his curly brown locks. His beard was streaked through with grey and his staff was a twisted and gnarled with a beautiful blue crystal.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?" the Grey Wizard called to the Brown Wizard.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong," Radagast answered quite frazzled.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked. However, when Radagast opened his mouth to speak, he shut it again very slowly, before opening his mouth again, only to close it again. Aella was quite aware he'd probably simply forgotten it due to the stress he had been under.

"Just give me a minute. Oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was right there, on the tip of my tongue," he said his face pinched in confusion, after a moment he curled up his tongue looking very surprised "Oh, it's not the thought at all; it's just a little-" Gandalf pulled the stick insect that sat under Radagast's tongue out of the Brown wizard's mouth before settling it patiently on Yavanna's Istar's hand, "-stick insect!" Radagast finished. Aella chuckled as the rest of the company looked on with varying expressions of disgust. Even as Gandalf and Radagast left to discuss what the Brown Wizard needed to say. Aella focused her senses turning her head she could hear the crashing of large paws in the underbrush, the warg scouts.

She half payed attention to what Radagast was saying about Dol Guldur, The Necromancer, Mirkwood and the Spider infestation. But she was already ready, bow in hand and arrow nocked when the warg howled, close enough that her companions could hear it. She saw the warg immediately as it appeared on the crag and just as it leaped her arrow found itself buried in the middle of its forehead. Kili succeeded in bringing down the second warg which was killed by Dwalin and Thorin, Thorin having swung Orcrist down on its neck just as Dwalin brought his warhammer down on the warg's ribs.

"Warg-Scouts!" Thorin snarled, "which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo. Aella made her way to his side laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf commanded having returned with Radagast at the commotion the warg-scouts had caused.

"No one," Throin responded in earnest.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf demanded far louder, Aella noticed that there was fear in his eyes. He had recognised the wargs then.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin implored.

"You are being hunted," Gandalf professed, his eyes darting around the area.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin asserted, from where he had backed up to stand beside the wizard, his eyes scanning the area.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted!" Ori cried out running back to the group alongside Bifur. Aella looked directly at Radagast while the others panicked slightly at the news.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast spoke up, looking between her and Gandalf

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you," Gandalf responded in disbelief

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try," Radagast taunted sending a wink to Aella before mounting his sleigh.

"Good luck Radagast, send my love to Sebastian, won't you?" she called just as he was settled.

"Of course, darling Aella. Of course," he called before the rabbits took off into the underbrush. The Company did not tarry instead they gathered the packs and began to run. Exiting the forest with Gandalf leading them onto the plains close to the Hidden Passage to Imladris. Aella could hear the Wargs chasing after Radagast. But even still she kept an arrow knocked in her bow as she ran through the rocks and Boulders scattered about the plains. She kept pace easily even as Gandalf led them closer and closer to the safety of Rivendell.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin demanded, but Gandalf did not respond.

"He is leading us to safety Thorin, do not doubt him. This is a foe we will not be able to defeat should we try," Aella answered instead. Turning her head sharply when she heard a Warg break from the pack. As the Company pulled in to hiding behind a large boulder, the Warg and its rider approached. Standing on top the boulder in order to scout. Aella watched as Thorin nodded to Kili to shoot the Warg stepping out with him silencing the Warg swiftly just after his arrow hit. Another arrow took out the Orc Rider, even as she approached the Warg to ensure it was dead. It weakly growled at her as she took her blade to its neck. In a few short moments, the Warg was headless.

"We should run now, they would have heard that and the wargs will scent the blood of their dead kin. We have lost our advantage," she stated grimly, hearing the howls of the wargs as they scented their kin. Gandalf looked on as the Orc pack changed their course leaving Radagast and instead pursuing them.

"Move. Run!" he ordered, before taking off out of the boulders. The company close on his tail. Aella re-sheathed her sword, instead nocking yet another arrow as she followed behind the others. The Company sprinted across the open plains to where Aella knew the Hidden Passage was located. The Orc pack close on their tail. They reached the large clearing just as the Orcs surrounded them.

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled as he ran bow in hand not too far from Aella.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin commanded with a yell. Aella had already taken two Orc's down and one Warg to help slow them in order to give the Company precious time. Time to reach the passage. Kili began to fire arrows alongside her, taking out a few Orc's in the process.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled, his twin blades unsheathed at his side.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili called out his eyes frantically searching for the Wizard.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin shouted back as Kili continued to fire arrow upon arrow.

"No, he hasn't you dimwits! To the Rock over there, there is a cave. Run towards it fools!" she screeched abandoning her bow for her sword, as a Warg leaped at her.

"Aella!" Kili screamed just as she dodged the Warg, stabbing its rider in the stomach before pivoting and taking off the beast's head.

"I'm fine. Go!" Picking up her bow she began to fire again at the remaining Orcs.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf called from the Hidden Passage. Sighing in relief she stood her ground covering the Dwarves escape.

"Come on move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" Thorin ordered as the wargs continued to advance. Orcrist sliced into a riderless Warg that got too close to the retreating dwarves, even as Thorin called for Kili to retreat.

"Aella!" Kili called even as he began to sprint.

"Go! I'll cover you!" she shouted back swapping out her bow for her sword as she began to battle with three Wargs and two riders. Her blade sang as it sliced into Warg and Orc flesh even as she saw Thorin throw a look over his shoulder at her before sliding down the crack. The Orc pack leader broke away from the group attacking her and made its way towards the Passage. "No!" she shouted just as an Elvish horn sounded and the sound of several horses advancing on her position became clear.

Aella continued to battle the Orcs even when one managed to slice her upper forearm. Hissing in pain, she fought for her life; her spirits rose when the arrows of Elven Archer's began to fly. With a quick glance behind her the Orc and Warg that had almost reached the Passage was killed by arrow, the orc toppling over the edge and out of sight. Aella succeeded in killing the last Warg that leaped at her. Panting, covered in black orc blood and bleeding she turned to face the Leader of the Elven Patrol.

"Ah a Ranger of the North I was wondering why the orcs had drawn so close to the Hidden Passage" he called out. Lord Elrond sat atop a black stallion dressed in silver plated armour over a wine-coloured mantle. An intricately wrought silver circlet upon his brow.

" _My sincerest apologies My Lord, it was not my intent to threaten the safety of Imladris. Even then I had hoped you would be aware of the orc pack and would hopefully reach here in time to save my humble self from a rather gruesome death,"_ she responded tossing off her hood which she had pulled up to keep her presence unknown to the Orcs.

" _Ah my dear friend. What brings you to Imladris?"_ Elrond smiled at the grimy female Ranger.

" _I am traveling with Gandalf and several others. I remained behind to protect the passage and allow them to head for the safety of Imladris,"_ Aella said bowing deeply to the Elf Lord. She grimaced slightly when she noticed she bore another far deeper cut on her thigh, _'how did I not notice that?'_ she mused.

" _I see, then we should return quickly to greet them. Glorfindel!"_ Elrond called, and a golden-haired elf rode forward on a white stallion. The elf lord was both beautiful and handsome, his face ageless though his eyes showed age beyond knowledge; a simple silver circlet upon his brow. The reincarnated Lord of the House of the Golden Flower was fair but lethal, if the black blood dripping from his still drawn sword was any indication. Aella bowed deeply, withholding a hiss of pain as she did so. _"Beriaiel, you shall ride with Lord Glorfindel on Asfaloth."_ With a nod knowing that nothing she would say would change the Elf Lord's mind, she wiped her blade on the grass before sheathing it. Glorfindel rode Asfaloth closer to her before offering her a hand. Taking it in a tight grip she swung up behind the golden-haired elf, being extra careful to not let her bleeding leg or arm to come into contact with elf's rich purple cloak.

" _Let us ride! To Imladris!"_ Elrond commanded. Glorfindel spurred Asfaloth on as the company of elves moved out. Elrond's twin sons Elladan and Elrohir quickly fell in to ride either side of Asfaloth. Aella rolled her eyes at the ellons when they came up alongside the white stallion.

" _So, my friend, where have you been for the last five years?"_ Elrohir queried with a grin.

" _If you must know I was in the wilds. I have been all over northern Middle Earth, even venturing as far south as Rohan,"_ she answered keeping her injured arm covered by her black cloak.

" _Ah I see, so you have not had time to venture even remotely close by our lovely home, to perhaps pay a visit to your dear elvish friends,"_ Elladan picked up, sending her a cheeky smirk as he spoke.

" _I see now, you have not come to ask about my travels. Instead you are here to scold me for not visiting. How silly of me not to think you had missed me,"_ she responded with an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

" _How could we not miss our Valar blessed friend?"_ Elladan teased as Elrohir laughed, Aella simply shook her head.

"Insufferable elves," she chuckled in Westron. Just at that moment Asfaloth bucked slightly, the movement jarring Aella's injured thigh and causing her to hiss out an expletive.

"Ah, you are injured!" Elrohir gaped staring at her injured leg. _"Father, Aella has been injured,"_ he called to the head of the column from where Elrond led the Elves.

" _I shall see to it and any other injuries she has when we return to Imladris,"_ the Elf Lord called back to his son. Satisfied the two ellons looked to their scowling friend.

" _You do realise I am more than capable of looking after my own injuries 'Dan, 'Ro,"_ she glared addressing them by nicknames she'd bestowed them with when they first met nearly forty-five years before; when the two ellons had joined with her company of Rangers on an orc patrol.

" _We do, but sometimes it's nice not to have to El. Our father will treat your wounds upon our return, no running away this time,"_ Elladan answered ending on a teasing note. Scowling Aella harrumphed.

" _Ride Asfaloth, let us leave these annoying ellons behind,"_ she called to the white stallion, who – surprisingly – immediately responded to her command, and began to gallop ahead of the two offended elves. _"I beg your pardon my Lord Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir can be most troublesome,"_ she apologised to the elf lord she rode with, unaware that the situation greatly amused him.

" _It's quite alright Beriaiel, they are always most troublesome. They often drive Erestor, Lindir and I mad with their pranks and jokes,"_ he answered sending a beautiful smile her way, Aella laughed slightly at the Elf Lords admission. _"I must say you handled it a fair bit better than we ever have."_

" _I learned from the best, Lord Elrond and young Estel my teacher's when dealing with the likes of the twins."_ At this it was the golden-haired elf who laughed, his laugh full and filled with good humour.

" _You are most lucky then,_ " Glorfindel responded. For the rest of the short ride to the north-western entrance to the Hidden Valley, Aella spoke with Glorfindel about the sword she found. Promising to show him the blade when she showed Lord Elrond. They entered the Valley not long after and a few of the Elven warriors blew their horns to announce their arrival. Aella heard Thorin order the dwarves, and saw Bofur pull Bilbo into the tight circle the dwarves bunched up into.

" **Ifridî bekâr! (Ready weapons!)** Hold ranks!" he commanded, just as the Elves rode into the courtyard and circled around the dwarves. Aella shot an irritated look at Elrond from the back of Asfaloth, as he led his people. Eventually the elves pulled to a stop and Elrond separated himself from his kin. Huffing, Aella dismounted heavily. Hissing in pain as she stalked forward ignoring her pain and the conversation between Gandalf and Elrond. She glared at every elf who showed a look of disgust on their faces, a few – despite being far older and wiser than her – cowered at her menacing glare while others simply looked away ashamed. She met Elrond's gaze with raised eyebrows when he held up one of the Orc's sword, before he passed it on to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us," Gandalf answered the unasked question. Thorin stepped forward at that, and it was clear Elrond recognised him.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," Elrond greeted, Aella grumbled quietly to herself in English, huffing out about how irritating men were.

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin snarked back.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled over the Mountain," Elrond explained.

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." Aella scowled at the Dwarf King's back. She grew increasingly more annoyed at Elrond provoking the dwarves, Thorin's retorts and Gandalf's laughter. As her irritation mounted she growled lowly, earning every eye in the courtyard.

"I have had enough of your childish provocations, Lord Elrond! Prince Thorin! You are both civilised men, please act as such," she snapped glaring at the two. Thorin glared back while Elrond rose an eyebrow, a smirk playing about his lips. Gandalf looked on in disapproval and opened his mouth to say something only for Aella to turn on him. "And you Olorin! Near three thousand lifetimes of man you have been in Arda and yet here you are laughing and joking at the expense of some of your companions! You are acting like a child," she seethed, glaring fiercely at the Wizard. Earning a slightly flabbergasted look from both him and the others present in the courtyard.

"I see our dear _Beriaiel_ has finally gotten waspish due to her injuries," Elladan stated, dismounting swiftly, his twin not far behind.

"We shall see her to the Healing Rooms _Ada (father),"_ Elrohir added, as they approached the irate woman carefully.

"Please do, and please do not irritate our dear friend anymore. Lest she pass out from blood loss and high blood pressure. Her wounds are already bleeding more freely as they are now." Aella scowled at the twin ellons and their father before storming passed everyone and up to the stairs. Her limp worsened and she almost fell down the stairs, and would have if Elrohir had not rushed to her side to catch her as she stumbled. Elrohir simply swept her up into his arms and continued to walk up the stairs and into the Last Homely House. Even as Aella complained and demanded that she was more than capable of walking. Concerned blue eyes watched her leave.

...

Once she had calmed down and her wounds were treated, Elrond instructed the Ranger to bathe and ready herself for the feast that was being held in their honour that night; waving off her apologies for her sharp words. With that she'd been led off by a very pretty elf maid, towards the chambers she frequented whenever she visited Imladris. Upon entering, she noticed a dress laying on the bed and that her belongings had been brought to the rooms. Passing by into the adjoining room she saw the bathtub was full of steaming water, and set on a table next to it was soap and essential oils.

With a short laugh and a shake of her head she stripped off the short medical tunic she'd been forced into for her healing and sank into the steaming water enjoying the heat for a few moments before setting about cleaning her body of the grime that had accumulated from her travels. She immersed her hair under the water and began to cleanse it of dirt and blood. Shortly after she was smelling of vanilla and was completely clean for the first time in months. With a smile, she got out of the tub and drained it of the murky water. She then wrapped a large fluffy towel around her before wrapping a slightly smaller towel around her hair and exiting the washroom into her bed chamber.

She eyed the dress for a moment before sighing and accepting that she had no choice but to wear it. The overdress was a deep green, while the underdress was a beautiful silver-grey. The two colours complimenting each other well and she knew without a doubt the dress had been made for her. The bodice of the overdress bore a resemblance to an overcoat with a large collar and the left side buttoning up three times in a double-breasted style, the small buttons made of what looked like pearls. The skirt was split at the front; made to frame the skirt of the underdress and its sleeves billowed out from the elbow, a split designed to show off the form fitting golden embroidered sleeves of the underdress. The underdress itself was plain on the bodice, it's neckline low and scooped designed to show off her rather eye-catching cleavage, however it's skirt was decorated in the golden embroidered patterns that looked similar to both fire and gusts of wind that were mimicked on the sleeves.

Shaking her head at its elegance, Aella dried herself off properly before dressing in fresh underclothes and quickly binding her injuries to protect them. She tackled her hair next rubbing it as dry as she could before she tossed the second towel after the first onto the bed beside the dress. Her hair was still damp but it would now dry much quicker. She then donned the dress, pulling the underdress over her head first before buttoning the overdress over the top. Aella spied a decorated gold belt set on the vanity against the opposite side of the room. Rolling her eyes, she headed over to the vanity, belting on the delicately crafted golden belt. She sank onto the carved stool in front of the vanity picking up a beautifully crafted comb and began to brush out her long tangles of curls. She'd barely started when a knock came at her door turning to look at the door she called out.

"Come in, it's unlocked." At her words, the door opened to reveal an ethereal beauty. Arwen Undomiel – the Evenstar and the only daughter of Lord Elrond, who many believed to be Luthien reborn – entered the chambers. The dark haired elleth had a beauty that was so perfect, that many songs would be sung and poems written about its perfection.

" _Ada_ told me that you had returned to Imladris, _Mellonnin (my friend),_ " she spoke. Her voice musical and gentle, like the song of a siren.

"And yet neither your brothers nor your father thought to tell me that you had returned from Lothlorien for a visit," Aella responded standing to greet her friend properly. Arwen took her hands in hers and Aella was once again reminded of how short she actual was, as she stood in the tall elf maiden's shadow.

"I shall not be here for long, I will be leaving on the morrow but I thought it would be remiss of me not to greet my dear friend," Arwen responded squeezing Aella's hands gently. "But please allow me to help you ready yourself for this evening's events." Before Aella could say anything, Arwen had ushered her back over to the vanity arming herself with the silver comb.

"Then it is fortunate we arrived when we did, have you yet seen Estel? Your brother's have adopted him as another younger sibling it would seem," Aella queried, she honestly did want to know whether or not Aragorn and Arwen had met at any point before he was of age.

"No, I haven't really been here long enough and it seems Erestor and Lindir have been diligent in their teaching; they haven't let the young one out of their sight. It is a shame," she answered running the comb gently through Aella's hair. When she had finished she began to braid the top half elegantly into a half up knotted bun, leaving the rest to tumble free down her back, she also left Aella's bangs free to frame the Rangers face.

"It is a shame, I hope to find time to spend time with the young one while we are here before we continue on our journey," Aella responded blue-grey eyes watching the elf maiden in the reflection as she rummaged around in the vanity's drawers.

"You have some rather interesting companions my friend. Though I doubt I should be so surprised," Arwen answered straightening once she'd found what she was looking for, a decorative chain that was designed to sit upon Aella's hair and forehead, in a simpler version of a solid circlet.

"Interesting yes. Must I wear that?" Aella asked eyeing the chain circlet in dismay. Arwen met her gaze in the mirror a knowing look in her eyes.

" _Ada's_ orders I'm afraid El, its either this or the full circlet. So yes, you must," she laughed. The elf maiden's laugh sounded like a mix between tinkling bells and the soothing rush of water. Aella scowled as Arwen went about arranging the delicate gold chain along the Ranger's forehead beneath her bangs and around her head before finally being wrapped around and being fastened to the braided knot. "Done, your torture is over," Arwen teased her friend stepping back and searching for some gold slippers for the Ranger.

"Thank you, my friend. I appreciate it. Though I wish your Father would not try to throw my purpose around in front of his guests," Aella sighed, accepting the slippers handed to her, slipping them onto her feet with ease.

"Perhaps he simply enjoys spoiling you my friend? Elbereth knows he sees you as another of his children. He is more than fond of you Aella," the elleth stated smiling warmly at the Ranger.

"He is my beloved mentor Arwen, and I love and respect him as such," Aella responded with a smile of her own.

"He will be glad to hear of that, now I'm afraid I must go and finish packing. I leave with my entourage from Lorien early tomorrow morning, so I shall not be present at the feast tonight I'm afraid. I'll miss you my friend. I hope you'll visit me in Lorien after your journey is over," Arwen spoke her voice turning sad as she pulled her smaller friend into a tight embrace.

"And I will miss you as well, I will be sure to visit as soon as I can. Send my regards to your Grandmother my friend and farewell, just in case I do not get the chance to say it before you depart," the Dunedain woman responded, hugging the elleth tightly for a few moments before stepping back and seeing her friend to her door. They said another goodbye before Arwen disappeared down the hallway towards her own chambers. Aella turned and looked herself over in the mirror, she looked like Royalty.

With a snort, she turned and left her chambers deciding to use the time she had before the feast to seek out Estel and Gilraen, who should be somewhere in one of the many gardens scattered around Rivendell. Focusing her senses towards sight and sound, she began to hunt them down. It did not take long before she entered one of the smaller more intimate gardens within the Last Homely House. The garden was decorated with several different species of blooms and several trees stood scattered around the area. A small gazebo had been built just near one of the many crashing waterfall's that Imladris was well known for. Aella spied the Lady Gilraen and her son seated in under the gazebo on a small stone bench, Estel seemed to be regaling his mother on his daily lessons. As she approached the two, Gilraen noticed her and stood with a smile halting her son's tale.

"El," the blonde woman greeted, a bright smile on her face as she beckoned the Ranger forward. At her name, the ten-year-old Estel spun around. His grey eyes bright and smile wide as he spotted the woman he called Aunt.

"Aunty El!" he cried out enthusiastically, running towards her before jumping into her arms. Aella caught him easily enough, having learned the perfect technique to avoid collapsing under the sudden added weight. Spinning the child around she embraced him tightly before dropping him back to his feet even though he did not let go of her.

"My Lady, Estel," she greeted, "I hope you have been well?"

"We are well, El, but please join us. We have not seen you in quite some time," Gilraen returned, her soft voice gentle as she beckoned her friend over.

"No, you haven't and I see Estel is all grown up now. Whoever shall I tote around on my shoulders now?" she sighed in mock-dismay as she and Estel walked towards Gilraen entering the pavilion, earning a giggle from the ten-year-old boy still under her arm.

"Not me Aunty. I'm a man now," the boy stated, puffing out his chest and trying to stand taller.

"Oh, really now? Such as handsome man you are," she teased tickling the child in amusement, causing the boy to shriek with laughter as he fought to escape her grasp. She spent the rest of the afternoon in the company of the two Dunedain, before she was fetched for by an ellon for the feast. Bidding her goodbyes to the two and a promise to visit with them again, she followed the ellon to the main dining hall; where – much to her great disgust – she was announced as she entered. She shot a dirty look at Elrond as every single one of her dwarven companions plus Bilbo turned to look at her in shock. Fighting down a flush, Aella descended the stairs into the dining hall. Heading towards the seat that was kept open for her at the head table next to Glorfindel and Gandalf. She could feel the eyes of all her companions burning her as she walked towards her seat. She sat down quickly and without ceremony sending another glare towards Elrond.

"And the Lady joins us, you look beautiful _Beriaiel_. My daughter chose well," Elrond greeted, complimenting her.

"Perhaps, but was it really necessary to announce me _Herdir_ _(Master)?_ " she retorted with a disapproving look, "you are more than aware how much I dislike it."

"My apologies _neth pen (young one)_ I will refrain from it in the future," he teased back. A fond look in his eye as an identical smirk to the ones his sons wore when creating mischief, appeared to play about his lips.

"I highly doubt that," she muttered looking away from the smirking Elf Lord irritated. At the sight of the dwarves picking at the vegetables and leafy greens set in front of the dwarves she addressed Elrond again, "and please call for the main meal if you'd rather your kitchen not be raided hungry dwarves."

"You always were too sharp to hide much from," Elrond said with a laugh, earning the attention of half the room. With a clap of his hands, several elves entered the hall with platters laden with different meats, roast vegetables, breads, fruits, and nuts. The dwarves began to cheer at the sight and eagerly made room on the tables they were sitting at. Aella smiled and nodded in thanks to the Elf Lord before beginning her meal. She watched the elven minstrels while she ate, keeping one ear open to the conversation between Gandalf, Elrond and Thorin about the swords; Glorfindel chipping in with his personal knowledge about the blades.

"What of the sword the _Beriaiel_ found among the horde?" Glorfindel interrupted the conversation looking keenly at Aella. Aella sighed, before removing her eyes from the minstrels and meeting the golden-haired Elf Lord's deep blue eyes.

"Shall I fetch it? I shan't be long," she asked slipping from her seat and getting to her feet elegantly. Before anyone could say anything she quickly escaped the room. She returned immediately, elven sword in hand and handed it over to Glorfindel. Without even removing it from its sheath he named it.

" _Alagos_ \- Storm of wind," he murmured pushing his chair back slightly to draw the blade from its sheath.

"You know who wielded it then," Aella stated, heart sinking. Part of her had wanted it to be an unnamed, unknown elf's sword; perhaps she would have been allowed to keep it then.

"Yes, this is the only bent blade carried among the Noldorin Elves of Gondolin at the time. Egalmoth of the Heavenly Arch was the bearer of this blade," As Glorfindel spoke he caressed the blade gently with his thumb, Aella slumped into her seat.

"He was your friend," she stated unnecessarily. Having all but given up the chance of keeping the blade. She was nowhere near as important as Thorin or Gandalf, so she had no idea why she'd even begun to think she would be allowed to wield the blade.

"Aye, Ecthelion, Egalmoth and I were close friends. It is a welcome sight to see both their blades and the sword of my liege King Turgon again," the elf Lord responded. Aella's eyes fell closed and guilt seeped into her bones, how could she take away the last remaining relic of one of his closest friends?

"Then it is only right, that it be left in your keeping Lord Glorfindel," she murmured, head bowed. She did not see Glorfindel's calculating look, as he observed her over the sword, after a few moments he addressed her.

"Why? I have no use of it. I still am the proud wielder of _Mallos_." Her head snapped up to stare at him wide eyed as he gingerly re-sheathed the sword, avoiding eye contact for a moment. Aella was shocked speechless, when Glorfindel finally met her gaze it was soft and grateful. "I thank you for thinking of me and my feelings in regard to the fall of my closest friends _Beriaiel,_ but I will be reunited with them when comes the time for me to sail. I would however be relieved to know that _Alagos_ is in the hands of someone that will both treasure it and wield it with honour." Aella was still finding it hard to put words together, after a few moments of gaping like a fish she regained her senses.

"Then it is my greatest wish that you find them and bestow upon them your favour," she responded her expression falling blank. She knew it was too much to hope for to be bestowed the blade with the blessings of the Elves.

"Then it is well that I have someone in mind then," Glorfindel smiled mysteriously, sharing a look with Elrond. The Lord of the Golden Flower knew well that Aella would not accept the blade just yet, so he would wait some time before bestowing it upon her in a way she could not refuse. After that, the rest of the feast passed by in pleasant conversation. Once everyone had eaten their fill Lord Elrond led the company to the Hall of Fire. Where the dwarves caused a ruckus about the music causing what seemed to be an unintentional song war between the dwarves and the elven minstrels. Aella sat back with a goblet of sweet wine and watched on from her place to the side of the Hall. Although it wasn't long before Elladan and Elrohir went looking for mischief, and they stood in between the arguing dwarves and elves.

"Attention all, my brother and I have considered several ways to deal with this predicament," Elrohir began stately, appearing every bit the pacifying Lord he had the potential to be. Aella had sat up and was immediately wary of the twins.

"As Elrohir has mentioned we have thought long and hard over how to settle this issue to the satisfaction of both parties. And we believe neither side will accept the other as the winner," Elladan continued, his words sparking agreeing noises from both parties.

"So, we believe that our entertainment this evening should be of a neutral nature," Elrohir added, at that twin sets of grey met horrified blue-grey.

"Aella, would you please perform for us this evening?" Elladan asked courteously, wicked smiles on his and his twin's face.

"No way. Never!" she cried out, Aella stood from her spot and made a dash for the exit only to be caught by Lindir and Erestor. The look of horror on her face when she realised that Elrond, Gandalf and Glorfindel were in on the plan too made those involved laugh. "Traitors!" she exclaimed struggling against the two elves, only to make them both laugh harder. Erestor and Lindir dragged her to the centre of the room before releasing her, but they didn't move very far away, obviously to ensure she didn't run. She scowled at them both before glaring at the Twins.

"Will you perform for us _Beriaiel_?" Elrohir asked again, though by the smug look on his face he knew she had no choice now but to perform.

"It seems I have no other option left to me, you insufferable elf," she scowled before straightening up and readjusting her dress. She was ignoring the rather intense stares of her dwarven companions. "What would you have me sing?" she asked with a sigh.

"Two songs only, my friend, one to satisfy both parties," Elladan responded. _'And to show off my knowledge and skills to my companions. Insufferable mischief makers the lot of them,'_ she snarked to herself. With a huff, she began to think about which song to sing. She would appease the elves first with a song about returning to Valinor, and for the dwarves, she smirked, she would have them interact with her. She turned her head to study them for a moment before deciding on who she would ask to help.

"Alright, one for our hosts first and my companions second," she stated before going over and picking up a lute. She found it quite similar to a guitar and during her time living in Rivendell she had become quite good at playing it. Elrohir set up a tall stool in the center of the 'stage area', she spent a few moments adjusting the lute before she began to pick a soft and gentle melody. Opening her mouth shortly after, she began to sing...

"Lay down, your sweet and weary head

Night is falling, you've come to journey's end

Sleep now and dream of the ones who came before

They are calling from across the distant shore

Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away

Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping

What can you see on the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea, a pale moon rises

The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn to silver glass

A light on the water, all souls pass

Hope fades into the world of night

Through shadows falling, out of memory and time

Don't say: We have come now to the end

White shores are calling, you and I will meet again

And you'll be here in my arms, just sleeping

What can you see on the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea, a pale moon rises

The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn to silver glass

A light on the water, grey ships pass

Into the West" _(Into the West, Annie Lennox)_

The crowd of elves and dwarves listened on in silence, Aella observed the varying shades of bittersweet sorrow on the ethereal faces of the elves, Elrond met her gaze and nodded in approval over her song choice. As she finished the last line she was met with a moments silence before the elves began to applaud, even some of the dwarves showed their appreciation. She stood from the stool and curtsied low to her audience before putting away the lute and approaching the dwarves. She avoided Thorin's eyes as she stood in front of the Company.

"For the song I wish to perform next I will need some help, the song requires both body percussion and harmonies to truly be justly performed," she said looking over the dwarves. She was quite pleased when several of them offered to help. It wasn't long before she was having a whispered conversation with the dwarves who had offered to help – to her surprise the song was one that many of the Company already knew so the harmonies were easily sorted out. The body-percussion wasn't something they were aware of and so she instructed them that the percussion was something that would be easy to pick up. She returned to the stage with much to her delight – and great amusement – a troupe of six dwarf back-up singers. She had been joined by Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Ori, Gloin and Kili who had ignored his Uncle's glare and been the first to offer his help.

"Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's sons,"

Aella sang solely before the dwarves joined her with their harmonies at her cue.

"If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night,

Calling out father oh, stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on, the mountain side,

And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time,

Calling out father oh, prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on, the mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky," At this she began to clap out a rhythm using her hands, chest, and feet, the dwarves picking it up after a few moments.

"Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
I see fire, burning the trees  
And I see fire, hollowing souls  
I see fire, blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me,

Oh, should my people fall  
Then surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame,

Calling out father oh, hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on, the mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky,

Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
I see fire, burning the trees  
I see fire, hollowing souls  
I see fire, blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me,

And if the night is burning I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns then my brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down it crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out,

Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
I see fire, burning the trees  
I see fire, hollowing souls  
I see fire, blood in the breeze,

I see fire (fire)  
And I see fire (fire)  
And I see fire (fire)  
And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side."

 _(I See Fire, Ed Sheeran. Covered by Peter Hollens)_

The dwarvish reaction to the lyrics of the song was profound. Many looked upon Aella with a different look in their eyes, and some had even joined in song with her and the others. Balin studied her as she bowed deeply to both him and to Thorin, and when she met the old dwarf's eyes he winked and smiled in approval. She sent him a small smile in return before hesitantly meeting Thorin's eyes. The Dwarf King's expression was stormy and she was afraid she'd enraged him, but he met her gaze for a few moments before nodding shortly at her. She let out a relieved sigh at that, and turned to thank those who had sang with her. She started slightly when she felt the comforting weight of a hand on her shoulder, turning to meet the dark eyes of Kili. He smiled at her his eyes telling her he knew exactly what she had been trying to do. She smiled back at him.

"I hope I can trust you not to say a word?" she murmured, turning her gaze back to the other dwarves. Grinning at Bofur who'd taken up a silly song with Bombur and was dancing about the room.

"Of course, it's the least I could do for a friend," he answered a cheeky smirk appearing on his face. He removed his hand from her shoulder to cross his arms over his chest, as he took up a solid stance to her right.

"Then it is just as well I trust you Kee," she responded, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. The dark-haired dwarf let out a quiet rumbling laugh at her cheeky retort. It wasn't long after they'd fallen into silence watching over their companions and their hosts interacting far better than before, that Bofur pulled her away to dance. Aella could not remember a time in recent years she had laughed as hard as she did that night.

...

A few days had passed and Aella had decided it was time to work with Bilbo's on his weapons training. It did not take long for the Ranger to find the hobbit sat in one of Rivendell's many gardens. She observed him for a few moments, watching as he smoked his pipe taking in the peaceful atmosphere of the gardens. Smiling at the scene before her, Aella stepped towards the hobbit taking care to not mask her footsteps. As it was, Bilbo was alerted to her presence by the shuffling of the grass beneath her boots.

"Good morning," Bilbo smiled, Aella smiled back at the hobbit.

"It is a lovely morning, isn't it?" she responded taking a seat beside Bilbo on the stone bench he'd been relaxing on.

"What can I do for you Miss Aella?" the hobbit asked, drawing a breath of Old Toby as he did so.

"First off, please it's just Aella to you Master Burglar," she teased lightly before continuing, "and I'm here to follow up on the offer I made you about teaching you how to defend yourself in light of future skirmishes." Bilbo appeared nervously thoughtful for a moment the serene atmosphere shattered by the nature of the inquiry

"I remember," he replied after a moment.

"If I were to start to teach you. Rivendell is the safest place for you to learn and master the basic's," Aella explained further, observing the hobbit as he thought about it. After a few minutes of silence Aella was afraid that Bilbo would say no, and end up greatly disadvantaged against the Goblins and Orcs in the Company's future but she needn't have worried.

"I will take you up on your offer, Mis...Aella. I would rather think it could only be helpful," the hobbit responded, a small nervous smile flitting about his lips.

"As do I my friend. Well then there is no better time to start then the present, why don't you go grab your sword and meet me back here in ten minutes," she ordered kindly, "I'm sure you would appreciate not having a dwarvish audience while you learn," she teased. Bilbo simply blanched at the thought and nodded vigorously in agreement before taking off to grab the sword that would soon be dubbed Sting. Aella watched him go for a moment before leaving the garden herself to grab what equipment she would need to best teach their burglar how to defend himself; humming to herself absentmindedly as she went.

...

Two weeks into their stay at Imladris, Aella found herself sitting in one of the larger gardens with Estel lounging on her. Elrond had finally given in to the boy's pestering to meet the dwarves, and had allowed the child to be introduced to the company by Aella. Several of the dwarves had taken to Estel like ducks takes to water, though there were still those that kept their distance. The days had been spent training with Elrohir and Elladan and sometimes even Glorfindel would train with her in the mornings. After lunch, she was often ambushed by Estel who's lesson schedule had changed for the duration of their stay to allow for him to have the afternoons off. Gilraen had been pleased when Aella was happy to take over watching over Estel while she worked with the elven women in the afternoons. It was quite common for Kili, all three Urs (Bifur, Bofur and Bombur), Dori, Ori and even Bilbo to join them. Bifur had even whittled a small toy horse for the child from a fallen tree branch one afternoon they'd spent in the gardens. Estel, who up until then had been slightly scared of the axe-headed dwarf, had been delighted and had accepted the toy with a loud shriek and tackled the dwarf to the ground.

That particular afternoon, it was just Aella and Estel; and Estel was proving to be quite the inquisitive child. Asking her multitudes of questions regarding her travels. She'd regaled him stories of meeting the elves from Mirkwood and of fighting alongside the Horselords of Rohan. Until once again he asked for her to tell him about her travels with Nuradid.

"Tell me about how you met the dwarf adventurer again, Aunty please?" he whined, rolling over her lap to throw his well-practiced puppy dog eyes at her.

"Alright, alright put away the pout _tithen pen (little one),_ " she chuckled. Easily extracting herself from beneath the child, she rose from her place on the ground and began to ready herself to tell and act out the story once again. She cleared her throat officially, making him giggle before she began, "I had been tracking a band of orcs across Rhudaur for several days when I finally caught up with them in the foothills of the Ettenmoors. I was hidden in a tree just on the edge of the clearing they were in, and could see that they were fighting something. I had of course simply assumed it to be a wolf or mountain lion. So, after a few moments of observing them I jumped into the fray, sword out I took the orcs out by surprise. As I fought on I began to realise that the animal I thought had been attacked by the orcs was in fact – to my great surprise – a stout dwarf with a big grey bead!" Aella voice grew in both volume and tone depending on the intensity of the scene she described, the child enraptured by the words. She acted out the battle with the orcs around the child making him laugh and cheer as she pretended to decapitate and skewer orc after orc.

She continued her story unaware she'd earned an audience of dwarves, "he had been injured at some point by the orcs before I had finally caught up with them, but he fought on strongly. Wielding two great mean looking axes, killing any orc that got too close. It is a remarkable sight the bloodrage of a dwarf _hen nin (my child)._ He looked like the great Dwarf Warriors of old, as he slammed his axe into orc after orc; never stopping even when one managed to sneak in a lucky shot. It was the very image of Death I looked upon in those foothills Estel," she spoke in quiet reverence, remembering the battle and the meeting clearly. Crouching in front of Estel she impressed upon the child her awe at witnessing such a fabled event as the Bloodrage, before standing once again.

"Once the orcs had been slain, I approached the injured dwarf warrior. Offering my humble assistance in dressing his battle wounds. And lo' the Great dwarf rumbled out a thunderous laugh! He then beckoned me to his side, seemingly unaware of the many wounds he'd earned during the fight. He praised my skill, and told me he was impressed. I was most humbled by his words _hen nin;_ for after witnessing his ferocity in battle I was in awe. He allowed me to heal him, and told me he would be most glad if I were to join him on his adventures. I was once again surprised that such a warrior would even think to ask me to join them. So, I asked his name he bellowed out yet another thunderous laugh and said to me. 'I am Nuradid Ironbender! The greatest dwarven Smith and Adventurer.' And that my dearest Estel was how I met him," she concluded her tale by tapping her index finger upon the child's nose. She was startled by an applause and her head snapped up to see the usual band of dwarves and one hobbit who so often spent time with her and Estel. She flushed bright red as she realised they must have seen her act out the tale. Estel cried out in joy and ran over to the group leaving her still crouched in the clearing.

"A marvelous tale Miss Aella, simply marvellous," Dori praised clapping enthusiastically, the others offering their praise as well.

"I especially enjoyed the re-enactment of the battle my friend," Kili teased approaching where she was still crouched, offering her a hand. Eyeing the proffered hand for a moment, she took it her face still glowing slightly in embarrassment.

"Ah...Thank you all for your kind words," she stuttered out flustered.

"Oh, it's no trouble lass, we greatly enjoyed your tale," Bofur responded grinning broadly from where he stood; Estel on his shoulders with the dwarf's hat on his head. Aella smiled at the sight and fought down her embarrassment, deciding to give an embellished bow to her surprise audience earning laughter from the dwarves.

"Tell me Miss Aella, what happened to the dwarf from your tale?" Bilbo asked as she and Kili closed the distance to stand near the group who was now lounging about the garden on stone benches and on the lush grass.

"I'm afraid to say his spirit has departed this world and now rests among his forefathers and kin," she responded looking at the hobbit with a sad smile upon her fair features.

"My condolences," he replied looking rather sad himself, slumping slightly on the bench he was sat on.

"I have it under best assurances that it was simply his time to pass. He in fact instructed me himself not to feel guilt for not being there when he had been waylaid by another, much larger, band of orcs near on two years ago. I happened upon him much alike the first time we met, but to my sorrow it was to be our last meeting," she assured the hobbit, walking over to lay a hand on his shoulder to show she was not upset that he'd asked.

"Was he laid to rest in the ways of our kin?" Bombur inquired curiously.

"I was instructed by Nuradid himself before he finally passed, on the rites and rituals I would need to perform to return him to stone; as there was no dwarf near enough to be called upon to see to it," she answered leaning back against one of the trees that lined the clearing.

"I am certain you honoured him in the way he deserved and in the eyes of the Dwarrow," Kili interceded in a firm voice. Aella studied him for a moment, the determined look on his face made him bear a great resemblance to his Uncle. Bifur spoke up then, the harsh language of the dwarves leaving his lips, Bofur translated for her even though she had a basic grasp of the statement made.

"Bifur says, he noticed ye appear to respect him deeply, but there is also a fondness in yer tone when ye speak of him. He wonders why that is?"

"He was a very dear friend. To not respect such a great warrior and dear companion is not within my abilities. The fondness is due to having spent near ten years in his company; he spoke to and treated me as if I was his own kin. He even presented me a clan bead in his last hours. I have not taken to wearing it as I know I have not earned the right in the eyes of your people," she answered honestly, though she was nervous to hear what the dwarves would say to that. Silence reigned over the group at her admission and her nerves grew stronger.

"Perhaps...by the end of this quest you will have earned the right to honour your friend by wearing his clan bead," Ori suggested timidly, looking to Dori in support. Most of the dwarves looked at him in surprise before seeming to come to a consensus.

"I think should you ask to be allowed to wear the clan bead after helping us reclaim Erebor. I believe both Thorin and the clan-leader of your friend's clan will grant you the right in light of your aid," Kili finally spoke up, the dwarves nodding their heads in agreement. Aella was shocked speechless, her eye filling with tears even as a smile broke across her face, stepping forward from the tree to face the dwarves.

"Ah, thank you. All of you. I will do my best to prove my worth of Nuradid's clan-bead." she bowed to the group of now rather flustered Dwarrow, before straightening. At the sight of her wet eyes Estel jumped off Bofur and ran to her side, hugging her around her middle as tightly as he could. She ran a hand over his still hatted head and returned the embrace, soothing the child and herself.

The rest of that afternoon was spent telling tales to entertain the child, and to get to know one another better. Aella felt as though that warm summer afternoon was the beginning of many things. One being the bonds of friendships that were struck with the inclusion of the two non-dwarf companions of the Company in the merriment. The other, was the bond that was formed between the young Dunedain Chieftain and the Dwarves of Thorin's Company; which would later change the future course of the War against the Darkness.

* * *

 _ **Rate and Review :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: _Oh hey there guys. So I have decided to not stretch the time between updates considering that I split the visit to Rivendell over two chapters. You'll be excited to know I have the last two chapters almost completely mapped out, so I'll be nearly completely finished writing the Hobbit Arc of Winds of Change. I'm really excited to get started on the LOTR Arc as I have sooo much planned, and most of it will veer away from the original plot, as I will be playing around with a lot of things, however no need to fret my darling readers, there will still be shadows of the original story we all adore, I won't be changing everything._**

 ** _Also a question regarding how this story is updated. Would you guys prefer it to be uploaded all in the one place (aka here in the Hobbit Archive) or would you prefer me to split it into two separate stories (aka WoC here in the Hobbit and a sequel in the LOTR Archive) let me know what you would like to see and I'll keep it in mind when I make my final decision._**

 ** _Now I also have a fun fact:_** _**the Sindarin Name the Elves have dubbed Aella** 'Beriaiel' **means "Daughter of Protection" essentially**._

 ** _I'll see you in two weeks for Chapter 6._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognisable, I only own Aella and any other OC's that appear throughout the story. The rest belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema respectively.**

 **#Edited: 04/07/17**

* * *

 _Chapter Five:_

'English'

' _thoughts'_

"Westron"

" _Sindarin"_

" _ **Quenya"**_

" **Khuzdul"**

 **/Black Speech/**

 _-_ telepathic speech-

A few days before Mid-Summer's Eve, Glorfindel had cornered Aella in the library. The Ranger looked on in interest as the golden-haired Elf Lord approached where she was seated on a chaise lounge, a book regaling the fall of Numenor resting in her hands. The elf was silent for a few moments as he studied her, Aella raised her brows in inquiry though said nothing.

"It seems I have finally found you, you have managed to allude everyone this afternoon," he finally said breaking the silence.

"I have a feeling that we shall not be staying for much longer, so wished to get in some time to relax in the sanctuary of the library and reacquaint myself with a few old friends," she responded with a smirk, gesturing to the shelves as she spoke. Glorfindel's sharp blue eyes followed her movements observing the multitude of books on the shelves before returning to the Ranger.

"Yes, I had the same feeling myself. So, I have decided I should speak with you sooner rather than miss my chance later. I have made a decision upon who I will bestow _Alagos_ upon." At the topic of discussion, Aella straightened up in her seat from where she had previously been reclined.

"Oh?" she spoke, curious and more than a little envious of the receiver.

"Yes, they have proven themselves to be a mighty warrior. Strong willed and yet gracious, they are both kind and yet hold a fire within their _fëa (soul)_. I truly believe they will honour both the sword and its previous bearer's memory very well; I'm sure that if Egalmoth were here he would agree with my decision wholeheartedly," the golden-haired elf said, turning as if to examine the shelves of the library; although he watched the ranger carefully from the corner of his eye.

"He sounds most worthy," she responded blankly, trying to refrain from gritting her teeth.

"I never said it was a he," Glorfindel corrected with a smirk, turning back to the Ranger.

"I see," Aella murmured her eyes glued to the floor. She heard the rustle of robes, but did not look up from the ground. Glorfindel had pulled _Alagos_ from where he had hidden it within his robes and held it out before the Ranger.

" _Beriaiel,_ " he called gently, Aella wrenched her gaze from the floor at the sound and gasped when she saw the sword presented to her.

"Wh-what? I don't understand... You said...?" she stuttered out, eyes flickering between the sword and the Elf Lords fair face.

"I said that I had chosen someone who I believe to be worthy of _Alagos_. That I believed them to be capable of honouring both the blade and my friends memory. That person _Beriaiel,_ is you. I could think of no one better, not only did you return _Alagos_ to us, you did not expect to keep it. You're extreme humbleness in the wake of my friend's sword. Left me without a doubt you would do your best to wield this blade with honour and humility. Two things that Egalmoth valued about all else," Glorfindel stated, handing the sword to the Ranger.

"B-but I can't…" She tried to hand it back.

"Just because you are not Elven does not mean you are unworthy of wielding such a blade. Do not dishonour me by refusing my decision," Glorfindel interrupted, his eyes sly. He knew that his deliberate choice of words would force Aella to accept the blade.

"I would never…" she gaped out at the accusation, oblivious to the Elf Lord's manipulations.

"Then accept that you are the new bearer of _Alagos,_ " he commanded. Aella's grip immediately tightened around the blade, and she slipped off the lounge to land on her knees in front of the Elf Lord.

"Then may I swear now upon this meeting, that I will do all in my power to continue to be worthy of wielding such a blade. I swear to honour both the blade and the memory of its previous bearer, and endeavour to honour thou who hath bestowed upon me such a gift," she pledged head bowed. Glorfindel grinned in triumph, but schooled his expression when the Ranger looked up at him.

"I will hold you to your oath Aella of the Dunedain. Rise now _Beriaiel_ and draw your sword," he intoned. The Ranger did as he bid, enjoying the steely ring that followed the blade out of its sheath. She looked upon the blade in awe before sheathing it again.

"Thank you," she said, her eyes reflecting her gratefulness as she met the blue eyes of the Elf Lord.

"It was my pleasure. Now I shall leave you to your books," he responded, smiling at her before taking his leave. Aella never returned to her book, too much in awe of the sword in her hands. She remained in the library for the rest of the afternoon, time lost to her as she studied her new blade.

...

Kili was wandering around the halls of Imladris, seeking Aella as she had missed breakfast for what had been the third time that week. He'd been searching for the shorter brunette for close to an hour, when he finally stumbled across her; sparring with an elf on the training grounds. Kili noted that the elf was nearly over three feet taller than her, with golden hair that fell to his waist tied back in a loose braid. The quick and precise movements of the young woman quickly drew his attention. Each manoeuvre was graceful but lethal; a pivot here, a tumble there. He almost forgot why he was there when he was struck dumb as the lithe woman leaped and cartwheeled over the elf, disarming him, the elven sword she found in the troll horde pointed at the elf's back.

"I think this is a first Glorfindel. I finally beat you," she laughed tossing the elf back his sword when he turned around.

"You've been training with me every morning for a month, of course you are used to my style of swordsmanship now. You won _Melonnin (my friend),_ because you have the advantages of being smaller, quicker and far more agile then I could ever hope to be," the golden-haired elf explained with good humour catching the sword with ease. Aella grinned at him and by chance spotted Kili. The dark-haired dwarf was standing not too far from them, a small basket in his hands, eye wide and jaw dropped.

"Oh, hello Kili," she smiled, cheerily waving at her young dwarf friend. Kili finally snapped out of his shock at his name.

"What was that?" he demanded, walking over, an awed look in his brown eyes.

"What was what?" she returned, eyes wide in confusion.

"T-that flippy thing you did!" he demanded, eyeing her in admiration.

"Ah that. I told you I used to dance, didn't I? Well I found that I learned to use a sword better when I combined it with my previous dance training," she explained, still looking confused by the expression of awe on her dwarvish friend's face.

"That was amazing El! You looked almost as if you were flying," Kili exclaimed, eyes bright.

"Ahh thank you?" she responded with raise eyebrows, this was one of the times she wished she could raise a single eyebrow. "What are you doing out here anyway?" she asked. Finally catching himself, Kili coughed awkwardly.

"You missed breakfast. Again. So, I brought it to you instead," he replied, handing her the basket. "The last few days you've been skipping meals frequently. It's not healthy," he added crossly, frowning at the shorter woman who stared at him in surprise.

"Thank you Kee. I'll do my best to avoid missing any more meals," she said after a moment with a light giggle, smiling warmly at the dwarf; who appeared very pleased with the result. Aella bid farewell to the very amused Glorfindel who cited he had other duties to attend to. But before Aella and Kili could leave the training ground the other dwarves and even Bilbo turned up, seeming surprised to see them both standing in the middle of the grounds. Kili shared an exasperated sigh with the young woman, when he was ordered to participate in training and Aella be tested. "Looks like I'll be missing one last meal. Sorry Kee," she said apologetically, rolling her eyes as she picked up her sword again and went to face Dwalin.

...

After the feast to celebrate Mid-Summers Eve, Thorin, Gandalf, Balin, Bilbo and Aella met with Elrond in his study. Aella and Bilbo were currently watching on in silence as Thorin and Gandalf argued about discussing the map with Elrond. She and Gandalf had already discussed leaving as soon as the map had been read; so, Aella having known that the map would be read that night, had already prepared her belongings.

"Our business is no concern of elves," Thorin sniped.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map," the Wizard snapped back.

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets," the dwarf retorted stubbornly

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond," Gandalf commanded, his tone leaving no room for the argument to continue. Thorin remained silent, ignoring the eyes of all in the room before coming to a decision, he began to hand over the map to the elf, despite Balin's objections.

"Thorin, no!" the old dwarf exclaimed, even as Thorin brushed him aside. As Elrond looked over the map, Aella spoke quietly to Balin:

"Calm Balin, Elrond has the knowledge to help us discover the secret hidden in the map, he will tell no one if that is Thorin's wish." The white-haired dwarf looked at her for a moment before nodding slightly.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" the elf lord asked, grey eyes focused on Thorin. Aella had a feeling both Elrond and Galadriel were aware of the quest of already with their gift of foresight, but she said nothing. Gandalf stopped Thorin from speaking, an excuse already on the tip of his tongue.

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" the Wizard explained, even as Elrond walked towards where the light of the moon was streaming in from the window. As the moonlight illuminated the map, Elrond's eyes lit up in recognition.

" _Cirth Ithil,"_ he murmured.

"Moon Runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss," Gandalf translated, looking back to Aella throwing a meaningful look her way.

"Well in this case, that is true; Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon with the same shape and season as the day on which they were written," Elrond responded turning back to face them, meeting Thorin's gaze easily.

"Can you read them," the dwarf asked, his gaze intense.

"I should be able to, follow me," Elrond answered, leading the small troupe through Rivendell's twisting corridors to an open area on the side of a cliff with waterfalls crashing down from above all around them. Aella threw a glance at the moon itself which was currently hidden behind a few stray clouds. She stood off to the side well back from the crystal podium that stood at the edge of the cliff, and watched as the rest gathered around the Elf Lord

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight," Elrond explained as he lay the map on the podium. Aella watched on as the clouds finally cleared away and the rays of moonlight hit the crystalline table, which refracted the light and allowed it to flow through the map. Even at the distance she stood from the map she could still see the Ancient runes that became visible in the moonlight.

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole," Elrond translated, reading off the map.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked looking between the dwarves, the elf and the Wizard.

"It is the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together," Gandalf explained to hobbit.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us," Thorin spoke up looking thoughtful. Aella sighed rolling her eyes skyward _'yes let's let the elf lord know we seek to enter the mountain,'_ she thought as she listened to them discuss the hidden door.

"So, this is you purpose, to enter the Mountain."

"What of it?" Thorin retorted, Aella was beginning to think the dwarf only had one expression as he glared at the Elf Lord.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," Elrond warned handing back the map to Thorin, who snatched it back gruffly.

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf inquired a look of confusion upon his wizened face.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth," the Elf Lord responded turning to leave the balcony, Gandalf assumed a thoughtful expression before turning to gaze upon the valley. As Elrond reached Aella he stopped.

" _You will leave with them?"_ he asked turning his head slightly to face her.

" _Yes, part of my purpose here in Middle Earth is tied strongly to members of this company. I will see to it that the first part of my purpose is fulfilled,"_ she responded meeting his grey eyes.

" _Then may you go with my blessing. I know you would have gone without it but you have it nonetheless,"_ the Elf Lord responded. Stepping towards her he placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead. _"Stay safe and return to us my dear child."_ He squeezed her shoulders lightly before taking his leave. She turned her gaze to Thorin who was looking at her suspiciously.

"He was asking if I still intended to go with you, when I explained I am bound by contract and that I wished to help, he told me to stay safe and return in one piece," she explained, her eyes challenging him to not believe her.

"It does not seem as if he will try to stop us," Balin noted as the dwarves and Bilbo walked back inside leaving Gandalf to his thoughts.

"It is not Elrond himself we need to worry about, he will be bound by his oath to the White Council to stop our quest. That is what he told Gandalf, the White Council will meet probably early in the morning and Saruman will order the Company be barred from departure of the valley," Aella informed them walking beside Bilbo.

"Then we must leave before that," Thorin stated.

"Aye, Gandalf and I spoke about it at length the night before last, that should our quest be discovered he would stay behind as a distraction. I believe that plan will need to be put into action My Lord," the Ranger continued with a look to Thorin. "I would suggest that we not sleep tonight and leave in the early hours just before dawn. We can rest once we are several leagues away from Imladris," her suggestion was met with a thoughtful expression instead of a glare which greatly surprised her.

"Your suggestion is sound Ranger. We shall do as you say, be ready to leave before dawn," he ordered before he and Balin went to inform the others.

"I was just getting use to Rivendell," Bilbo sighed wistfully.

"I have enjoyed my time here too, my friend. But it's time we moved on; our quest now has a deadline. Come you had best catch a few hours' sleep, you may rest in my chambers. I will wake you before we have to leave. Pack your things and bring them to my rooms," she instructed, he looked at her gratefully before dashing off to pack his belongings.

...

It was still dark when Aella woke Bilbo from his nap, the hobbit woke groggily but gratefully took the bread and cheese she handed him and ate quickly. While the hobbit had been asleep, Aella had raided the kitchens for supplies filling several packs with enough food to last them to Beorn's House, even though it was most likely they would lose half of it to Goblin Town. She had even gone so far to pilfer a small flower shaped soap from the baths, to gift to Bilbo so he would have something to remind him of the Valley as they continued on their journey. She'd then helped the dwarves with their preparation; telling them when they asked after Bilbo that she had him helping her with something. Once Bilbo was appropriately alert enough she quickly schooled him on the excuse she had made for him. She ducked into the washroom to change into her Ranger garb, braiding her hair tightly over her shoulder before she armed herself and pulled on her full pack. She then helped Bilbo put his pack on before leading the hobbit to where the dwarves had planned to meet. Once there she left him to talk to the dwarves as she approached Thorin.

"I have one last task here. May I take some of the dwarves with me?" she requested, the dwarf stared at her for a few moments in silence.

"Go, but be quick," he responded turning back to Balin and Dwalin. With a smile, she rounded up all those who had grown fond of Estel.

"Thorin has given us leave for a few moments to say goodbye to Estel, do you wish to join me?" she asked them quietly once they were away from the rest of the Company. They all nodded and she led them quickly to the child's chambers. She hushed them as they entered, continuing to the boy's bed alone.

"Estel," she called quietly sitting on the edge of the boy's bed, brushing a hand through the boy's hair. It took a few attempts before the boy stirred. He yawned and looked up blearily at the woman sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Aunty El?" he yawned sleepily

"Aye _tithen pen._ My companions and I are leaving shortly, I thought I'd come and say goodbye before I did so," she answered softly leaving her hand in the boy's hair.

"What about my new friends?" he asked his small face looking sorrowful at the thought the dwarves and Bilbo were going to leave without saying goodbye.

"They are here Estel, they were waiting for you to wake enough before they said goodbye," she soothed looking to the door and beckoning them in. Estel threw himself at each dwarf and even Bilbo was pulled into a tight hug by the boy. Each of them said a personal goodbye, Bofur having translated for Bifur. When they were done they took their leave to allow the woman and child a moment alone, Kili meeting her thankful look with a wink as he stood guard by the slightly ajar door.

"I'll miss you Aunty," Estel cried having thrown himself at her, tears leaving his beautiful grey eyes.

"I promise I'll visit again soon, and you can tell me all about your own adventures then dear one," she soothed hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you too Estel, more than you could ever imagine."

"Then stay," his voice muffled by her clothes. Aella laughed lightly pulling the boy back to pepper his face with kisses.

"I can't I'm afraid dear one, my companions are in need of the _Beriaiel_ to protect them from Orcs and Trolls and Dragons," she replied laying her forehead against his own, "but I'll be alright, because I have you to come home to. I'll carry a part of you with me always in my heart."

"I love you Aunty," his voice trembled as did his lip as he hugged her tightly again.

"And I you my dearest one. Be good and listen to your mother. I will return as soon as I can," Aella responded kissing his forehead before extracting herself from the child and laying him back under the covers.

"Promise?" he demanded eyes wet and worried.

"Promise!" she answered holding her pinky out, he took it with own. She learned down and kissed his forehead once again before pulling back. "Sleep Estel. You don't need to wake yet for a few hours." With one last look at the child, Aella turned and slipped from the room shutting the door behind her quietly.

"I sent the others ahead as I waited for you," Kili said, waiting a beat before saying, "you love the little one like your own." Aella studied him for a moment as they slipped through the corridors of Rivendell back to the courtyard, before answering.

"I was there when both his father and he were born. You are right I love them as if they were my own kin. The years I have spent with the Dunedain were precious to me, I have some very close friends among them that are very dear to me." She watched him absorb her answer.

"I see, you never seem to talk about your trueborn family, is it right to assume that they are dead?" he met her gaze cautiously.

"Something like that. But they are lost to me all the same," she responded, acknowledging his sorrowful expression at her admission.

"How long?" he asked.

"I was eighteen-years-old when I was found by three Dunedain Rangers. Galdor, Berethon and Alton became my family. It has slowly expanded over the years, Gilraen and Estel, Elrohir, Elladan, Elrond, Nuradid; all of them becoming family," she replied, the shock Kili felt at the age was evident in his expression.

"I am glad you have people to call kin, even if you were separated from your trueborn family," he said eventually just before they re-entered the courtyard. Aella stopped and turned to him.

"Thank you, my friend. Perhaps one day I can count you among them," she said earnestly. Completely missing the thoughtful expression on the dwarf prince's face.

"Perhaps one day," he answered finally, a mischievous grin stretching into existence across his face.

They were then called for by Thorin, and the Company set off while the sky was still dark. An hour later they had reached the northern entrance to the Valley. The sun just beginning to stain the sky with pinks and oranges.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, Ranger, you know these paths; lead on," Thorin snapped when calling for Aella who was stopped near Bilbo. The hobbit looked back at Rivendell with a longing in his eye. The Ranger patted his shoulder before leaving to take the lead with Balin, she heard Thorin address Bilbo even as she did so.

"Master Baggins, I suggest that you keep up," the dwarf king warned. Aella sighed as she took point and began to lead the company of fourteen out of the Hidden Valley and into the wilds.

...

It had been a few days since the Company had left Rivendell, and Kili had noticed his brother had become rather restless. The dark-haired dwarf prince was also beginning to think that the cause of Fili's restlessness was a certain pretty Ranger. He wasn't stupid, he knew Fili had been interested in the woman from the very beginning. But, as of late there was a new light in his brother's blue eyes when he watched the Ranger around camp, or as they hiked across country. The brothers had always been close simply because there was not that many years separating their births, and so were the only real playmates the other had until their cousin Gimli had been born to Gloin and his wife: Frigga. And it was because of this that Kili approached Fili from where he had been fletching some new arrows with Aella. Sitting down next to his brother, he was unsurprised to find the slightly older dwarf's blue gaze fixed upon Aella where she had moved to help Bombur with the evening meal. They sat in silence as Kili tried to think of a way to bring up his brother's troubles.

"You're staring again," he decided on. Nudging Fili and knocking his brother's pipe from his mouth just as he inhaled. Fili started, tearing his eyes away from Aella.

"N-no I'm n-not!" he stuttered coughing erratically on his pipeweed and blushing furiously. Kili chuckled as Fili struggled to reassert himself in a princely manner.

"You were Fee. I could feel your eyes burning holes in my head from where I was sitting next to her. I'm surprised she hasn't noticed to be honest," the younger prince answered, reclining back on the tree the two were sat beneath. A teasing grin pulling at his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kee," Fili retorted taking another more controlled draw from his pipe. His eyes once again returning to Aella who had moved on to help set up the bedrolls as he avoided Kili's laughing gaze.

"Yes, you do. She interests you," Kili returned, following his brother's example and letting his eyes settle on Aella as she moved about the camp. Fili was silent for a moment before he sighed.

"Aye she does, she is so unlike any woman I have come across Dwarrowdam or Human," he finally admitted quietly.

"I see, and is that why you watch her so intensely? You have become restless Fee," Kili responded glancing at his brother's face to see a troubled expression.

"I'm not sure anymore, at first that was all it was but now? I feel like something is pulling me towards her Kee. I have a need to know she is safe, where she is, what she's doing... it's unnatural," Fili answered his eyes never leaving the Ranger.

"That is no reason to watch her every waking moment **Nadad** and you know it," the dark-haired dwarf admonished turning to study his brother closer, what he'd described sounded vaguely familiar to Kili.

"Perhaps not **Nadadith** but I can't seem to help myself," the blonde-haired prince responded heavily. At this Kili sat back turning his eyes back to the camp deep in thought.

...

Aella grew increasingly more restless the closer that the Company got to the High Pass. She'd thought she might have a chance to lead them through the Hidden Pass but when the rain returned, Aella knew that path had been lost to them due to potential flooding of the ravine the path was located in. And so, when they finally reached the High Pass and began their trek up Aella slipped back to walk in front of Bilbo.

"Hold onto my cloak Bilbo," she whispered as the rain grew worse. Bilbo was once again dressed in her spare cloak the hood pulled up over his golden curls, it's length temporarily hemmed to suit the hobbit's height. Aella had her own hood pulled up to cover her face as the storm continued to rage. Lightning flashed, the wind howled and the rain was falling in bucket loads as the Company began to tread the treacherous mountain trail. The trail soon turning very narrow and dangerous as the edges crumbled easily.

"Hold on!" Thorin called back, his voice losing power as the wind snatched it away. At that moment, the stone beneath Bilbo's feet gave away and he nearly went tumbling into the chasm. Aella swung around and pulled him back slamming them both into the cliff face just as Dwalin reached out to pull the hobbit back. She sent the hobbit a questioning look.

"You alright Bilbo?" she murmured, the sodden hobbit nodded his head.

"Yes, Thanks to you and Dwalin," he answered. Before Aella could ask anything else, Thorin's voice was blown back towards them.

"We must find shelter!"

Aella winced, she knew what was coming; she pressed Bilbo a little more tightly into the rock shielding his body with her own.

"Watch out!" Dwalin shouted as a massive boulder hurtled through the air to crash into the mountainside above them. It shattered on impact and caused rock to rain down from above. Aella grunted as a rock the size of her fist smashed into her shoulder, nothing was broken thankfully but she knew she'd have one hell of a bruise the next day.

"This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin cried out pointing to where a Stone Giant reared up from a nearby mountain, tearing off a massive boulder from the top of another mountain peak.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!" Bofur said in wonder, stepping out slightly from the side of the mountain they were stood on.

"Take cover you fool!" Thorin snapped at the hatted dwarf.

"What's happening?" Kili cried out. The Company watched as the first Giant threw the boulder he held far in the air; Another stone giant, appeared from behind them, only to be hit in the head by the flying boulder. The dwarves began to yell to each other to brace and hold on, and the rocks beneath their feet begin to give way from all the vibrations and from the impact of the falling rocks. The ground between Kili and Fili began to split as the Stone Giant they were standing on rose from its perch. Aella held Bilbo back against the stone and gripped tight to the stone, as the stone giants began to battle with their fists and boulder projectiles.

"Hold on tight! This is going to get bumpy!" she shouted out. The dwarves on her side of the giant payed heed and gripped the rock tightly as they began to be flung around. Aella saw the other group manage to jump to safety just as a third stone giant appeared, throwing a boulder at the head of one of the first two. The stone giant the rest of the Company was trapped on begin to fall over and Aella closed her eyes as they hurtled towards the mountainside. "Get ready to jump! On three...1...2...NOW!" she cried out

On her count, the group jumped off the giant before they could be crushed and Aella tumbled straight into side of the mountain but everyone was alive and they'd all landed on the ledge she'd seen when they were falling. Except she saw Bilbo slide off the side of the cliff, but he somehow managed to catch himself and hang on. Aella scrambled to her feet just as the others joined them. Aella dived for Bilbo just as his fingertips looked about to give way, roughly shoving Thorin aside in her rush to reach the hobbit. She caught his hand just as he began to fall.

"I've got you Bilbo! I've got you!" she cried out heaving the hobbit up as much as she could but she could feel herself begin to slip as the stone beneath her began to crumble. But just as she was about to go careening headfirst over the side of the cliff, she felt hands grab at her. Turning her head to the right she saw Kili hanging on to her tightly, Bofur ran over and knelt beside her gripping her forearm to help her heave Bilbo up. The three of them fell back at the effort it took to drag the hobbit up and Aella ended up with a paralysed Bilbo in her lap. She rubbed his back a few times whispering that he was safe. He finally seemed to regain control and the four of them stood up, Aella kept her arms around the shaken hobbit.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar there," Dwalin stated.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us, Dwalin!" Thorin snapped glaring at a now shivering Bilbo, Aella growled at the dwarf king her arms pulling the hobbit to her.

"You would be confused and lost too if you were constantly treated as an outcast Thorin Oakenshield! How dare you blame Bilbo for your own wrongdoings!" she snarled her eyes narrowing into a glare. Thorin scowled at her but said nothing instead turning and leading the search for shelter with his cousin.

"You didn't have to defend me you know. I know I don't belong here," Bilbo muttered, when Aella finally released him.

"Bilbo look at me," she demanded waiting for the hobbit's hazel green eyes to meet hers. "Good. Now. You are an important part of this Company, whether Thorin Oakenshield acknowledges it or not. You belong here on this quest just as much as he does. You will do great things my dear hobbit, and he'll see it before the end," she told him strongly, she squeezed his shoulders before letting him go. She watched him follow after the last of the dwarves, noticing Kili had stayed behind. "Why didn't you go on with your brother and Uncle?" she asked walking towards him, he fell in step beside her as he answered.

"Because I wished to thank you. If it had not been for you we may have lost some of our companions," his voice was quiet but grateful.

"I did nothing Kee. If not me it would have been Dwalin or one of the others, perhaps even you," she said as she shook her head, waving away his thanks before hurrying to catch up with the others. Kili watched her go with a confused and slightly troubled expression.

They found a cave not too far away. Aella ignored Dwalin and Thorin's conversation knowing well enough what they spoke of. She instead examined the cave herself, including jumping up and down on the floor; her face paled when the floor gave beneath her jump. She'd hoped to avoid Goblin Town altogether. Simply because she didn't want her companions to know about her prior experience meeting the Great Goblin. Swallowing thickly, she sat herself down against one of the far walls, _Alagos_ at the ready slight unsheathed on her lap.

Later that night while the Dwarves rested she watched and listened on as Bilbo made to leave. She said nothing, as she knew he would not have the chance. Her eyes were drawn to _Alagos_ as the blade began to glow blue, eyes flickering to both _Orcrist_ and _Sting_ to confirm the warning. This was it, she got to her feet just as the sound of gears clinking filled the cave. Thorin seemed to notice a little too late and began screaming to his kin after the floor was already beginning to open. Before anyone could react though, the floor of the cave collapsed downwards, revealing it to be a trap door. Aella's breath was stolen as she fell down the chute, she noticed that the entire Company including Bilbo had fallen as she had expected. Keeping a tight grasp on _Alagos_ as she slid through the tunnel, she was glad that she was one of the last to land in the wooden cage so she didn't accidentally stab anyone. She scrambled off the pile, unsheathing _Alagos_ immediately. Her eyes already on the horde of goblins that were swarming them, she managed to kill a few goblins and maim a few others before they overwhelmed her and disarmed her. She was swept away with the dwarves, the goblin's picking and scratching at her hair, clothes, and skin; chittering and screeching away to each other. Aella flinched. They had recognised her.

The dwarves were herded through the vast network of tunnels and across wooden bridges towards what served as the throne room and living place for the Great Goblin. Aella shuddered when her eyes beheld the Goblin King, he was seated on his throne of bones, holding a mace topped with a human skull. He was far larger than any other goblin and incredibly grotesque, the skin around his neck and chin was loose and swung about whenever he spoke or moved while also being covered in warts and bulbous pustules. He jumped off his throne when the Company was presented to him, his great weight causing the platform to shudder as he trampled several goblins to inspect them. Aella backed away, fighting the grips of the Goblins that held her in place as he approached.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" the Goblin King rumbled.

"Dwarves, your Malevolence," one of the Goblins holding her reported a wicked putrid grin working its way onto his face as his grip tightened. Aella recognised him to be Grinnah.

"Dwarves?" the Great Goblin reared back at the report.

"We found them on the front porch," Grinnah continued.

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice," the King ordered, as the goblins jumped to fulfil his command. Grinnah dragged her forward while his kin searched the dwarves, throwing her before his King. Kili, Bofur and Fili roared at the treatment she received.

"They were not alone, my liege, an old friend of yours was with them," his malevolent laugh sent shivers down her spine, even as she flinched when the Great Goblin leered at her. The perverse glint in his eye causing her to flinch back.

"Ah so I see, they have brought with them my old toy," the grotesque smacking of the Great Goblin's lips made her stomach reel and Aella felt sick.

"Yes, Your Malevolence," Grinnah answered.

"My dear, it's been too long, tell me why did you run from me? And why did you feel the need to cut down so many of my loyal subjects in your escape?" the Great Goblin addressed her, she could feel the looks of horror from many of her companions. She said nothing. "Ah it seems she is being difficult, bring me Discipliner!" At his request, a large mean-looking whip that bore a resemblance to a cat o' nine tails, was presented to him.

Aella whimpered and tried to scramble away only to be caught by two goblins who flipped her over and presented her back to their King. As a result, she found she was facing her dwarvish companions. The varying expressions of horror, made her fear set in that much deeper. They would think her weak for not having fought harder to get away.

"Let us also get a few other questions out of the way while we are at it. What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" The Great Goblin began. When no one said anything, he brought down the whip – the small blades attached to the ends cutting into Aella's flesh and tearing her tunic open. She bit her lip to stop from screaming out in pain, she could hear the dwarves gasp and begin to fight against the horde.

"Don't say anything!" she shouted at them meeting Fili's blue eyes, she was mildly surprised at the intense rage she saw in his eyes. Only for her to have to muffle another scream when the whip was brought down upon her again.

"It seems my Toy believes she can disobey me, she must be punished methinks," the Great Goblin noted before he began to bring the whip down upon her flesh again and again. Aella held out as long as she could before the pain became too much and she began to scream. She could see the dwarves resolve weaken, but before it could break the Goblin King stopped his punishment. Aella knew her back was probably shredded and she could feel her blood soaking her pants. She was dropped to the floor near the weapons as the Great Goblin turned to the dwarves. "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest!" he cried out pointing to Ori. As the Goblin's cheer, Aella used the distraction to grab a dagger, though she hid it beneath her body. She had just flattened herself against the ground again when Thorin stepped forward.

"Wait," he demanded, meeting the Great Goblin's gaze.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The Great Goblin bowed exaggeratedly to the dwarf king. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg." Aella flinched when Thorin looked up in surprise, his disbelief shown on his face. _'I bloody told him,'_ she growled to herself even as she slowly readjusted herself so she'd be able to get to her feet easier.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago," Thorin retorted, his eyes showing he doubted his own words.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" the Great Goblin taunted before turning to the Scribe, "send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize." Aella was grabbed and a rope tied about her neck like a leash, the end held by the Great Goblin.

She was picked up and dragged over to a place near the throne as the Goblin King ordered again for the instruments of torture. Before he broke into song and began dancing around, Aella sent up a curse that he had chosen to hold onto the leash instead to tying it to the throne. Aella watched as she was pulled back and forth, as Grinnah, the goblin who had presented her to the Great Goblin examined the weapons pile. She was glad that _Alagos_ was hidden at the bottom of the pile and that none of the goblins had got a good look at it when they had disarmed her.

The goblin picked up the sheathed _Orcrist_ and removed it from its sheath a few inches. Aella could see clearly that he recognised the blade, as he gasped in horror and threw the sword away as if it had burned him. It landed in view of all the goblins, the blade sliding further from its sheath. As they recognised it the goblins howled in fear and rage and retreated from it. The Great Goblin escaped back to his throne, trampling goblins in his retreat and pulling on the rope leash around Aella's neck.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks," he gasped out pointing in terror at the blade. Aella cried out as her leash was pulled taut as he shrieked "Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

Suddenly there was a massive explosion of white light; Aella hearing was muted as a shockwave of power ripped through the air, flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torture devices. Everyone was knocked down and Aella took the chance amidst the confused to cut her leash with the dagger she'd hidden. When the force of the explosion had passed, most of the light in the area had been snuffed, Aella watched as a shadow with a tall pointy hat approached. A grin pulling at her face when she saw it was Gandalf, holding his staff and _Glamdring_ aloft, before he could say anything Aella sprinted towards the weapons pile quickly donning her quiver and bow, she found _Alagos_ just as Gandalf intoned

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" As the dwarves scrambled to their feet and made for the weapons pile, Aella defended them from the now unfrozen goblins as they armed themselves. She tossed _Orcrist_ which had been kicked near her feet to Thorin just in time for him to decapitate an attacking goblin with it. The Great Goblin still lying on the ground recognised both Glamdring and _Alagos_.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight! And She wields the Wind-Storm, the Heavenly Blade!" he shrieked scrambling back pointing to both swords before he grabbed his mace and joined the fight making a swing at Nori who had been knocked down. Thorin and Aella deflected the blow, the steely ring of _Orcrist_ and _Alagos_ meeting the Goblin King's mace ringing out shrilly. The Great Goblin stumbled from the force of the deflection and stumbled right off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below. Aella had already moved on to help Nori to his feet, decapitating a goblin that got to close.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf commanded.

Cutting down any goblins in her way Aella followed behind the Wizard as he led them along a pathway away from the throne-room. Aella was beginning to feel her wounds as they were chased through the suspended passageways of Goblin Town.

"Quickly!" Gandalf cried.

Aella spied as they ran; Dwalin and some of the others cut one of the guardrails from the path, holding it out in front of them like a massive spear. They charged at the oncoming goblins and swept them off the pathway before dropping the rail for their weapons. Aella helped to knock away and cut down the rest of the goblins. She stumbled slightly under the weight of a blow from her opponent only to be caught by Fili who sent the goblin flying over the edge in two pieces. The snarls of goblins interrupted them, and they turned to see several goblins swinging towards them on ropes.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin ordered as he and some of the others cut the ropes holding the raised platform they stood near in place, as the ropes were cut the platform fell outward entangling the goblins swinging on the ropes and seeing them fall into the chasm.

Aella glanced over at Kili, a cry on her lips when she saw some of the goblins aiming arrows at him. But the dark-haired dwarf prince deflected the arrows with his sword, before grabbing a nearby ladder and dropping it onto the oncoming goblins. Kili, with aid from Gloin and Dwalin ran forward pushing the ladder – and the goblins it had trapped in it – in front of them, knocking the remaining goblins off the path. Fili supported Aella as they ran after the others. As they approached a missing area of the path the goblins fell into the darkness, but Kili and the others dropped the ladder to make a makeshift bridge, she turned her head once they had crossed to see Dwalin break the ladder to prevent the goblin's pursuing them crossing it.

"Quickly!" Gandalf urged again as he reclaimed the lead and led them through the maze-like paths. They soon reached a section that was suspended by ropes from above, Aella helped Fili slice the ropes and held on as the pathway swung away from the rest of that pathway and approached a different one. She was slowly beginning to tire from losing too much blood, but she refused to stop. To stop was to die.

"Jump!" came the order.

Several of the dwarves managed to jump onto the other path, but before the rest of them could the suspended path swung back like a pendulum to where it started and several goblins leaped on. Aella shoved herself away from Fili and began to swing _Alagos_ about, cutting down goblin after goblin. As the path swung back once more Fili tugged her into his chest as he jumped with Gandalf and the rest. The ropes holding the platform were cut sending the platform and the remaining goblins on it plummeting into the chasm. Fili continued to drag Aella behind him as they ran, swinging only one of his swords to cut down goblins. Aella continued to cut down goblins even as her arm began to feel numb, and her head began to pound. Gandalf struck a rock above them with his staff and sending it rolling in front of them, squashing any goblin in its path. They finally reached a bridge between two walls of the cavern. As they went to cross it the Great Goblin suddenly broke through from underneath the bridge and pulled himself up onto it, right in front of the Company. The dwarves paused and they were quickly surrounded. Aella stumbled again and almost collapsed, only being held up by the blonde dwarf prince. Kili stepped up and supported her other side sheathing her blade for her.

"You thought you could escape me?" the Great Goblin taunted, swinging his mace causing Gandalf to stumble back. "What are you going to do now, wizard?" Gandalf huffed at the taunt and leaped forward striking the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff, causing the goblin to drop his mace and clutch his face in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he cried even as the Wizard stepped forward and sliced the Great Goblin in the belly causing him to fall to his knees, clutching at his leaking entrails. "That'll do it." Gandalf once again swung his sword and sliced at the Great Goblin's neck, causing him to fall. Dead. The Goblins great weight caused the bridge to start shaking; suddenly, the section of the bridge on which the company was standing broke away from the rest of the bridge and started to slide down the side of the cavern. The dwarves clung on and screamed and hollered in terror as the bridge slid at terrific speeds down the cavern's wall. Aella was being held down by Fili, Kili holding her hand tight even as he griped tight to the guardrail with his other. The bridge finally slowed down and landed at the base of the cavern. It broke apart almost immediately from the stress and buried the Company in timber and wood. Gandalf rose from the wreckage and inspected the rest of them, most who were still stuck under the broken timber.

"Well, that could have been worse," Bofur chuckled only to suddenly groan in pain as the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin landed on the wreck squishing the dwarves further.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin growled, it took several minutes to extract everyone from the wreckage. Aella leaned heavily on Kili, as Fili helped to extract the last few dwarves. Aella looked up and nudged Kili weakly gesturing for him to do the same; together they saw thousands of goblins crawling down the cavern's walls at high speed

"Gandalf!" Kili cried, pointing with his free arm to the oncoming goblin horde.

"There's too many! We can't fight them!" Dwalin exclaimed looking to the Wizard.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" the Istar answered. The remaining dwarves quickly got to their feet and their escape continued as they ran after Gandalf. Fili and Kili were practically carrying Aella between them as they ran, the arms they were supporting her with slowly getting soaked in blood. She kept blinking heavily trying to stay conscious; the pain finally not enough to keep her awake. Soon they emerged from the Mountain and into the sunlight. When they finally came to a stop she found she was having great difficulty seeing straight; the dwarves and Gandalf's voices were also becoming muted. She knew they were arguing about Bilbo and was not surprised when he suddenly appeared. She managed to stay awake for a few moments longer before she collapsed forward. Fili's worried cry the last thing she heard.

"Gandalf!"

...

Kili watched, worried, from his place at his brother's side as Oin quickly treated Aella's wounds. In the sunlight, they all could see that the flesh of her back was ripped to shreds; crisscrossed with several deep cuts while the rest appeared relatively shallow. When her back was finally bandaged, Gandalf approached her and crouched as he lay his hand upon her brow, muttering in a language none recognised before he sat back. Blue eyes focused intensely on the Ranger's prone body. After a few tense moments, she groaned and shifted uncomfortably. The young dwarf prince could feel his brother's sigh of relief, and put a hand to his shoulder. Fili met his gaze for a moment, and Kili was taken aback at the amount of emotion that was visible in his eyes. Understanding, they turned their gaze to the now waking Ranger.

...

Aella groaned, her back felt like it was on fire. She blinked a few times before she could open her eyes properly. She startled when she was met with Gandalf's gaze before hissing in pain.

"I wouldn't move to much just yet. Oin has just treated your wounds," he suggested, with a concerned gaze. Aella's fogginess left her after a few moments of confusion, the events that just occurred replaying in her mind. She looked to the sun to see it was slowly setting, and she hissed as she pushed herself up.

"We need to move Gandalf. Now!" she ordered, "The Great Goblin got a message off to the Orcs, they will be here soon! We must leave!" She attempted to stand only to stumble and almost fall flat on her face; she likely would have if Fili had not rushed forward to catch her, she shot him a grateful look before meeting the Wizard's worried gaze. "If we stay here we will die!"

"Very well, let me at least ease your pain until we can heal you properly," he responded. Standing and walking behind her he lay his hands as gently as he could on her back, she still grunted in pain but soon a soothing feeling washed over her.

"Thank you," she said bending down and donning her pack, she wondered who had found it. She belted on her quiver and bow just as the air was filled with the sound of warg howls.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin groaned looking to Gandalf.

"...and into the fire! Run! RUN!" the wizard commanded. Aella unsheathed her blade immediately staying behind slightly to run with Bilbo. They ran as fast as they could but the foremost wargs caught up with them, one jumping in front of Bilbo while the other went for Aella. Aella dodged the warg's lunge and thrust her sword into its side, slicing it open, pivoting she saw that Bilbo was all right although uncomfortable with his first kill no doubt.

"Run Bilbo!" she called, helping him yank out his sword before turning and taking down yet another warg that had caught up with them. She followed after him soon afterwards only to realise that they were trapped on the outcropping. "Trees! Use the Tree's!" she cried.

"Up into the trees, all of you!" Gandalf ordered, "come on climb! Bilbo climb!"

Aella boosted Bilbo up into a tree before quickly clambering up after him, Fili leaning down from one of the higher boughs to lend a hand. She took the proffered hand and allowed him to pull her higher up the tree. The wargs finally caught up with them and began to circle the trees. Glancing over to Gandalf she saw him speaking to a moth, likely calling Gwahir and the Eagles for aid. Just then the wargs backed off, and Aella saw Azog sat astride his White Warg. She looked to Thorin and saw his shock.

"Oh, Eru help me!" she cursed as Thorin continued to look on in disbelief. Suddenly the wargs surged forward attempting to climb the tree's uprooting them with their weight. "Move! MOVE! To the next tree!" she cried, practically throwing Bilbo into the next tree as the tree began to fall. The Company continued to clamber from tree to tree before finally getting trapped in the last tree in the very edge of the cliff. Aella looked up to see Gandalf looking around in desperation. "Are you a Wizard or not Gandalf. Fire!" she snapped at him. His eyes lit up and he set fire to a pinecone before tossing it amid the wargs causing them to retreat in fear from the flames.

The rest of dwarves caught on and harvested pinecones for Gandalf to set alight. When the surrounding area was well and truly alight, the dwarves began to cheer at Azog's frustration. Suddenly, their cheers turned into cries of fear as the roots of the tree they were in started to give way. Aella gripped the branch she was sat upon tightly as the tree tipped precariously over the edge of the cliff. Eventually the tree came to a rest sticking straight out, away from the edge of the cliff. Aella watched as the dwarves tried to hold on as the tree about flung them about. She let out a cry as Ori lost his grip on the tree and began to fall, sighing in relief when he managed to grab onto Dori's leg. Though Dori soon lost his grip from the extra weight, only Gandalf's staff was able to save them from plummeting to their deaths a few hundred feet below. Aella eyes turned to Thorin as his face contorted into a snarl his eyes alight with hatred and anger. Aella pulled herself up just as Thorin did, trying to stop him from running to his death. She missed her chance to grab at him as he charged at Azog.

"Aule, save me from the stubbornness of dwarves!" she cursed. She met Gandalf's eye for a moment before sprinting after the Dwarf King to assist him. Aella swung her sword at the neck of the White Warg as it tried to leap on Thorin who had been knocked down, catching the Pale Orc's attention long enough for Thorin to regain his feet. However, before she could do much else another Orc and Warg pair – one she recognised as Azog's current second in command – attacked her. She managed to kill the warg just as she heard Dwalin cry out.

"Thorin! NOooo!" Turning her head. Aella left the Orc, and sprinted towards where one of the Warg Riders was advancing on Thorin. Bilbo managed to reach Thorin first and began to battle with the Orc, Aella reached Thorin's side just as he fell unconscious. She picked up _Orcrist_ in her free hand and stood to help Bilbo defend Thorin. She prayed to Manwe under her breath, that his children would arrive swiftly, before she was forced into fighting off wargs and their riders. Easily wielding both blades in tandem as she decapitated an Orc who got too close. She did not leave Thorin's side, even when she was surrounded by wargs. Falling into a rhythm of stabbing yet another warg with _Alagos,_ and swinging _Orcrist_ around to slice into the junction between the nearest Rider's neck and shoulder. It was as she was removing the blades from the corpses to face yet another opponent, the cry of the Eagles sounded. As an Eagle came to collect Thorin in its talons she ran forwards and vaulted up on to its back. With a beat of its wings the Eagle soared off into the sky following its brethren. Aella collapsed on the Eagle's back after sheathing _Alagos_ and placing _Orcrist_ into her empty quiver.

" _ **I am sorry Child of the Sky if I pulled any of your feathers in my climbing,"**_ she apologised in Quenya as she enjoyed the air rushing past her.

 _ **-You are forgiven Champion,-**_ was the smooth response from the Eagle speaking regally in her mind. Exhausted and in pain from the ordeal of the last day and a half, Aella slipped into a deep sleep. Aella slept all though the rest of the night as they flew away from the Mountains. The Eagle she rode upon ensuring she didn't fall off in her slumber. She awoke to the gentle voice of the Eagle, alerting her to their approach to the Carrock.

 _ **-Champion? Champion we are about to begin out descent to the Carrock.-**_ Aella's eyes fluttered open at the voice, yawning she sat up, hissing in pain. She'd forgotten about her back. She took the chance to observe their surroundings, her hair flying out behind her as the wind tugged it free from the leather strip she used to tie it. Her eyes followed the leather as it danced about on the wind before falling. Looking towards the east, she realised it was sunset as the sky was beginning to darken.

" _ **Have I slept the night and day away Sky Child?"**_ she inquired even though she was more than certain she had.

 _ **-Yes Champion, you seemed to need it so I saw no need to wake you. My name is Gwaeren,-**_ the Eagle answered her voice amused but regal.

" _ **Thank you Gwaeren,"**_ Aella smiled stroking the feathers of the Eagles neck slightly. It wasn't long before she spotted the Carrock sticking up a single peak shaped like a bear amid a sea of trees. On the horizon Aella also spotted Mirkwood, withholding a shudder she instead concentrated on the Eagle's descent. Soon Gwaeren swooped down and lay Thorin atop the rock, she circled once more and landed allowing Aella to dismount. The Ranger lay a gentle hand in thanks upon Gwaeren's neck before she ran to Thorin's side. Slipping off her pack, she knelt by his side even as Gandalf lay a hand on Thorin's forehead.

Aella slapped his hand away. "Stop that, he is not stable, give me a few moments," she ordered. Rummaging through her healing supplies she quickly inspected the dwarf's wounds before she began to mix together a medicinal liquid, when she was done she instructed Gandalf to help her administer it while the dwarves and Bilbo crowded around them. Once the mixture had been administered she swapped positions with Gandalf.

"Am I now allowed to wake him?" the Wizard sniped waspishly.

"Yes, the mixture should start working to relieve his pain. Go ahead," she responded with an eye roll. Gandalf lay a hand upon the dwarf king's brow and began to whisper a spell under his breath. Thorin's eyes fluttered open and he gasped for air. It took him a few moments before he understood where he was, he looked at Aella curiously for a moment before turning his gaze to Gandalf.

"The halfling?" his voice was weak but becomes stronger after a few moments.

"It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe," Gandalf answered. Aella noticed that the rest of the dwarves had finally been deposited on the Carrock and watched as they all joined the already present crowd. Thorin attempted to stand, falling back into Aella's raised arms when his legs buckled. Dwalin and Kili helped him to stand but once he was on his feet, Thorin shrugged them off before stumbling to where Bilbo stood.

"Stubborn idiot," she muttered. Turning and instead choosing to pack away the herbs she'd used rather than watch Thorin, she left her healing supplies out however, knowing she would need them still. "Yes, just yell at the bloody hobbit that risked his life to save yours."

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin exclaimed, and Aella smirked.

"I told him he was an idiot, but did he listen. No of course not. Now, he better bloody be hugging that hobbit," she continued to mutter, unaware that Kili was still nearby and trying and failing not to laugh at her mutterings. At her last comment though he burst into laughter while the other dwarves began to cheer and slap each other on the back. Glancing over to the where the dwarf king and hobbit were, Aella was pleased to see the dwarf embracing the hobbit deeply even as Bilbo hugged him back in surprise. Satisfied, Aella stood and looked behind them. Her eyes focused on the solitary mountain peak on the horizon beyond the forests of Mirkwood. It wasn't long before the rest of the Company had their eyes glued to the silhouette of the Lonely Mountain.

"Is that, what I think it is?" Bilbo asked a happy smile on his face.

"Erebor - The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth," Gandalf confirmed, just as a small bird flew by heading towards the mountain.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain," Oin exclaimed and Aella laughed.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf corrected

"But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen," Thorin said looking over the Company.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us," Bilbo said causing Aella to groan.

"Now you've gone and jinxed it Bilbo, there are still many miles between us and Erebor, and so many things that could prove troublesome," she explained when everyone looked her way. "Plus, there is still the Dragon at the end of it all. That was never going to easy."

"For the moment let us just enjoy the fact the end is in sight," Gandalf admonished, Aella sighed exaggeratedly in response.

"Fine your wish is my command," she teased before turning to Thorin with a determined look on her face, "now you! Sit down before you do anymore damage to yourself and let me deal with those wounds. Oin your help would be greatly appreciated," she ordered, sending a look to the dwarven healer even as she stalked over to the dwarf king and dragged him back to her healing supplies. Much to the amusement of the Company, no matter what Thorin did he could not escape her.

"I feel as if I am a dwarfling again," he complained as he tried to fight her off.

"I see, so that's where Kili's get it from," she mused, quickly stripping him of his tunic and armour so she could treat the warg bite and his other wounds. After properly inspecting the wounds she ordered a fire be started and water boiled. Gloin and Bofur did as she asked as she sorted out which herbs and supplies she needed.

"What?" Kili and Thorin exclaimed their horror in unison.

"Yes, it must be a Durin thing. Because your youngest nephew complained much the same way you are now several weeks ago when I was helping him clean his face of deer entrails," she responded glaring the dwarf king down as he went to try and escape again. "Sit still!" she ordered. Once the water was boiled she went about making a paste with the herbs she'd already crushed before she started to clean and dress Thorin's wounds. She was quick and efficient in the process and finished up by wrapping the bandages around the dwarf's torso and around his other smaller wounds. "There done, be careful of the bandages." Thorin practically leaped away from her grabbing his tunic and pulling it on. Aella ignored him and instead packed her healing supplies back into her pack. The sun was finally beginning to set, when she looked up.

"We should make camp atop here tonight, and make our way down tomorrow when we have good light," Gandalf stated returning from where he had been looking over the step leading down from the Carrock. At his suggestion, the dwarves began to set up camp for the night with what little they had. Aella despite having slept all through the day and the evening prior, was still exhausted and so after eating some of the little food they had left had curled up on her bed roll and fallen asleep.

* * *

 ** _Rate and Review :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Hello all, I have finally gotten round to updating. I have been a bit stuck for inspiration to write as of late (despite having already mapped out the two last chapters). A massive Thank You to all of you who reviewed New and Veteran. Your words are what keeps me writing and uploading, it's so nice to see that people enjoy my story.**_

 _ **Now a few of you have shared your concerns over what is "wrong" with Fili, and I'd just like to say nothing is "wrong" and all your queries should be answered in the following chapter.**_

 ** _Also I have finally gotten around to changing the Rating, I had originally had it rated M because I had originally planned to overhaul a few scenes but have since decided to forgo that plan. So I hope that explains the Rating Change._**

 ** _I'll see you all in 2 weeks with Chapter 7, enjoy!_**

 ** _AVDR out._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognisable, I only own Aella and any other OC's that appear throughout the story. The rest belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema respectively.**

 **#Edited: 04/07/17**

* * *

 _Chapter Six:_

'English'

' _thoughts'_

"Westron"

" _Sindarin"_

" _ **Quenya"**_

" **Khuzdul"**

 **/Black Speech/**

The Company woke with the dawn and by the light of the rising sun made their way down the Carrock. Aella had returned _Orcrist_ to Thorin before they had departed. Though little was said between them, he seemed grateful she had kept it safe. Gandalf kept them moving until they came upon a secluded area of the Anduin River.

"I think it would be prudent to cleanse ourselves of the filth from Goblin Town," Thorin commented looking over the company.

"It would also do you and I good to cleanse our wounds and redress them My Lord," Aella added. After a few moments of discussion, it was decided that they would bathe and then rest for a while. Aella barely had the chance to turn her back before the dwarves were divulging themselves of their clothes and sprinting to the river absolutely starkers. Coughing to cover up her embarrassment she left to find a spot that would keep her body hidden from prying eyes. After a moment, she remembered she had yet to give Bilbo the small soap she pilfered for him, so without turning around she called for Bilbo.

"He's already in the water I'm afraid," came a far deeper voice than she was expecting. In her surprise, she turned her head to look at the blonde-haired dwarf who had spoken. Fili had already stripped off his tunic, shirt, and coat, leaving him only in his breeches. Aella flushed as her eyes took a second to study the contours of the dwarf's toned and well-muscled torso and upper body. Realizing that she'd been gawking she thrust her hand out, turning her head away again as she her cheeks heated.

"This is some soap I took before we left Rivendell, could you please see to it that he receives it?" she explained before practically sprinting away. A little bit further up river, there was a bend which would hide her from the dwarrow. Slowly setting down her pack she began to unwind the bandages around her torso. When that was done she realised that her tunic and upper underclothes were so torn they were completely useless. The only thing that had really kept them on was the bandages, she blushed at the thought and continued to undress. Her pants were caked with blood and needed to be washed as did her lower underclothes, when she was free from her clothing she stepped into the river. The water was chilly but was clean so she quickly went about cleaning herself of the blood and dirt and grime that had accumulated over their journey, she used her own bar of pilfered soap to clean her hair and body being careful not to irritate her still fresh wounds.

When she was clean, she set up her bedroll on the bank so she could remain that way as she dried off. She was close enough to the water that she could set about cleaning her pants and underclothes while she air-dried. Once her skin was dry she began to search her pack for her spare clothes glad that she'd had the foresight to pack three sets of traveling attire and spare underclothes. Armed with her dry and clean clothes, Aella pulled on her pants, underclothes and socks before pulling on her boots again. She threw a loose shirt on over her upper body after a moment of deliberation. She needed help to cleanse and redress the wounds on her back so she decided to return to the others and request Oin's help. Keeping her tunic vest, and upper bindings at the top of her pack she rolled up her bedroll and reattached it, before straightening up and returning to where the others were. Wet clothes in one hand and ruined clothes in the other. Before she entered the clearing, she announced herself.

"It's just me, am I able to come back now or shall I be scarred for the rest of my life?" Laughter was her response.

"Aye lass, ye can come back, we all be decent enough," Bofur called back.

"Can I get another person's assurance? There are some things I do not wish to see." A few of the dwarves laughed again at Bofur's indignant squawk.

"We are all decent Aella, your eyes are safe," Kili laughed answering her question, Aella smiled as she entered the clearing. All the dwarves were lounging around in pants and loose tops much like hers. She spotted Oin sitting on the other side of the clearing and made a beeline for him.

"Need a hand with redressing your wound lass?" he asked with a knowing look, "come and sit over here," he instructed making sure she was facing the tree line. "Okay top off now, I need to dress these properly," he said ignoring the catcalls and teasing of the dwarves that filled the clearing at his orders. Aella did as she was told, keeping her shirt held tight to her chest, a slight flush on her cheeks as she did so. Oin worked diligently mixing an ointment for her back before he gently applied it. He called Bilbo and Gloin over to hold up a blanket to act as a screen when it came to bandaging up the injuries, he then allowed her to put on her upper underclothes as normal after he had tightly wrapped her torso. When he was done, Aella pulled her shirt back over her head and Bilbo and Gloin were relieved of their screening duties.

"Thank you," she said to them, only to be waved off by the dwarf healer.

"Bah, think nothing of it lass." Nodding again in thanks she picked up her pack and went to find somewhere to sit. She found a patch of grass near where Kili was lounging, Fili not too far away leaning against one of the trees lining the clearing and sat down with a heavy sigh. Her back was stinging slightly because of the ointment and it relieved her to sit down. Kili sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows as he looked at her curiously.

"I didn't ask yesterday as there was no time but what is your history with the Great Goblin? He knew you. As did the other goblins," he asked. Aella sighed as she returned his gaze, she knew it was going to come up eventually.

"One time when I was passing through the Misty Mountains from my roaming of North Rhovanion, I fell into a similar trap we did; except I had been travelling alone so was quickly overwhelmed by the goblins. Once I was presented to the Great Goblin instead of commissioning me to be served up as the main course he decided to keep me as a... pet, of sorts. He called me Toy and toyed with me for a month before I was able to escape. I stole back my belongings and my sword and ran for it. Killing any goblin that I came across before it could sound the alarm. I escaped through one of the Western exits and made my way to Rivendell as fast as I could," Aella said tilting her head back to enjoy the sun as she explained.

"So that was why he called you Toy? I was wondering…" Ori stated quietly.

"Mmmhm. The 'punishment' I received was also one he used while I was captured. Though he only used it to keep me weak, therefore he would have the goblins bind whatever injury he caused," she continued answering the unspoken question.

"Bastard!" Fili growled, surprising Aella at the restrained rage she identified in his tone.

"A dead one," Kili added having also noticed the same thing, Fili gritted his teeth and locked his jaw but it was still clear that he was furious. Aella was sincerely touched that Fili was so enraged by her previous enslavement, and she had no idea why. Except that it made her heart beat faster and butterflies appear to be fluttering around like mad in her belly. Turning her head slightly, she studied him from the corner of her eye. Her eyes followed the strong lines of his face. And she was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to touch him to sooth his anger, or perhaps run a hand through his hair. At that, she jolted, startled by the intimate nature of the thoughts. _'Oh dear,'_ she gapped internally, _'oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. This can NOT be happening! He's a bloody dwarf Prince, and I'm a-a nobody!'_ she thought. She could not be falling in love with him, she hardly knew him despite having travelled together for months.

So, deep in thought was she that she was oblivious to the intense gaze of the dark-haired dwarf with an axe protruding from his head. Bifur watched on with a knowing glint in his eye as she continued to think to herself.

At the mere thought of love, she reeled back, gluing her eyes to the sky. She began to think back on every interaction she had ever had with the blonde dwarf. It wasn't difficult to discover when she'd begun to develop feelings for the prince, he had been ever so charming during the journey from Rivendell though he had still remained at a distance, even if she'd thought at the time it was simply physical attraction. Swallowing at the new knowledge she deliberated for a moment or two on what she was going to do. _'I have a duty, a purpose in Middle Earth. Falling in love was not part of that, but I can't really help that now. It's not going to go anywhere so it will be for the best if I simply ignore my own feelings. He is the Heir to Erebor, he will marry a pretty Dwarrowdam and continue the line of Durin. I do not factor in beyond the end of this quest and ensuring he, Kili and Thorin survive,'_ she told herself before relaxing and trying to ignore the fluttering she felt in her stomach. Little did she know that a deal had been made between Namo and Aule long before she had been brought to Ea; regarding her future, and the blonde Heir of Durin.

...

" _ **Oh dear, it seems our Champion sill doubts herself and her importance to Arda,"**_ the breezy voice of Yavanna sounded.

" _ **Aye, I see she is unaware of the deal and her fate regarding the line of Durin?"**_ Tulkas added, removing his gaze from the viewing globe and studying both Aule, and Namo.

" _ **You would be correct, when she came to us her fëa while bright with Eru's light, was faded and cracked due to her treatment in the other world. It was only her ties to her otherworld family that kept her fëa alive,"**_ Namo explained – watching as his Champion, for she was his far more than any of the other Ainur – talk and relax among her friends.

" _ **And this affected telling her of hers and the blonde Heir's fate how?"**_ Orome queried though he had an inkling as to the reason.

" _ **Her fëa needs to heal before she can truly give into the bond between them. The second Heir will be vital in this, for while the first Heir will be her only love, the second will be her family in a way different to that of soul-bonded,"**_ Este explained, she and Namo had spoken at great lengths over the issue.

" _ **There are also a few choice others who will be vital to her healing,"**_ Vaire voiced, bringing up one of her tapestries, _ **"this is her fate. Although there are many paths she may tread, the one I have highlighted in gold is the most likely outcome. Her friendship and subsequent kinship with the youngest Durin, is the key to her admitting the others into her life. He will only be the first, but many will follow."**_

" _ **She may not think she has a family here in Ea, but she is quite mistaken. She has an Atto (father) and Amme (mother), brothers, sisters, cousins, nieces and nephews, uncles and aunts,"**_ Nienna sighed, her soft grey eyes fixed upon the _fëa_ of their Champion.

" _ **A slightly dysfunctional family, if we are to be honest,"**_ Irmo chuckled.

" _ **Aye very much so, but family all the same,"**_ Varda said with a smile as bright as the stars she sung.

" _ **She will be told of her bond with the Heir when the time is right, and their union will spell the salvation of the Dwarrow. As was agreed upon between Aule and Namo,"**_ Manwe intoned.

" _ **Aye there'll be many young beardlings from that union, you can be sure,"**_ Aule bellowed out a laugh.

" _ **Yes, and I can already hear her cursing me now,"**_ Namo groaned burying his fair face in his hands, to the laughter of the Valar.

...

They rested in the clearing for another half hour or so before Thorin ordered them to keep moving. As the sun was close to setting they reached a craggy outcropping. Thorin sent Bilbo to scout ahead when they heard the distant sound of the Orc pack. He came scrambling back down not five minutes later.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked. He had become far less demanding of the hobbit now that he had accepted Bilbo as part of the Company.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it," the hobbit answered only to be interrupted by Dwalin.

"Have the wargs picked up our scent?" he tall bald dwarf asked

"Not yet. But they will do. We have another problem," Bilbo responded trying to explain only to be interrupted again this time by Gandalf.

"Did they see you? They saw you," the wizard looked concerned.

"No. That's not it," the now slightly agitated hobbit answered.

"See what did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material," Gandalf interrupted again looking to Thorin as he spoke. The halfling snapped.

"Will you listen? Will you just listen?!" he cried out over the happily agreeing dwarves "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there!" Gandalf looked worried even as Aella shut her eyes, she had been silent the entire time already aware of what was going to happen.

"What form did it take?" the Wizard asked. "Like a bear?" his second question caused the hobbit to double take as he went to respond.

"Ye-Yes, but bigger. Much bigger," Bilbo confirmed. Gandalf turned away in thought, Aella remained silent as they deliberated their next move.

"Ye knew about this beast?!" Bofur accused the Wizard, "I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of Orc's?" Thorin retorted, a thoughtful expression on his face. Before he could suggest anything, Gandalf spoke up once again.

"There is a house...it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Aella raised her brows at the Wizard. Even though she had expected it she was still somewhat surprised. She had met Beorn several times during her wanderings and had become a close associate of his, she would never say friend as she herself wasn't sure that that was an appropriate term.

"Whose house?" Thorin demanded, "are they friend or foe?"

"Neither. He will help us or... He will kill us," Gandalf responded. the dwarves murmured among themselves at the news.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked with a slightly desperate look in his eye. A roar came from beyond the rocks, making the dwarves jump. Aella remained alert but calm even as she looked to Gandalf.

"None," the Wizard answered with a resigned look on his face. Before he led them out of the outcrop and out onto the plains. Aella ran at the back herding the dwarves and Bilbo behind Gandalf, keeping an eye out behind her. Focusing her senses on her hearing she could hear that the wargs had finally picked on their trail.

"Gandalf the wargs have picked up the scent," she cried out at they ran through a small wooded area. As she passed the frozen Bombur she and Bofur pulled him along; Bofur by his red beard chain and Aella by his pack. As they left the wood for the last stretch she couldn't help the amused laugh that left her lips when Bombur managed to surpass the entire Company in his sprint to be one of the first two through the gates of Beorn's House, he put on a little burst of speed when Beorn roared again far closer this time. She truly did giggle when he ran smack bang into the doors of the House itself and bounced off.

"Open the door! Quickly!" Gandalf ordered as the Dwarves pushed at the doors, with a glance at the fast approaching bear Aella shoved her way through the dwarves to open the latch causing the dwarves to tumble in. They managed to get everyone in and the door closed just as Beorn ran into it. Aella left to enter the house more fully, trusting the door to hold against the bear's might.

"Oh dear, he's going to have an aching head in the morning," she mused her eyes sparkling in mirth.

"What is...that?" Ori panted out turning to Gandalf.

"That is our host. His name is Beorn. And he is a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable... But the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves," Gandalf explained. As the Wizard spoke the dwarves began to spread out and inspect the house. Aella had already clambered up onto the large bench by the even larger table that always made her feel like a child.

"He's leaving," Ori reported still near the door.

"Come away from there," Dori exclaimed pulling his youngest brother away from the door, "it's not natural. None of it. It's obvious. He's under some...dark spell."

"Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own," Gandalf retorted gruffly. "All right, now get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here tonight. I hope…" he continued.

"Oh, stop it Gandalf, we will be fine. You forget what Beorn hates more than he could ever detest dwarves. All will be well, you'll see," Aella admonished shaking her head at the Wizard before directing the dwarves on where they could sleep. Eventually leaving the bench to set up her own bedroll. Once she was done she set about seeing to the fire. Bombur came over to help her not long after it became obvious what she was doing.

Leaving Bombur to the fire she began to raid the cupboards, finding several loaves of bread, a few blocks of cheese, and even some freshly churned butter; she also found some honey, deciding that she would make up some warmed honeyed milk to sooth the company's fried nerves. With her loot in hand, she headed back towards the fire where most of the dwarves were seated by now. Still too nervous to find sleep and probably hungry too. She set down her loot upon the bench which was tall enough to be a table for her when standing, and got out her knife and began to portion up the cheese and the bread before she went about handing them out to her companions. Most thanked her and others simply acknowledged her with a grunt or a nod before going back to their quiet conversations. She set her own portion aside while she sought out a large pot, Bombur having finished his share of the meal came over to help her set it over the fire.

"What are you doing with that Lass?" the red-haired dwarf inquired.

"I'm going to make something to warm our bellies and sooth your nerves; it is something my mother use to make me when I was a little girl and had woken from night terrors," she responded collecting the honey and heading over to where one of Beorn's cows was kept with a large bucket. She noticed Kili's look of both interest and slight sorrow, figuring he must have remembered what she had said about her trueborn family. "Hello Bessie," she greeted the Cow, who mooed quietly in response.

" _Do you have any milk left for me Bess?"_ the Ranger crooned setting herself up and stroking the cow's udder for a moment before she began to milk her. Aella continued to croon softly to the cow as she worked, until she had enough milk in the bucket and then some. _"Thank you dear one,"_ she said patting the cow's neck before she hefted the milk over to the pot and poured it in. She could feel most of her companion's eyes on her as she worked adding in at least half the honey and stirring it into the milk slowly. As she worked she began to hum absentmindedly, so focused was she on the task at hand she forgot about the eyes that were watching her.

...

Kili watched as Aella swayed slowly from where she stood over the pot as she hummed. He turned to glance at his brother and was once again unsurprised to see him staring at the Ranger. But the look on his face was soft a mixture of longing and an emotion Kili had never really expected to see in his brother's eyes. Blinking, Kili was at a loss. The intensity of the affection he'd discerned from his brother's gaze startled him. Despite back home in Ered Luin in their Uncle's Halls, Fili being almost immune to the advances of all the eligible Dams, it seemed as if he had finally fallen in love. With a human.

Deciding that he would speak of it with him later, he let his eyes roam over his companions. Catching the varying looks of disbelief on Dwalin, Balin and his Uncle's face, he followed their gaze only to find them staring at Fili. Of course, they would be able to tell, Kili cursed internally. Balin and Dwalin had been his brother's and his tutors almost their entire lives, and Thorin had practically raised them after their father died. He knew they would speak with Fili about it, but not here. Not now. He continued his observations, noting that the silent and ever vigilant Bifur had also caught on to his brother's affections. Kili returned his gaze eventually to Aella, seeing that she was ladling whatever she'd made into mugs. The room was filled with a delightful scent as she and Bombur began distributing them. She approached his brother and him last, after having handed off the rest of the mugs she'd had.

"Here," she offered, holding out the two mugs to both princes. Kili accepted his with a grateful smile, enjoying the warmth that radiated from the carved wood.

"What is it?" Fili asked even as he accepted the mug, a smile on his face and his gaze soft as he looked upon her. Kili sipped at the beverage, delighted at the smooth and creamy texture of the milk and the sweetness of the honey.

"Honeyed Milk," she responded with a smile of her own, watching as Fili finally took a sip. Kili studied them as he knew his Uncle was doing from the opposite side of the room with Dwalin and Balin. Fili's face a mixture of surprise and delight as he took a sip of the beverage. Pulling back to greatly compliment the female Ranger. Aella blushed at the praise but thanked him all the same, easily answering the question of who'd taught her how to make it.

"But where is yours?" Fili asked a moment later, realizing that she herself didn't have a mug.

"Over by my meal, I should get back to it before it gets too cold. Thank you again, I'm glad you like it...Fili" she responded gesturing to where she had left her portion of the bread and cheese. Kili followed her gesture for a moment to spy the mug before glancing back at the two just in time to see a blush cover both of their faces when she used his brother's name. _'Interesting,'_ he thought watching as she hurried away with a murmured farewell to him. Hair unbound and covering her glowing face as she headed toward her food and drink before she took a seat next to Bombur, striking up conversation with the Urs.

...

Aella couldn't believe she'd just done what she had. So, even though she had deliberately sat with the Urs, she was not a very active member of the conversation. She ate silently before taking her Honeyed Milk and sipping from it every now and then, while she listened to them Broadbeams talk. Aella became more interested the more she calmed down, as the topic changed to music she began to contribute a bit more.

"Say Lass, what was that mighty fine tune you were hummin' before?" Bofur inquired, Aella gazed at him confused.

"Forgive me, when was I humming?" she inquired in return.

"Ah ye see Lass, ye have a habit of hummin' when yer be helping Bombur here cook dinner, or as ye were before when ye were making this here Honeyed Milk," Bofur clarified, Aella blushed bright red.

"I was doing that? I still do that?!" she groaned aghast.

"It's not a bad thing Lass, I actually quite enjoy it, it helps me cook," Bombur tried to soothe her. Aella was still more than a little horrified.

"It was a bad habit I developed when I was much younger. I would constantly hum or sing while doing everyday things. Seventy years on and I still do it, oh how embarrassing," she moaned, placing her head in her hands.

"I don't think it's a bad habit. I think it's lovely," Ori called from where he was sitting not too far off with his brothers, Gloin, and Oin.

"Thank you, Ori," she smiled at him weakly, before turning back to Bofur. "How did the tune go, I wasn't paying attention to it, it seems." she asked, Bofur hummed the tune obligingly causing her to giggle when she realised what it was. "It is a song called In Dreams, it seems I was humming the instrumental parts as well," she explained.

"Could ye sing it for us Lass?" he asked looking hopeful, after a glance around noting the eager faces of at least half if not most of the dwarves she gave in, especially after looking to see Bilbo's joyous expression at the thought.

"As you wish," she said, "but I'm not standing up." Her audience chuckled at that, even as she straightened up. She hummed the introduction before beginning to sing

"When the cold of winter comes,

Starless night will cover day.

I the veiling of the sun,

We will walk in bitter rain.

But in dreams, but in dreams

I still hear you name.

And in dreams, and in dreams

We will meet again." At the break between the chorus and the next verse Aella, hummed the instrumental, a strange sense of belonging filling her as she did so. Before she continued:

"When the seas and mountains fall,

And we come to end of days.

In the dark I hear a call, calling me there.

I will go there, and back again," she repeated the last verse after humming the tune again before concluding.

"That was beautiful, Lass," Bombur complimented even as the other dwarves applauded lightly. Aella spent the rest of the evening singing little snippets of her favourite songs to the Urs, who in turn would do the same. It was well and truly dark when they all returned to their bedrolls. Aella was sat on her bedroll trying to adjust her bandages when she heard someone approaching, turning her head, she was surprised to find Fili standing three feet away looking rather awkward. Hiding a smile, she raised her brows at him.

"Ah, I saw you were struggling with your bandages did you, ah... need any help?" he coughed awkwardly gesturing back to where his bedroll was laid out next to the snoring lump that was Kili, as he spoke. Aella studied him for a moment before nodding, she really did need the help. Removing her tunic and lifting her shirt, she turned away from him. She heard him finish his approach and kneel down behind her. Even with a respectable distance between them, she could still feel his body heat.

"Running away from Beorn jostled the bandages, which is making it very hard to get comfortable," she explained, turning her head to study the blonde dwarf out of the corner of her eye.

"I imagined that had been the case," he answered with a soft chuckle. His calloused fingers felt hot on her skin, as he gently readjusted and smoothed the bandages. Aella began to feel warm as she noticed the soft look in the dwarf prince's eye. She knew nothing could come of her affection, but she doubted that she could deny it any longer. Instead she would remain his friend, and ignore some of the more intense feelings that accompanied being near him. After a few minutes of silence Fili broke it again. "You sang well this evening," he complimented. Aella had to face away from him to hide her blush, why did he always elicit such a reaction from her.

"Thank you, I had fun trading songs and teaching some to the Urs," she answered looking down at her lap, where her fingers toyed with her tunic.

"I'm glad you were enjoying yourself," he replied gently and they lapsed back into silence. Aella had the feeling Fili wanted to say something to her. She was proved correct when not a moment later he spoke. "I know I have not been as... expressive of my thoughts as some of the others. But I am glad you are here, and I am glad that you're okay. When we were captured in Goblin Town... what you did... you were amazing! You held out under that whip for longer than most could, but you almost gave me a heart attack when you collapsed after we had finally escaped. I was truly worried." Aella was speechless for a moment at the emotion she heard in his voice.

"I am sorry," she said eventually.

"It is not your fault, do not apologise. The one at fault is dead and he will never hurt you again," Fili's voice shook with emotion even as his touch remained gentle.

"Thank you," Aella whispered, extremely grateful for the words. She had bottled up her fear and found she was able to finally let it go thanks to the presence of the blonde dwarf sat behind her.

"There is nothing to thank me for Aella." The way her name rolled off his tongue made a shiver run down her spine and her body feel hot. They fell once again into silence, a few minutes later Fili's hands stopped all movement. "Done," he reported his fingers lingering at her sides for a few moments too long before he finally removed them.

"Thank you, Fili," she said readjusting her shirt, when she was overwhelmed with the urge to touch him. She turned to face him for a moment, noticing the troubled expression. "What is it?" she queried.

"Hmmm? I was just thinking that even if Uncle hasn't said it yet. You are a part of this Company, you belong here, with us..." _with me_ , Aella thought he'd avoided saying before she scolded herself for such ridiculous thoughts.

"I appreciate your words Fili. Thank you," she responded smiling at the dwarf.

"Right. I should...I should probably let you sleep. Goodnight," Fili coughed, quickly getting to his feet and almost running back to his own bed roll. Aella watched him go for a few moments before lying down on her front head turned towards where the blonde-haired prince lay curled on his side. He was the last thing she saw before her eyes fluttered close and sleep took her.

...

Aella woke early to the sound of the door being opened, sitting up she looked towards the front door; standing in its frame was a towering man, his skin brown, and his hair thick and dark except for a few streaks of grey here and there. His features were strong and his eyes framed by a straight nose and heavy brow. He wore a homespun vest that showed off the bulky muscles of his arms and chest, simple pants and thick black boots.

"Beorn," she greeted, standing from her bedroll and heading over to him. She could see it was still dark outside although the silvery rays of the setting moon led her to believe dawn would appear soon.

"Edana. It's seems you've raided my cupboards again. You even convinced Bessie to give you milk," he said his voice deep and smooth though in no way hostile.

"I did, my apologies. We ran out of our own provision after falling into a trap in the Mountains. We did not have time to look for them after trying to escape Goblin Town. I only took enough to feed us for the night," she explained, yawning slightly.

"As you are awake, you can help me organise the morning meal. Your companions I am sure, will attempt to eat me out of my winter stock," he ordered, Aella simply laughed in response as she aided Beorn in the task. They spoke quietly of her travels since she'd last seen him while they worked and waited for the rest of the Company to awaken. By the time the sun was well risen the dwarves began to wake, slowly one by one they made their way to the table at Aella's beckoning. Once they were all sat and eating they seemed to begin to wake up fully, and realised they were not alone. Beorn said nothing and instead simply watched them as he ate. Once Bilbo joined them, Aella watched as the Skin-changer refilled the dwarves mug's with fresh milk when he spoke.

"So, you are the one they call Oakenshield," he began addressing Thorin, "tell me...why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked looking slightly bewildered. As he looked at the Skin-changer's broad back.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains...before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he would...enslave. Not for work, you understand...but for sport. Caging skin-changers...and torturing them seemed to amuse him," he explained, his voice the same but his eyes filled with an age old pain and sorrow.

"There were others like you?" Bilbo asked in a soft voice. Beorn studied him a moment before answering.

"Once there were many," he continued to make his way round the table refilling mugs.

"And now?" Bilbo asked again looking slightly afraid of the answer.

"Only One," the skin-changer responded. The dwarves shifted uncomfortably at that. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" he queried, his eyes free from all emotion bar curiosity

"Before Durin's Day falls. Yes," Gandalf confirmed.

"You are running out of time," Beorn noted, throwing an inquiring look at Aella before meeting Gandalf's gaze.

"Yes, we are," she stated from where she was standing her plate in hand and her mug on a chair next to her.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood," the Wizard explained.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need," Beorn cautioned turning to Thorin.

"It is likely also the Orc's of Gundabad have been summoned then. And I doubt Thranduil will be pleased if we lead Orc's towards his Halls," Aella added though she knew the decision had already been made.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe," Gandalf stated, looking at Aella in disapproval.

"'Safe'? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous," Beorn retorted. Aella simply nodded her head in agreement. "But it matters not," the skin-changer was looking at Thorin as he finished speaking.

"What do you mean?" the dwarf king pressed turning from where he'd been pacing away from the table at the thought of the Elves.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive," Beorn explained.

"We also have Orcs actively seeking us, although I have a great doubt that it is Azog leading the chase," Aella added.

"What do you mean by that Lass?" Balin questioned

"If what Beorn said was true about the alliance between the Orcs and the Necromancer, I doubt that Azog would be exempt from the summoning. He is a prime candidate for commanding the armies should it lead to war. It is likely that he will send someone in his stead to run the hunt and I have my bets set on it being his son Bolg," as she spoke she set down her plate, "I also have my suspicions regarding the identity of the Necromancer and why he would have such control over the Orcs. No human would be able to command an army of Orcs, no elf or dwarf could either." The last bit she directed at Gandalf meeting his eyes unwaveringly. After a moment, she broke her gaze. "No matter what we do I believe our venture will end in war, against how many foes, well that depends." Her eyes fell upon Thorin for a moment before turning and heading towards one of the windows and stared out of it pensively.

She had pretty much warned them of what was going to happen, but she doubted that it would make much difference. Gandalf seemed to be the only one who had understood her warning, if the growing fear in his eyes was any indication. While she gazed out the window she heard Beorn offer his help, and soon the dwarves were scurrying about. She soon noticed someone standing not too far off. Turning her head, she saw Balin and – to her surprise – Kili.

"Sorry to interrupt you Lass, but we were wondering if we could have a word," the white-haired dwarf implored. Throwing a glance about the house and noticing the nature in which the question was asked she realised they needed privacy.

"Of course, let's adjourn outside. I rather fancy myself a bit of sun," she responded leading the two dwarves out a side door and into the fresh air. She saw Gandalf and Bilbo standing not too far away from the house with Beorn who was cutting wood while they spoke. She led Balin and Kili in the opposite direction to where Beorn's ponies were wandering. She stopped next to one and began to pat his neck, throwing a curious glance at the two dwarves inviting them to speak.

"Well you see Lass. We think we know what you were talking about with the potential war," Balin said after clearing his throat. Kili had joined her in patting the pony.

"And?" she pressed

"We want to know if it's because of Uncle," Kili finished.

"Ah I see. It is not so much because of your Uncle as he is now, I have no doubt he will make promises he intends to keep but..." she drifted off, keeping her eyes on the pony. After a moment, she met Kili's eyes. "He is not immune to the gold-sickness, I am in no doubt that it will affect him. But I believe there is hope," her voice was steady. It was clear that the news did not sit well with either dwarf.

"How can there be any hope Lass, he watched his Grandfather succumb to the sickness and yet he will too," Balin despaired.

"Because, as you said he watched his own Grandfather succumb to the sickness. He watched as Thror forgot about the people he cared most about. If you were to remind him when he is at his worst, that the lust for gold is not who he is; then I can only hope it will bring him back to us. He has the potential to bring himself back, bring himself back to the ones he cares for, believe in him," Aella counselled, placing a hand on the shoulder of each dwarf. She was pleased to see the despair dissipate and determination replace it. "I suggest you warn Dwalin and Fili, as they will also be able to aid you. And I, I will warn Bilbo. I believe he has yet before him a very large role in our quest succeeding."

"Thank you," Kili said, squeezing her forearm and dashing off; more than likely to find Fili. Aella turned to Balin and was startled by the intense look upon his face.

"You have an eye for both observation and forethought, Lass, I doubt we would have known about the potential for war until it was too late to do anything to stop it," Balin commented.

"It just seemed odd that a Necromancer would be creating alliances with Orcs left, right and centre if it was not to go to war. And if I am correct, to buy Azog's loyalty it was probably promised to him that he could go after the line of Durin first," Aella responded going back to petting the pony. "As for the others, I would not be surprised if both the Wood Elves and the men of Esgaroth are pulled into war. I know for a fact that Thranduil has a personal interest in a certain set of Starlit gems in the horde. Gems he had commissioned to be made into a necklace for his wife before she passed to the Halls of Mandos. Thorin would see it as fair that he keep it from the Elven King, but I believe it is time for the dispute between Elves and Dwarves to see it's end," she glanced at Balin, noticing the thoughtful expression.

"Aye, I see where you're coming from Lassie. I'll do my best to help you, as I too wish to avoid war," Aella smiled at the old dwarf, a small pang of heartache spread through her chest at the thought she might be unable to save him, or young Ori or Oin, from their deaths in Moria. For she doubted that they were among the ones she was to save and she could only hope that in restoring Erebor to Durin's line, they would remain in its halls instead of seeking Moria. Balin said a quiet goodbye, and she was left to her thoughts among the ponies.

Her thoughts turned to Esgaroth or Laketown as it was better known in these parts, so far; the events that had come to pass had followed what she remembered of the movies. Although the dates followed those of the books. So, if it were to be believed that they were following the movie-verse, then that would mean when escaping the Elven Halls, Kili would be wounded by a Black Arrow. Therefore Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur would be left behind in Laketown when Smaug attacked. She had already decided she would remain among that group to help heal Kili even though apparently Tauriel was supposed to, she'd always found that slightly strange. That would mean she'd be left in the perfect position to help evacuate Laketown's residents, and at least halve the number of deaths caused by the Dragon. Yes, she would have to plan for different scenarios. _'Eru I wish I had my books, it would make planning for the little details much easier. But it's better that I don't, they are safe where they are,'_ she complained mentally before heading back inside to help get ready for their departure.

...

Kili had done exactly as Aella asked and immediately informed his brother of the potential for Thorin to succumb to the gold-sickness. Though he phrased it more to say he feared it's potential to happen rather then that it would, it had seemed that Fili had shared similar fears. He had dragged Fili far enough away from prying ears to inform him but the events of the night before passed through his mind's eye, making him halt his brother in his exit.

"Wait Fee," the dwarf archer hissed, grabbing his blonde brother by the arm and dragging him back.

"What is it Kee?" Fili queried, concern lighting his blue eyes.

"Last night..." the younger began before trailing off.

"Yes?" his brother prompted.

"I saw the way you were looking at El," Kili stated, brown eyes studying his brother's face intently; immediately noting the tensing of his shoulders and the wariness in his eyes.

"What of it," the blonde finally asked after several beats of silence.

"You're in love with her," Kili responded bluntly. Fili pulled his arm from his brother's grip turning away for several minutes, seeming to be debating something before he finally turned back. Shoulders slumped but eyes guarded as he looked at his brother.

"Aye, you're right I am, but it is more than love Kee. You remember how I told you about the pull I feel towards her? I- I think she is my One," Fili spoke quietly his blue eyes glued to his brother's face. Kili went stock still at his admission. Eyes wide and mouth open.

"Y-your One?!" the archer stammered out, blinking rapidly.

"Aye. I do not know how it could be possible considering she is no dwarf but the bond is there, there is no denying it now," Fili sighed running his hands through his thick gold tresses.

"Mahal's breath. This is not good. Well it is but it isn't. Oh bugger," Kili stuttered, snapping out of his shock and beginning to pace.

"What are you talking about Kee?" his brother demanded.

"Thorin knows of your affections. He will not stand for it, even if she does return your feelings," ' _which she actually might'_ Kili left out.

"He would not dare keep me from my One," Fili stammered out, though it sounded vaguely more question-like then his brother probably intended. The blonde's concern shown easily on his features.

"I hope not," Kili grimaced, a matching expression of concern on his own face. The two stared at each other in silence.

...

After a quick lunch, and one last check that they had everything, the Company met outside with Beorn who was standing next to fourteen ponies and a single black stallion.

"A pony? Again?" Aella sighed dismayed, shooting a dirty look at an amused Gandalf and Beorn.

"I thought it would be a better size for you, little one," Beorn grinned toothily.

"Really? A height joke? Among Dwarrow?" she snorted derisively, but turned back to saddle the pony. Mounting it with ease, she glared when Beorn snorted in amusement. Once most of the Company were mounted, Beorn looked around from where he stood near the gate.

"Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind," he instructed. As Aella's pony passed him he halted it by grabbing the rope that served as its reigns and spoke directly to her. "You know the dangers of the forest, you know of the beasts that hide in the darkness. Guide them carefully, but beware. The beasts are not the only danger." The Elves. Aella knew of what he spoke. Since the Greenwood had begun to grow sick and tainted, Thranduil had begun to tighten the security of his halls. More patrols had been arranged to deal with the spiders, which meant they could face resistance from a patrol should they encounter one. She nodded grimly, and he let go patting the pony on its rump to get it to move once more.

"Goodbye Beorn," she called out raising a hand as the party of sixteen began to pick up speed.

"Goodbye my friend. Good luck," he called back. Aella snorted slightly, ' _friends eh?'_

The company rode well until nightfall before making camp in a defensible thicket of trees, they had no fire that night and the mood was sombre. Aella was shaken awake for the second watch by Nori, who had been on first. It had only been since the events in Goblin Town that Thorin had trusted her enough to be on watch by herself; she was glad for the development because it meant the dwarf king was finally beginning to trust her. Nothing of note occurred during her watch and when dawn approached she began to wake her companions. They set off again just as the sun rose. It was late-afternoon when they reached the Elven gate, but the unanimous decision was to enter when they had light so they set up camp along the edge of the wood. Still in the open, but where they could easily retreat from should the Orc Pack find them. They waited until the sun was well risen before approaching it.

* * *

 _ **Rate and Review :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: Hello again Everyone, here's the next chapter for all you lovely people. Once again I send out my most heartfelt thanks to all of those who reviewed, it's always nice to know your work is appreciated._**

 ** _Just a heads up, Uni has just gone back and one of my classes (Creative Writing) requires me to write an Original Short Story, as a result once I have finished writing Winds of Change there will be a bit of delay in writing the Sequel. I will obviously still be updating all the written chapters during this time, so you should still be getting new content, but there is more than likely going to be at least a month (at minimum) break in between the last Chapter of Winds of Change and the first Chapter of the Sequel, as I prefer to have be at least four chapters pre-written before I upload._**

 ** _I will try to always alert you ahead of time about any possible delays in updates if there are any. (Knowing what my Assignments are on and when they are due ahead of time is fantastic though so I should be able to work around them. So happy I changed from a Science degree to a Arts degree.)_**

 ** _Anyway if you have any question regarding the update schedule feel free to PM me._**

 ** _Now I will stop taking up your time, and I'll see you in about 2 weeks with Chapter 8._**

 ** _AVDR out._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognisable, I only own Aella and any other OC's that appear throughout the story. The rest belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema music referenced in this fic belongs to their respective Artists.**

 **Edited: 06/07/17**

* * *

 _Chapter Seven:_

'English'

' _thoughts'_

"Westron"

" _Sindarin"_

" _ **Quenya"**_

" **Khuzdul"**

 **/Black Speech/**

"The Elven Gate," Gandalf stated unnecessarily, "here lies our path through Mirkwood." Aella looked at him curiously, so he had yet to tell the others this was where he'd be leaving them. The wizard had pulled her aside while they were still at Beorn's to tell her needlessly of his plan to investigate Dol Guldur. She had cautioned him but knew he would likely still meet the same fate.

"We've seen no sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side," Dwalin said, holding the reigns of his pony.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master," Gandalf ordered after squinting into the distance to the south, Aella turned her head focusing on her sight, she saw Beorn in his bear-form watching them from a distant ridge. She quickly began to unburden her pony just as the rest of the Dwarves did, Bilbo had approached the forest.

"This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way round?" Aella turned to study the hobbit. She had long since believed that hobbits were the children of Yavanna, much like the Ents and so had a deeper connection to nature then even Elves did. His perception of the forest was very accurate.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south," Gandalf remarked even as he followed the path a few feet into the shadows. Having finished unloading her pony Aella raced after him. As Gandalf approached a plant covered statue he went rigid for a moment before continuing his approach far more apprehensively.

" _What did the Lady of Light have to say,"_ Aella spoke in Sindarin, having recognised it for the Lady Galadriel speaking with the Wizard from a great distance.

" _Much the same as what you have said, that the Necromancer is not what he appears to be and far more dangerous,"_ he responded, yanking the vines off the statue to reveal a painted-on Eye of Sauron. Gandalf froze once more but Aella snapped her head around to Bilbo who she'd heard gasp. She spied in the hobbit's grasp the One Ring. Shuddering she returned her gaze to Gandalf.

" _She has commanded you elsewhere,"_ she stated, seeing the new look in the Wizard's eye.

" _The Tombs in the Mountains,"_ he confirmed

"You will search the High Fells, but I have a great doubt you will find anything. For did not Radagast already face a Wraith?" Aella commented falling back into Westron, searching the Istar's face.

"I will do as My Lady bids me but I am of the same mind, our enemy has returned! You were correct, my dear. The Necromancer is no mortal being," he answered before switching to the language of the elves, " _Sauron has returned."_

"I will guide the Company in your stead as you appear needed elsewhere," she replied, not commenting on his last remark. They made their way back to the others, Gandalf nodding gratefully. Nori had almost finished unsaddling Gandalf's horse when they emerged, Aella could see the unladen ponies already trotting off towards the black bear in the distance.

"Not my horse! I need it," he called, striding towards the horse. Aella could see that his actions worried the Dwarves who had begun to murmur among themselves in surprise and concern.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo cried out having shoved the ring back into his pocket, Gandalf stopped next to the hobbit.

"I would not do this unless I had to," Gandalf responded looking at Thorin before turning to address the dejected hobbit stood near him. "Have no fear, Aella will guide you in my place." Thorin and the Dwarves seemed appeased slightly by that knowledge. Gandalf then went on to speak directly to Bilbo.

"You know where Gandalf is going?" Thorin pressed her

"Yes. Know that it is for the good of all Middle Earth he goes, it is not to spite you Thorin. An old enemy has returned from the shadows," she responded peering at both him and Balin meaningfully. The old white-haired Dwarf caught on immediately his expression morphing into barely concealed horror. Thorin took on a thoughtful expression but did not appear to be concerned by the warning. Gandalf had just finished speaking with Bilbo and began to walk towards his horse again. When he passed Thorin, Aella, and Balin he spoke. Stopping to look hard at Thorin as he did so.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." Having stressed his point, the Wizard continued towards the stallion. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." This warning while aimed at the whole Company was spoken while looking directly at Aella. Who nodded in understanding, even as Bilbo directed a question at Dwalin.

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" the hobbit queried, just as the Wizard mounted the black stallion. Aella looked to the sky as rain began to fall lightly despite the sun still being out.

"You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." And with those last cautionary words the Wizard wheeled his horse around and headed north. "No matter what may come, stay on the path!" he called back one more time. Aella turned to look upon the forest with the remaining members of the Company.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day," Thorin rallied, Aella nodded picking up her packs and donning them before walking towards the entrance.

"Durin's Day. Let's go!" Dwalin cried.

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door." With Thorin's last words the Dwarves joined her and she entered alongside Thorin. As they were consumed by the forest, the gloom and the tainted trees began to crowd the Dwarves, Bilbo, and Aella. Aella maintained the lead position alone for some time but was often joined by either Thorin or Dwalin. They travelled that way for several days, before they lost the path. Aella had been distracted for less than a second by the thickening spider webs and the Dwarves had staggered off the path. She had done her best to try and lead them back to the path but soon the forest's illusion began to effect even her judgement. She had no idea how long they wandered for but she grew increasingly more cautious as the spider webs grew denser.

The days had begun to blur so she was especially glad when Bilbo began to climb one of the nearby trees, saying he was going to look for the right direction. Just as he had disappeared the spiders attacked, Aella unsheathed _Alagos_ in one swift move and brought it down on one of the spiders. The Dwarves who had been arguing and fighting among themselves upon hearing the dying shriek of a spider began to try and fight the giant spiders, but they were too drugged by the forest to be effective and were soon overwhelmed. Aella managed to survive only a little longer but was caught on the arm by one of the spiders' pincers. In a panic, she lost her footing and landed on her back. Instantly feeling her barely closed wounds reopening, she screamed only to have her head slammed into an uncovered tree root by one of the spiders. When she awoke it was to being cut down by Bilbo, once more landing on her back. Another scream tore from her throat.

"El!" Kili cried having ridden himself of the cocoon. The dark-haired Dwarf Prince ran to the Ranger's side and cut her free. She whimpered slightly before sucking in a deep breath and rolling over.

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered out getting to her feet she was glad she had had the forethought to not wear her cloak.

"But your back..." Kili began to say but was interrupted when a spider jumped at Bombur.

"Watch out!" Aella exclaimed, glad she was still holding _Alagos_. The Dwarves pulled at the spiders' legs, keeping it off Bombur. Leaping forward, Aella sliced at the beast just as the Dwarves succeeded in pulling its legs off.

The Company continued to fight against the incoming spiders until they were all defeated before retreating through the forest. It didn't stop the arachnids though, as even more spiders began to jump down from their silk blocking their escape; hissing, and screeching. The Dwarves began to raise their weapons, while Aella switched out for her bow. Taking aim at the spider directly in front of them she fired an arrow directly into its head killing it just as the blonde-haired Legolas sliced through it. She stared as the Woodland Prince nocked and arrow and had it aimed at Thorin. Glancing about she saw several other Mirkwood elves appear seemingly out of the shadows.

"Do not think I won't kill you Dwarf. It would be my pleasure," Legolas snarled. The elf Prince was tall, and lithe but broad of shoulder. His hair was a blonde and his face fair but ruthless when pulled into a snarl.

"That won't be necessary, Your Highness," Aella retorted stepping forward and in between Legolas's bow and Thorin. The elf looked surprise as if he'd just noticed her. Just then Kili cried out. A spider having grabbed him and pulling him away.

"Help!" Kili shouted.

"Kili!" Fili cried back. As the only one available aside from the mysteriously missing Tauriel. Aella threw a glare at Legolas before running after Kili, dodging the grabbing hands of the surrounding elves with ease. With a running leap, Aella successfully caught a hanging vine and used it to propel herself forward; the Ranger landing directly atop the spider. She slammed her hunting knife directly into its abdomen and used _Alagos_ to slice it's head off. Aella tossed the knife to Kili as she spotted another two spiders advancing on their position, she flipped off the spider she'd just killed just as Tauriel appeared killing the third spider advancing on them. Before the red-haired elf could kill the other two; Kili threw the hunting knife Aella had tossed him at one, catching it in between its many eyes. Just as Aella fired three arrows one after the other at the last spider, killing it.

"You alright Kee?" Aella asked, stepping towards him. She checked him over as Tauriel approached.

"Yes, I'm fine. You are worse than my **Amad (mother),** " he complained, slapping away her hands as she crouched to inspect his leg.

"Who are you calling your mother? I am only a year older than you **Khaim (youngster),** " she retorted, "but I'm sure your mother would have my head if I let anything happen to you. So, you will let me make sure the spider did not poison you," she instructed with a stern look.

"Fine," he relented. Aella was purposefully ignoring Tauriel, who she could see was beginning to grow irritated if her tightening grip on her bow was anything to go by. After checking Kili's leg properly she nodded, patting his knee before standing and facing the elleth.

"No need to put an arrow in me Captain, I'm already injured as it is," the Ranger spoke sending a challenging look to the red-haired she-elf. She and Tauriel did not really get along as the elleth saw her as a threat because of the Ranger's friendship with Legolas, which in turn just irritated Aella. The elleth's jaw locked at the challenge. "Come along Kili, we should return to our companions and make sure your Uncle and Legolas are not trying to kill each other." After purposefully irritating the elleth, she pulled Kili with her back towards the Company. As they walked Kili kept looking at her back.

"Are you sure you are alright? Your wounds have reopened," he pressed quietly, "your shirt is soaked with blood."

"They will heal, I am more concerned about getting out of this without ending up in the Dungeons," she responded. Her eyes flickering worriedly to her freshest wound. Infection had set into the wound, a black pus like substance oozing from it. Aella flinched slightly when she inspected it with the tips of her fingers.

'Fuck,' she muttered slipping into her native tongue, she'd been infected by the spider's venom. Not enough to kill her thankfully, but enough to cause her a few problems; her other wounds would heal slower at this rate, she was also likely going to suffer a fever in the coming days as her body processed and fought off the poison. Kili and Aella continued to trek through the forest back to where the others were being held, Tauriel on their heels. Upon their return to the clearing, Fili immediately pulled Kili in for a tight embrace even as he shot Aella a look full of gratitude. Nodding, she bypassed them and headed straight for Thorin and Legolas. Thorin upon her approach, nodded at her in thanks. Aella repressed a laugh, acknowledging that was all she was going to get regarding thanks from the stoic Dwarf, so she again nodded back and turned to Legolas.

"Search the Dwarves!" he commanded his elves before turning to speak with her.

"Is that necessary? We are traveling to the Iron Hills. I am their guide," she insisted putting herself between the elf that came to search Thorin and the Dwarf king.

"It is the law," he said shooting her an apologetic glance.

"Then your father has grown more paranoid," she shot back. Legolas looked torn for a moment, he knew she was right but he had a duty to the Realm as it's Prince.

"Perhaps, but his laws are absolute," he responded, and the elf pushed past her.

"Then you should search me as well, for I am their companion. Your father bears no fondness for me in any way and you'll be lectured for not doing so if you don't," she insisted pushing herself once more in between the elf and Thorin. Thorin had hopefully had enough time to hide the map and key by this point.

"As you say," he returned nodding to the elf, before heading towards Gloin. The elf that began to search her left her with her weapons, unlike what they did for the Dwarves. When he turned her around she bit her lip to withhold a cry, but still grunted in pain.

"My Prince, this one is injured," he called. Aella threw a glare at the elf who reeled back in surprise.

"What?" came the response which was echoed among the Dwarves.

"When the spiders attacked I reopened old wounds. I'm fine," she retorted, shifting to hide the infected wound and step away from the Prince who looked at her in concern.

"Lass, they'll get infected if you don't treat them soon," Oin admonished from next to her. Which is why, she assumed, he'd heard what she'd said.

"Then it will be you and only you who treats them Oin. Not for mistrust of elvish healing but of The ElvenKing," her voice was firm and stubborn. Aella was thankful Legolas seemed to understand that it was only in his father she held no trust.

"You won't..." the elf Prince started.

"No, I will not reconsider and you know exactly why! Last time I passed through the Woof your Father saw fit to keep me confined like an exotic pet for close to a year. I had to be bloody rescued by Elladan and Elorhir like some damsel in distress!" she snapped. The Elven guards shifted uncomfortably at that, it appeared many of them had recognised her.

"He won't..." Legolas tried again.

"Oh, do be serious Legolas. Of course, he will try again. He is obssessed with the idea of possessing the _Beriaiel_ for his own keeping," she snarled. After a second her eyes snapped to Oin, terror filling her eyes. "Oin did you notice anything strange about my back beside the wounds?" she said, her voice tight as she rushed to the Dwarven healer's side, grasping his upper arms in a panic. She'd been terrified of letting the Dwarves know of her purpose. She was not sure how they would take it; some would have seen it as an ill omen for the quest, others may have demanded to know why she was needed now and not in the past. Aella had been most terrified of Thorin's reaction. So, she had kept it to herself as she did not need any complications to come of it before she could fulfil her duty to the line of Durin and keep them alive.

"What? You mean your tattoo? We all saw it Lass when Oin treated your wounds after you collapsed after Goblin Town," Dwalin stated. Reeling back Aella met the eyes of Thorin.

"You know," she whispered, as she saw the acknowledgment in his eyes, "Oh Eru help me, you know," she cried out. Slumping to her knees, her head cradled in her hands.

"Yes. We know who you are," Thorin confirmed, but after a few moments he continued "And we do not care. To us you are Aella Dúnadàn," he said softly. Aella's head snapped watching him as he shrugged off the elf guard who had been searching him, and moved towards her. He crouched in front of her bringing them face to face. "You are the Ranger who sacrificed her own body to keep us silent in the Goblin tunnels; you are the one who defended me against Azog when I was injured; the one that treated me as if I was a sick child when you treated my wounds and you are the one who saved my own nephew from death by spider not twenty minutes ago. So, no I do not care if you are the Valar's Champion or if you are a simple human. I do not care to know why you are with us on this journey, but I would be a fool to ignore what you have done for us. You are a part of this Company. One of us."

Aella stared at him in disbelief at his words. Was she to believe this Dwarf in front of her was the same Thorin that had just weeks ago distrusted her and followed her every move with a suspicious eye.

"I-I..." she tried, speechless.

"I think you may have broken the poor Lass," Balin chuckled. Suddenly Aella was overcome by how strange the situation had become. Here she was being comforted by Thorin Oakenshield after having a minor breakdown, surrounded by a WoodElf patrol who were waiting to take them to their king. She broke out into hysterical giggles earning strange looks from both Dwarf and elf alike. Coughing awkwardly, she spoke.

"Uh sorry, I'm just in shock, perhaps a little delirious from blood loss. That did just happen, right?" she looked around and was met by amused looks from the Dwarves and an irritated huff from Thorin. "Thank you" she said sincerely when she looked back to Thorin, her immense gratitude showing in her blue-grey eyes.

"It's the truth," he huffed, coughing slightly to alleviate his embarrassment. It wasn't much later Legolas recognised both hers and Thorin's blades. Taking _Orcrist_ he inspected it.

" _This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin,"_ he murmured looking over it. Glancing at Aella she nodded unsheathing _Alagos_ slightly to show she had one just the same. "Where did you get this?" he demanded of the Dwarf.

"It was given to me," Thorin defended, only to have his own blade pointed at him.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well, I would believe Aella should she have said that but not you, Dwarf," the elf Prince retorted eyes narrowed.

"It is true. Lord Glorfindel and Lord Elrond granted him, Gandalf and I with three blades forged in Gondolin. That blade is _Orcrist_ , its previous bearer Ecthelion, Lord of the Fountain. Mithrandir wields Glamdring, the sword of the fallen High King Turgon; and I was bestowed by Glorfindel himself _Alagos_ , the curved blade once belonging to the Lord of the Heavenly Arch, Egalmoth." Aella told him, unsheathing _Alagos_ and showing the blade to the Prince. "It was with the blessing of Glorfindel that we now bear these weapons, that were once wielded by his closest friends and king." Legolas studied her and she met his gaze unwaveringly. She was starting to feel weak from the poison circulating her body but she could do nothing about it now.

"You speak the truth, I see no lie in your eyes. But still I must take you to my father." Wincing, Aella nodded tiredly. _'Take them!"_ he called to the guards who formed them up and began to lead them away. She turned her head when she heard a rustle nearby just as Bofur asked about Bilbo. Moving her eyes, she saw the leaves in the forest floor compress in the shape of two hobbit feet not too far from the path. She locked her gaze on where she thought the hobbit would be and sent a small grin and a wink before turning around. The Company were guided for hours, and Aella began to stumble more frequently the longer they marched. Before there reached the gate, Legolas ordered a halt after Aella literally face planted into the leaf-covered forest floor.

"I'm alright, I'm alright let's keep going, shall we?" she said, as she slowly got back to her feet swaying dangerously for a moment.

"No. You will have the Dwarf healer treat you now before we enter the halls," Legolas instructed with a concerned expression. Aella rolled her eyes as Tauriel scowled at her from the Woodland Prince's side.

"As you wish," she replied, walking over to Oin and slumping to the ground at his feet. To tell the truth she had very little energy left. Oin called for his pack, stating he needed the herbs in it and Aella shrugged off her own pack which was now covered in blood. ' _I'll need to clean that,'_ she mused dazedly as she looked over it. She struggled to pull her shirt off and snorted when the Dwarves and male elves squawked and spun around to face away from her when she tried. Oin helped her pull it off and handed her a blanket to cover herself with, tutting and cursing as he slowly unwound the soaked bandages; Aella hissed as the action pulled her injuries.

"I'm going to need more bandages, and the Lass is going to need a very loose shirt; nothing that will put pressure on her back," the Dwarf-healer ordered. After one look at her back, one of the elves gave him several rolls of bandages earning the elf a speculative look from Oin and a gruff thank you. While one of the Dwarves shoved a shirt towards them. Oin worked steadily tutting when she hissed and flinched away in pain. Aella took the time to treat, and bind her freshest wound while most were distracted. She managed to mix an ointment that would fight the infection and poison, but she would need to mix a solution to drink soon. When Oin was finished wrapping the new, clean, bandages around her torso he helped her into the shirt. The shirt was soft and brown in colour and she caught the scent of leather, sandalwood, and pipeweed; she was rather curious as to who the shirt belonged too. Her pack was taken by an elf after Oin scolded her for trying to put it on, and they were off again. She chuckled under her breath when they finally reached the ElvenKing's Halls; this was perhaps the most offensively she'd dressed in front of the Woodland king. They were all led to the throne room, whereupon the throne sat a silvery-blonde haired elf, upon who's head sat a crown made of leaves and twisted boughs; the Autumn Crown. Thranduil stood from the throne and began to make his way elegantly down its steps addressing Thorin as he went.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. But all I see is trespassers." The ElvenKing's icy blue eyes roamed over the Company, lighting up slightly when they fell upon Aella before they narrowed in disgust. Aella stifled a smirk at the reaction to her form of dress. "Fourteen in number, thirteen Dwarves and a human woman. So, tell me why have you entered the Greenwood?"

"It is no longer the Greenwood of old ElvenKing! You have let a parasite sinks its teeth into its roots and poison it," Aella retorted stepping forward before Thorin could say anything, "you have let the Forest wither, and the taint has spread. You know of what I speak Thranduil Oropherion." Thranduil went rigid at her retort.

"I know of no such thing," he said turning away from them, though his eyes told a different story.

"So, you know not of the ancient evil that has taken up roost in Dol Guldur and spread the spawn of his Master's pet Ungolient upon this forest? You know not, of the alliances that have been forming in the shadows between this evil and the Orcs of Moria, Mordor, and Gundabad? I doubt even you could not know of what is occurring beneath your very nose. It was your negligence Thranduil Oropherion, that led to that evil taking root in the southern most reaches of your kingdom!" she spat, she could see that Legolas was glancing between his father and her in horror. He had deciphered what she spoke of.

"You know nothing of that evil!" Thranduil snarled pivoting and stalking to shove his face in hers.

"Do I not? Forgive me I must have forgotten who I am," she challenged. He hissed at her. "I am the Champion of the Valar, and as such I know of things that even you do not ElvenKing!" she hissed, Thranduil reeled back in anger and took a few steps away. Aella used this as a chance to glance around the hall, many of the elves were muttering among themselves about what they had just witnessed.

"You have not answered my question why have you entered the Forest," his voice tremored with restrained anger.

"To what end? When you will call us liars and lock us up anyway?" she retorted, turning her head and lifting a hand to silence the Dwarves who were torn between telling them and staying silent.

"I know who you have among you," the ElvenKing threatened turning back to face the Company.

"And yet you would still assume of our purpose. We make for the Iron Hills. My companions are planning on visiting their kin, I offered to guide them through the forest, but we were attacked by the spiders," she lied glibly, already having known that he wouldn't believe it.

"You lie," he spat.

"Perhaps I do, perhaps I do not. But you wouldn't believe whatever we told you even if it was the truth," Aella laughed humourlessly. Turning to face the Dwarves she tried to make eye contact with Thorin, begging him to keep up with the lie with her eyes. Balin recognised her intentions but Thorin seemed to be too angered by Thranduil's mere presence to take on what she was saying.

"Your presence would be unneeded for such a venture," the king retorted.

"I did not realise it was up to you to determine such a thing, I am where I am for a purpose far beyond you," she snarled turning on her heel and glaring at the silver-blonde elf. "What I choose to do and what I choose not to do are up to me. No one else but the Ainur can dictate my steps across Arda, Thranduil Oropherion. Remember I belong to No One!" she snapped.

"Throw the Dwarves in the Dungeons. Take _Beriaiel_ to her chamber and see to it she does not leave. Leave Oakenshield, I would speak with him," he ordered

"You will not separate me from my companions. I will go to the Dungeons alongside them or you will release us. You have no right to treat me as if I am a plaything. You are more like the Great Goblin then I thought if you would chain me again," Aella cried out, slamming her fist into the face of the guard that tried to grab her. He stumbled back holding his nose at the attack allowing Aella to make a dash for the Dwarves. All of whom quickly grabbed hold of her, glaring at any guards who neared them. The elves in the hall gasped at the accusation.

"The last to try and keep her against her will is dead, killed by Gandalf himself," Fili snarled, protectively pulling Aella behind him and into the middle of the Company. Thranduil froze at that and turned furious eyes to Aella, who glared back over the golden-haired Dwarf's shoulder.

"So be it, throw them all in the Dungeons. Oakenshield stays behind," he amended stiffly. Legolas looked at his father in horror but did as he bid. Aella let out relived sigh and relinquished her weapons freely once they reached the Dungeons; she handed _Alagos_ to Legolas as he tasked himself with placing her in her cell.

"Do not lose this," she threatened.

"You have my word," he promised. She walked into the cell quietly, though when she turned she noticed it looked like he more to say.

"Speak Legolas," she prompted.

"I must apologise to you for my father's behaviour. He has slowly been deteriorating since _Naneth's (Mother)_ death but in his refusal to fade I fear he has become paranoid... mad," the elf Prince sighed.

"There is nothing to be done Legolas, he will either get better on his own finding something more important than his rule to remain in Arda, or he will go mad. I am sorry," she responded placing a hand on his shoulder. The elf Prince pulled her into a gentle embrace, careful of her wounds and she returned it; ignorant of the blue eyes burning with jealously that watched.

"I will bring you your pack, I wish for you to be able to treat yourself. You will have a cell mate who will be of use to you," he told her pulling out of the embrace, _"I am sorry my friend. I wish things had been different."_

" _It is no fault of yours. Go my friend, I have a cellmate to await,"_ she responded smiling softly. Stepping back into the cell, Legolas closed it behind her before disappearing to find her pack. Aella stepped back and sat on the floor near the back of the cell. Not a moment later Tauriel came by with Kili.

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers," he challenged as she shoved him into the cell. Aella raised both eyebrows at that, stifling a snort.

"Or nothing," she retorted, haughtily slamming the cell door shut, locking it and strutting away. Aella saw Kili watch her go with a small smile.

"Never took you for a Dwarf who'd be interested in someone who was not only beardless but taller than you," she teased causing Kili to turn to her with a scowl.

"Never, simply intrigued. I've never seen an elf with hair of that colour," he responded coming to sit by her.

"Tauriel is an interesting one, she doesn't like me much," Aella admitted nudging Kili slightly with her shoulder.

"Yes, I noticed. You seemed to greatly enjoy taunting her," he noted with a raised brow.

"I'm not sure if she holds affection for Legolas, or is simply jealous of our closer friendship despite her having known him longer. In my time where Thranduil held me captive she made her dislike of me very clear. I grew tired of her childishness so in my boredom I gave her something to truly be childish over. Legolas did not spend much time in her Company that year," she confessed with a mischievous laugh. Aella turned her eyes to where several of the Dwarves were throwing themselves against their cell doors, grunting in their effort. Balin finally yelled at them:

"Leave it. There's no way out. This is no Orc dungeon; these are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the King's consent." Aella shook her head.

"Not necessarily," she murmured eyes alight with mischief.

"What do you mean by that?" Kili asked turning his head to study her.

"Our Burglar wasn't caught. He followed behind us when we were captured. He will search for a way out. I'm sure of it. Give it time and our hobbit will spring us from these cells," she smiled mysteriously. The two continued to talk quietly about Bilbo until Legolas appeared.

"Here is your pack, I've added some extra bandages and refilled your healing supplies. Your sword is with your companion's weapons in the armoury as is the rest of your gear. Blankets will be provided for you and your companions as well, I do not agree with the hostility my father is showing you, so you will have at least some comfort while you are here." Aella smiled gratefully at the elf Prince standing from where she had been seated near the back wall. She strode forward accepting both the blankets which she handed to Kili before accepting her pack.

"Thank you, my friend. I appreciate your efforts," she spoke, noticing the strange looks being shared between Kili and the elf Prince, but saying nothing.

"Anything for you," he responded bowing slightly before leaving, Aella turned and set her pack down this time sitting closer to the door, Kili sat opposite her. Not long after Thorin was thrown into a cell.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked Thorin from his cell across the hall.

"He did. I told him **I spit upon your grave!** – him and all his kin!" the Dwarf king answered earning a few cheers among the Dwarves. Aella closed her eyes and let out a frustrated groan, Kili sent a questioning look.

"That is what I wanted to avoid," she mouthed to him. He showed that he understood with a nod. It seemed that Balin had understood as well, though perhaps not in the way she'd intended.

"Well that's it then. A deal was our only hope," the Dwarf sighed wearily in frustration.

"Not our only hope," Thorin returned.

"It seems Uncle believes in Bilbo as well," Kili whispered to her. She nodded.

"Which is just as well, someone needs to aside from me," she teased quietly. After Thorin joining them the imprisoned members of the Company settled in for a long wait. Aella had Kili redress her wounds, and was intrigued by his mutterings.

"Fili will kill me," he murmured as she pulled off the loose shirt.

"I doubt that very much. You are my friend, why should he?" Aella responded turning around so as to allow Kili access to her back. Kili didn't say anything to that other than snort derisively, he was careful in his movements as he unwound the bandage and began to treat the wound in an ointment Aella made up.

"Your wound is still oozing blood Aella. It should have stopped by now and what little that has scabbed over is black," Kili spoke worriedly even as he rewrapped her torso keeping his eyes at an appropriate height. Aella simply hummed in response. Once she had pulled the shirt back on they spent their time talking. Aella asking about life in Ered Luin, about Dis and Gimli, she kept him talking for quite some time before the guards came by with a meal. The guard that brought their meals couldn't meet Aella's eyes in what appeared to be shame, before he left quickly.

"Well that was interesting," Kili murmured as he began eating his meal.

"You should sleep after you eat Kili, there won't be much else to do other than get to know each other better, sleeping and perhaps cards; I have a deck in my pack," Aella suggested, eating her own meal.

"What about you?" he asked looking at her curiously.

"I will sleep soon," she assured the Dwarf.

"If you are sure," he answered, an expression of concern upon his face. After he had finished his meagre meal he put his plate outside the cell, before setting up one of the blankets and laying down on it.

"Goodnight," she said, smiling at him.

"Goodnight," he responded with a small smile of his own before he was closing his eyes. Sometime later Aella found she was the only one that seemed to be awake. She had wrapped her blanket around herself and had cushioned her back with her cloak, so she could rest against the wall. She was hoping that eventually Bilbo would find his way down to the Dungeons. As she waited, she sang quietly, her voice drifting through the halls:

"You heard my voice, I came out of the woods by choice

Shelter also gave their shade, but in the dark, I have no name.

So, leave that click in my head and I will remember the words that you said

Left a clouded mind and a heavy heart, but I was sure we could see a new start.

So, when your hopes on fire, but you know your desire

Don't hold a glass over the flame, don't let your heart grow cold

I will call you by name, I will share your road."

Aella let her eyes roam the hall hoping to catch sight of the small hobbit.

"But hold me fast, hold me fast, 'cause I'm a hopeless wanderer.

And hold me fast, hold me fast, 'cause I'm a hopeless wanderer.

I wrestled long with my youth, we tried so hard to live in the truth.

But do not tell me all is fine, when I lose my head, I lose my spine.

So, leave that click in my head and I won't remember the words that you said.

You brought me out from the cold, now, how I long, how I long to grow old.

So, when your hopes on fire, but you know your desire

Don't hold a glass over the flame, don't let your heart grow cold

I will call you by name, I will share your road.

But hold me fast, hold me fast, 'cause I'm a hopeless wanderer

And hold me fast, hold me fast 'cause I'm a hopeless wanderer

I will learn, I will learn to love the skies I'm under

I will learn, I will learn to love...ARGH!"

 _(Hopeless Wanderer, Mumford & Sons)_

Aella screamed when Bilbo appeared out of nowhere, pocketing his ring.

"Sorry, sorry" he whispered even as he looked about, double checking she hadn't alerted anyone.

"Eru Bilbo! Don't scare me like that," she whisper-shouted, a hand over her heart as she breathed deeply.

"Sorry, your singing. I heard it, I followed your voice from the upper halls," he explained.

"That's all right Bilbo, just let my heart settle a bit." After a moment, a thought occurred to Aella. the Company in the stories she remembered from long ago reached Laketown weaponless, at least in the movies they did. So, what if she had Bilbo sneak them their weapons? The weapons were in the armoury, no one would be actively looking for them, and their packs she was sure were probably somewhere near there or perhaps in the guards' room down the corridor. Bilbo could steal them back slowly over the course of their imprisonment as he looked for a way to get them out.

"How do I get you out?" Bilbo asked looking over the lock on the cell door.

"Never mind that right this minute Bilbo, I need you to do something. You need to find the best way for us to escape before you spring us from our cells, otherwise we'll just get caught again," she instructed the hobbit, who got a determined look on his face as he listened to her intently, "when you look for our escape route, I would suggest in the cellars I think there is a way to the Forest River through there. I want you to find the rest of the company's weapons and stow them away hidden, near where we will make our escape. You should find them in the guards' armoury. You should also find the rest of the company's packs and hide them too, we'll need them when we escape. They will either be kept near the weapons or in the guards' room just up the hallway here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, steal back your packs and weapons and hide them near our escape route," the hobbit recited.

"Very good. I also want you to take your time doing it, only grab a few weapons or a pack or two at a time. Make it seem like nothing is wrong, don't alert the elves to your presence," she said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," the hobbit stumbled and Aella almost thought that he'd salute her for a moment.

"Good, now hurry away now, before you are caught and thrown in here with us, report back when you can," she shooed him off, watching with a shudder as he disappeared without a trace as he slipped on the ring.

...

And so, went the next six weeks. Thorin grew grumpier as the wait continued, as he nor any of the others had heard from Bilbo and Aella had kept quiet about seeing him. Every so often he'd pop into existence when Aella was the only one awake, so she knew it had only taken him a week of observing the elves dispose of the wine barrels to discover their escape route, it had taken an extra five weeks simply to move all the packs and weapons down to the cellar and hide them where no one would find them. He'd appeared again the night before to tell her that he was ready he just had to steal the keys and spring them from their cells. Aella had asked him what the elves were doing as it seemed to be getting busier and they had seen the guards less. On hearing there was a great feast planned. Aella told him to wait to spring them until the day of the feast, as the elves would all be too drunk or passed out from the wine to find them missing.

Finally it was the day of the feast and Aella was watching Kili toss and catch his runestone idly from where she was sat right near the door of the cell. She had already asked about it while they had been imprisoned together. She noticed Tauriel out of the corner of her eye approaching, turning her head slightly the Ranger noted the elleth was walking past and inspecting the cell checking on all those imprisoned. As she approached their cell she ignored Aella instead choosing to address Kili.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?" she asked her eyes focused on the small black stone, with Khuzdul engraved on it.

"It is a talisman," he responded throwing a wink at Aella who rolled her eyes at his mischief. "A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a Dwarf reads the runes on this stone, they will be forever cursed." He quickly held up the stone towards the elleth who shied away, turning to walk away only for Kili to continue his explanation, laughing slightly. Aella chuckled as well. "Or not, depending on whether you believe that kind of thing. It's just a token." Tauriel stepped back and Kili smiled at her, and much to Aella's surprise the elleth smiled back.

"Go on Kili. Tell the poor elleth what it is, you've teased her enough as it is," Aella admonished with a teasing smile at the Dwarf who rolled his eyes at her, with a laugh. Tauriel raised a brow at the Ranger, but her expression bore no disgust or irritation as was usual when in the presence of the human woman. Aella once again was surprised, perhaps the small teasing asides with Kili had had an impact on the she-elf, she shuddered to think that it was due to romantic interest.

"A runestone. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise." Aella's eyes turned to the Khuzdul and read the word again. Return. Short but profound. It was obvious to the Ranger that Dis loved her sons fiercely and did not wish to lose them, like she'd lost Frerin, her father, grandfather, and husband.

"What promise?" Tauriel inquired looking on with interest.

"That I will come back to her," Kili replied rubbing his thumb over the engravings, "she worries. She thinks I'm reckless."

"Are you?" the elleth asked again a small smile on her face. Kili and Aella answered at the same time.

"Nah" he said with a laugh just as Aella said a very adamant "Yes!" Kili looked at Aella in utter betrayal, his chocolate coloured eyes gleaming in restrained mirth

"No, I'm not!" he objected, his eyes sparkling. Aella let out a bright laugh over the childish pout he pulled.

"Yes, you are. You and your brother both. Actually… add your Uncle to that list as well. The whole lot of you Durins are bloody reckless," she retorted, despite her smile. Kili laughed at that and tossed up his stone again, but missed it when he tried to catch it on the back of his hand. It clattered to the floor and rolled out of the cell before Aella or he could grab it. Tauriel stopped it with her boot before it could roll off the edge of the path and into the pit outside the cell. Kili stood up and approached the bars as the elleth picked up the runestone and inspected it. Just as he reached the bars loud rancorous laughter sounded from above. Aella looked in the direction the laughter came from just as Kili spoke.

"Sounds like quite a party you're having up there," he stated looking up at the upper levels of the halls.

"It is _Mether-en-Gilith_ , the Feast of Starlight." The look on the elleth's face was one of peace and wonder as if realising how close she stepped back. Walking to the edge of the path facing away from them she continued. "All light is sacred to the Eldar, but Wood Elves love best the light of the stars."

"I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away," the Dwarf admitted glancing down at Aella before returning his eyes to the elf. Tauriel spun around quickly and approached an earnest look upon her beautiful features.

"It is memory, precious and pure. Like your promise," she said her eyes alive with wonder as she smiled, she handed Kili back his stone.

"All memories are precious, be they near or distant and out of reach," Aella added a small smile on her face even as her blue-grey eyes took on distant gleam. Tauriel nodded in agreement before speaking again.

"I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air." Aella returned from her memories as the elleth spoke. The Ranger smiled softly at the beautiful description of the stars, Kili not one to be outdone added his own memory, he sat down opposite Aella leaning against the opposite wall sat close to the bars.

"I saw a fire moon once. It rose over the pass near Dunland, huge; red and gold it was, filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in Silverbuck for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then this huge fire moon, right in our path. I wish I could show you..." Aella smiled at Tauriel as the elleth joined them on the ground, sitting on the stairs near their cell to listen. "And what of you Aella what is your favourite light?"

"The light of home. One day there will be a place that my heart yearns to return too, and when dusk turns to night; the light from the hearth will light my way home. I miss it, the feeling of returning to the place you belong," Aella smiled sadly as she spoke, Kili mirrored her smile though his sadness was for his friend who had lost her home so long ago.

"That is not fair my friend, your is so much more sentimental," he complained trying to lighten the mood, Aella chuckled at him.

"And perhaps a bit too heavy for this conversation, so I'll amend that to the warm light of the fire," she laughed softly earning a sad smile from Kili and even Tauriel as the conversation moved on to a different topic. The three of them spoke for quite some time and at length about a range of topics before the Elven Guard Captain took her leave to join the celebrations. As the night wore on she urged Kili to catch a few hours of rest, when asked why she winked at him and said good night, rolling onto her stomach underneath her own blanket. She woke a few hours later, and set about packing her belongings away. She folded up her blanket and shook Kili awake just as Bofur spoke aloud, addressing the group.

"I'll wager the suns on the rise. It must be nearly dawn," the hatted Dwarf said forlornly. Kili glancing at her groggy and confused.

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori said sullenly. Aella stood pack in hand just as Bilbo appeared, once again she saw him tuck the ring away.

"Not stuck in here you're not!" The hobbit's sudden appearance caused the Dwarves to startle and exclaim in surprise. Kili narrowed his eyes at Aella shrewdly as she smiled benignly at the hobbit.

"You knew he was coming," the Dwarf Prince accused quietly

"Of course, I did. I've been instructing him on what to do," she returned grinning slyly at the dark-haired Dwarf.

"You sneaky woman," he laughed maintaining their quiet tones. Kili and Aella were the last to be freed and Aella donned her pack carefully; her wounds had only scabbed over the week before because her body had been fighting the spider's venom. She'd brushed it off to Kili as the wounds taking longer because they'd been reopened so roughly. She knew he was beginning to become suspicious. They left the cell just as Bilbo called out to the others who had begun to head up the stairs.

"Not that way, down here. Follow me," the hobbit said as he beckoned the Dwarves to follow. Aella was close behind him as he began to lead them further into the Woodland Realm. They sneaked through the halls quietly, although some of the Dwarves were whispering among themselves. They finally reached the lowest levels and Bilbo led them into the cellar passed the unconscious elves. "This way," he whispered further into the cellars.

"I don't believe it where in the cellars!" Kili exclaimed quietly, but before the Dwarves could get mad at Bilbo he scampered away and returned with some of the packs and weapons.

"Ye were suppose t' be leading us out not further in!" Bofur accused his tone quiet. But at the sight of their weapons and belongings the Dwarves let out a quiet cheer.

"I know what I'm doing," Bilbo snapped before disappearing again. Aella followed him, helping him pass out the packs quickly and quietly.

"Shush, quiet now and trust our dear hobbit to burgle us out of here," she admonished as she handed out the packs. Thorin rose a brow but otherwise stayed silent, once they all were armed and had their packs on Bilbo spoke again.

"This way," he whispered, leading them into a large room in which several barrels were stacked sideways down the centre of the room. Aella was pleased to note that all the barrels had one end open. "Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" the hobbit said hurriedly, Aella immediately made for the barrels only to be stopped by Fili who gripped her arm firmly but gently.

"Are you mad?! They'll find us!" Dwalin exclaimed his tone still quiet.

"No, no they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you MUST trust me!" Bilbo pleaded.

"Do as he says. We have been imprisoned for weeks now, Bilbo must have examined dozens of potential escape routes. If this is the best one, this is the best one. Trust him," Aella added slipping out of Fili's grip and clambering into a barrel just as a commotion could be heard in the distance.

"Do as he says," Thorin ordered, Aella popped her head out of the barrel – slightly put out that she fit so well into the thing – to watch the others clamber into their own barrels. Bilbo walked along counting them, making sure they had everyone, as he passed she whispered in his ear.

"Jump on the edge near where the barrels roll out, you should end up in the water." He looked at her in confusion for a moment but nodded.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked, Aella's head was joined by thirteen others as they watched Bilbo walk over towards a lever.

"Hold your breath," the hobbit answered with a grin, Aella took a deep breath just as Bofur spluttered out.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?"

Bilbo pulled the lever and the barrels began to roll as the floor tilted down. The barrels rolled out the opening and Aella took another deep breath just before the barrel she was in hit the water. The barrel dipped under the surface for a moment before it bobbed up again. Aella spluttered slightly having taken in some water by accident. Holding on tight to the barrel she turned her head just in time to see Bilbo fall through the trap door and into the water. As he surfaced, Aella was relieved when he grabbed onto Nori's barrel, paddling towards him with her hands she pulled the hobbit into her barrel. There was – much to her disappoint – more than enough room even with the two of them.

"Well done, Master Baggins," Thorin congratulated. Bilbo who was still trying to catch his breath waved his hand in thanks and managed to splutter out a single word:

"Go!" Aella immediately started to paddle. Bilbo helping her once he'd caught his breath.

"Come on then, let's go," Thorin ordered the Dwarves. They paddled along with their hands until the river current finally began pulling their barrels along. A few minutes later they emerged into the sunlight and Aella spotted a waterfall right in front of them, it appeared Thorin had seen it too as he called out frantically not a moment later, "Hold on!"

Gripping tight to the barrel her arms holding Bilbo in place, their barrel fell over the waterfall and was plunged through the rapids. It then floated swiftly down the now raging river. Aella turned her head to see Legolas emerge from a gateway and met his eyes. She shrugged apologetically even as she turned her head back to face the oncoming gate. She heard Legolas order the gate shut, and elf horn blew and the gate was shut.

"No!" Thorin cried just as the barrels began to pile up against the now shut gate. Aella quickly drew her bow and grabbed for an arrow only to see that she'd lost them to the river. Cursing, Aella stowed her bow grabbing out a few throwing daggers she always kept on her just in case and unsheathing _Alagos_ with little trouble, just as an elf fell forward showcasing a black arrow. Several orcs came crashing out of the bushes one being Bolg.

"Watch out! Those are orcs," Bofur cried out.

"Thank you Bofur for once again pointing out the obvious, take arms! You will need them!" she rallied both elves and Dwarves, just as the orcs threw themselves at the Company. Bilbo managed to stab and kill the orc that attacked their barrel while Aella had manoeuvred herself to be back to back with the hobbit and was taking on another who had jumped at Ori's barrel.

"Kili!" Dwalin exclaimed. At the cry Aella turned and saw Kili leap out of his barrel and run for the leaver. Switching _Alagos_ to her other hand she threw one of the daggers at the Orc that had tried to take Kili out from behind, killing it, as the Dwarf parried and ducked beneath the Orcs in front of him. Having noticed that the Ranger was providing backup to his brother Fili began to do the same, between them they helped Kili reach the lever; but before he could pull it a black arrow flew through the air and hit him in the thigh.

"Kili!" Fili cried out at the same time Aella threw one of her dagger and caught Bolg in the shoulder stopping him from firing again. Kili groaned in pain, falling on his back before he could pull the lever. Aella screamed out as an orc leaped over him sword raised.

"No! Kili!" At her cry, the orc fell out of sight a blade and arrow sticking out of it. Aella wriggled out of the barrel, and leaped out. She would not let Kili fall now.

"Aella!" Bilbo cried, as the Ranger raced to Kili's side cutting down any orc in her path with deadly efficiency. She reached his side and pulled him to his feet, slipping under his arm and supporting him.

"Wha..?" he slurred.

"I'm getting you out of here alive," she growled, grabbing the shaft of the arrow and yanking it from his leg; thankful there were no barbs. Kili cried out in pain as she did so. "Sorry," she huffed before pulling the lever with her free hand. She watched as the sluice opened and began to let the barrels through. Aella dragged Kili with her as she jumped off the guard tower, she shoved Kili into his barrel and gripped on tight before kicking off the rock and propelling them both down river. Kili still held onto his sword as did Aella, however the latter was having a hard time keeping a hold of the barrel as well. Taking a moment, she shoved _Alagos_ at Kili. "Hold this," she ordered as she she wrapped the rope handle of the barrel around her less dominant hand before taking back the blade, now without fear of falling off.

"Thank you," the Dwarf panted out.

"I wasn't about to let you die. It's in my job description remember," she responded with a crooked grin as their barrel was pulled down stream by the wild raging river. As they reached a part where the river narrowed, the orcs converged on them on both banks. Aella was forced to deflect oncoming arrows that were fired at her and Kili. Kili cutting down an Orc that had leaped at them when they got too close to one of the banks. As they bounced away and towards the opposite bank Aella kicked out and kept them from getting too close.

"We make a good team," Kili said as he threw one of his daggers at an Orc.

"That we do my friend. I see you still have arrows, make use of them, will you? Take out some of those Orc archers. I'm getting tired of constantly deflecting black arrows!" she replied with a laugh deflecting yet another arrow with _Alagos_.

"As the fair lady commands," he teased, and despite the sweat upon his brow due to the poison he smiled charmingly. Switching out for his bow and began firing back at the archers.

"You two stop flirting and get back to fighting!" Dwalin ordered. Aella gaped at the bald Dwarf just as he headbutted an Orc that had leaped onto his barrel, slamming his axe into it before yanking it out.

"Flirting?!" she shrieked cutting an orc out of the air and shying back from the splash it's corpse made.

"Oh Dwalin! How could you! You know my heart is all yours!" Kili taunted, eliciting laughter from the Dwarves despite the situation, looking forwards for a moment Aella saw a low hanging branch that stretched across the river in front of them, with several orcs standing on it.

"Tree ahead! Orcs are using it as a bridge" she cried out, pointing ahead with _Alagos_ causing the Dwarves to turn and look.

"Cut the log!" Thorin commanded even as he slashed at another orc. Several of the Dwarves slammed their weapons into the log as they floated under it, causing the Orcs that had been atop it to fall into the river. Aella was forced to kill the Orc that jumped onto the barrel Bilbo was in just as an Orc grabbed onto her. She shrieked as it clawed at her trying to stay attached. Kili turned at the cry and stabbed the orc through the back of the head with a dagger, which made the corpse let go of her and be swept down-stream.

"Thanks" she panted just as Bombur's barrel went catapulting through the air and onto the riverbank. Where the barrel rolled and trampled a multitude of orcs, before flipping onto the other side of the river and continuing its trampling. Eventually the barrel came to a stop and orcs surrounded it. "Bombur!" she cried out needlessly, as the fat red bearded Dwarf kicked out the bottom of the barrel knocking an orc down before his arms quickly followed punching through the wood with an axe in both hands. Aella watched slightly flabbergasted as the Dwarf began mowing down orcs left right and centre by spinning rapidly, axes extended before jumping elegantly into an empty barrel that passed by. Blinking, Aella realised there was an empty barrel advancing on her and Kili and she quickly unhooked her hand. "This is where I leave you," she said as she kicked off Kili's barrel and met the empty barrel halfway. She clambered into it and sighed with relief, seeking one of her many daggers to start a proper attack.

"And here I was enjoying our teamwork!" Kili cried out jokingly as he continued to fire arrow upon arrow at the orcs.

Aella simply laughed, turning her head, she started her own assault throwing the small knives at the orcs. As she did so she finally saw Legolas and Tauriel not too far behind them. She saluted them with one of her knives before it was embedded in the forehead of an orc. Aella marvelled at her own accuracy for a moment, she had always been good but never the best or most talented. So, she enjoyed her little victory for a moment. Aella was so caught up she ended up dunked as Legolas jumped on her head, coming back up spluttering she glared at the elf only to look on in horror as an Orc approached him from behind. An Orc blade came flying out of nowhere and caught the orc that was sneaking up on the elf Prince. Snapping her head in the direction it came from she saw Thorin, _Orcrist_ still in hand staring at Legolas. Aella sighed in relief when the elf stopped pursuing them a look of understanding coming across his face as he met the eyes of the Company's leader. Aella raised a hand before turning and keeping an eye out on both riverbanks as the rushing current pulled them along.

* * *

 _ **Rate and Review :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: Hello Everyone. First of all I am SOOOO Sorry that this update is a week late._**

 ** _As I mentioned in my last Authors Note, I am back at Uni and last week I had two Assessments due just before I usually update, so the update was delayed unfortunately (mostly due to my horrible organisational skills and a unhealthy amount of procrastination). With it being middle of Semester I still have several Assignments due over the next few weeks so I am going to have to push my usual bi-monthly updates to monthly just until the end of Assessment Period._**

 ** _Please don't panic, I haven't forgotten about Winds of Change. I'm just as eager as you to update. (though RL can be a massive distraction)._**

 ** _ANYWAY_** ** _if you have any question regarding the update schedule feel free to PM me._**

 ** _Now I will stop taking up your time, and I'll see you in a few weeks with Chapter 9._**

 ** _AVDR out._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognisable, I only own Aella and any other OC's that appear throughout the story. The rest belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema music referenced in this fic belongs to their respective Artists.**

 **Edited: 07/07/17**

* * *

 _Chapter Eight:_

'English'

' _thoughts'_

"Westron"

" _Sindarin"_

" _ **Quenya"**_

" **Khuzdul"**

 **/Black Speech/**

Eventually the river calmed and Aella noticed that they seemed to have outrun the Orcs for the time being. Sighing, she allowed herself to bob along with what was left of the current, sheathing _Alagos_ after cleaning the blade of the black Orc blood. When her bobbing slowed to a snails' pace, she joined the Dwarves in their paddling.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin eventually asked, tossing his head to look behind them as if he were going to see the Orcs suddenly appear.

"Not that I can see," Balin responded, looking about.

"I think we've outrun the Orcs," Bofur panted, coughing up water.

"Only because we had the river on our side," Aella stated tiredly, the little sleep she had gotten the night before finally catching up with her. Her back was also stinging and she hoped she hadn't reopened the newly scabbed wounds again.

"Not for long; we've lost the current," Thorin agreed. Looking over the Company and making sure everyone was accounted for.

"Bofur is half drown," Dwalin commented clapping the hatted Dwarf on the back to help him clear his lungs.

"Aye, we all are Mister Dwalin," Aella called out with a weak half smile.

"Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!" Thorin ordered.

'Hallelujah! Finally,' Aella muttered, slipping into her native tongue as she followed the Dwarves and Bilbo to shore; paddling furiously for the riverbank. When she reached the slab of rock that was jutting out into the river she scrambled up onto it, slumping forwards for a moment to catch her breath. She shivered slightly as the cool breeze blew over her wet clothes and skin before getting to her knees and heading over to Kili, she wanted to look over his wound. Black Arrows were always poisoned, and she was glad no one else had been collected by one. She would need athelas to heal it though, she'd get the Dwarves help later. Reaching where Kili was trying to clamber on to the shore she gripped his arms and helped pull him up, only to have to catch him as he stumbled in pain. He gasped as she sat him down and examined the wound. It was still seeping blood. Eyeing Thorin then Kili, she knelt by him and bound it tightly from above the wound. Hoping that it would slow at least some of the poison down, though she had her suspicions the poison had already begun to circulate through his body. Bofur looked at them both concernedly, but Kili waved him away.

"I'm fine, it's nothing," he grunted. Aella frowned at him but said nothing, it would stay between them that it was far worse than it was. She understood why Kili wished to keep quiet.

"On your feet," Thorin demanded casting a worried look at Kili, but even so Aella helped him stand. Fili taking his other side

"Kili is wounded. His leg needs binding," Fili beseeched his Uncle.

"I've already bound it Fili," she murmured before continuing in a much louder tone, "I agree that it needs treatment. As soon as possible," Aella said sharing a stern glance with Kili, who had tried to brush it off.

"It will have to wait. There's an orc pack on our tail; we keep moving," the Dwarf king responded his tone harsh. Fili looked on in disbelief, even as Kili winced in pain.

"To where?" Balin asked spreading his arms to gesture to the lack of civilization.

"To the mountain; we're so close," Bilbo offered.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it," the old Dwarf replied looking at Bilbo in defeat.

"So, then we go around," Bilbo tried again.

"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. And we don't have enough supplies to make it," Dwalin said harshly.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes," Thorin ordered.

"Two minutes, bah!" Aella cursed as she let Fili continue to support Kili as she added another binding. Searching through her slightly soggy pack – she was glad it was made of leather – she found a small waxy leaf which she handed to the dark-haired Dwarf Prince who took it but looked at it warily. "Chew on it, it should take away some of the pain. I will need to talk with you about your wound later, as I'm sure you would rather keep its nature to yourself," she ordered quietly, her voice stern as she stood up from her crouch. Kili blanched but did as she said; chewing on the leaf and grimacing in disgust. She shivered as the breeze blew again but this time she caught another scent on the breeze. Pivoting around in shock, she was just in time to see a shadow of a man tower over a pile of rocks; bow drawn. She was not the only one to notice as Dwalin leaped in front of Ori whom the bow was aimed at, axe raised. The man who Aella finally recognised as Bard fired the arrow and it embedded itself right in between the bald Dwarf's grip on his axe. Kili raised a rock but another arrow was fired. Aella's immediate reaction was to unsheathe _Alagos_ and deflect it as it was coming in her direction.

"Stop!" she demanded and everyone froze. Bard had drawn another arrow and had it aimed at her. "Stop. We mean no harm," she said much calmer, "lower your weapons. All of you." When no one moved she snapped, "now!" Weapons were immediately lowered including Bard's bow. Sighing heavily, she stepped forward after making sure Fili had a good grip on Kili, and approached the Bargeman

"I know you," he stated, finally lowering his bow fully.

"Aye you would. I have passed through Esgaroth many a time in my wanderings," she acknowledged, "now that we aren't trying to kill each other I must apologise for surprising you. You were not expecting thirteen Dwarves, a hobbit and a fabled traveller among your latest shipment of barrels from the ElvenKing's Halls." She silenced Thorin with a glare that promised pain should he open his mouth. The Dwarf king scowled but held his tongue. It was at that moment that Balin stepped up next to her.

"Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken?" At Bard's nod, a small smile appeared on the white-haired Dwarf's face "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" Bard narrowed his gaze and returned to his barge, the Dwarves, Aella and Bilbo following.

"What makes you think I will help you? Edana perhaps, but a group of Dwarves?" At the different name, the Dwarves looked at Aella in confusion; she simply shook her head, leaving the talking for the moment to Balin.

"Those boots have seen better days," the Dwarf noted slyly as Bard began to load the empty barrels onto his barge. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" Bard looked at him suspiciously for a moment before answering.

"A boy and two girls." Before Balin could ask about a wife, Aella interrupted.

"We will pay for passage Bard. Half now and half later," when Balin looked at her in question she shook her head, silently saying to stay quiet.

"What's your hurry? You've never been so rushed before Edana," the man pressed turning to face them directly after loading the last barrel.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin burred up gripping his axe tighter the arrow having been removed.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands," Bard stated leaning back and studying the group.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills," Balin answered easily

"Simple merchants you say?" the man repeated warily eyes turning to Aella.

"I was their guide across the mountains and through Mirkwood, and an extra sword when we came across trouble on the road," she clarified the lie.

"We'll need food, supplies and new clothes. Can you help us?" Thorin stepped forward. Bard gave the barrels a once over before speaking.

"I know where these barrels came from," he stated eyes turning back to the Dwarves in front of him.

"What of it?" Thorin demanded eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil," he responded boarding his barge, and tossing a rope to Balin.

"Aye, and the Master keeps it for no-one but himself," Aella stated, seeing the look in the man's eye she knew he was fishing for more money. She rolled her eyes when Balin and Thorin caved.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen," Balin spoke.

"Aye. But for that you will need a smuggler." Aella narrowed his eyes at the man as he smirked slightly.

"For which we will pay double," the Dwarf hurriedly agreed. Bard looked suspicious over how quickly the haggling for a price had gone.

"There is nothing wrong with the coin Bard. We are simply, cold, wet, tired and both myself and one of my companions are wounded," Aella sighed wearily. The man looked at her for a minute before nodding.

"Climb aboard," he finally said. Aella clambered aboard after a few of the others and took Kili from Fili and helped the dark-haired Dwarf Prince sit down towards the back of the barge. Fili looked at her gratefully, and she simply smiled in return. The warmth she felt when she was near him returning and she turned her face a moment later to avoid blushing. Leaving Kili with his brother, she approached the bargeman as he began to push away from the rocks.

"Thank you, Bard," she said as she neared him.

"You have done much for my family, Edana. I might as well try to begin to pay back the debt I owe. But the money would not go astray," he responded as he began to guide the barge through the water.

"Aye, make sure you spend some of it on yourself. You provide for the children well enough but you often seem to forget about yourself," she admonished before returning to Kili's side. She reached Kili in no time only to notice he was now alone, as he had shooed his brother away.

"What is it about my wound you wish to talk to me about?" the Dwarf asked, Aella looked at him for a moment before sitting in front of him facing away from him and taking his leg in her lap. She unwound the bindings and cut through the fabric of his pants. Showing the infected and leaking wound to him.

"Look for yourself," she stated, watching him as he grimaced at the sight before continuing, "your leg was pierced by a Black Arrow Kili. Which means the arrow head has been dipped in poison. If you do not let me treat you, you will die before reaching Erebor," her voice was grim as she spoke.

"But surely..." he started.

"But nothing Kili. I will not let you die simply because you wish to continue with the Company to see the mountain before Durin's Day. One way or the other you and I – and perhaps Oin – will be staying in Laketown until I have healed your leg and purified your body of the poison," she cut him off her eyes stern and her tone grim. Kili looked torn.

"Can't you do something now?" he asked still hopeful.

"No, I don't have the right herb in my supplies. I will find some in Laketown I'm sure but I can do no more than offer you the leaf for pain relief, clean and bind your wound," she apologised, shoulders slumping forward in guilt, "I'm sorry Kili. But we will re-join them once they have reclaimed the mountain. I wish I could do more. I truly do," she sighed.

"No, you are right. I had my suspicions myself. I was just..." Kili responded leaning forward to press his forehead against her shoulder.

"I know Kili, I know," she murmured, turning her face and resting it against the top of his head for a moment before setting about cleaning his wound and binding it again. "I'm going to go tell Thorin we will be staying in Laketown," she informed him gently removing his leg from her lap, and slipping into a crouch. At the look of worry on his face she raised a hand to his shoulder. "Calm my friend. I will tell him and only him. It will be up to him who remains behind with us if any do. You will not be abandoned I promise, I will not allow it." Having soothed the wounded Dwarf, she quickly stood and approached Thorin. Waiting a few steps away for him to notice her. It was a few minutes before he finally looked up.

"What is it?" he asked standing and ushering her away from the others.

"The arrow head was poisoned Thorin. I will do what I can but we will not be able to make the journey to the mountain. Not without you having to explain to Dis why her youngest is not returning home to her," Aella stated quietly her countenance grim.

"Is there nothing you can do?" he demanded his eyes and tone harsh though never too loud.

"Not until Laketown and even then, it may take a few days. I would suggest leaving myself and Kili behind and once he is healed we will make the journey to the Mountain. You will miss Durin's Day if you wait," she sighed closing her eyes, she knew Thorin would do as she said. His need to reach the Hidden Door by Durin's Day was beginning to surpass the need to see his sister-son alive.

"You will join us as soon as he is better?" the Dwarf king asked after a moment.

"The moment I deem it safe enough yes," she responded opening her eyes to meet the thoughtful yet torn gaze of the king. "If it would set your mind at ease, leave Oin with us. He will be able to help me and be extra protection for when we make for the mountain," she suggested. Thorin deliberated for a few moments before nodding.

"It will be as you say. You should also take the time to rest, as your wounds are still not fully healed," he finally said going to move away, but before he could go she caught his arm. The Dwarf turned his head to observe her for a moment.

"The blood shared between your nephews is strong, do not be too harsh on Fili if upon finding out the decision he wishes to stay with his brother," she pleaded, "if it is that Fili is determined to stay, please know I will protect your kin till my dying breath. I will not allow harm to befall them. They will both be safe." Thorin's eyes widened at her declaration, before gaining a speculative glint. He did not answer however and instead simply nodded in acknowledgment, before he continued to walk away. Aella let out the breath she hadn't even noticed she'd been holding, before walking back to Kili who was once again being kept company by his brother. She knelt next to him, searching her pack for any sort of clean cloth and came out with a fresh one that she assumed Legolas had supplied. She poured some water on the cloth and began to dab at Kili's heated brow.

"A fever?" Fili inquired his tone worried.

"Aye, it's not too bad, as you can see your brother is still capable of feeling embarrassment," she answered throwing a amused look at Kili

"Then stop babying me, woman. You aren't that much older," the dark-haired Dwarf archer complained.

"Ah such a different tune to back in Mirkwood dear Kili. Was it not you who said I was as bad as your mother?" she teased, smirking at Fili when Kili began to stutter. Fili looked on amused, but there was another unreadable emotion in his eye.

"You two are close," he noted looking between them even as Aella continued to cool Kili's rising fever.

"When one is stuck in a cell together for close to a month and a half that usually is the case. If the occupants do not kill each other first," Aella answered with a small laugh.

"Oh?" Kili looked concerned at Fili's tone of response

"Aye. Though it seems as if I gained an annoying baby brother out of the ordeal somehow," Aella responded, oblivious to the immense relief both brothers suddenly exuded.

"Baby brother? I am no baby!" Kili whined, finally able to enjoy the banter without fearing for his life. The Dwarf archer had been slightly perturbed at the intense jealous rage and betrayal that had filled his brother's eye at their familiar banter. Fili's affections were fierce for the oblivious Ranger that much was for certain.

"But you are acting like one!" Aella once again teased. She noticed that the braids in Kili's hair had fallen out of the clan bead he wore and bit her lip for a moment. Having noticed the dark-haired Dwarf nudged her.

"What?" he asked.

"Your braids, they have completely fallen out," she explained, gnawing at her bottom lip she slowly continued, "I am versed well enough in Dwarrow customs to know this is very forward of me and that it could be taken one of two ways... But... may I fix them for you?" her voice was nervous as she looked worriedly between the two now speechless Dwarves. Only family, or a betrothed could touch the hair or beard of a singular Dwarrow Which was why Aella had been so nervous to ask. Hair was sacred to Dwarves and was treated with the greatest respect. Therefore, it came as a great surprise to her when after a silent debate between the brothers Kili agreed.

"You may, sister," Kili responded formally. Aella's eyes filled with tears at the declaration that had caught the attention of the rest of the Company. Thorin face displayed his shock and came over immediately. Aella cowered slightly under his intense gaze, afraid he would counter the permission as head of the House and Clan.

"You do realise what you are saying Kili," the Dwarf king demanded, blue eyes searing as they looked over the three of them.

"Aye, Uncle. I do. I hereby claim her as my kin, my sister despite the difference in our blood and race. I claim her solely, thus her relation to my kin is naught. Her relation is to me and me alone. Any who bear my blood are free from my declaration should they wish it," Kili declared strongly as he sat up straight. Aella's eyes filled once again at Kili's words. Bringing her hands up to cover her mouth the tears began to fall even as she hid a giant grin. Even though he was not claiming her as kin to be shared among his kin, she was ecstatic. She would have a legal family again. Even if it were but one young and reckless Dwarf.

"And what say you Aella of the Dúnedàin, do you accept Kili son of Vili's claim as kin?" Thorin asked turning his eyes to her. She met his gaze for a moment and saw to her surprise an acceptance and even a small ounce of encouragement in the intense gaze.

"Aye I accept it with a full and happy heart. I accept the claim of kinship and declare Kili son of Vili as my brother in all but blood," she stated formally, even as the tears still ran down her face.

"I do now announce that Kili son of Vili and Aella of the Dúnedàin are bonded as HeartKin. For even though they share different blood, their kinship runs deep through their souls. So be it," Thorin intoned. Aella could see that both Bilbo and Bard had no clue as to what had just occurred, and that several of the older Dwarves were torn over it. But she was just too happy to care. As the Dwarves dispersed murmuring among themselves about what had just happened, Aella threw herself at Kili mindful of his wounded leg and embraced him tightly. Her tears running freely. She saw Fili smile at them, a strange but warm light in his blue eyes.

"You reckless, reckless idiot. You didn't have to do that!" she scolded even though the smile she wore detracted from its intensity.

"Ah I didn't have to. But I wanted to, Sister," he answered wearing a cheeky grin.

"I still think you are an idiot," she retorted laughing as she moved back and wiped her tears, "you truly are reckless and your mother was right to worry about you. Look at you, you're already going to go back to her with a new battle-scar and now you're going to drag along a HeartSister too." Kili just grinned.

" **Amad** will love you. Stop fretting Sister." Aella laughed again at the word, joy and warmth filling her at the sound of it. It had been too long since she had heard the word in reference to herself.

"Never little brother. Never," she responded resting her forehead against his for a second before shuffling forward. "Now let's see what I can do about this hair of yours," she teased. She removed the clan bead carefully and handed it to Kili to hold while she ran her lithe fingers through his hair. She questioned both him and Fili thoroughly on what she was allowed and not allowed to do braid wise, as every kind of braid from simple to elaborate bore some meaning. In the end, it was settled that she would re-braid his Royal braids; the braids that marked him as Heir to his father's house, as Fili was the Royal Heir; and then add two new braids that marked Kili as having bonded in HeartKin. Which Fili had to instruct her on how to do. When she was done she clasped them together with his clan bead and several smaller ones Kili had found in his pack, and marvelled over the intricate braids that now were weaved into the Dwarfs surprising silky hair.

"You did very well for your first dwarvish braids. They're perfect," Fili complimented and Aella flushed with pleasure and sent a beaming smile his way.

"I had a great teacher," she replied, causing the blond to grin back.

"Now it's my turn. El sit in front of me," Kili demanded and Aella did as instructed, sitting between his legs to the spot he'd indicated. "Turn you head. That's it, now stay still. I have to braid the HeartKin braid for sister. It will go behind your left ear just as the one you did for brother is behind my right, then behind your right ear will go the braid for declaring you bonded as HeartKin to a Dwarrow. Lucky Dwarrow," he chuckled, explaining what he was doing.

"How much do you know of the HeartKin customs Aella?" Fili asked as Kili set to work on her new braids, having already unbound her hair from the leather strip that had held it out of her face.

"Only really what it is and the formal acceptance of it. I've heard rumour there is a ritual bonding involved. You Dwarrow keep your customs close to your chest," she responded with a teasing grin.

"Nuradid explained a bit about them, didn't he?" Kili asked her.

"Aye, I think he had been wanting me to know how to accept formally if he claimed me as kin. He never was able too though," she answered with a sorrowful look before returning her eyes to Fili. "Is there a ritual? And what does it entail?"

"As you are now bound as HeartKin you have the right to know. The Ritual is simply you and Kili sharing blood in a small ritual setting. It can be done separately to the Declaration and the Claiming, which you both just participated in. It is the final step in the HeartKin customs," the blonde answered leaning back, watching Kili's fingers move through the Ranger's hair jealously.

"I see. I remember Nuradid saying there are certain things male HeartKin are expected to do after claiming a female HeartKin," she continued her questioning.

"Aye, Kili is now the Dwarrow all must go to regarding courting, marriage or any other problems. He is basically your chaperone in Dwarrow culture. He will have to be present while you are being courted, and he is the one that any suitor must approach to ask your hand in marriage," Fili explained, blushing slightly. Aella didn't notice as she was too busy in thought.

"Alright then, does this apply only to Dwarrow? Or are other races expected to comply as well?" she asked.

"All races are covered in the custom no matter how rare it is," Fili said.

"So Kili is basically my overall keeper until I am married?" she pressed a small frown making its way onto her face.

"Essentially, it's not exactly like that but it's a close enough description," Fili shrugged.

"Don't worry **Namad (sister)** , I'm not going to rule your life. I might in custom have the final say, but you are too independent. I would not wish to cage you," Kili reassured even as he finished one braid and moved her head so he had access to the other side.

"Thank you Kee," she smiled, appreciating the thought behind it. Aella continued to ask questions for quite some time, ignoring the chill that had seemed to set into her bones. Talking quietly to both Fili and Kili while she kept a watchful eye over Kili's wound. Eventually night fell and the Company had grown quiet. Aella had joined Bard and watched as he effortlessly paddled and guided the barge through the ice floes. As fog descended on them, the Dwarves grew restless.

"Watch out!" Bofur exclaimed just as a large stone formation loomed out of the fog and reared out of the water. Bard said nothing an instead expertly navigating the ancient ruins.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin demanded turning to glare at the bargeman.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here," the man retorted. Aella snorted and shook her head. _'Valar save me from the stubbornness and suspicions of Dwarrow and Men, and Wood Elves too'_ she prayed, rolling her eyes skyward as Dwalin made his dislike for the man known.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him," the bald Dwarf said, his hand had never strayed too far from his axe the entire time they'd been aboard.

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets." Aella took her leave and searched her pack for some of the fuller coin pouches she'd hidden within it before tossing two to Nori – much to the Dwarfs surprise – before he handed the coin purses to Balin to count up. She then packed her belongings and left it aboard.

"The money quick give it to me," the man said approaching the Dwarves from where he'd been steering.

"We'll pay you when we get out provisions, but not before," Thorin argued. Aella rolled her eyes and removed any excess clothing or items she didn't need, until she was standing in her boots, pants, the loose shirt that she'd been given by one of the Dwarves back in Mirkwood and with _Alagos_ safely at her side. She was not getting in a barrel full of fish.

"If you value your freedom you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Aella having already taken note of them headed for the side of the barge.

"Where are you going?" Thorin demanded of her.

"Into the water, I will swim and make my way passed the guard outpost. I do not want the Master to find me with you should he find us out. He would persecute you simply for being my companions," she explained, "he did not take kindly to me telling him where he could stick his unearned wealth the last time I passed through, I doubt he has forgotten." Bard nodded in agreement, he seemed to understand what she was doing.

"But Kili..." Thorin started.

"Will be fine without my care for an hour at least. I will not endanger this venture because of one fat greedy man who earned his position of power through deceit," Aella said firmly booking no argument with her tone.

"I will meet you at Bard's house. Please bring my pack with you," she requested before turning to Bard, "you still live in the same place?"

"Aye, Sigrid will let you in. She remembers you," he responded with a nod.

"Good, I will see you all there," she farewelled before diving into the icy water. Aella had never been a great swimmer but she was good enough to infiltrate Laketown unseen. She kept hidden whenever a guard passed by and was careful not to be seen by anyone else. When she reached Bard's house she made a quick dash for the door. Cold and dripping wet she knocked on it, keeping an eye out for anyone who might see her. It opened to reveal a young girl probably only sixteen-years-old; tall, blonde and pretty.

"Ah Edana!" Sigrid cried out lowly, "you're all wet! Come in quickly. Father isn't home yet, he shouldn't be too long." The girl ushered the wet Ranger into the house after closing the door, she then reached for a blanket which she wrapped around the older woman's shoulders.

"Your father will be home soon, he is bringing my companions with him so be warned," Aella shivered as she spoke to the girl.

"Companions? How many?" the blonde girl asked.

"Fourteen. Thirteen Dwarves and a Hobbit," the Ranger responded. Just as Tilda and Bain came through the house.

"Sigrid? Who is it? I heard a voice," Bain called only to stop short at the sight of the nearly drowned Ranger.

"Edana!" Tilda cried running across the room to embrace the woman. The seven-year-old girl was as pretty and as blond as her sister but her features matched her brother who was the spitting image of his father.

"Hello Tilda, Bain. Nice to see you again," she said smiling at them. Bain flushed at the address, the twelve-year-old averting his eyes at the drenched Ranger. Earning a chuckle from Aella who simply tightened the blanket around her, a shiver running over her skin. Aella strode to the window and peered out spying a few people milling around, but every so often one would look up, she cursed beneath her breath. "Bain, run and find your father. Your house is being watched. No doubt Alfrid is stirring up trouble for him again," she instructed, the boy nodded with a frown before running out the door.

Bard returned not too much later alongside Bain. Kissing both his daughters on their heads and instructing Bain to lift the seat to the outhouse. Soon the House was full of Dwarrow, humans and one hobbit. Sigrid and Tilda handed out blankets and the Dwarrow were instructed to strip off they coats and heavy tunics. Which the blonde girl took and set about arranging them near the fire to dry. Aella had changed into one of Sigrid's spare dresses in the girl's room before she returned to the main room. She stifled her smirk when she noticed half the Dwarrow in nothing but their long underwear, though Thorin, Kili and Fili were in light shirts and a dry set of pants each. Bilbo had been given some old clothes of Bain's, but the human boy was quite a bit taller so even his old clothes were ill-fitting for the hobbit. Aella herself knew that Sigrid's dress was far too big and she'd had to replace her belt underneath her bust to keep the dress from slipping and exposing herself. She was knelt by the fire helping Sigrid when Bard finally found out her companions' identities, and the debate about whether the tale of Girion hitting the Dragon was true.

"It's true you know. Bard's right. I know you believe it nothing but false hope, but it's the only defence you have against the dragon. That missing scale," Aella stated earning a few looks from the Dwarrow.

"And how do you know this? You were not there," Dwalin pressed.

"No. I wasn't. But you appear to have forgotten who I am. I know things, things people aren't meant to know for certain," her answer made the Dwarves murmur among themselves. Bard disappeared after speaking with Thorin probably off to grab some supplies. In the corner Aella could hear Balin, Thorin and the two Princes discussing the mountain. Kili knew he was not going to be able to leave with them, but he still wished to take part in the planning of. Bard returned not much later with a very small bag of provisions.

"The markets have closed then?" Aella asked upon seeing the pack.

"Aye, I was too late to make the last stalls. I'll have to go in the morning with Sigrid to get the rest of your provisions," the man sighed. Aella silenced Thorin with a glare.

"You've done enough for today, come let us eat and sleep tonight and continue on the morrow," she said leading the man to a chair before heading over to Thorin and Balin. "You will be able to leave tomorrow afternoon after Bard has seen to your provisions. One night will not hurt, everyone is tired and cold and needs rest. Most didn't sleep well in the cells," she said lowly her gaze stern. She knew she was pushing her luck, Thorin was obsessed with getting to the Mountain, but he surprised her and nodded sharply.

That night Aella was tasked with making sure Bilbo's cold didn't progress any further than the sniffle it was. While she treated him, she spoke to him quietly about what he was likely to find in the Mountain. She gave him a warning in the form of a riddle about Thorin's Gold-sickness and the Arkenstone, and gave him a single hint to dealing with Smaug before she had ordered him to bed tired and confused. She didn't sleep – couldn't – as she watched Kili deteriorate slowly, she needed to heal him fast. But couldn't yet until she could sneak out and find some athelas. The next morning came and Bard went with Sigrid to buy provisions, though she came home alone. It was late afternoon when the Dwarves all readied themselves but for Aella, Kili and Oin.

"Come Kili why aren't you ready?" Fili asked, and Aella sighed.

"I'm not coming with you Fee," Kili answered sullenly.

"What is this Uncle?" the blonde demanded, turning to Thorin in disbelief.

"Kili's wound is not healing, he needs treatment before he can join us on the Mountain," Thorin stated, his words eliciting murmurs from their companions.

"Uncle we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!" Fil cried out.

"Fili." Thorin started

"I will carry him, if I must!" the blonde interrupted. Aella stood near Kili and placed a hand on his shoulder, she knew it was hard to keep his brother in the dark.

"One day you will be King, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of on Dwarf. Not even my own kin," the Dwarf king tried to reason, though Aella knew it would not work. Fili looked between the Company and then at her, Oin and his brother. His eyes resting on Kili for a moment longer, after a moment he shrugged off his pack and stepped towards Kili. "Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company," Thorin exclaimed stepping forwards and grabbing his nephew's upper arm.

"I belong with my brother," Fili glared shrugging off his Uncle and rounding the chair Kili was sat in laying a hand on his brother's free shoulder. Thorin stared at them distressed before meeting Aella's eyes. He was met by a determined gaze and he slumped defeated.

"So be it. Aella, you protect them with your life," the King addressed her directly.

"You need not ask. It was always my intention," she responded, with a short nod the Company left though Bain did try to stop them. _'So, Bard has just realised what this could mean for Laketown,'_ she thought, brushing that aside she turned her attention to Kili who had groaned in pain. Hurriedly she lay a hand on his forehead. "He's burning up, his fever has built," she cried out in alarm, "Quickly get him on to the bed. I have to find athelas. Oin I need you to try and break the fever. Fili, stay with him, he is in a great deal of pain," she ordered before grabbing a cloak and a dagger and throwing the hood of the cloak up. She was in too much of a rush to find the kingsfoil that she was oblivious to the fact the Dwarves had been caught, and were making a bargain with the Master. She eventually found the weed being chewed upon by a large pig near one of the sty's and quickly cut a bunch off before heading back to the house, it was early evening when she finally returned, surprised to find Bofur was among the Dwarves she'd returned to.

"Lass!" Oin cried in relief, "his fever has continued to mount, nothing I could do to stop it."

"The Poison has finally taken affect then. Quickly let me at him! Bofur, Fili hold him down. Oin get me two bowls filled with hot water and my supplies," she ordered shrugging off the cloak and running to Kili's side.

"Poison?!" Fili cried out even as he did as was asked.

"Aye, I didn't tell anyone but Kili at his request. I can treat it but I must be fast, or else he might succumb to it." she answered even as she tossed the athelas on the bed beside the groaning Dwarf archer. She rolled up the pant leg before cutting the bindings away with the dagger. The wound's edges were black even as it oozed dark tainted blood. She cursed loudly at the sight. Quickly washing her hands in one of the bowls that Oin set on the table nearby. She tore a few leaves off the athelas and chewed them before she set it against the wound. Kili moaned in pain and almost bucked off the bed. "Hold him!" she commanded as she tore of another few leaves and tossed them in a small mortar, followed soon after by several different herbs that were crushed together. She separated the mixture; half she put in a mug and ordered Oin to make a tea from it before she created a paste out of the rest. With a warning to Bofur and Fili to hold him down tight she used a sterile dagger to lance the wound which had been healing slowly even as it oozed blood. The roar of pain that came from Kili broke her heart, even as she treated the now open wound with the paste. She was chanting in elvish the entire time, tears flowing down her cheeks at causing him even more pain. As the paste touched the wound Kili seized in excruciating pain, finally she bound the wound and took the newly made medicinal tea from Oin.

"How are you planning on administering it Lass?" the old Dwarf healer asked looking on in worry.

"He needs to drink it. Fili get in behind him and keep him upright," she responded as she and Oin helped Fili slip behind his brother. As soon as the blonde was behind Kili, the younger's head rested in the crook of the elder's neck Aella gently woke Kili by tapping at his face making him focus on her.

" **Namad (sister)...** **Nadad (brother),"** he panted out in Khuzdul, only for it to be followed by a moan. His face was flushed, and sweat beaded on his brow; his hairline was drenched in sweat and his eyes were glazed even as they focused blearily on Aella's face.

" **Come Nadadith (little brother) drink!"** she crooned in response, stroking his hair from his face as she helped him drink the concoction, he gulped it down choking slightly on the taste but he kept it down. **"That's it. Well done Nadadith, I am so proud of you."** She was so focused on Kili that she didn't notice the stares she was receiving from the Dwarves for using their native tongue. When Kili had gulped down the last of the drink, she had left to get him some water; helping him drink that too, before finally setting everything down.

"Will he be alright Lass?" Bofur asked quietly after a moment.

"Aye, the worst is over. His fever should break in a few hours, the poison has been counteracted from the wound itself and will be from his bloodstream once the medicine is absorbed fully. He needs to sweat out the remaining toxins. Once his fever breaks he will be weak but he should be on his feet in a few days," she responded slumping into the chair she'd dragged over to the bedside.

"You are a miracle worker Lass," Oin chuckled appreciatively.

"No. I am simply versed well enough in elvish medicine. I spent three years apprenticed to Lord Elrond when Estel was very young and Gilraen still needed help with him," she replied with a tired smirk, "I plan to go back at some point and continue my training, maybe even seek out the healing practices from the East and South," she mused her expression changing to look thoughtful.

"Perhaps some elves aren't so bad. I have a lot to thank them for if their healing practices saved my brother's life," Fili inserted wryly.

"Its true Elves aren't so bad. Thranduil excepted. Most others are quite reasonable once you get to know them," she said drily earning agreeing noises from the Dwarves. As if just remembering Bofur was there she turned her head to him. "By the way Bofur, why are you here? Didn't you leave with the others?"

"I was sent by Balin with a message for ye actually. We were caught trying t' sneak out of the town and brought before the Master, no one mentioned ye but Thorin bargained with the Master; gold from the horde if they were allowed to leave. The Master agreed quite readily but the town was torn. Bard began shouting about how we would bring DragonFire down upon them and was locked up for it by the Master who sent the others on their way with a great ceremony," Bofur recounted the events that had befallen the other group. Aella groaned in frustration.

"I was hoping to avoid any promises made. Idiot King," she growled, "we will have to rally the residents to evacuate. We don't want to take any chances with the Dragon. I have great faith in Bilbo, but I doubt even he could burgle a Dragon on the throes of waking," she added.

"But how? Bard – the man of the people – has been locked up for treason," Bofur demanded.

"He's not the only one the residents listen to. You forget I am quite well known in these parts," she answered a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Why is that? And why do they call you Edana?" Fili questioned, his arms still around his brother who was dozing lightly; his expression relatively peaceful except for the slight furrow in between his brows.

"On this side of the Misty Mountains I am known as Edana to the Men of these lands. It is simply because I cannot use my name anymore as I did in my early wanderings. Every twenty years or so I come up with a new name to be known by in the lands I've travelled around. Edana is also my second name given to me in honour of my Grandmother," she explained, "whenever I passed through Esgaroth I helped the people. Giving coin and helping them support themselves. It was because of this on my last passing that the Master noticed me and saw me as a threat to his ill earned position."

"So, they will listen to you if you rally them to evacuate?" Oin asked.

"Aye they should. I will make it seem like it would be a good idea just in case the Dragon does wake, for I do not know if he will. I have my suspicions though that he may be waking though sixty years have passed without any sight. It is likely he was hibernating," she replied, "the Master will try to stop us. I'm going to have to rally the townsfolk, and I'm going to have to spring Bard from the prison to do it. I do not think I can do both."

"Either way we have a few days to plan for the worst, the others will not reach the Mountain until Durin's Day which is still a week away, we have time, not a lot but time nonetheless," Fili said peering between the two Dwarves and the woman.

"Aye time enough to plan," Oin agreed

"Time enough also for Kili's fever to break and begin to heal properly," Aella added scrutinizing the now very much asleep Dwarf. Seeing a glow appear from the corner of her eye Aella scrambled to where _Alagos_ was stowed, unsheathing it a few inches the blade glowed blue. "Orcs! They have found us!" she exclaimed to the Dwarves "Bain, Sigrid, Tilda!" Aella called her eyes darting around the house.

"What? What is it?" Bain answered running into the room where the Dwarves and she had set Kili up.

"There are Orcs nearby I want you and your sisters to stay here with us," she ordered, just as the girls entered the room. A loud thump sounded from the roof and Aella unsheathed her blade fully. Bofur, Fili, and Oin grabbed their weapons; Fili having slipped out from behind his brother to join her on the other side of the room. Aella ushered the now frightened children to near the bed, she was glad this room had no windows. "Oin stay here with Kili and the Children please," she said quietly, creeping through the door into the main room. Fili trailing behind her. Bofur shut the door as he exited the room behind them. Though he stayed near it while Aella and Fili spanned through the rest of the house.

The thumping on the roof went silent for a moment before suddenly a loud thump sounded from the balcony outside the door. It was soon followed by the smashing of glass as Orcs crashed through the windows and door, flooding the house. Aella parried the first blow from the first Orc before slicing it in the side deeply. She was forced to duck the next oncoming blow from another Orc, thrusting her blade into its stomach a moment later. Pivoting on the spot, a clang sounded as she met the blade of yet another Orc; sighting one of her daggers she dodged the next swing and spun to grab it off the table.

 **/Kill the human-woman. Slay them all!/** Aella shuddered as one of Orcs bellowed in its black tongue.

She was forced to duck again and met the next swing with _Alagos_ so forcefully the Orc's blade shattered. Stabbing the now weaponless Orc with her dagger she moved on to cut down the next Orc. Another thump sounded from the roof and glancing at the window she saw an Orc fall dead from it with an arrow protruding from its forehead. She recognised the elven arrow and laughed slightly. So, Tauriel had followed them after all, which means that Legolas would be not too far away. A scream sounded from behind her and she spun to see where it had come from, but that was soon made clear as she saw the door to the bedroom had been destroyed and the sounds of fighting come from within. A flurry of green and red appeared in the corner of her eye, and turning her head, blue-grey met the hazel eyes of the elleth.

"Go! I will cover you!" the elleth said as she blocked an Orc blade with her knife. With a nod, Aella cut down the Orc that swung at her and ran for the bedroom. Fili was fighting on the far side of the room they were in and his blue eyes met hers frantic. She reached the room and threw her dagger into the back of the Orc that had managed to catch Bofur off guard. Oin had stationed himself in front of the children and had kept the Orc from getting too close with his quarterstaff. Finally, the barrage of Orcs stopped and the Orcs retreated.

 **/Retreat, Oakenshield is not here. Retreat!/** the Orc from before cried out as they escaped. Once they were gone the Ranger wandered through the house counting the corpses, Aella was horrified to note that there were at least twenty dead Orcs.

"It's all clear!" Fili called and Aella sighed in relief. Re-entering the main room, she was surprised to see Legolas had appeared. He gave her a once over, before smirking slightly.

"You fought in a dress?" he queried jokingly.

"Well it wasn't like the Orc's were going to wait for me to get changed, were they?" she growled kicking one of the corpses for emphasis, "Anyway, what are you two doing here? I would have thought your father had tightened the borders and hidden away in halls like the paranoid coward he is," she huffed, Legolas sighed.

" _Tauriel said the exact same thing,"_ he scowled continuing on with a sigh "we were tracking the pack of Orcs that tried to kill you. There were thirty of them only eight managed to escape, the leader was among those who fled."

" _Smart Elleth,"_ she smirked, continuing her tone was grim, "Bolg is his name, son to Azog the Defiler. He was leading the pack because they were hunting us. The Defiler wants the line of Durin destroyed," Aella said crouching to examine one of the Orcs more closely. "Gundabad" she hissed "the Orcs of Gundabad have joined the Enemy."

"We captured one of the Orcs that attacked the gate, he confirmed what you had said," Legolas stammered unusually, his expression conflicted.

"And now you are at a lost at what to do, Fight the Enemy and help defeat the darkness or heed to your father's rule," she said after studying him for a moment, Fili had come to stand by her side. _"Legolas, I cannot tell you what to do, but I urge you to follow your heart and do what is right. Not what is easy."_ At her words, the elf Prince's expression turned thoughtful.

"How is your friend? He was pierced by a Black Arrow was he not?" Tauriel asked suddenly, concern evident on her features and in her voice.

"Aella managed to counteract the poison just before the Orcs attacked. He is stable," Fili answered gruffly, his eyes were narrowed at Legolas as he spoke. Aella cast him a curious glance before scrutinizing Tauriel for a moment.

"You might as well see him as he is no doubt awake, though his fever has yet to break so do not be alarmed if he is slightly delirious," Aella stated leading the elleth into the bedroom. The Children looked at the she-elf in bewilderment as she approached the bed that Kili was still lay upon. As Aella had predicted the commotion the Orc's caused had indeed woken him up. Surveying the room, she cleaned her blade and re-sheathed it before leaving to dispose of the corpses; Bofur and Legolas helping her. Oin soothed the children while Fili stood guard over his brother still slightly wary of the elves. Once the house was clear of corpses she and Bofur began to clean up the debris that had been caused by the fight. A little while later Tauriel left the room and regrouped with Legolas.

"We are going to track the Orcs," the elf Prince stated, Tauriel nodding in agreement.

"As you wish, but be careful. These Orcs are far more dangerous than normal," the Ranger cautioned, saluting the two elves; her hand held in a fist over her heart as she bowed. The two Wood Elves returned the salute before striding out the door. Aella watched them go before shaking her head and leaving Bofur to continue the clean-up. Entering the bedroom again she addressed the Children. "It's safe now, you can go into the other rooms if you want." Sigrid thanked her before ushering her younger siblings out of the room. Aella turned to the Dwarves then.

"Well that was unexpected," Kili mumbled, he was looking little better but his eyes were clearer which was a good sign.

"Yes, I didn't expect them to catch up with us here. To attack us in a town like this," Oin grumbled, his ear trumpet was completely flattened from way back in Goblin Town.

"It is concerning, but enough contemplation for now. It is late and we are all tired. Go to bed, I will watch over Kili," Aella insisted ushering the Dwarves out of the room. She shut the door behind them but left it ajar.

"If we were not HeartKin I would think you were trying to get me alone to have your way with me," the fevered Dwarf joked, earning an amused smile from the Ranger.

"I can assure you it is simply so you can rest in peace and quiet. I need to keep an eye on your fever though so I'll be keeping watch over you while you sleep," she told him. To be honest she was exhausted, she hadn't slept for nearly two days and it was beginning to take its toll.

"You didn't sleep last night Sister, you should rest," Kili admonished despite everything, Aella scowled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I can rest when I am dead. I have too much to do and plan for right now," she retorted, soaking a cloth in cool water before wringing it out to place on his forehead.

"You will die from sleep deprivation before you can complete anything," the Dwarf frowned.

"Mandos won't let me, I have a purpose here in Middle Earth, and I will complete it one way or another," she responded drily with a humourless smirk.

"Screw your purpose El. You need to live your life. Explore the world for yourself, make new friends, fall in love, get married and have a family that sort of thing," Kili cried out exasperatedly.

"I can do all those things but the last," she stated, removing the now warm cloth and cooling it again.

"And why not?" the young Dwarf demanded.

"Because he is far more important than me. He will marry a woman from his own race and continue his bloodline free from the taint of my blood. That and he does not hold affection for me beyond that of a friend," she kept her answer vague as she reapplied the cool cloth.

"Mahal! It's not an elf, is it? I don't think I could survive seeing you marry an elf. I'm happy enough to make friends with them but marry?" he shuddered.

"No, it's not an elf. Stupid Dwarf-brother," Aella responded with a giggle, at the exaggerated expression of horror and disgust he wore on his handsome face.

"Ah so it is a Dwarf, for it could not be a man as you said; 'his own race'," Kili crowed, delighted to have found out this piece of information.

"How do you know I'm not talking about a Hobbit or an Orc?" The amused but deadpanned expression on Kili's face was answer enough that he did not fall for her distraction.

"So, it is a Dwarf. Alright then now you say he is important, that could be several members of the company. Balin, Dwalin, Thorin, Bombur, Fili and of course me – your loving brother. I can get struck from that list because I am bonded as HeartKin to you. That leaves Fili, Uncle, Balin, Dwalin, and Bombur." Aella laughed at his guesses but said nothing as she continued to cool his fever. "Now I don't think it'd be Bombur because you already know he is married and has seven Dwarflings, lucky bastard. I doubt it'd be Dwalin because you're not very close. Balin is too old. Oh Mahal...!" he stopped looking aghast.

"What?" Aella prompted concerned that he was in pain.

"Don't tell me you're in love with Uncle!" His expression was one of absolute horror and Aella stared at him in disbelief eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Oh Eru, Oh bloody hell no! No! N-O! NO! Not Thorin," she shuddered horrified he'd ever come to that conclusion. Kili sighed in relief before a wicked grin pulled at his lips.

"That means it's Fili you're in love with! You're in love with my brother!" he cried out excitedly his voice slightly too loud. Aella panicked, looking at the door all the while shushing him.

"Quiet. Quiet Kili! They might hear you!" she whisper-shouted as she covered his mouth with her hand. Staring at the door panicked it was a few moments before she released the Dwarf's mouth, only to be faced with a wicked grin and sparkling eyes.

"So, Fili hey?" Aella groaned and covered her face with her hands at the suggestive tone he used.

"Why did I tell you anything?!" Kili cackled as she bemoaned her decision.

"Because I am your HeartBrother, dear Sister that is why. Now tell me when did it start?" Aella stared at the Dwarf, _'he's worse than an old gossip'_ she thought, sighing.

"I began to notice him on the road between Hobbiton and Rivendell, but I wasn't aware of the nature of my interest until that day we bathed in the Anduin after descending the Carrock," she responded wearily, keeping her voice low. Aella continued to answer the embarrassing questions that Kili asked one after the other until he finally fell asleep. It was in the early hours of the morning that his fever finally broke and Aella fell asleep slumped over exhausted on the bed having moved to the chair while they'd been talking. Neither of the room's occupant's aware that Fili had been camped near the door of the bedroom in case he was needed during the night and had heard everything.

* * *

 _ **Rate and Review :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Hello Everyone! I'm back with another glorious update._**

 ** _I'm updating in celebration of finishing my short story for my Creative Writing unit. WOO! Assessments aren't over yet but I had an opportunity today to edit this chapter, so I figured I should update too._**

 ** _While I only got one new review on the last chapter I would still like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. Whenever I start to doubt my writing, reading your encouraging words and being able to see your anticipation for the story really makes my day. So Thank you all so much._**

 ** _Now this update covers the rest of Laketown and for all of you Fill/Aella shippers, (I hope some of you ship them, I do!) there are some angsty/fluffy Fili and Aella moments in this chapter. To be honest, their relationship is going to be pretty non-existent till well into the sequel. BUT never fear, the dancing around each other ends with this story. (Thankfully so, because I'm getting just as exasperated as Aulë is with them!)  
There is also a healthy dose of funny!serious!Valar interaction at the end of this chapter._**

 ** _ANYWAY_** ** _if you have any question regarding the update schedule feel free to PM me.  
_** ** _Now I will stop taking up your reading time, and I'll see you in a few weeks with the next installment of Winds of Change._**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _AVDR out._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognisable, I only own Aella and any other OC's that appear throughout the story. The rest belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema. All Music referenced in this fic belongs to their respective Artists.**

 **Edited:07/07/17**

* * *

 _Chapter Nine:_

'English'

' _thoughts'_

"Westron"

" _Sindarin"_

" _ **Quenya"**_

" **Khuzdul"**

 **/Black Speech/**

Several days had passed and it was the day before Durin's Day. The Dwarves and Aella had used their time to make a plan on how to evacuate the townspeople to safety, before the Dragon could attack. Aella had never been so glad that the Dwarves believed in her cautiousness, and agreed that it was better to be safe then have several hundred, innocent people be lost to DragonFire. Kili was back on his feet and healing well, although he walked with a very slight limp; that would eventually pass when the wound on his thigh healed fully. Aella had been acting more nervous around Fili than usual, simply because she wasn't sure if Kili had told him about her affections. She didn't think he had but with the problem of the Dragon, she simply dodged him when they were alone.

Much to everyone's surprise it was Tilda that held the key to the plan. She had offered to start talking about the Dragon with her friends, thus spreading the doubt and the fear throughout the town; via the children. This would serve to help encourage the men and women to see the benefit of leaving the town, if only to appease their children's fears. Aella, Sigrid and Bain had taken to the streets and channels of Laketown and began suggesting evacuation to the townspeople three days after Tilda had started to spread the rumours among the children. By the day before Durin's Day, people had slowly been leaving the town on boats and heading to the North side of the Lake where there was said to be a cave network, large enough to house the people and keep them hidden from the Dragon.

However, the main portion of the plan had yet to begin. Aella was to head into the centre of town and accuse the Master of keeping them in the dark about the Dragon. Her entire job was to be as loud and as insulting as possible, a true fear monger. This was in hope of rallying the last of the townspeople, those who believed the Master when he said that they had nothing to fear. While she was in the town centre, the Dwarves were to oversee springing Bard from the prison and explaining the second part plan to the Bowman. How to defend Laketown from the Dragon.

Aella was currently hidden in the shadows of an alleyway observing the town square with shrewd eyes. Bard's children had been instructed to stay home for the moment to keep them out of sight of Alfrid and the Master. She surveyed the square intensely, waiting for a few more people to begin to mill around the market before striding out, her face hidden by the shadow of her hood.

"Listen good people of Esgaroth!" she shouted, earning stares from all sides as she spoke. "Your Master would have you believe you are safe from the Dragon! That this town is impervious to DragonFire! But how could that be? For he is no wizard, no sorcerer capable of such magic! Why would he save this town of wood and fisherman when all he cares about is his Gold?" Her words were sparking up anger and discord among the people and the guards that were stationed at the doors of the Master's House were having trouble keeping the now milling crowd away from the doors. "Your Master has lied to you good people! He knows that the Dragon will come. He sent the Dwarves to the Mountain in hope the Dragon would be satisfied with that sacrifice, or perhaps it was that they would kill the Dragon so the cursed Gold would be left unclaimed! He knows that fire and death will rain down upon this town when the Dragon awakes! But all he cares for is his greed!" The now angry mob was hurling insults at the guards and to their quivering greedy Master who no doubt cowered behind those doors. The doors to the balcony above the main entrance opened and the Master came scrambling out looking over the railing at the angry mob; whose shouts and yells increased in volume at his appearance.

"Why good people of Laketown are you so riled?" his oily, slick tone filled Aella with revulsion. The mob roared back, accusations and insults thrown back at the Master.

"Because Master, you would have this town burn for just a little bit of gold!" Aella bellowed, she had scaled a nearby building while the crowd was distracted by their rage and was now standing on the roof. The crowd went silent and all eyes were on her.

"Who are you!" he shrieked, calling for his guards.

"One who would see this town and its people survive the Dragon. It will wake, one way or another and it will come bringing its fire with it!" she shouted back.

"What would you have us do?" one of the men called up to her.

"I would first have you evacuate the sick, the elderly, and your children to the Northern Caves. Then I would ask only for willing volunteers to help defend your homes." The mob roared in agreement and soon the people were scattering trying to return to their homes. Several men stayed behind, and met Aella at the bottom of the building when she climbed down. The Master was screeching at the guards to do something, but several of them had deserted their posts. While others stayed turning on the Master, their spears keeping the toad of a man in check. The Dwarves finally led Bard into the square as the people scattered

"A bit overdone perhaps?" Kili teased, leading the group to where she stood with several of the deserted guards and men from the town.

"Being a little dramatic never hurt anyone," she answered with a grin, as she pulled down her hood. She received a range of reactions from the men she stood with. Many of them whispering among themselves.

"Really Edana?" Bard sighed

"We needed to get the remaining townspeople to the caves, and start setting up for the attack. Let's just pray to Eru that I'm wrong and the Dragon doesn't come," she answered turning to the Men who promptly began to listen, some were a little put out that she'd over dramatized the situation and made their dislike known.

"Why would you deceive us? We have lives to live!" One of the men demanded, several of his compatriots murmuring their agreement

"And if the Dragon had come while the rest of the townspeople were here? Hundreds of innocent lives would be taken by DragonFire! I would rather false alarm then having to bury half the population!" she snapped. At her words the Men went silent, expressions of shame showing on their faces. They were quickly sent on their way to rally any other volunteers; those who could use a weapon, and those who simply wanted to help.

The rest of the day was spent readying the town while the rest of the townspeople evacuated. The Master had refused and was promptly imprisoned in his own home. By the end of the day they had been joined by at least fifty or so Men who had offered to help. Aella withheld a sigh as she inspected the Resistance they had procured from the fishermen, the merchants and the under trained guardsmen of the town. She had little doubt that many would not return to their families. She just hoped it would be those Eru wished to call unto him.

Grimacing at the thought, Aella turned back to where Bard and Fili were looking over a map of the town with Bain standing not too far away. She hadn't been surprised that Bain had refused to go with his sisters, Bard had reluctantly let him stay only if the boy remained at his side the entire time. They had agreed to use the fishermen to their advantage and hopefully bring down the Dragon before it got to the town but Aella wasn't holding out on Plan A. Smaug was bound to be far smarter than that, and would more than likely easily avoid the trap they'd set. Plan B was perhaps a little better in that it included Bard's Black Arrow, the Dwarven Wind-Lance, and several harpoons. Aella and Kili would be backing him up from the rooftops nearby with the other Dwarves while Bain would be at his father's side. When the planning session had ended everyone settled in to wait.

Aella had enforced that those who had remained behind slept that night, stating she would not have them falling asleep when the Dragon came. Throughout Durin's day everyone was busy with last minute preparations. Aella had disappeared after the noon meal to take a nap, insurance that she was at her best when Smaug came down from the mountain. When she'd returned just before sunset, she ordered the fishermen out onto the lake with instruction that they jump into the water and swim to safety should their plan fail. She was not taking any chances. Just as the sun was setting the Dwarves and Aella went to their stations, Fili and Kili would team up on one rooftop while Bofur would be helping Aella. Oin had been instructed to set up a place of healing for them to go to with the wounded. As the moon rose and dusk fell, Aella's full attention was on the Mountain.

"They should have just entered the mountain," she called out to the others.

"How d'ye know Lass?" Bofur queried as he looked over the recently crafted harpoon arrows.

"The last light of Durin's Day, would be the risen moon, Bofur," she answered, summoning up the riddle within the moon runes. "Bilbo and I discussed the possibility before he left. Though he hoped it might have been the setting sun, I doubted the likelihood. Riddles are never so simple," she added absently, focusing on her sight and examining the mountain. They fell into silence only to be jolted sometime later when earth shook, the reverberations coming from Erebor.

"The Dragon's Awake!" she cried out, and the alarm sounded. A chain of cries from the men ensuring everyone had been warned. Bofur had begun to murmur in Khuzdul much to Aella's surprise. "What's wrong Bofur?" she asked, although she had an inkling as to what had concerned the Dwarf.

"A prayer t' Mahal for the safety of m' brother and cousin Lass, and for ourselves," the hatted toy maker replied sombrely, his dark eyes on the mountain.

"They will be fine, believe in them Bofur. In all of them," she responded quietly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder before returning to the hastily and rather shoddily crafted Wind-Lance they'd built to fire the harpoons. Across the street on the opposite rooftop, Fili and Kili were in a similar set up.

The next hour or so was filled with reverberations from the mountain before a particularly forceful shake caught Aella's attention. Snapping her head around horror filled her features as the great gates of Erebor – that had once been closed – were reduced to nothing more than rubble silhouetted by flames. A moment later, Aella caught sight of the Dragon shaking off what seemed to be molten gold in a golden shimmer. A roar sounded, sending a chill down her spine.

"The Dragon is coming!" she shouted, her cry was joined by the shouts of the men who had just spotted the Fire Drake. "Come Bofur," she ordered, standing behind the Wind-Lance. The hatted Dwarf helped her load the harpoon, before picking up the next one and holding on to it.

Aella had been correct when the harpoon's shot from the barges wouldn't be able to bring down Smaug, and the Dragon set the boats alight. Her heart clenched at the cries and screams of the men. She only hoped their souls would forgive her in their afterlife. Smaug began to swoop and dive covering Esgaroth in Dragon fire. Eventually he flew close enough for Aella to aim and fire the harpoon, to her surprise while the harpoon itself did not penetrate the Dragon's scales and thick hide. It had knock a few scales out of place, before wrapping around the Dragon's hind leg. The rope attached to the harpoon having also been attached to one of the stone foundations of the town. As a result, the Dragon was pulled up short when he tried to fly off, crashing into the town and destroying the buildings he'd landed on. An ear-shattering roar filled the air as Smaug got to his feet, and began to stalk towards where the Dwarves, Bard, and Aella were set up. Destroying buildings and spewing Dragonfire as he went.

"Who are you to dare face me?" Smaug roared, just as Kili released his own harpoon, catching the thin membrane of the Fire Drakes wing. Aella's second shot managing to pierce through the membrane of the wing closest to her. The Drake roared in pain swinging around to face her direction, his tail collecting the tower the Dwarven Wind-Lance, Bard, and Bain were on. "Now that's a shame. What are you going to do now, archer?" the Drake hissed at Aella as she cried out to Bard. Kili having seen that both Man and boy were alive had fired again at the Dragon, forcing Smaug to turn back around.

"Bard! Bain! Get ready!" the dark-haired Dwarf Prince cried when the Drake had been positioned. Aella let out a cry of relief to know they were alive, spying Bard making an alternative to the destroyed Wind-Lance out of what was left of the tower, rope and his own son. Aella ignored the Dragon's sly words, taking aim with her last harpoon at the unscaled bit of hide she'd revealed earlier. As one, Aella and Bard let their arrows fly both hitting their marks. Smaug roared and leaped into the air flapping his wings uselessly before coming crashing back down to the earth, dead. However, by some unlucky shift of fate, the Dragon's corpse descended directly onto the rooftop Aella and Bofur had been set up on.

"AELLA!" Kili screamed with Fili roaring "NO!" as the Drake crashed onto the rooftop opposite. They quickly clambered down from their perch running towards the ruins of the house. Fili was scrambling through the debris while Kili called out, shifting debris a little further in.

"We're here!" Came a raspy cough from underneath a rather large pile of wood and rubble, not too far from where the Dwarves had been searching. Hearing the Ranger's voice, the two Princes jumped at the pile removing debris frantically. As such it wasn't long before the Ranger and the Dwarven miner come toy maker were freed, and on their feet with only a few scratches and bruises between them.

"Aella! **Namad**! Never scare me like that again!" Kili cried, pulling her into a very tight embrace after looking her over for injuries. Aella in that moment had a startling instance of clarity, in which she noticed that Kili was almost half a head taller than her. She returned the hug, withholding a scowl that would no doubt have confused her companions.

"I'm fine **Nadadith** _ **,**_ I'm not hurt. Though I might have Bofur to thank for that. If he hadn't grabbed me and jumped from the roof we'd have been flattened by Smaug here," she responded gesturing with a nod to the corpse. Just then they were joined by Bard and the surviving men who let up a cheer when they realised the Dragon was truly dead. Escaping the confines of her HeartBrother she went and inspected Bard's shot. Turning to him she expressed a roguish grin, "wonderful shot Bard, as expected." At this the poor Bowmen was lifted onto the shoulders of the uninjured townsmen and paraded around. Aella smiled before going around to inspect her own shot, Kili following her around.

"You also helped take down the Drake, why not say something?" he asked, noting that the entry wound of her arrow was angled directly at the heart. "You probably were the one to make the kill shot," he added shrewdly.

"The people of Esgaroth need a hero to lead them, and I could think of no better Man for the job," she explained quietly, shooting a cheeky smile to the Dwarf Prince.

"He will demand the payment Uncle promised though, will he not?" he sighed turning to his HeartSister with tired eyes.

"Aye, he will. And before the end your Uncle will need you and your brother to set him straight. When we reach Erebor, it is likely we will be faced with War on the horizon, Kili. Elves, Men, Dwarves and I fear Orcs and perhaps even Goblins may meet on the skirts of the Lonely Mountain," Aella gripped Kili's shoulders as she spoke, meeting his gaze and keeping it. She had also picked up several heavy footfalls, suggesting the other Dwarves had approached.

"You are sure? Is Uncle aware?" Fili demanded putting a far gentler hand on her shoulder, then his tone had suggested. Turning to meet his gaze, she sighed.

"I don't know. I warned Balin and Kili here back at Beorn's of my fears regarding the potential for war. But I was unable to stop the actions that will no doubt lead to it. I tried, but it wasn't enough. Thranduil will come demanding his starlit gems. Bard will want what Thorin promised so that Esgaroth can rebuild, and with the Orcs having attacked us here; I have no doubt they will attack us again. Bolg will report to Azog and they will march," she answered wearily, "I hope Balin spoke with Dwalin and your Uncle, although I think he will be too far gone now to heed any warning they may give him." The Dwarves silently contemplated her words, even as Aella thought on what they would face when they finally reached the mountain.

"We should make for the Mountain," Fili finally said, sounding for a moment like Thorin.

"Aye, the people of Esgaroth will most likely make for Dale, as many of their homes have been destroyed. We might as well go with them till then before heading for Erebor," Oin suggested, surprising Aella who had opened her mouth to say something similar. Fili looked slightly sceptical however.

"It is not like we have the appropriate supplies to make our own way there Fili. And perhaps we can talk with Bard and suggest he wait before asking your Uncle to keep to his promise," Aella added. Fili met her gaze for a few moments, ocean blue clashing with blue-grey.

"You are right. We will travel with the townsfolk to Dale, and from there to Erebor." the blonde Heir ordered. There was fierce determination in his eye as he spoke, that paired with his thick golden hair made Aella think briefly of a lion; she smiled, believing it to be quite fitting. They were soon fetched by Bain, who said the survivors were heading for the caves and silently followed them.

...

Aella surveyed the camp as they entered, heart heavy when the families of the survivors met them. The weeping of those who had lost loved ones tore at her, claws leaving their mark. Once they were settled, she disappeared with a few murmured words to Kili. Finding her way through the camp she noticed that many were celebrating Bard's defeat of the Dragon, and none seemed particularly upset about the loss of their Master; he'd been one of the casualties, though somehow Alfrid had survived. She ended up standing knee deep in the Lake, eyes unseeing to the destruction of the smouldering ruins of Laketown.

All she could see for that moment, were the faces of those who had died. She cared not for the Master, as he had been greedy but she still regretted his passing. She had learned the hard way though, that she could not save everyone from the Darkness. Mandos had eventually had to intervene, as she had been close to killing herself in trying to save every soul. He had reminded her that she had a specific purpose, to save important individuals from that fate, any others she saved were simply a bonus. Even thirty years on from that intervention that had also taken the life of a dear friend, the deaths of innocents still affected her harshly. Their deaths had left their scars on her, invisible to the eye but there just the same.

Aella stood silently in the water for some time, before turning back to the camp. Her eyes blank of all emotion. Hollow. The Ranger had begun to pick her way to where the injured, sick, and dying were being treated. Picking up her healing supplies on the way, though she spoke to no-one. It was there – as she was helping to treat the wounded – that Fili found her. Aella could tell he was observing her, even as she continued to wrap the wound of the injured man in front of her. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye but did nothing more to acknowledge him, instead choosing to continue to tend to the injured. In truth, she hoped he would leave her be. Her heart ached at the knowledge that she had once again failed to save innocent lives, and she was still nervous about the golden-haired Dwarf Prince discovering her affections. However, her hopes were dashed when he finally approached her and stood next to where she was kneeling to tend to a sick child.

"You have been gone some time, we were beginning to worry," he finally said, his blue eyes still boring into her. Aella finished helping the child drink, before finally standing to acknowledge the Dwarf.

"I apologise for needlessly worrying you, I wished to give assistance to those in need of healing," she responded, though her voice was dull. Aella was simply too exhausted, heart-sore, and guilty to maintain a normal tone.

"You need to rest, you have done much for these people, they will not begrudge you that," Fili replied his tone soft, his blue eyes studying her.

"There are still many that need to be tended too..." she began to say, turning to walk towards another patient.

"And you won't be much help if you fall over in exhaustion. You have barely slept in days, so focused on saving the townspeople as you were," he retorted, his voice still gentle as he caught her wrist and used his grip to turn her back to face him. "It was your planning, your foresight that saved these people from Smaug. You are the real hero here."

"I did not save all of them," she muttered, eyes returning to their blank state.

"We did not have enough time nor the resources to do so. You saved as many as you could, that counts for something Aella," Fili said.

"How can I say that I have helped to save these people Fili?" she cried, emotion bubbling up in her. "How can I say that, when I saw those families who are now members short. Who wept on our return, for their loved ones were no longer among us. How can I face them, when I did not try harder to save their loved ones," she yanked her wrist from his gentle grip and went about collecting items so she could move on to her next patient. While she did so Fili observed her in slight confusion, eyebrows furrowed until he understood the guilt that she carried in her heart over the casualties. He trailed after her, stepping in her way and gripping her shoulder firmer than he had held her wrist. His other hand guiding her face to meet his gaze; his fingers lightly grasping her chin.

"I do not know what guilt you carry from your past, but you have done amazing things on this journey. You have saved the lives of our companions many a time, and even now have saved most of the population of Esgaroth from DragonFire. Yes, there were casualties. But you kept their number minimal. Their sacrifice will not be in vain and will be remembered. Do not doubt yourself so," he told her. Aella's eyes were captured by the blazing blue of the golden-haired Dwarf Prince's; the usual ocean blue, lit by a determined fire.

"But..."

"No 'but's' Aella. Without you many more would have perished and there would have been far more families weeping and mourning lost members," he stated firmly, a light blush spread across her face at the way her name rolled off his tongue. "You went above and beyond any other to save these people, no one could ask any more of you," he added softly, his hand having shifted to cup her face and his thumb caressing her cheek gently. Aella remained silent at his words, blue-grey eyes flickering to study his face for any falsity. Having found none, tears began to burn her eyes. Just as they began to fall, the Ranger found her face buried into a tunic with the familiar scent of leather, sandalwood and pipeweed. Fili's hand was gently pressed to the back of the head, allowing her the privacy to finally grieve for the lives lost. And grieve she did, staining the Dwarf's soft brown shirt and padded tunic with her tears. Even as he ignored the wet spot forming on his shoulder, choosing to instead caress her back soothingly; his fingers tangling in her unbound hair aside from her braids. They were found later still standing there by Kili; who took one look, narrowed his eyes at his brother and shooed him off. Before taking his HeartSister into his arms and guiding her back to camp.

...

It was late. The moon already lighting the sky and most of the people asleep, when Kili finally addressed his brother about what he had stumbled upon when looking for the two of them. The archer had been staring into the fire, hand running over the dark brown locks of his HeartSister; waiting until her breathing deepened indicating a deep sleep, before he spoke.

"What were you doing earlier?" he asked, dark eyes leaving the fire to study his brother. The blonde sighed heavily.

"Aella felt a great amount of guilt over the deaths she could not prevent. I tried to help her put it into perspective. She finally seemed to believe me when she began to cry, I gave her the opportunity to retain her dignity, by giving her the privacy to do so," he explained. His ocean blue eyes focused on the flickering of the flames, though Kili could see them shift every so often to the blanket clad ball that lay next to the Dwarven archer.

"That may have been the case, but the embrace I stumbled upon was far more intimate then that," Kili said, eyebrow raised in such a way that would have made Aella jealous.

"She returns my affections does she not?" Fili replied cautiously, eyes finally meeting those of his brother.

"Ah, so you did overhear back in Laketown," the archer winced, "I had suspected but..."

"It is good news surely? My One, returning my affections?" Fili asked brows furrowed, his eyes returning to the flames.

"Aye it is **Nadad,** but I would wait still. She does not yet see herself worthy of your affection, nor does she think she could ever possibly possess it. You also have yet to discuss matters with Thorin," Kili acknowledged, scrutinizing his brother's expression as he turned thoughtful. The silence stretched between them for several minutes before Fili broke it with a forlorn sigh.

"You are right **Nadadith,** I shall do as you say." Kili nodded in reply, before turning his gaze to study the woman curled up beside him. He did not think she was ready to acknowledge the truth yet. She still doubted herself so much, the archer wondered what had been the cause for such low self-esteem and self-worth.

...

It took two days march before the Dwarves and Aella parted from the refugee's, after having spoken with Bard about heading to the Mountain. Aella had spoken with the Bowman in private on their march, advising he take several days to settle his people before he demanded his portion of the gold. She also warned him of the potential that Thorin might not be in his right mind, and promised that she would do everything in her power to get him what was owed. Aella sat staring into the small fire Bofur had started for them, leaning against what looked to be debris from an old watchtower.

"You are quiet **Namad** ," Kili stated as he slumped down next to her.

"Forgive me Kee, I was simply in thought," she answered, jerking slightly at his voice.

"Deep in thought at that," he said, studying her concernedly. She met his dark eyes for a moment before she sighed heavily.

"I asked Bard for patience and understanding while we were on the road; and though he said he would try, he made no oath. Despite the oath I swore to him, that I would make sure he and his people got what they were owed, and what your Uncle foolishly promised," she explained, her eyes returning to the dancing flames.

"That is concerning Lass," Bofur put forward, from where he sat smoking his pipe.

"Aye. I fear that Thranduil will attempt to manipulate Bard into exacerbating this war. As much of a coward as that dratted ElvenKing is, he will march his army here to claim his gems now that Smaug is dead," she continued. Shifting slightly, she fiddled with her pack and to her companions' surprise pulled out an elegantly carved pipe and small pouch. They watched as she took a pinch of pipeweed and placed it in her pipe before lighting it. She took a few puffs before she leaned back against the stone and once again returned her eyes to the flames.

"You smoke?" Fili stuttered, an expression of great surprise on his face; one of which was mirrored on the faces of their other companions.

"Very rarely my friend. Only when I need to clear my head, am frustrated, or simply need to relax and there are no hot baths available," she answered, a roguish smirk playing about her lips and her blue-grey eyes glittering with mirth.

"I don't know how ye've managed to keep this a secret Lass, it's quite a mighty shock," Bofur laughed, a grin lighting his face.

"I have many secrets Master Dwarf. I would not be a true Dúnedain Ranger otherwise," she teased sending a playful wink to the lone Broadbeam. The small group fell into silence once more and remained that way for quite some time.

...

Aella had shifted so that she lay propped up by her pack as she continued to smoke; humming softly to herself absentmindedly. Her eyes were closed as she hummed what to Kili was an unknown song. She hummed for some time before she began to sing the lyrics intermittently:

"But the ghosts that we knew will flicker from view  
We'll live a long life

So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light  
'Cause oh that gave me such a fright  
But I will hold as long as you like  
Just promise me we'll be alright

So lead me back, turn south from that place  
And close my eyes to my recent disgrace  
'Cause you know my call and we'll share my all  
And our children come and they will hear me roar"

From here she went back to humming the melody quietly. The others bar Oin of course, where watching her curiously Kili noted; before returning his dark gaze to his HeartSister.

"But hold me still, bury my heart on the coals  
But hold me still, bury my heart next to yours."

As she sang Fili eyes lit up slightly, and Kili had to withhold a sigh at the sight.

"So, give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light  
'Cause oh that gave me such a fright  
But I will hold on with all of my might  
Just promise me we'll be alright

"But the ghosts that we knew made us black and all blue  
But we'll live a long life  
And the ghosts that we knew will flicker from view  
And we'll live a long life"

 _(Ghosts That We Knew, Mumford & Sons)_

Aella drifted off, her eyes opening slowly to examine the stars overhead. Kili could tell she was off in her own world because her eyes slowly unfocused. Little did he know her consciousness had been pulled beyond their realm to that of Valinor.

...

Aella regained focus once again in the Halls of Mandos. She groaned, shoulders slumping at recognising the now familiar tapestries and white marble pylons. It was not the first time the Vala of Judgment had pulled her consciousness back to his Halls, he had done so several times over the years. Allowing Aella the chance to meet several other members of the Valar on numerous occasions. The last time she'd been there had been just before the quest began, and Námo and Irmo had interrogated her once again on her plans; the meddlesome Ainur they were. Vairë hadn't been pleased when she'd found out, and Aella had been treated to watching the Valar of Doom and Dreams being scolded like children. She'd enjoyed that immensely.

" _ **Well I am glad you enjoyed that dear, I must admit it was quite amusing for myself,"**_ the musical voice of the Weaver came, announcing her arrival in the hall. Aella chuckled turning to face both the Valier and her husband and much to her surprise, the rest of the Valar. Barring Ulmo, who must have not received the summons to the gathering, or simply ignored it as he often did, and Vána and Nessa who were probably off doing something together or with the Elves as they were known to do.

" _ **Well isn't this quite the party. My Lords, My Ladies,"**_ Aella curtsied, silently noting that she was once again dressed in a silver-grey robe, though she noticed this time it had the device of Mandos embroidered in silver on the black silk belt. She raised her eyebrows at Námo but otherwise remained quiet about it.

" _ **Quite the gathering indeed. We are here to discuss the upcoming battle,"**_ Manwë intoned, his voice strong but airy like the sky he ruled over.

" _ **I see, and what in particular are we to discuss?"**_ Aella queried, imagining a chair into existence; a perk that Námo had gifted her with on one of her previous visits. Once she was comfortably seated she smirked, watching as the Ainur followed her example.

" _ **We wish to offer you assistance. It is well that we have not interfered with Arda for several thousand years – as it was unnecessary – but something changed and Morgoth's taint began to interfere with the fates Vairë weaved, and you were returned to us to fulfil your task to counteract those changes by the AllFather's will,"**_ Tulkas booming voice explained. Aella nodded but remained silent as she believed there was still more the Ainur wished to explain.

" _ **Up until now dearest, we have given you guidance in the forms of advice and a few special gifts,"**_ Yavanna spoke, her voice as sweet as ripe fruit.

" _ **It is our intention to lend further aid now the first part of your task is about to truly begin,"**_ Oromë continued, taking over from his good-sister.

" _ **I see, but how? This is but the first battle that will come to shape the future of Middle Earth,"**_ Aella's question caused several of the Ainur to look between themselves, before returning their gazes to their Champion.

" _ **There are several ways we intend to help. As you know Galadriel and the White Council have banished Sauron back to Barad-Dur. Varda and I have sent a vision to both Elrond Half-Elven and the Lady of Light to send reinforcements to the battle, they will arrive just before the battle,"**_ Irmo answered. This news surprised Aella greatly but brought joy to her heart.

" _ **The Dúnedain have also been called for, though only a small contingent will join the battle. A few friends of yours will no doubt be joining you,"**_ Manwë added, a smile softening his bright features.

" _ **I have also seen fit to call more than Dain Ironfoot to my children's side,"**_ Aulë snorted, Aella sent a thankful smile to the Father of the Dwarves.

" _ **This is a great boon My Lords, My Ladies, it is more than I could ever ask for. I am most grateful,"**_ Aella inclined her head in gratitude.

" _ **That is not all my child,"**_ Námo interrupted, gesturing to the three Valier who had yet to speak.

" _ **Yes, I have taken it upon myself to gift you with further talent in healing dear one,"**_ Estë stated, smiling joyously down at the human woman. Aella's eyes widened at this new gift.

" _ **My Lady..."**_ she stuttered but was once again interrupted this time by Varda.

" _ **My husband's Eagles will also be among your allies in the upcoming battle, Bright One,"**_ Varda smiled, her face shining with light of Illuvatar. Aella found she felt no envy for the beauty the Star Queen, instead all she felt was awe over once again being granted the chance to be in her presence.

" _ **Your heart was filled with sorrow child, not so long ago over the passing over several innocents,"**_ Nienna spoke up, drawing Aella's attention away from Varda.

" _ **Yes, My Lady,"**_ Aella responded bowing her head as her heart clenched at the memory.

" _ **It is my wish to help you with such sorrow. Your heart is filled with such kindness sweetling, too much so to bear this burden of grief. Those that were taken from your world were those who had heard the AllFather's call. There is nothing to fear now child, you surprised all of us when you spared the lives of so many innocents from Morgoth's tainted fates."**_ Tears of relief streamed down the still young woman's face, as the Lady of Mercy's words washed over her.

" _ **Praise Eru,"**_ she murmured burying her head in her hands to hide her overwhelming emotions. She was swept into robes of purest black as Námo wrapped himself around her.

" _ **You have done so well daughter, to adapt to the world we returned you to but was still so unfamiliar. I know these past years have not been easy, and you have faced many obstacles along the way. But it is now time for you to truly begin your task. We all have faith in you my child,"**_ the soothing tones of the Judge of the Dead swept over her, helping her regain her composure.

" _ **You have done much for me already My Lord, and yet you still continue to grant me your gracious generosity,"**_ she murmured as her small hands grasped the silk like robes.

" _ **Even if I am the grumpiest of the Valar, you mean,"**_ the teasing quality to his rich voice startled an embarrassed laugh out of the Ranger as she unfolded herself from his embrace.

" _ **You deserved every one of those curses Husband, do not try to weasel out an apology from our child. And don't think I didn't notice your device upon her robe, she is as much my child as yours, excuse you,"**_ Vairë scolded sending a wink at the now giggling woman, Námo winced at the words before attempting to plaster an innocent expression upon his face. This move elicited laughter from his fellow Valar.

" _ **Come now you may scold your husband later Vairë, it is time for our Champion's fëa to return to her hröa and the company of my Children,"**_ Aulë laughed.

" _ **You are correct Aulë, it is time now for farewell dearling. We shall most likely be in contact soon enough,"**_ Námo responded, and with that he placed a kiss on her brow and she woke to the sun. Kili leaning over her shaking her awake.

" _ **Bloody Atto(Father),"**_ she grunted as she sat up, groaning slightly at the stiffness of her lower back and neck.

"Are you alright **Namad,** " Kili queried sending her a concerned look.

"More than all right, just a bit stiff Kee. Nothing to worry about, it's what I get for falling asleep propped up as I did," she responded with a reassuring smile, even as she cursed Námo again in her mind. She glowered at her pack when she heard faint laughter from her mental connection to the Valar. Shaking her head, she quickly packed and the small group set on their way once more, this time towards the mountain.

...

" _ **She certainly enjoys cursing you Námo, a fiesty fëa indeed,"**_ Tulkas boomed, laughter shaking his armour-clad form.

" _ **So, it would seem,"**_ the Judge of the Dead sighed.

" _ **When will she and My Child wed Vairë, their dancing around each other grows tiring,"**_ Aulë complained, as he watched in the viewing globe. Fili and Aella once again dancing around their affections.

" _ **Not for many a year yet Aulë. Aella had many things she must work through herself before she will finally accept the Dwarf Prince's full affections. Her HeartBrother is already helping her fëa to heal; their bond of friendship is so deep not even death could break it,"**_ Vairë responded, Aulë groaned in annoyance.

" _ **She has been so focused on her task, that she has not healed any of her own hearts wounds from the time before she was brought to Ea. Let alone the ones that have burdened her heart since her arrival,"**_ Estë added worriedly, sharing a concerned look with her good-sister Nienna. _**"I know that I said before that it would take her friendship with the youngest Durin for her to begin to heal properly, but I was unaware of just how deep those wounds on her fëa have become."**_

" _ **She is strong, she will overcome it,"**_ Oromë stated, watching the viewing globe with keen eyes.

" _ **She will but at what cost?"**_ Nienna cried out, tears welling in her eyes.

" _ **Do not fear sister, she will only become stronger in the aftermath. She will finally be able to reach her full potential,"**_ Námo reassured, meeting the eyes of his wife who nodded in agreement.

" _ **There is little we can do but watch now and wait,"**_ Varda intoned, sharing a glance with her husband before returning her eyes to the globe and the world beyond it.

* * *

 _ **Rate and review :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: Hello My Loves!_**

 ** _Guess who has finally finished pre-writing all the chapters for Winds of Change? You got it! I have! ~Wooo~  
(I actually finished writing it on April 26th haha...)  
_** ** _Anyway I can now confirm that there will be 13 Chapters for the Hobbit Arc of the overall story. (aka WoC) As it is, I will finish editing the remaining chapters and upload them over the next few weeks. I'm afraid I can't be any more specific then that as I am only three weeks out from Exams, and I am planning on taking a short break in June-July to visit my Grandma who I have just recently been told has a cancerous growth on her bowels. So I'm sure you can all understand that after I upload the last chapter of Winds of Change I will be going on hiatus for a short time.  
_** ** _Said hiatus is mainly to allow for me to pre-write several chapters of the sequel LoTR Arc of the overall story, which at this stage is going by the name "Winds of Justice" in my head. Now my plan is that once I am ready to upload the sequel I will tag a sneak peak chapter onto Winds of Change with instructions on how to find it._**

 ** _Another thing I should add is that I will also be going over chapters 1-9 and re-edit them as I have found that they are sorely in need of it. (What was I thinking when I edited them the first time?)  
Now this chapter covers Aella and Co. reaching Erebor and discovering what has befallen the rest of the Company (coughThorincough). There is a good deal of subtle Fili/Aella action as well so I hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Now I will stop taking up your reading time, and I'll see you in a few weeks with the next instalment of Winds of Change.  
(Apologies for the long ass AN)_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _AVDR out._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognisable, I only own Aella and any other OC's that appear throughout the story. The rest belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema. All Music referenced in this fic belongs to their respective Artists.**

 **Edited: 10/07/17**

* * *

 _Chapter Ten:_

'English'

' _thoughts'_

"Westron"

" _Sindarin"_

" _ **Quenya"**_

" **Khuzdul"**

 **/Black Speech/**

 _-osonwe/telepathic speech-_

On their arrival to the Mountain, Aella felt a chill settle over her. Even after her nightly visit with the Ainur, she still felt apprehensive over the upcoming battle. There was no doubt that it would occur, Vaire had all but said so. She shuddered as they entered Erebor, not partaking in the calling for their comrades Bofur and the Dwarf Princes had taken up; choosing instead to look over the once beautiful Halls. It was only at Bilbo's cry did she focus back on their pathway which had taken them far deeper into Erebor than she had realised.

"Wait!" he cried, waving his arms to gain their attention as he sprinted down one of the walkways towards them.

"It's Bilbo!" Oin exclaimed, a bright smile spreading across his face. Aella felt a small answering smile form on her own features at the call. She knew it would take actual visual proof for the dwarves to be sure of their Kin's survival.

"He's alive," Bofur cheered.

"Wait! Stop. Stop!" he shouted again gesturing frantically even as he met them at the bottom of the staircase they had descended. "You need to leave. We all need to leave!" he stressed, his tone low and his expression harried.

"We've only just got here," Bofur responded confused.

"I've tried talking to him but he won't listen," the hobbit responded panting. Aella flinched at his words. So, the Dragon Sickness had taken hold, she shared a morose look with Kili at the news.

"What do you mean laddie?" Oin queried.

"Thorin!" the hobbit near shouted, wincing he repeated it quieter "Thorin. Thorin, he's been down there for days, he doesn't sleep, he barely eats, he's not been himself. Not at all. It's this ...It's this place I think a Sickness lies on it." Aella watched as Fili caught sight of something in the distance.

"Sickness what kind of Sickness?" Kili demanded softly, meeting Fili's eyes just before the blonde left the small platform they were gathered on. The archer met his HeartSister's weary yet grief stricken gaze, his own worry clearly displayed before they both made to run after him.

"Mmm Fili. Fili. Fili!" Bilbo cried leaping after the running dwarf. Aella and the others hot on his heels. Aella gasped under her breath when she finally noticed where the golden-haired dwarf was leading them, the sound earning her a concerned look from Kili. They ran on, Aella easily overtaking the others and catching up with Fili; glancing at him worriedly when his expression filled with a mix of both horror and fear. His gaze glued to the glow of reflected firelight off the gold. She wanted to touch him, to offer support and comfort; but he had already taken off down the hall once again and she was left to trail behind him. Fili finally came to a halt at a lookout over the Treasury. The area was covered in gleaming coins, gems, and caskets of treasure as far as the eye could see. Aella had to admit it was a sight to behold due simply to the vastness of the horde. She stood in between the Princes, gripping each of their hands tightly. Her eyes fell shut, an expression of dread fell across her features when she caught sight of Thorin walking among the coins. Her companions exchanged looks of confusion and horror.

"Gold," the King began his voice not his own, yet familiar all the sam, "gold beyond measure...beyond sorrow and grief." He was dressed richly in a lavish dark fur lined cloak, his hair elaborately braided beneath the heavy-set crown of gold and onyx. The fur of the cloak stretched across his broad hunched shoulders giving him an almost animalistic silhouette; he straightened turning arms outstretched to proclaim, "behold... the Great Treasure Horde... of Thror!"

"Eru help us," Aella murmured as her grip on both Prince's hands tightened. Fili readjusted his hold to accommodate her far smaller hand; entwining their fingers and squeezing her hand back just a tightly as he stared in disbelief. Kili simply moved closer as if to protect her from whatever had become of his Uncle, for surely this dwarf was not him. The Ranger flinched when a small red projectile came hurtling in their direction only for Fili to catch it deftly out of the air with his free hand. The golden-haired Prince lifted it to examine in the firelight. It was a ruby, a beautiful gigantic ruby. It was perhaps about the size of an apple or a child's fist but that was not what terrified her most. No. It was the guttural tones in which Thorin used to address his nephews.

"Welcome...my sister-sons...to the kingdom of Erebor!"

Aella turned her head away to bury her face in the worn navy tunic of her HeartBrother; even as the grip both Princes had on her tightened almost painfully. Eventually they were able to escape as Thorin went back to his silent obsessive admiration of the horde. Kili leading her away behind Bilbo who had been ordered to lead them to the others. Once they were far enough away Aella stumbled out of the archers hold.

"El?" Kili's voice was filled with worry.

"It is too much for me to handle, how readily he fell to the Goldsickness. I feel as though I should have done something more," she stammered, facing out towards the looming city. She swallowed thickly, her chin met her chest as her head fell forward.

"It was not your job El. **Namad** you did all that was asked of you," Kili soothed, moving to her side and enveloping her in a comforting embrace.

"But,"

"But nothing Aella. It's up to Kee and I to remind him of what's important. We are his kin, his sister-sons; it is our duty to our Uncle to free him from the spell," Fili responded firmly; stepping up alongside his brother and taking her hand in his much larger, much warmer, calloused ones. Aella squeezed his hand tightly as she tried to settle her breathing down. Once she was calm enough, Kili finally released her from his embrace, although he kept one arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"Come on El, let's go and find the others," the brunette Prince said soothingly, leading her after the hobbit. Aella allowed herself to be ushered down the walkways, though she found she missed the warmth of Fili's hand since it had left hers. Bilbo stopped a little way ahead before turning to face them.

"The others are just up ahead, take the left arch. I have to return to Thorin," he sighed gesturing in the other direction before saying a rushed goodbye and running off. Aella slipped out from Kili's hold with a weak smile, motioning him to follow Bofur and Oin. She trailed after the dwarves as they entered the rooms beyond the archway Bilbo had gestured to.

"Balin!" Bofur called as he entered, having spotted both the Sons of Fundin near the table in the centre of the lower room. Laughs of joyous surprise left the two dwarves as Dwalin hurried over embracing the hatted dwarf. Aella stayed out of the way choosing instead to observe from the entrance. Kili was overwhelmed by an armful of Nori, and Dwalin handed Bofur off to his brother and cousin in exchange for his own cousin Oin. Who was stolen from the bald dwarf's grasp by Gloin. Dori and Ori also joined in, the younger Ri brother being pulled into a laughing embrace by both Princes.

"Where's the Lass?" Dwalin said worriedly, having noticed that Aella had not been amidst the immediate group. Before she could say a word, she was swept up into thickly muscled arms as Dwalin spotted her. "Found her," he said with a laugh. Much to her surprise and amusement she was passed around all the dwarves until she was finally left with Balin.

"I'm sorry Balin," she murmured, swallowing thickly to hold any tears at bay. All while the old dwarf crushed her in a hug.

"It's not your fault Lassie, there was nothing anyone could have done," he rasped back his voice thick and his eyes gleaming, "we have a chance now though. With you and the lads here."

"Let us hope," she responded with a watery smile. Balin patted her back comfortingly before ushering her and the others to get some food. While they ate, Balin retold the taking of the mountain before finally inquiring as to the events that occurred after he had sent Bofur with his message. All eyes had turned to Aella expectantly as she was the one to have 'helped' take down the Drake. Sighing heavily, she did as asked; with the others chipping in here and there to add depth to the tale.

"Bard will not wait long before coming to claim the gold that was promised," Balin sighed, shaking his head as he slumped into his seat.

"I managed to buy us a few more days by insisting he see to his people first and making an oath to get him what was owed. However, I do not think it will cover the time needed to return Thorin back to reason," she responded just as weary. Propping her elbows on the heavy wood table and leaning into her hands.

"You still believe it will end in war?" Dwalin asked gruffly, his expression serious.

"I know so. However, we have allies on their way," she replied with a small mysterious smile.

"How so?" Fili asked from where he sat to her right. She turned her head slightly, her eyes studying him for a moment as her expression turned thoughtful. Having made up her mind she responded.

"The Valar have chosen to aid me in my purpose by sending for allies," she finally answered, her words eliciting cheered murmurs from the dwarves who were seated around the room. Smiling at them she continued, "the Elves of Imladris, and Lothlorien come with the aid of a contingent of Rangers, my kin. Aule has also hinted that more than Dain Ironfoot will come to aid you."

"This is good news. Good news indeed," Dori nodded a smile on his face.

"Aye, but why elves?" Dwalin queried cautiously.

"I mentioned to Fili and Kili several months ago, that many did not agree with Thranduil's prejudices. That is why the Lady of the Light and Lord Elrond have seen fit to send allies. For even in his madness I doubt Thranduil will fall back on kinslaying," her words seemed to sooth the fears of some of the dwarves slightly.

"And your kin?" Bofur questioned.

"Probably heard I got in a spot of trouble from Elrond and decided to save the day again," she answered cheekily before adding seriously, "if what the Valar have hinted at is true those who many months ago refused to aid Thorin on this quest will be coming to our aid against the Orcs." Balin looked slightly concerned at that.

"You fear they are aiding us in hope to see a portion of the horde," the white haired stated after a few moments.

"I have no doubt that there will be some who will come with that in mind. I just hope the number that do are few and far between," she responded with a slight nod, "I pray that I'm simply paranoid."

"You mentioned some time ago you feared the Goblins might also join the Orcs," Kili murmured after a lengthy silence.

"I did and I still believe it. We were responsible for the death of their King, of course they are going to want revenge. I have no doubt that Azog would take advantage of that and ally with them in this upcoming battle," her expression weary and concerned as she answered; the room fell into silence.

"Gundabad, Moria, Mordor, and Goblins," Fili muttered, expression thoughtful, "all follow one master, this Necromancer yes?" his asked glancing between Balin and Aella. The two shared a look, Aella giving a slight nod before Balin finally spoke.

"It is Gandalf, Aella, and I's belief that this Necromancer, is in fact an ancient enemy of the Free Folk," the dwarf advisor looked to Aella to continue, with a sigh she did so.

"Just before we entered Mirkwood, Gandalf and I examined the entrance. Hidden beneath sickly vines, was the Eye of Sauron painted on a pillar in freshly dried elven blood," several of the dwarves gasped at her admission, "that paired with the alliances between Dol Guldur and the Orcs of Moria and Gundabad. Along with the Orcs becoming more free-roaming and leaving their mountains for petty raids in recent years; all seem to point to the Dark Lord's return."

"How can you be certain?" Gloin rumbled, his dark eyes showing barely concealed fear.

"I can't be certain as of just yet. But there is little doubt in my mind that He has returned; for as long as the One Ring is still whole, he cannot be destroyed." Silence reigned once again among the dwarves.

"Sh-shouldn't someone t-tell Thorin?" Ori stammered out, his body shaking in his fear. Dori wrapped an arm around his youngest brother's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

"No. It would do no good the way he is at the moment," Fili finally stated, sharing a look with Balin who nodded gravely.

"The lads right, while Thorin is under the control of the Dragon Sickness he will not hear anything we tell him," the white-haired dwarf sighed, eyes brimming with tears. Heart aching for the old dwarf, Aella slid out of her chair and padded over to where he was seated; wrapping her arms around his shorter yet far stockier form.

"There is always hope Balin, Thorin will return to us. Please have faith in him, in Fili and Kili, and in yourself," she murmured, though in the silence of the room she knew everyone had heard her; except perhaps Oin. After a moment, she let go earning a weak smile from the dwarf.

"Ah...Sorry. Excuse me," at the new voice all eyes snapped towards the door only to be met with the sight of a nervous hobbit.

"Yes Bilbo, what wrong?" Aella asked, quickly noting that most of the dwarves had expressions of tired irritation on their faces.

"Thorin requests that if you've finished eating, that everyone returns to the horde to resume the search for the Arkenstone," he stammered out sadly.

"No need to be polite lad, we know there's no choice innit," Nori retorted, groaning as he stood from the chair he'd been lounging in. The other dwarves followed his example, slowly they all began to leave the room. Aella followed along behind only to notice Bilbo fall in step with her and slow to almost a halt. Stopping, she watched as the dwarves kept walking towards the horde before turning to the hobbit.

"Yes?" she queried, though she had an inkling as to why he looked so nervous.

"I...ah..." the hobbit stuttered before flashing his jacket slightly to allow her to see the gleam of a beautiful large jewel.

"I see. It is best it remains hidden Bilbo. Do not let anyone else know," she responded stepping forward and running a comforting hand through his tangled golden curls.

"I thought that might be the case," the hobbit replied despondently.

"If he were to have the Arkenstone. I fear my dear hobbit, that we would never see the true Thorin ever again," she said quietly. Sighing, she pulled Bilbo into a gentle embrace for several minutes; simply comforting the distressed hobbit before stepping back when she heard the echo of footsteps approaching. "Now what has the King got planned for me? I doubt he would let me within a foot of any jewel or coin of the horde," she said, raising her voice so it could be heard by the approaching Dwarf King.

"You are right Ranger, I would not. You will stand near me where Bilbo, Balin, and I can keep our eyes on your sticky fingers," the voice of the King Under the Mountain sounded. Turning her head Aella saw Thorin standing not too far from her and Bilbo, an unnatural gleam in his ice-blue eyes. Withholding a shudder, she turned to face him.

"If that is what you wish, then so be it," she responded bowing to the dwarf. She wasn't taking any chances with Thorin the way he was at the moment.

"Good. Come along Bilbo, Ranger," he ordered, and with a sweep of his cloak he walked back the way he came. Sharing a look with the distraught hobbit they followed the King.

...

Aella had been standing – leaning against the wall next to the chair Balin was seated in – for the past several hours as Thorin oversaw the search. Her feet ached and her stomach was attempting to devour itself, but she remained silent. She withheld a sigh as once again Balin glanced over at her with a sorrowful, apologetic expression; and once again she smiled softly, shaking her head as if to say, 'No need'. Dwalin had been forced to join them not long after, as Thorin had caught Aella staring off into the distance and suspected her of eyeing 'his' gold. Therefore, it was the King's belief she was in need of persuasion to keep her eyes and hands to herself. Aella had had a difficult time not rolling her eyes at that. Ultimately deciding however, that it might be best if she simply kept her eyes either glued to the floor or closed. Choosing the latter option Aella shut her eyes; the clinking of the gold and jewels of the horde as the dwarves below searched uselessly for the Arkenstone, filling her ears. All of a sudden, her body seized up and her eyes flashed open unfocused as the Lady Galadriel's voice sounded in her mind.

 _-Beriaiel,-_

 _-My Lady, it is an honour to hear from you,-_ Aella responded calmly, even as her body seized.

 _-You are too kind my child, I have news. Mithrandir has been freed from the confines of Dol Guldur and I have little doubt he will be making his way towards the mountain as soon as it is possible,-_ the gentle voice of the Lady of Light was quiet and held a hidden exhaustion.

 _-How badly injured was he My Lady?-_ concern filled Aella at the news her fears had come to pass.

 _-Nothing you can't fix I'm sure Beriaiel. Now quickly, we do not have much time; the Fortress was emptied before the arrival of the Council and the Orcs are marching to the mountain as we speak. Gandalf informed me they left a fortnight ago,-_ Galadriel's tone was serious as she spoke, _-I'm sure you have already been notified but if you haven't the Lady Vaire and Lord Irmo gifted both Lord Elrond and I with a vision of the upcoming battle. As such we have sent armies to assist you and your companions, Lord Elrond has also sent word to your kindred and to the current Chieftain Halbaran.-_

 _-They did tell me My Lady, your aid is greatly appreciated as is your warning. What happened at the fortress?-_ the Ranger acknowledged.

 _-The identity of the Necromancer is as we feared child. With the aid of Nenya I was able to banish the Dark Lord back to the confines of Barad-Dur. All nine Nazgul fled the blade and staff of Saruman, and Lord Elrond. I expect they will flee to Minas Morgul to be near their master.-_ Aella stiffened further, how she did not know; she had hoped, a small part of her had foolishly hoped they'd all been wrong and that it wasn't at all like the stories she read in her past. But that was not to be.

 _-I see. Thank you for telling me My Lady. I should return to my companions, they must be worried,-_ the brunette woman responded quietly, despair filling her heart.

 _-Yes. Apologies my dear, I seemed to have forgotten what such long distance osonwe communication can do to the recipient's body. Stay safe child, the armies will arrive not four days from now, let us pray they arrive before the Enemy does,-_ Galadriel said, the Lady's voice exhausted.

 _-Farewell my Lady, rest well,-_ she said with a small mental smile.

 _-Farewell Beriaiel and may the Valar watch over you,-_ the Lady returned softly

 _-They always do,-_ Aella grinned before the connection ended and she regained control of her body. However, she swayed dangerously for a few moments. Finally, she was pulled from the depths of her mind by the fearful calls from her companions. Shaking her head to rid the fuzziness that often clouded her mind after such long-distance communication she focused on the concerned faces of Bilbo, Balin, and Kili. Which for some reason appeared to be hovering above her.

"El, oh thank Mahal you're alright," Kili said relieved, pulling her into an embrace. After a moment or two of regaining focus, Aella realised she must have fallen over as she appeared to be on the floor.

"I'm fine Kee," she murmured glancing around to spot Thorin glowering at her. Deciding to stay quiet about the prior conversation she returned her gaze to Kili.

"What happened?" the dark-haired archer demanded, his arms still cradling her to his chest.

"I don't know...must have fainted or something," she said aloud with a shrug before dropping her voice to a mere whisper, "not here."

"We should have Oin look over you Lass," Balin stated concernedly.

"If the King be permitting, that might be an idea," she muttered, as a wave of nausea washed over her. As Kili helped her to her feet, she was faced with a fierce bout of dizziness that did nothing to help her already churning stomach; causing her to stumble and nearly pitch over again if Kili hadn't gripped her tighter. Balin looked towards Thorin who looked thoroughly against the idea.

"Granted, but Dwalin goes too." Aella groaned, burying her face in Kili's tunic at the idiocy of it all. Especially when she heard the King give the order to Dwalin she was not to be left alone.

"Thank-you Uncle," Kili said, his voice tight as he attempted to lead her away; only to end up sweeping her up into his arms when she stumbled again. Dwalin followed behind them as ordered but his face showed more concern then a guard should have. Once they were far enough away from Thorin, Aella spoke up.

"Dwalin can you get Balin to join us after we see Oin. I have news." The bald dwarf nodded in agreement. Kili carried her through the halls until they reached the room Oin had turned into a small healing chamber. On seeing her in the Dwarf Prince's arms, the grey-haired dwarf rushed to make the bed comfortable.

"Lay her here Laddie, what's happened then?" he ordered, as Kili lay Aella gently onto the covers.

"Side effects of long distance telepathic communication with the Lady Galadriel," Aella groaned.

"What?!" was the unanimous question.

"It's call osonwe only very powerful and gifted elves have the ability to communicate telepathically with others. However, long-distance communication can often have side effects for the recipient," she explained.

"Such as?" Oin demanded, busily examining her.

"Disorientation, nausea, dizziness and in my case a killer headache too," she groaned, "some can faint too."

"I see. Well I can make a pain draught easily enough, and something to settle your stomach too. The vertigo should disappear on its own," Oin stated clinically, and Aella simply moaned in response as her stomach churned dangerously. It wasn't long before she'd had two cups of medicine shoved under her nose to be forced down her throat. Several minutes later, Aella finally didn't feel like her stomach wanted to escape her body and her head was no longer pounding. Once she was feeling well enough Oin went and got Balin as Dwalin was not allowed to leave and Kili refused to go. The three sat in silence until both Balin and Fili walked into the room. Oin remained outside, stating that he'd keep watch outside the door, before leaving.

"What is it Lass?" Balin asked, as he settled himself into the only chair. Kili was sat next to her on the bed, Dwalin was leaning against the wall near the foot of the bed and Fili chose to sit on the edge of her bed closer to her feet.

"I just spoke with the Lady Galadriel, she is one of the few remaining elves in Arda that is capable of using telepathic communication. It is called osonwe, and only the most powerful and gifted elves can do it," she explained.

"And before?" the old dwarf prompted.

"Side effects from the form of communication. The further the distance the more it effects the recipient. As I am human it affects me far more than it does, say Gandalf or Lord Elrond," she answered. 'Lucky bastards,' she added under her breath in her native tongue earning a few strange looks from the dwarves.

"So, there must have been a reason she contacted you then?" Fili questioned, his eyes showing his concern, even as one of his warm hands absently rested upon her ankles gently. Fighting down a blush, Aella nodded in affirmation.

"The Lady of Light informed me of the what just occurred at Dol Guldur. It seems that with the help of Nenya, she was able to banish Sauron back to his black tower of Barad-Dur. However, the White Council reached the old fortress only after it had already emptied of its Orcish occupants," she responded shoulders slumping slightly. "I have no doubt that they are already marching upon the mountain."

"How long do you think it will take for them to get here?" Dwalin demanded.

"Lady Galadriel believes they left close to two weeks ago so if they march without rest from Dol Guldur they will be here within the week. Five days at minimum," Aella replied chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"And our allies?" Kili voiced from beside her.

"The elves are said to arrive four days from now. I think Lord Dáin will likely reach the mountain just before the battle and the Dúnedain, who knows. I do not know if my kin ride with the Elves of Imladris of if they ride on their own," she mused, her expression thoughtful even as she continued to worry her lip.

"There's nothing we can truly do about it until Thorin returns to sanity," Balin sighed.

"We can only wait, and be ready to defend the Mountain," Dwalin grunted.

"We have extra weapons and armour here in the armoury, all we'd need to do is ensure the entrance is sealed for siege," Fili added thoughtfully, "should the Orcs arrive before our allies we could probably hold out for their arrival."

"We probably could last a few days at maximum," Kili acknowledged, "what with our food stores the way they are."

"I doubt they would have siege engines either. Which would buy us some more time," Dwalin stated.

"They won't need them if Sauron has control over the Rockwyrms of the North," Aella grunted before continuing with a sigh, "we won't know until the Enemy arrives though. Your plan is really our only hope of defence for the time being Fili." Before any of the dwarves could respond Oin opened the door allowing his brother and Bilbo to walk in.

"Thorin requests both Balin and Dwalin in the throne room. Aella is to be guarded by Gloin until Dwalin can return," the hobbit was extremely apologetic as he spoke. The Sons of Fundin glanced at her quickly before leaving the room with Bilbo. Oin and Gloin remained in the room even as the door shut.

"Mahal's beard! He's having you guarded?!" Fili demanded, head whirling around to face the female Ranger.

"Aye, in his sickness he does not trust me like he used to. I would not put it passed him to think I'm a spy or a thief here only to steal his 'precious' gold," she retorted sourly.

"What next? Accusing his kin of stealing the Arkenstone?" the golden-haired Heir growled standing from the bed and beginning to pace.

"Calm down Laddie, none of us agree with Thorin's actions but we will follow his orders if only to keep the Lass safe," Gloin stated.

"That... dwarf is not my Uncle," Kili snarled, "not with this sickness infecting him"

"Kili!" Aella scolded glaring at the dwarven archer seated beside her.

"What?! He is having you tailed as if you were a prisoner. You are my HeartSister Aella, my kin and this is how he treats you!" the youngest Durin snapped, Aella sighed her glare softening.

"I know Kee. I know. But if you want to see your Uncle back to his true self, you and Fili need to remind him of what's important," Aella said reaching out to cup his cheek forcing him to meet her gaze gently, "he treasures you two above all others, you are the sons he never had. He would do anything for you. Remind him of that."

She could see the effect that Thorin's sickness was having on his youngest nephew and cursed the Arkenstone once again. Pulling Kili into her arms, she let him bury his face into her shoulder. She sent a look asking Oin and Gloin silently to step outside for a moment. Fili returned to the bed sitting far closer to both his brother and her this time as the Sons of Groin left. Fili added his own arms to the embrace and finally both he and Kili let out the sorrow they'd held back since discovering what had befallen their Uncle. Aella sat there silently for what seemed like hours comforting them as they cried. Her heart breaking as the sobs wrecked their bodies. She comforted them with quiet soothing words and gentle hands, allowing them both to bury themselves into her offered comfort.

It was some time later after both had fallen asleep that the door opened and Dwalin entered, he sent a surprised look at Aella; as she was currently seated between the sleeping bodies of the Princes. She flushed awkwardly even as Dwalin's expression softened, his gaze falling upon the tear stained faces of the young dwarves.

"They fell asleep a few minutes ago. The stress and sorrow they've been hiding since we discovered Thorin's fall to the Dragon Sickness finally grew to be too much for them to bear," she explained quietly as the bald dwarf pulled the chair over to the bedside.

"Aye, Gloin told me what happened after he'd stepped in to keep an eye on you. Fili is barely into his majority and Kili has yet to reach it. It is hard on them to see the man who practically raised them like this," he replied just as quietly.

"It was bound to happen eventually, they needed to deal with it before they can move on. Hopefully when they wake up they will feel better and be able to help their Uncle," Aella murmured running a hand through Kili's hair. She'd have to redo his braids again, they were falling out.

"I'd move the Lads to another bed but I don't think they'll be letting go of you any time soon Lass," Dwalin chuckled, Aella flushed at that. The two spoke quietly about Erebor and what was to happen if everyone survived the upcoming battle until the Princes woke up.

...

The following afternoon Aella found herself upon the battlements of the main gate with Dwalin and Gloin when the refugees of Esgaroth finally reached Dale. She was not the only one to have spotted them.

"Is that," Dwalin murmured stepping closer to the wall to get a better view.

"Yes, there were over four hundred survivors from Laketown, it appears they have finally reached Dale," Aella confirmed.

"Someone needs to tell Thorin," Gloin grunted, looking at Dwalin, "Go cousin, I'll stay with the Lass. That should appease Thorin enough when you tell him," the auburn-haired dwarf added when he noted Dwalin's hesitation.

"I'll be fine Dwalin, go tell your King," Aella smiled wearily, knowing what was to come. It wasn't long before everyone was gathered at the gate. Thorin immediately ordered the gate be sealed before walking off slightly with a sorrowful Balin on his tail. With a sigh Aella found herself helping the dwarves align the stone debris to seal off the gate.

"I want this fortress made safe by sun up. This mountain was hard won, I will not see it taken again," Thorin demanded, walking among the dwarves overseeing the sealing of the gate. He glared at Aella even as she helped Bofur slot another piece of rock into the gateway.

"The people of Laketown have nothing!" Kili said in disbelief, anger colouring his tone. Aella jumped down from the pillar she stood upon and approached Kili, holding him back as he made to advance on his Uncle. "They came to us in need, they have lost everything!"

"Do not tell me what they have lost," Thorin retorted his tone hard, "I know well enough their hardship. Those who've lived through Dragonfire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for," he laughed mockingly, before glaring at Dale from where he stood near the wall of stone they were building. "More stone!" he demanded after a moment, and Aella struggled to hold Kili back. "Bring more stone to the gate!" Thorin called out.

"Calm down Kili, this is what we had planned on doing anyway," Aella murmured in Kili's ear, causing him to stop his struggling. She was glad Thorin had yet to look their way again.

"He knows their hardships and yet he would turn them away?!" Kili whispered harshly.

"That is the effect of Dragon Sickness Kee, let us hope that he snaps out of it sooner rather than later," she whispered back letting him go and picking up the wagon filled with stone he and Bilbo had been pulling towards the gate and getting back to it.

...

They finished the wall before dawn and many fell asleep afterwards exhausted. Though Aella noted before she herself collapsed against a stone pillar for a nap, that Thorin was not one of them. She woke up with an aching back and neck just before midmorning, ignoring her hunger Aella decided to go and check on the refugees. Upon reaching the battlements Aella yawned stretching out her back and neck, letting out a satisfied hum when the joints popped back into place. Surveying the plains between Erebor and Dale she was slightly disappointed to not see any sight of the armies of Lothlorien or Imladris but she knew she just needed to be patient. Turning her eyes to Dale she focused on her sight. All seemed well until she noticed the army of Mirkwood camped around the base of Dale. She hissed. So, Thranduil had seen fit to leave the confines of his halls only after the death of the Fire Drake. She was startled out of her thoughts when Gloin came and stood next to her. Retuning her sight to normal she looked upon the dwarf.

"You'd best come and eat something Lass, Thorin wants us back searching for the stone this afternoon," the auburn-haired dwarf grumbled, though his tone was kind.

"You're right of course, I just wanted to see if there was any sight of our allies," she smiled wanly allowing herself to be led away.

...

Aella once again returned to the battlements the following day, having spent the previous afternoon camped out in the library far away from the horde with Dwalin for company. However, this time she was not alone on her return, both Dwalin, Gloin and Kili were among those who had joined her. She once again tried to spot any sign of their enemies or their allies, but it was in vain. Her gaze snapped to Dale, when she heard a curse come from Dwalin. Row upon row of Elvish Arches stood upon the battlements of the city. Letting out a foul curse of her own she turned to Dwalin.

"Let Thorin know last, go and tell the others. Kili, Gloin and I will head for the armoury and start trafficking weapons into the Entrance Hall. I do not wish to fight them, but they will not spare my life if their King does not wish it spared." Dwalin nodded and ran off, just as Kili turned to Aella.

"It really is war, isn't it? A small part of me had hoped you were wrong," he admitted.

"I do not fault you for that, a small part of me had hoped so too," she answered with a sad crooked smile, "come we best prepare the weapons." With that Aella led the way to the armoury and with the help of Gloin and Kili began to move the weapons. All the dwarves were helping set up the weapons when Thorin finally stormed by, which meant he'd just been notified. Aella threw a glance towards Balin who seemed to have been the one to have broken the news.

"Come on," Thorin ordered as he stalked past. Fili, Kili and Dwalin were the first to follow, though the former two shared a worried look between them. Aella wasn't far behind them as they mounted the stairs that led to the battlements. She watched as Thorin assessed the situation before she picked up the sound of hoof beats. Turning her gaze to the plains, she noticed a figure on a white horse approaching. As it got closer she saw it was Bard.

"Hail Thorin son of Thrain," he called out stopping his horse several meters away from the gate, "we are glad to find you alive beyond hope."

"Why do you come to the gates of the King Under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin demanded, Aella winced. _'Oh, this is not going to be good,'_ she groaned internally.

"Why does the King Under the Mountain fence himself in?" Bard retorted. "Like a robber in his hold?" Aella let out a near silent hiss. _'Save me from the idiocy of dwarves, Men and Elves,'_ she prayed her eyes rolling skyward.

"Perhaps it's because I'm expecting to be robbed!" Thorin exclaimed. Aella shook her head, eyes darting between both males in disbelief. This wasn't peace negotiations, this was pure petty goading.

"My Lord, we have not come to rob you. But to seek fair settlement, will you not speak with me?" Bard finally called back. Thorin nodded after a moment's thought and left the battlements, he turned to Balin.

"Send a raven to Dáin asking for his aid, we are at war." Aella shook her head in disbelief, of course he had already decided; in his insanity, he would never give up a single piece of that gold. Hissing out a breath, Aella stormed off towards the library; the only place she still found peace within the Mountain. She was found less than an hour later by Kili, sat on the floor leaning against one of the many shelves. With one leg bent at the knee and the other flat against the ground she was staring at the patterns she'd been drawing in the dust. The dwarven archer stood there quietly for a few moments before speaking.

"We need to prepare for battle, I'd like to see you in some armour if we can find any to fit you," he stated quietly, "I would go into war with you as safe as can be in these conditions." Aella looked up from the dust to peer at her HeartBrother, she could see he was upset by his uncle's decision.

"There's nothing we can do now but wait for the battle," she sighed, heaving herself up from the floor, "and prepare ourselves." She met his dark eyes with her own blue-grey and he could easily tell she was just upset as he was.

"Come on then, let us find you some armour." They entered the armoury just as the others were beginning to sort through the cobwebbed armour and remaining weaponry. Kili went over to the armour first and Aella helped him pick out a cuirass that would fit him. Helping him to fit it properly over his chainmail. As Kili attached some vambraces to his forearms; Aella was crouched attaching a set of greaves to his shins. Finally, she stood and helped him attached a set of pauldrons to protect his shoulders.

"How does that all feel?" she asked as Kili attempted to move around.

"Everything feels good, I still have my manoeuvrability which is important and all my major organs and body parts are covered," he answered, "now it's your turn."

"Light armour Kee, I need to be more agile than even you and Fili," she pleaded before smiling crookedly, "else I won't be able to do any of those fancy 'flippy thingy's' you saw me do when I sparred with Glorfindel."

"I agree," Kili mused as he looked over the available light armour.

"Kee catch!" Fili called tossing a shining ball of mail towards his brother, Kili grinned as he unravelled it.

"Excellent idea **Nadad,** " the brunette called back before turning to Aella holding out the shining chain mail.

"Is that," she gaped staring at it reverently.

"Mithril. Yes, it is and it will keep you safer than anything while also being as light as a feather so you won't be weighed down," Kili handed it to her grinning like a loon. Aella gigged girlishly as she ran a hand reverently over the links.

"It's beautiful," she murmured before holding it up to her chest, slightly surprised by how well it seemed it would fit. It seemed Kili was also somewhat surprised as well as he turned to his brother and called out.

"Hey **Nadad,** how did you know that that particular shirt of Mithril would fit El?" Fili looked slightly nervous and Aella noticed a flush creeping up his neck.

"I didn't. It was a guess, it looked about right," the golden-haired Prince responded. Kili looked back to her with a teasing grin and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Of course, **Nadad.** Quite an eye you've got there," the dwarven archer called back. He was holding back laughter when Fili spun around to face the armour he'd been looking over; his neck, ears, and cheeks bright red.

"Stop teasing him Kee," Aella giggled. A slight blush heating her own cheeks when she met the almost shy glance Fili sent her way. Smiling at him she turned back to her HeartBrother only to be met by a grin that would have put the Cheshire Cat to shame. "What?"

"Hmm what? Nothing. Nothing at all," he said with a sly grin, before sobering up, "put that mail on and I'll see if I can find you some vambraces," he said nodding to the mithril shirt in her hands before wandering off. Aella was glad she'd grabbed her pack before she'd let Kili bring her to the armoury. Otherwise she would have been missing her leather chest plate; well in truth it was more like a corset vest with heavy leather 'plating' around her stomach, chest, shoulders and back. Crouching she fished out the leather armour, the only piece of armour she'd brought with her aside from her worn leather vambraces; which were not at all battle worthy although they had served just fine in the odd skirmish. Returning to her feet she first pulled off her tunic only to replace it with the mithril shirt before pulling the vest on; setting about lacing up the front of the corset with practised ease. She had chosen to forgo wearing it for most of the journey to the mountain, as she knew she had needed her full agility; but despite that, it was well worn from the many years she'd had it and its near constant use.

'Dammit!' she cursed in her native tongue, as she inspected how worn it was in some places once she'd finished fastening it. "I'm going to have to replace it soon. It'll be fine enough for this at least," she sighed to herself, jumping slightly when Fili appeared in front of her to examine the leather.

"It was well made," he stated after a few moments.

"It was made by a leather worker in a small village in Rohan nearly 40 years ago," she explained meeting Fili's gaze as she began to ready herself once more. "It's certainly seen its fair share of use since I first had it commissioned," she added ruefully as she belted on _Alagos_ , allowing the blade to sit at her left hip. She continued arming herself, sheathing a long knife onto her other hip and her hunting knife to the small of her back; more than glad that she'd sharpened her blades the day before. She then strapped two smaller daggers to each thigh and shoved her two dirks into the hidden sheaths she had in both her boots. As she was arming up, Fili observed her.

"I could probably make something similar for you if you'd like. Yours wasn't made to last so long with regular use, that is why it's so worn," he mused, a thoughtful expression on his face. Aella paused her examination of the throwing knives set on a nearby table to look over at the golden-haired Prince in surprise.

"I wouldn't want to bother you with it," she responded after a few moments.

"Leather working is my craft, it would be my pleasure," Fili said waving away her concern. Kili came back from wherever he'd disappeared off to right at that moment, looking between them curiously as he handed over a pair of leather vambraces with metal plating to Aella.

"They should fit you. I don't suppose I can convince you to wear a pair of greaves?" The dark-haired Dwarf Prince questioned, choosing not to comment on the conversation he'd interrupted.

"I'm afraid not Kili and no pauldrons either," she said, rolling her eyes when he opened his mouth to speak, "I'll be fine Kee, anymore and I won't be able to move properly." He sighed nodding in acknowledgement.

"I suppose you'll need more arrows?" he asked as he walked over to examine the throwing knives she'd been looking over as she adjusted the vambraces over her forearms.

"Yes, I lost what was left of mine in Mirkwood," she responded before picking up a selection of throwing knives and attaching them deftly to her vest.

"I should be able to find some for dwarven longbows, rather than the shortbow," he murmured thoughtfully nodding to himself before smiling at her, "I'll go find you enough for a quiver full."

"Thank you Kee," she rested a hand on his shoulder before he left. She turned and noticed that Fili had disappeared too. Shrugging, she went about hiding more throwing knives on her person. She smirked as she shoved two down her corset into the hidden pocket, remembering the leather worker's horrified embarrassment when she'd requested that particular addition. Finally she finished, more akin to a walking armoury than anything else. Not a moment later she heard Thorin enter the armoury and she quickly busied herself helping the others to arm themselves. Keeping one eye on him, she watched as he spoke with Bilbo handing over another shirt of mithril to the hobbit before disappearing. Kili came back at that point distracting her from her watch.

"Here you go. One quiver full of dwarvish long-arrows," he smiled handing over her now full quiver.

"Thank you **Nadadith,** " she said quietly, smiling at him.

"My pleasure **Namad,** " he smirked bowing cheekily. She rolled her eyes, shoving at him playfully, only for her attention to be gained by Dwalin.

"Come on Lads, Lass lets go." She shared a sombre look with Kili, a vast difference to the joking atmosphere they'd shared not a moment before. With a sigh, she quickly buckled on her quiver and scooped up her bow before falling in behind Kili. As the dwarves left the armoury single file behind Dwalin, her heart sank at the clinking steps of her friends; marching solemnly passed Thorin and Bilbo. When it came time for Aella to pass the two of them she kept her eyes on Bilbo to avoid Thorin's glare. She smiled weakly at the hobbit, before turning her eyes back to watch where she was going. She followed the dwarves towards the front gate where they broke out of line and began to set themselves up. Aella surveyed the grim faces of her companions as she left them for the battlements. She took up the watch of Dale, knowing that without a doubt that with the dawn; war would come.

* * *

 **Rate and Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: Hello my lovelies,**_

 _ **As I have my exams next week I thought I would be nice (and procrastinate) and give you an update :)**_

 _ **The following chapter is chock-a- block with goodies, we get to see Aella in battle, a confession of shocking proportions and a Mad King. I warn you now Thorin is a little bit of a dick in this chapter, but not to worry he has a chance to redeem himself later.**_

 _ **THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed the last few chapters, I realise I haven't been all that good at remembering to thank you lovely people.  
So let me just say YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU ALL!  
**_

 ** _Now I will stop taking up your reading time, and I'll see you in a few weeks with the next instalment of Winds of Change._**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _AVDR out._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognisable, I only own Aella and any other OC's that appear throughout the story. The rest belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema. All Music referenced in this fic belongs to their respective Artists.**

 **Edited: 10/07/17**

* * *

 _Chapter Eleven:_

'English'

' _thoughts'_

"Westron"

" _Sindarin"_

" _ **Quenya"**_

" **Khuzdul"**

 **/Black Speech/**

 _-osonwe/telepathic speech-_

Aella was startled awake in the early hours of the morning by movement. Falling silently into a crouch from her perch atop one of the broken stone pillars, Aella spotted Bilbo hurriedly tying a rope to one of the sturdier stone pillars at the other end of the battlements. She stayed quiet, hidden in the shadows of the battlements as she watched as the hobbit made his escape; hoping his plans would be successful, even though she knew in her heart they would not. Settling back into her previous position, Aella silently awaited the dawn.

The Wood Elves began their march on Erebor the moment the sun began to peak over the horizon. They were fully settled in front of the gates by the time the sun had risen high enough to spread it's golden light over the plains. Aella had been joined upon the battlements shortly after the Wood Elves had begun their approach. Standing silently beside Balin, she watched as regiment after regiment of elves settled into position. She continued her silent observation even as Thranduil approached the gates atop his elk, Bard at his side. She winced turning away as Thorin sent a warning shot towards the two riders. Instead, she focused her sight on the horizon trying once again to spot their allies; only to be disappointed. The battle was going to start without them.

"I will put the next one between your eyes," Thorin growled. Aella sighed heavily even as the dwarves backed up their king. On spotting the elves readying their bows, Aella closed her eyes. Her grip on her own bow white knuckled. Even as she heard them sheathe their arrows once again, she kept her eyes firmly shut.

"We've come to tell you payment of your debt has been offered and accepted," Thranduil announced.

"What payment?" Thorin demanded. "I gave you nothing! You have nothing!"

"We have this." Aella's eyes snapped open only to see Bard holding up the Arkenstone. With a glance at Thorin she withheld a groan, it was going to get messy. Very messy.

"They have the Arkenstone," Kili stated, making eye contact with her. She only nodded helplessly. "Thieves!" he added not a moment later, anger colouring his tone. Aella shook her head desperately but it was too late. "How came you by the Heirloom of our house?" Kili was already being drawn to the stone. "That stone belongs to the King!"

"Oh Kili," she whispered, her voice choked.

"That stone is cursed!" Balin muttered to her, she only nodded sadly.

"The King may have it and our good will," Bard replied tossing the stone before putting it away "but first, he must honour his word."

"They are taking us for fools," Thorin muttered shaking his head, "this is a ruse. A filthy lie!" Aella fidgeted as Thorin began to address Bard. "The Arkenstone is in this Mountain! It is a trick!"

"I-It's no trick," Bilbo interjected nervously, "the Stone is real... I gave it to them." Aella's heart dropped as she surveyed her companions faces. None looked as though they would interfere should Thorin become violent, not even Kili.

"You?" Thorin asked, disbelieving.

"I took it as my fourteenth share," Bilbo answered.

"You would steal from me?" the Dwarf King continued.

"Steal from you? No, No. I may be a burglar but I'd like to think that I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim." Aella's eyes fell closed at Bilbo's choice of answer.

"Against your claim? Your claim? You have no claim little rat!" Thorin growled.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to," Bilbo responded, his voice shaky; his eyes expressing far more then what he had said.

"What thief?" The growl that escaped Thorin's lips sounded more like a wild animal than a dwarf.

"You are changed, Thorin! The dwarf I met in BagEnd would never have gone back on his word. Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!" Aella's eyes snapped open at Bilbo's declaration, hearing the hobbit's unspoken words. She was more than a little relieved when she saw several of the dwarves sharing agreeing nods and looks behind Thorin's back. Aella was doubly relieved when she saw that Kili had seemed to have snapped out of his Arkenstone trance; if his horrified expression was anything to go by.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty. Throw him from the ramparts!" Thorin ordered, only for none of the dwarves to move. His glare was deranged as he stared them all down; the dwarves avoided eye contact. "Did you not hear me?" he demanded making to grab for Fili. Aella shot forward, easily blocking Thorin from attacking his nephew only to get roughly shoved aside a moment later. The only thing that stopped her from careening off the wall had been Fili reaching out and catching her. "I will do it myself." Thorin said harshly, grabbing Bilbo by his throat and forcing him towards the ramparts. "Curse you and cursed be the wizard that forced you on this company."

"No!" Aella cried out in unison with several of the dwarves; Fili and Bofur lunging forward to stop Thorin. Aella breathed out a relieved sigh at the sound of a very familiar voice.

"If you don't like my burglar, then please don't damage him. Return him to me!" Gandalf bellowed, "you're not making a very splendid figure as King Under the Mountain, are you? Thorin son of Thrain," The wizard continued. Aella withheld a snort at the Wizard's not so subtle insult.

"Never again shall I have dealings with wizards or shire rats!" Thorin snarled, letting go of the hobbit's neck a moment later. Bofur bundled Bilbo away from Thorin, leading him to the not-so-hidden rope. Aella met Bilbo's eyes just before he went over the edge, nodding at him in encouragement just before he disappeared from her sight.

"Are we resolved, the Arkenstone for what was promised?" Bard called, Thorin remained silent. "Give us your answer!" the Bowman called again. "Will you have peace or war?"

A raven landed on the battlements gaining Thorin's attention. Aella's gaze snapped towards the east where she saw Dain's army approaching, with a small gasp she trained her sight to the southwest where she got her first glimpse of another approaching army; the gold embellished armour of the Lothlorien and Rivendell delegation catching the light of the sun with a small patch of dark clad riders among them. So delighted was she, that she almost didn't hear Thorin's response.

"I will have war!" All eyes turned to the east as the clinking of armour got louder. Aella was not surprised to see the banners of several other Dwarf Lords besides those of Dain Ironfoot, dotted throughout the impressive number of dwarves approaching. Several of her companions appeared to be rather excited at their appearance, if the Khuzdul mutterings and cheers were anything to go by. Aella turned her gaze once more to the southwest, the Valar sent army were making good time and would hopefully arrive just before the orcs. It was more than a little surprising that no one else had appeared to have noticed them yet.

"Good Morning, how are we all? I have a wee proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time," Dain began pleasantly, "would you perhaps consider JUST SODDING OFF, all of ye; right now." Aella winced, the Lord of the Iron Hills had one hell of a pair of lungs on him. Though her eyes remained glued to their approaching allies, focusing her sight now she could clearly make out the leaders of the columns. A bright grin pulling at her cheeks, quickly turning to Balin she got his attention.

"The allies the Valar promised are but minutes away," she whispered, gesturing towards the southwest. Balin let out a relieved sigh as his gaze turned to where she was pointing, spotting the approaching army of elves he sent a relieved smile her way. However, both of their attention was drawn back to the already present armies not a moment later.

"Come now Lord Dain," Gandalf addressed the newcomer trying to placate the Dwarf Lord.

"Gandalf the Grey, tell this rabble to leave or I'll water the ground with their blood," Dain bellowed.

"There is no need for war between Dwarves, Men and Elves! A legion of Orcs march on the Mountain! Stand your army down!"

"I will not stand down before any elf, not least this faithless woodland sprite. He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin I'll split his pretty head open. See if he's still smirking then." Aella groaned while her companions cheered.

"He's clearly mad like his cousin," Thranduil retorted.

"Ye hear that lads? We're on. Let's give these bastards a good hammering." The elves and dwarves began to ready themselves for combat, but were interrupted by the sound of an elvish horn. Aella grinned as she saw the elves of Lothlorien, Rivendell and a contingent of Dúnedain appear over the crest of the hills to the southwest.

"Who else has come to steal my gold?" Thorin demanded.

"No one your Majesty, allies from the South and West have arrived. My kin are among them, they are willing to lend you their blades," Aella explained loudly, making sure that the other leaders would hear her words. She took no small amount of satisfaction at the glare Thranduil levelled her with.

"Allies what allies?" the Dwarf King demanded confused.

"The Valar have seen fit to send us the aid of the Elves of Lothlorien and Rivendell Thorin," Balin responded, Thorin's expression grew dark; the deranged gleam back in his eyes.

"It is a ruse, they are here to steal from us. They have heard of Smaug's demise and seek the treasure!" Thorin bellowed.

"NO! No Thorin they are here to aid us against the Orcs. Azog is leading Sauron's legions here in hopes to destroy the line of Durin. Will you see your kin slaughtered by the Enemy for refusing help given freely?" Aella shouted stepping up to face Thorin head on. So upset was she that she did not see the expressions of horror shared between her companions and the leaders of the armies below all having comprehended her warning.

"I will never deal with those outside my race again! You may have hoodwinked the title of HeartKin out of my sister-son but I will not have you poison him anymore. Begone with you Ranger."

"Poison... You truly think that little of me?" she murmured her eyes flickering to the furious expression Kili was aiming at his Uncle. "I have shed my blood for your secrets, I have worked myself to exhaustion; I have gone above and beyond my Valar assigned duty for you Thorin son of Thrain and I hope you remember that before the end! This battle will see many deaths, I pray that yours is not one of them," Aella responded, bowing shakily before making her way to the rope. Only to be yanked back by Thorin.

"How dare you threaten me!" he roared. Aella flinched back, wincing at the painful grip the dwarf had on her upper arm.

"That was no threat Thorin!" Balin shouted, doing his best to pull Thorin away from her only to cause Aella to yelp in pain as the King tightened his grip.

"Unhand her and let her leave, you have already banished her. I said UNHAND HER!" Kili roared, his face dark with his fury as he pushed himself in between his Uncle and Aella; with a show of strength Kili caught Thorin's hand and ripped it from Aella's arm.

"Banishment is not a fitting enough punishment for bewitching both my heirs!" Thorin snarled, his tone rabid as he shoved Kili aside catching Aella in an iron grip with both hands. Fear began to bubble within Aella, as she met Thorin's manic eyes.

"UNCLE! She has not bewitched either of us. Kili cares for her as HeartKin! You validated those vows yourself, only Mahal can break them now!" Fili shouted. Kili having caught himself launched himself at his Uncle, once again trying to force the King to release Aella.

"And what of you Fili, what excuse do you have?" Thorin sneered, even as Kili pulled uselessly at his Uncle's grip. Aella bit her lip to stop from whimpering as the Dwarf King retaliated by tightening his grip even further; she was going to be covered in bruises.

"She is my One!" At Fili's declaration silence reigned, no one moved. Aella stared at the golden-haired Prince in disbelief. After a moment cheers filled the air, many congratulatory despite the present situation. Taking a chance as Thorin's grip went completely slack, Aella made a break for it; running for Bilbo's rope and abseiling down the front of the gate as fast as she was able.

"Aella?!" Kili cried out, leaning over the parapet to watch her.

"Don't worry about me. I'll find you later!" Aella shouted back as she hit the ground; sprinting away towards where the armies of Lothlorien and Rivendell lay in wait.

...

Aella sprinted to meet the small party that had pulled ahead of the Valar's army. She focused herself on the task at hand, mentally locking away the events atop the Gate of Erebor for her to analyse at a later time. Perhaps, when she wasn't about to go to war. Joyous laughter escaped her when she identified several members of the party. There sat atop their steeds were Elladan and Elrohir, beside them Glorfindel sat atop his own horse. Alton, who had over the past 60 years grown taller and broader, his auburn hair still vibrant; sat astride a thoroughbred. While Berethon, whose hair was silvered with age was still the very picture of a warrior of old sat upon his own horse to Alton's right. With them were three elves dressed in the silvery grey garb of the Galadhrim mounted on elvish steeds.

Alton smiled broadly and nudged his horse to meet her. It was only then that Aella saw Lennox, her beautiful Clydesdale; who once his liquid black eyes caught sight of her strained against his reigns towards her. Alton laughed as he let go and allowed the Clydesdale to canter towards his mistress. Aella was laughing as Lennox trotted up to her and giggled as the horse nuzzled her face and neck, snorting hot air into her hair and shoulders. Aella petted the horse gently before swinging up into the saddle and nudging Lennox in the direction of her friends.

"He has missed you. When I told him, we'd be seeing you today it was almost impossible to calm him," Alton said, smiling as Aella came up alongside him.

"I have missed him too," she responded, gently rubbing Lennox's neck as they rode back to the small party. Aella could still hear Gandalf trying to mediate between Thranduil and Dain from across the battlefield. Just as she and Alton came up alongside the other members of the greeting party; the ground shook and trembled. Aella met Glorfindel's eyes as it continued to rumble and a dust cloud began to form to the East. "Introductions later I suppose. We've got company," she said as they watched as the RockWyrms of the North crushed through the rock and stone of the mountain's roots. Narrowing her eyes as the orcs became visible through the settling dust, Aella drew her blade.

"We need to get our soldiers into place," Glorfindel responded, his eyes glued to the approaching orcs.

"Thranduil will pull back. He will not meet the orcs head on so it will be up to us and the dwarves to keep the orc filth away from Erebor," Aella said, nudging Lennox into a canter alongside the rest of the small party. Aella wheeled Lennox around at the sound of the Black Speech echoing from atop Ravenhill. Behind her she could hear her friends rally their armies. Surveying the battlefield, she saw Dain leading the dwarven charge. A glance towards the Wyrm Tunnels and thousands of orcs and goblins could be seen pouring forth. Not a moment later she heard Thranduil make the call to fall back to the Gates of Erebor, just as she'd predicted. Aella continued to watch in silence as the dwarves readied themselves for the orc charge, watching as several wood elves used the dwarves to propel themselves into the fray.

"Ready?" Alton asked as he came up beside her.

"As I'll ever be. Keep them out of Erebor and protect Dale at all costs," she stated meeting the eyes of her friends, the wishes of safety left unspoken; the charge was called. Aella nudged Lennox into the charge, _Alagos_ unsheathed and one hand fisted in the reigns. Berethon and Alton led the Dúnedain towards Dale just as the orc horn blew once again. Aella remained with Glorfindel, Ellandan, and Elohir as they led the charge of Rivendell elves into the fray. The Galadhrim set up their ranks to better their aims, bombarding the orcs with volleys of arrows. Aella crashed into the orcish ranks with no fear; her frustration with being hunted throughout the quest fuelling her bloodlust. Orc after orc fell to _Alagos_ , a vicious grin adorning her blood splattered face.

...

Aella didn't know how long she'd been fighting only that she was beginning to grow weary and that the sun was high in the sky, beating down upon her. Lennox had bolted after she'd been knocked from the saddle leaving her to fight on foot. Aella was also quite confused as to how she had ended up fighting back to back with Dain with no elf in sight.

"Call for your dwarves to fall back to the gates, we shall regroup from there," Aella shouted at Dain as she decapitated yet another orc; parrying the blade swinging for her neck at the last second.

"And who are you Lassie, to tell me what to do?" The red bearded Dwarf Lord called back. His warhammer taking out two orcs in one swing.

"Let's save the introductions for later my Lord. If we don't fall back we'll be slaughtered!" Aella shouted back in exasperation, dodging several swings from her opponent's axe before stabbing the orc through its helmet visor.

"Alright Lassie," the dwarf conceded before letting out a thundering roar in Khuzdul which echoed across the plain **"Regroup! Fall back to the gates."**

"Eru be praised," Aella sighed in relief, almost losing her arm to an orc axe in her distraction. Shaking her head, she refocused on the task at hand; fighting her way to the Mountain. She hoped Thorin came back to himself soon.

...

It had taken some time but the remaining Iron Hill dwarves were finally arranged in front of the gates of Erebor. Standing near Dain, Aella took a moment to focus her eyesight onto Dale; she let out the breath she was holding when she saw that majority of the Valar sent army had survived the initial onslaught and were defending Dale from the enemy. A glance towards Ravenhill and Aella knew she'd have to rally some aid for Thorin when he took his best up to the ruined watch tower. Letting out a piercing whistle, that had most of the dwarves in her vicinity grunt and glare at her; Aella smiled as Lennox came trotting up through the ranks of dwarves.

" _Aren't you a clever one, falling back to the gates after you lost me,"_ she said, chuckling quietly as she petted the Clydesdale's nose; easily ignoring the strange looks she received from her dwarvish comrades as Lennox nuzzled her hair enthusiastically.

"That yer horse Lassie?" Dain asked.

"Yes, his name is Lennox, and mine is Aella," Aella said, introducing herself and her horse to the Dwarf Lord of the Iron Hills, before adding "I am one of the Dúnedain Rangers, my kin and I fight in this battle as an ally to Thorin Oakenshield. I was the Company's guide through the wilderness."

"Part of Thorin's Company eh? Strange for one o' the Dúnedain to become interested in dwarvish affairs," Dain grumbled with a suspicious eye,

"My hobbit companion and I joined the Company as a favour to Gandalf," Aella answered the Dwarf Lord, "we never did expect anything but the restoration of Erebor, for our service."

"A halfling? Where is he now?" The red bearded Dwarf demanded.

"With Gandalf, defending Dale most likely," Aella responded, glancing back to the battlefield, "we best ready ourselves for a final stand My Lord. The orcs are regrouping." The Dwarf Lord turned quickly to the battlefield bellowing orders in Khuzdul. Aella in turn quickly mounted Lennox.

"I will be gathering reinforcements my Lord. I have no doubt that we will need them. This battle is far from over." Aella said, making sure the dwarf heard her just as the orcs began to mobilize. Not a moment later the orc horn sounded and the orcs began to march on the dwarves. Aella steeled herself, she had to get to Dale; she needed to gather reinforcements for the assault on Ravenhill. Just as she was rearing herself ready to charge Lennox into the fray, a dwarven horn sounded from the gate; whipping her head around Aella crowed with delight at the sight of Bombur sounding the horn. Turning her head, she saw the enemy slow in confusion. She turned back towards the gate just as it exploded outwards, a shining gold bell chiming as it battered down the temporary door the Company had built not two days before. Aella cheered along with the dwarves of the Iron Hills as she saw the Company charging across the rubble of the gate.

"To the king! To the king!" Dain rallied as the Company charged past them. Aella urged Lennox forward easily bypassing Thorin and cutting in front of the dwarves. As she passed by them her eyes met Fili's, bright with life. It was then she promised herself that she would get them reinforcements, she was not going to let them die. She continued to ride hard sacrificing killing orcs for speed, with a glance behind her she saw Thorin and the rest of the Company clash with the enemy. With a prayer to the Valar for their safety, she turned her eyes towards Dale.

...

Lennox galloped across the plains, avoiding orcs and trolls and trampling those stupid enough to get in the way; leaving Aella nothing to do but hold on. Horse and rider sped across the bridge leading into Dale, Aella cleaving heads from orcs as they cantered past. Once they'd passed through the Gates of Dale, Aella began to actively search for her friends.

"Alton, Glorfindel! Dan, 'Ro! Where are you? Berethon! _Answer me_!" Aella rode through the streets. Panicking, her cries became more frantic. Finally, she stumbled across a squad of Rangers. "Where are Alton and Berethon, tell me please!" she demanded pulling Lennox to a halt.

"With Gandalf My Lady," one of them answered, "they are defending the Upper Levels."

"Thank you, my friend. Regroup with the Men of Dale, and find Bard," she ordered before Lennox shot off up to the upper levels. She arrived just in time to save Berethon from getting a nasty wound. "Alton, Berethon. Glorfindel!" At her cry, heads turned to look at her.

" _Beriaiel_ , you are alive!" Glorfindel exclaimed.

" _I am. I need you, the Twins and Alton to come with me to Ravenhill. Thorin and his sister-sons have just gone up with his Captain of the Guard. My task is upon me and I need reinforcements. Will you come?"_

" _We will, I shall gather the twins and a contingent of elves. We'll meet you there,"_ Glorfindel responded with a short bow before disappearing into the crowd.

"Berethon lead our forces with Bard, combine who is left and run the raiders out of Dale. I'm taking Alton and a squad of Dúnedain with me," Aella turned to her friend.

"Aye, my Lady," Berethon responded, slicing the head off an orc that got too close.

"Also do stay alive won't you?" she grinned before riding towards Alton.

"Always my Lady," the silver haired Man called back to her.

"Alton to me!" Aella cried, swinging _Alagos_ at orc after orc. Alton fought his way to her side. "Mount up behind me. The time for me to fulfil a part of my task is upon me and I cannot do it alone."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Alton said with a laugh, swinging up onto Lennox with practised ease. Aella wheeled Lennox around not a moment later and urged the stallion forward at great speed, she called for any spare Dúnedain to rally to Ravenhill as she passed. They were joined just outside of Dale by the twins and Glorfindel. All eyes however were focused on the old watch tower.

...

By the time they reached the tower Aella could see that Dwalin and Thorin were already battling goblins. Dismounting quietly, she motioned for the others to do the same.

"Glorfindel, Alton please remain here; help Thorin and Dwalin. The Twins and I are going after the Princes." Aella could see that Alton wanted to object but was thankful he stayed quiet. Glorfindel led Alton into the fray while Aella led the Twins around to the frozen river, the trio stayed out of sight as much as possible. They moved silently reaching the old watchtower in no time.

"What now?" Elladan queried.

"I want you to scout the lower levels and find Kili. It is most likely Fili took the top levels, I'm going to find him. I'll call on you if I need any help." The Twins shared a long look before nodding and heading off in the agreed direction. Aella took a deep breath to steady herself, she would not let any of them die. Keeping to the shadows she sprinted down the halls, making her way to the top of the Tower. It wasn't long before she found Fili, he was running as quietly as possible for a dwarf down the hall; the sound of orcs coming from behind him. Aella grabbed him as he was about to run past her hiding place. Parrying his blade with a dagger.

"Aella," he breathed, sheathing his sword before pulling her into an embrace.

"Fili," she responded hugging him for a moment before the sounds of orcs grew louder. "Fili, we need to leave. Like NOW!" she whisper-shouted, trying and failing to push the stubborn prince down the hall. "Bolg is leading the Orcs of Gundabad here, he's probably no far off by the sound of things. We need to regroup with Kili, we stand no chance against them alone."

"But..."

"No buts Fili, I will not see you or your brother die. Nor your Uncle if I can help it. The Line of Durin will not end here, not this day!" Aella swore, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the tower. However, they'd lingered too long, Aella wasn't going to let Fili know that though. Taking a deep breath, she pushed him in front of her and let out a peculiar whistle, when there was an answering whistle Aella turned to Fili. "Follow that sound. I have something I need to do."

"I will not leave you," Fili swore, his grip on her hand tightening.

"Yes, you will, because I won't let you stay. Find your brother, and go to your Uncle now. I will be fine," Aella retorted, with a glare. The prince was stared at her for a moment before slumping slightly, letting go of her hand reluctantly.

"Promise me you won't get yourself killed," he begged. Aella tried not to look surprised.

"I won't, I still have unfinished business to settle with you," she teased before ordering him "Go. Now!" With a final shove, the Dwarf Prince kept moving. Aella unsheathed _Alagos_ , once she could no longer see him she headed back the way they came. She'd spent a few months learning all the corridors and stairwells of Ravenhill her last trip this side of the Misty Mountains, so she felt confident enough that she wouldn't get caught. But she needed to get the orcs off Fili's trail. So, making as much noise as possible she made her way through the corridors, it didn't take long before she was the one being chased. Whenever one got too close she'd stop just long enough to kill them before sprinting away. A moment later Aella realised she was at the top of the tower. With a quick glance around, she realised she'd taken a wrong turn after killing one of the orcs.

'Well fuck me sideways!' she cursed in her native tongue. Spotting the Pale Orc standing near the edge of the tower, Aella squared her shoulders. "Well Azog you've certainly kept us on our toes," she called out garnering the Orc's attention, "but today it will finally end; with your inevitable death and the defeat of your Master's armies."

 **/You! You are outnumbered human, it will be you who will die. Fool!/** Aella just stared blankly at the Orc, adjusting her grip on _Alagos_.

"I hope you realise I have no idea what you just said, I'm going to assume it was you begging for your miserable life."

Aella wore a feral grin when her taunt earned her an enraged roar; the Pale Orc lunging for her throat. Aella parried Azog's blade arm with _Alagos_ using the dagger from her hip to wound him, slicing what was left of his arm from shoulder to elbow. Forced to duck a blow from the Orc's mace, Aella disengaged _Alagos_ and dodged backwards. Taking a moment to glance around, she realised she needed to destroy the orc horn and signal banner; otherwise the orcs and goblins would still be able to mobilize, even without their leader. Aella was forced to focus back on Azog when he bellowed something in Black Speech and a horde of orcs came spilling onto the roof top.

'Son of a bitch!' Aella cursed as she charged forwards, _Alagos_ flashing in the sunlight as she began her attack. Keeping an eye on where she was, she used the signal banner to leverage herself enough to kick a group of attacking orcs into the orc horn; shattering it and forcing them off the edge of the roof, screeching as they fell to their deaths. Dropping down, Aella was forced to dodge Azog's mace but in doing so the Pale Orc destroyed his own signal banner; much to Aella's amusement. Dodging out of the way of the falling banner, Aella slipped and began to fall over the edge of the tower; heart in her throat Aella looked around blindly for a hold only to see the banner had a loose rope. Grabbing for it, she hung on tight as she went soaring around the outside of the tower.

'Oh, for fucks sake!' she shrieked as she saw that her trajectory was going to make her crash into the tower. Instead, Aella let go of the rope. Screaming, she was flung forwards and down an exposed staircase; tumbling straight into a wall. Dazed it took few minutes before the ringing in her ears stopped and her eyes could focus. Wincing as she sat up she took a moment to check herself over. It was a miracle that she didn't have a concussion but she was otherwise satisfied that nothing was broken or dislocated, only bruised; very, very bruised. Finished with her self-examination, she heard rushing feet coming towards her current location. Forcing herself to her feet, Aella stumbled over to where _Alagos_ had fallen picking the blade up just in time to whirl around armed to face a – thankfully – lone orc. Grunting she parried his blow, pushing the orc back enough to slice across its uncovered lower torso; the creature doubled over with a shriek, allowing her to decapitate it on the next swing. Not a moment later she was found slumped against a wall – dizzy – by a very alive Fili and Kili and disappointed pair of ellons.

"El!" Kili cried. Aella waved a hand at him from her position leaning against the wall.

"Hey Kili," she grinned, wincing at the pain in her temples. _'Okay so I might have still hit my head. Hard,'_ she thought to herself.

"Mahal El! What were you thinking facing Azog like that?!" Before Aella could respond a crash echoed across the ruin. Apparently, the signal banner had finally fallen off the roof of the tower to shatter on the ice below.

"Took a wrong turn, ended up on the roof. Decided I'd cripple the Enemy by making it impossible for him to pass on orders," Aella finally responded with a crooked grin. Continuing to speak before Elrohir could scold her for her idiocy. "Now tell me, why aren't you with your Uncle?"

"You didn't think we would leave until you were back, did you?" Elrohir demanded looking extremely irate, Aella rolled her eyes.

" _ **Namo, save me from the stubbornness of Elves and Dwarrow,"**_ she muttered, well aware the Twins knew exactly what she'd said, "fine, fine. Bolg and the orcs of Gundabad must be close now. Get ready." A moment later a roar sounded from just below them, stumbling to the edge Aella caught sight of Thorin battling with Azog. "That Idiot! Does he want to die?!"

"Uncle!" FIli cried out, looking as if he was about to dash off to save Thorin.

"NO! No, neither of you are going to recklessly rush off! Elladan and Elrohir will go. I trust them to look out for themselves as much as aid Thorin," Aella exclaimed grabbing Fili by the arm. "They will keep him alive," she promised, with a glare at the Twins that brooked no argument. The Twins huffed but nodded, taking a running jump off the platform they stood on and landing in an old room below; they looked back for a second before rushing off to save a foolish Dwarf King.

"Why will you not let us go?" Kili demanded.

"Because you would die, and I will not allow that to happen!" Aella snapped harshly. The two Dwarf Princes flinched at her words; wincing Aella took a deep breath before continuing gently "You know who I am and you are aware that I have a task to complete. Part of that purpose is to keep the Line of Durin alive and seated on the throne of Erebor. So please do not argue with me."

"Is that all?" Aella flinched at the coldness of Fili's tone and the stoniness of his expression.

"No. I don't want to keep all three of you alive just because it is my task. I want you three to live because you are all precious to me, but I will not deny it was one of the reason's I joined the company to begin with." Keeping her eyes downcast Aella waited for Fili to shout at her. She had not forgotten what he'd said atop the Gate when Thorin had banished her; she half expected he would believe she had tricked him like Thorin had accused in his madness.

"Of that then I'm glad. For you are precious to us too," Fili responded, his voice warm and dare she say it, _loving_. A blush coloured her cheeks at the thought.

"Without your purpose, we'd never have met you and I would never exchange my HeartSister for something so trivial as keeping the details of her purpose from us." Aella looked up at Kili relieved he wasn't angry at her, a quick glance at Fili reassured her that he wasn't either.

"I'm sorry I have kept silent about it but I wasn't exactly sure how you all would take it," Aella replied, "but now is not the time to go into details. Bolg will be upon us within minutes. We need to go." Without another word, the three of them set off. Only to be waylaid by multiple Gundabad orcs.

"We've got company!" Kili shouted just as the orcs were upon them.

"You don't say?" Aella dead-panned, charging into the fight with Kili and Fili at her sides. Fighting through wave up wave of orcs their progress through the ruins was slow. By chance the three of them stumbled upon Tauriel who was in the middle of battling Bolg. Kili jumped at the chance to help her while Fili kept the other orcs of them. Aella was almost paralysed at the sight of Kili fighting Bolg. The image dredged up memories of tearful nights, sobbing as she watched Bolg ran Kili through again, and again. Shaking away the memories of her past, she sheathed _Alagos_ for her bow; grateful now that she'd picked up her arrows from where they'd scattered from her earlier tumble and helped Fili.

"Kili!" Tauriel screamed, whipping her head around Aella saw Bolg raising his mace to skewer Kili on the tip.

'No, you don't you fucking ugly bastard!' Aella screeched enraged. Unsheathing _Alagos_ she leaped forward bringing it down on Bolg's raised arm. The orc shrieked at her dropping Kili in favour of parrying her blow, Aella's entire body shook at the force of the parry; forcing her to tumble to avoid landing awkwardly. Getting to her feet quickly Aella kept Bolg engaged and away from Kili while Tauriel moved the dwarf out of the way. Once Kili was safe the she-elf was back to helping her beat back Bolg; however just as Tauriel pushed him over the cliff face, the orc grinned grabbing her hair and pulling her over with him.

"Tauriel!" Kili cried. Aella scrambled to the edge just in time to witness Legolas crash a Rock Troll into an old tower and distract Bolg from a rather dazed Tauriel.

"She'll be fine, Legolas has got her. We need to move now," she called back getting to her feet and heading for Kili, "are you alright **Nadadith**? Where does it hurt?"

"Just battered and bruised. With a dislocated shoulder blade **Namad** ," he grunted in response.

"I'll be the judge of that," she said sternly giving him a quick once over, "you've also got what looks like two fractured ribs. I need to dress this quickly." Fili limped over from where he'd beheaded the last orc. The blonde looked a little worse for wear with a scratch that ran down the side of his face from temple to chin, with another through his right eyebrow; which he was staunching with a strip of cloth that appeared to be torn from his shirt. From what Aella could see his eye was perfectly fine and she was relieved he wasn't too seriously injured; although it was obvious he was favouring his left foot slightly.

"You have a little time," he said with a small smile

"Keep watch on your Uncle and the Twins for me? That's where we'll be headed next," Aella asked as she grabbed some bandages from her medicine pouch. Fili nodded, limping over to the cliff edge. Helping Kili out of his pauldrons, and chain mail, Aella popped his shoulder back into place first as he bit down on a strip of leather before strapping it tightly. Next, she strapped his ribs tightly before she helped him back into his armour. "You'll have to be careful Kee. Only use your right arm and be mindful of your ribs. I can't tell you not to fight. But leave the heavy stuff for your brother and I, you hear me?"

"Aye **Namad** I hear you," Kili retorted cheekily.

"Uncle!" Fili's shout caught both of their attention. Helping Kili to his feet, they rushed to where Fili was standing.

'What the absolute fuck?" Aella cursed as she saw Thorin facing off with Azog. Elladan and Elrohir too busy fighting with orcs on the other side of the frozen river.

"We need to get down there now!" Kili grunted.

"Yes, we do. As much as this is going to hurt, we need to get down there fast. Follow me and please for the love of the Valar. Do. Not. Fall!" Aella ordered, vaulting over the ruined wall and running – as fast as was safe – across the rocks near the frozen waterfall towards Thorin; the two Dwarf Princes not too far behind her. Looking up she heard the cry of the Eagles and relief swept through her. It was almost over. The Eagles, Radagast and Beorn could deal with the orcs of Gundabard easily enough. Aella returned her eyes to Thorin just as he engaged Azog once again. Thorin was dodging Azog's attacks with a makeshift rock and chain flail. Trying not to groan as the two danced with each other on the ice as it cracked. "Quickly!" she urged herself. Aella leaped onto the ice just as Azog slipped under. She sprinted over to where Thorin was watching Azog float underneath the ice, pulling him away just as the Orc stabbed through the ice. "You idiot he isn't dead yet!" she scowled, pushing the Dwarf King behind her just as Azog burst through the ice with a roar.

They were both knocked back by the force. Aella rolled out of the way but it seemed that Thorin was at his limit, finally exhausted after too many sleepless nights and too little to eat; he barely had enough strength to parry Azog. Scrambling to her feet just as the Orc began to bear down on _Orcrist_ , she watched as Thorin shifted Azog's blade away from his chest; leaning as far away as possible before gritting his teeth and removing _Orcrist_.

"Thorin!" Aella screamed as Azog's blade arm pierced Thorin's left shoulder. Fili and Kili echoing her. _"Firo, ulunn!_ _(Die hideous creature!)_ "the frenzied war cry left her lips as she lunged at Azog before he could put any more pressure on the wound; severing the Pale Orc's blade prosthesis off just as Thorin thrusted _Orcrist_ into the Pale Orc's chest. Aella rushed to the dwarf's side removing Azog's blade as carefully as possible. Waving her off, the Dwarf King seemed to find some strength and rolled on top of the fallen orc; putting all his weight onto the sword as it pierced through Azog. Kili and Fili reached them just in time to watch the light fade from Azog's eyes. Thorin collapsed off the corpse, getting to his feet shakily. Fili rushed forward to help his Uncle, being careful of Thorin's wounded shoulder.

Meanwhile Aella went over to the still warm corpse of the Pale Orc, examining the lifeless eyes for a moment. She ignored the quiet conversation going on behind her as she knew Kili was well enough versed in battle dressing to roughly dress Thorin's wound to stop him from bleeding out. Aella was simply too relieved that it was over, she had succeeded in the first part of her task. The Line of Durin had survived to reclaim the Throne of Erebor. With that thought Aella yanked _Orcrist_ none to gently out of the cooling corpse before her, she then cleaned the blade on Azog's rags before turning to the Dwarf King to return his sword.

"It is only right for the King to have his sword, when he returns to his Halls victorious," she said as she approached, "the Eagles, Radagast, and Beorn will handle the orcs of Gundabard, and I'm sure Dain and our allies have dealt with the goblins and orcs that attacked Erebor and Dale. It is over. Erebor is won completely." Aella knelt before Thorin as she offered his sword back to him; as was her place among royalty she thought bitterly, her thoughts returning to the events before the battle.

"I was wrong about you Ranger. So very wrong. I have treated you terribly and yet you still treat me with respect I do not deserve," Thorin spoke hoarsely. He ignored the sword, instead he reached for her arm to help her up; wincing as he stretched his injured shoulder too far. Aella barely noticed that Kili was staunching it with a balled-up rag, that seemed to have come from his shirt. "Do not kneel before me Aella, you have saved my life and the lives of my sister-sons far too many times to be expected to kneel." Aella smiled a small smile at that.

"You are a King Thorin, you are going to have to get used to people kneeling before you," she teased with a slight smile, passing him his sword, "now I do believe it's about time we left this place and get all three of you healed up properly." Hearing shouting Aella turned around only to spot Bilbo running towards them.

"The Eagles are here, the Eagles have come," he cheered as he ran.

"Yes, my dear friend. The battle is over, it is won," Aella laughed, going to meet the excited hobbit. Turning to look at Fili she called over her shoulder. "I'll leave you to make sure your Uncle and Brother get to the healing tents." With a crooked grin, she put an arm around Bilbo, leading him away from the others.

"Is he back? Is Thorin really back?" The hobbit asked quietly when they were far enough not to be overheard.

"He's back. He broke free from the madness of the Gold Sickness. Our friend is back," she replied hugging him close to her side.

"Good... Yes, that's very good," Bilbo muttered with a smile pulling at his lips.

"Very good indeed," Aella said with a smile of her own, eyes falling shut as she enjoyed the sun's rays. It had already been a long day but hopefully it was all worth it.

* * *

 ** _Rate and Review :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN: How to begin this Authors Note._**

 ** _First I am sorry for the wait on these final chapters of_** _Winds of Change **. I have had this story completed for quite some time now, but unfortunately life decided she was not going to be kind to me. While my exams and what not went well, my Grandmother succumbed to her Cancer in September last year. After reading through your kind reviews I was motivated to finish editing these chapters for upload so for that I must thank each and every one of you who reviewed. Without you I may not have found the inspiration to finish**_ _Winds of Change_.

 ** _Secondly, I have several plans for Winds of Change in the future. (Number One is going back and reediting Chapters 1 - 11 because HOO BOI! I must've been blind or ridiculously tired to miss some of those errors!) But what happens next depends of you guys. If you want me to re-edit the chapters first or if you would rather I get cracking on the sequel to_** _Winds of Change **. I am at your command my readers.**_

 _ **Right I have prattled on enough please enjoy the Final Two Installments of** Winds of Change **.**_

 _ **AVDR out.**_

 **Edited: 12/07/17**

* * *

 _Chapter Twelve:_

'English'

' _thoughts'_

"Westron"

" _Sindarin"_

" _ **Quenya"**_

" **Khuzdul"**

 **/Black Speech/**

 _-osonwe/telepathic speech-_

With the Battle's end and after dropping Bilbo off in Gandalf's care, Aella joined the search for survivors across the plains and into Dale. She picked her way carefully through the strewn corpses examining any of the fallen for survivors. Be they allies or enemies. She took a vicious pleasure in ensuring the enemy's demise, anything to distract her from the ever looming conversation she would be having with Fili. She was not ready to accept that the Dwarf that she had fallen in love with returned her affections, for she was still struggling to accept her own feelings.

Aella scowled as her thoughts turned back to the impending discussion awaiting her. What was she supposed to do? She had always struggled with her emotions, even before Middle Earth. She could handle feelings of friendships, even platonic love for those she saw as family. But as soon as it ventured into romantic affection Aella was hopeless. ' _I mean it took me over six months to even notice I had non-platonic feelings for him,'_ she cursed mentally. Taking a moment, Aella sat herself atop one of the dead Orcs, _Alagos_ still embedded in its skull. Taking a deep breath, she wrinkled her nose at the scent of death but calmed herself enough to think rationally. Focusing back on the events at the Gate, she thought on what Fili had said. _'He called me his One, which if I remember correctly is essentially the Dwarrow version of Soul mates. Except it's quite literal. On the assumption he is not mistaken and I truly am his One then Namo and Aule have to have something to do with this. Dwarrow do not form Soul bonds with those outside their own race. Unless Aule interferes,'_ she seethed, eyes narrowing at the sky. Cursing Mandos under her breath Aella stood up abruptly, yanking _Alagos_ from the Orc's skull and storming off back towards Erebor. She had a blonde Dwarf Prince to interrogate.

...

On her return to the impromptu tent city the survivors of the battle had erected at the base of the Lonely Mountain, Aella headed straight for the healing tents. She ignored all the curious glances and suspicious looks sent at her by the Dwarves from the Iron Hills, too focused on finding her Company and making sure everyone was alive. Finding the tent was made easy for her as it was perhaps the rowdiest tent in the healing section. A smile pulled at her lips as she heard Bofur cursing one of the healers long before she saw the tent.

"Leave the poor healer alone Bofur, he's only trying to help you," she said, chuckling as she pushed the flap covering the door aside and entered the tent.

"But he could be gentler about it Lass." Her eyes roamed the tent as Bofur whined. Observing that while a fair few of the Company had broken limbs, most had gotten away with only scratches, minor flesh wounds and battered and bruised bodies.

"From the looks of it you've broken your collarbone Bofur, he needs to set the bone first before he can do anything else. And yes it's going to hurt," she responded sternly, the hatted Dwarf grumbled but said nothing more. The healer sent a thankful glance Aella's way before getting to work. Satisfied, Aella headed over towards where Dori was laid up on a pile of furs with a broken leg. Ori was sat beside him with his arm in a sling while Nori was sprawled on the floor at his younger brother's feet.

"How are you faring Lass?" Nori asked from his place on the floor.

"A bit battered, but nothing serious. The injuries I sustained in Goblin Town were thankfully healed before the battle so I had no need to be afraid of re-opening them," she answered, eyes fixated on Ori's sling. The way it had been knotted could not have been comfortable for Ori who was sat trying to write in his journal with his good hand. "Ori, let me fix that sling for you." Ori looked up surprised.

"Why? Is there something wrong with it?" the scribe asked.

"Not really, but I doubt it is very comfortable for you. It's hanging too low and too loosely to be doing you much good," she replied, her fingers itching to help. Her original plan to find Fili momentarily forgotten.

"Ah you're right, it is quite uncomfortable," he responded surprised. Aella simply smiled and set about fixing his sling to be more comfortable.

"There we go. Done," she announced.

"Thank you Aella," Ori smiled gratefully.

"My pleasure, now what about you Dori? Have you been seen to yet?" Aella said before turning on Dori.

"Not as of yet, we don't have quite enough healers," the white-haired Dwarf replied.

"I could help if you'd like," the ranger offered, already unbuckling her belt, and taking off _Alagos_. She disarmed herself, dropping all her weapons off at the base of Dori's fur pile.

"Lass, what are you doing?!" Nori exclaimed. As she began to take off her leathers and pull off the mithril chainmail Fili had given her much to the horror of the Dwarves in the tent.

"I cannot help heal people if I am still armed," she explained, glancing around the tent in confusion.

"But why are you undressing?!" Bofur cried out.

"I'm not. I have a shirt on underneath," she stated still confused.

"Oh," was the response.

"Well ah...carry on then." Nori stammered out. Aella just shook her head and pulled off her leathers and the mithril shirt to reveal a black shirt underneath. Aella rolled up her sleeves and cleaned her hands of dirt and grime before sitting on Dori's left side so she had access to his injured leg. Looking over the leg she could clearly see it was a compound fracture and it had only been dressed to staunch the bleeding.

"I need to set the bone Dori, and I'm afraid this is going to hurt terribly, have you been given anything for the pain?" she explained to the worried Dwarf.

"Yes. The Dwarf healer that looked over me before said I was most likely going to lose the leg." Aella growled at the information.

"This kind of break is called a compound fracture Dori, and I can easily set it. There will be no need for amputation here. Though there is a definite risk of infection if we are not careful," she explained, much to the Dwarf's relief. She quizzed him on a few more things such as what they gave him for pain relief and how long ago it was, before she set about getting the items she would need. It wasn't long before Dori had been drugged suitably and Aella could set to work. She quickly set the bone and began to clean the wound before finally wrapping Dori's thigh with a bandage and makeshift splint. Turning to Nori she finally spoke "A brace will need to be made so nothing can jostle the bone as it heals. I'll draw up a design for you, I would suggest using leather and wood to make it."

"Thank you Lass. How long will it take to heal?" he asked.

"To be fully healed? 18 months. But he can be back on his feet as soon as the brace I design for him can be made. He'll need to use crutches from anywhere between 2 to 6 months. 2 if he doesn't do anything stupid that will dislodge the two ends of the bone, 6 if he does and I have to reset it," she answered honestly.

"It's just as well his craft does not actually require him to stand then," Ori chuckled.

"Indeed as a tailor he'll be able to craft while seated. I'll just have to be his helper until he can walk around unaided," Nori sighed. Aella hid her amused smile by ducking her face. Nori may have been trying to act put out, but he was fooling no one. Aella could tell he was grateful that Dori was still whole and would eventually be able to walk again.

"I'll endeavour to be here when Dori needs to rehabilitate his leg. He will find it difficult to walk straight away as he won't have used his leg in months by then, but that is easily fixed," Aella said, before taking her leave of the Ri brothers and approaching Bifur; whose arm still hadn't been looked at.

"May I look over your arm Bifur?" Bifur grunted in response and held out his right arm for her to inspect. Aella could see that there was a somewhat deep cut that ran along his forearm from wrist to elbow. "Has this been cleaned at all?" she asked still looking over the wound.

" **Only with water,"** Bifur grunted in Khuzdul.

"I see, let me just gather some herbs and I'll make a disinfecting salve. I'll have to stitch the wound I'm afraid," she responded not even noticing the use of the Dwarven secret language.

" **You understand Khuzdul?"** the old Dwarf exclaimed shocked, Aella glanced up in surprise as the tent went silent and all eyes focused on her.

" **Yes, Nuradid taught me to speak it,"** she said after a moment.

"Wait are you telling us lass that you have been able to understand us the entire quest?" Nori demanded.

"Yes? I didn't think you would have appreciated it if I had told you earlier that an outsider knew your mother tongue," she admitted, her eyes returning to the salve she was making.

"You overheard everything!" the starhaired Dwarf exclaimed

"What? No! When you fell into Khuzdul I usually left camp to get out of earshot. I figured you had a reason for not speaking in the common tongue," she explained with a disapproving look at Nori – who at least looked embarrassed for his exclamation.

"That shouldn't have been necessary lass. We've been sorry excuses for travellin' companions that ye should've felt the need t' leave so as t' not overhear conversations you had every right t' take part in," Bofur sighed, a frown pulling at his usually smiling lips.

"I don't blame you for your wariness my friend. At that point I was an unknown, a Dunedain Ranger that none of you had met before. All you had was Gandalf's word," Aella said, returning her gaze to Bifur's wound. She quickly poured a disinfecting poultice over the open wound, her grip on the Dwarfs arm firm and unshakable even as he flinched at the sting.

"That doesn't make it right!" Ori complained, glaring at his thief of a brother.

"Perhaps not, but I do understand why it happened and do not hold it against any of you. Plus, I am surprised not more of you knew I possessed the ability. I haven't been as careful at hiding it as I perhaps should have been," Aella blanched, glancing over at Bofur while rubbing the salve she'd made gently into Bifur's wound. Aella ignored the questions thrown at Bofur from the curious Ri brothers in favour of readying a needle and thread for sutures. Bifur eyed the needle with unadulterated disgust but with a grimace faced away from his injured arm. **"The salve I made should numb the area enough that this should be as painless as possible,"** Aella murmured to the dwarf. Swiftly checking the area around the wound before she set about neatly stitching the wound as quickly as possible. A few minutes later Aella tied the final knot and began to pack everything away. Patting Bifur's hand lightly to let him know she was finished.

" **Thank you,"** he responded gruffly.

" **My pleasure my friend, I'll remove the stitches in a week. Should I be unable I'll at least let Oin know what I've done,"** Aella responded with a kind smile, **"you'll be back to whittling away in no time."** Bifur smiled back at her as she finished packing up the equipment she'd used. Taking to her feet, Aella offered aid to the two healers in the tent with the remaining injured. Grudgingly they accepted and Aella set to work, making salves, poultices, medicinal teas and the like for the healers as required. Bofur keeping her company as she worked.

"Many o' the injured are still waitin' for healin', what wit' the Elves only tendin' t' themselves. I overheard that Bard is strugglin' wit' his injured men despite the small amount of aid the ElvenKing has given them. He's not expectin' many to make the night," Bofur explained sadly.

"After the whole Dragon incident, I suppose our resident DragonSlayer is under a lot of stress. I'll head over and lend a hand once I'm finished here. I might also go and have a few choice words with that thrice damned ElvenKing," Aella scowled down at the poultice she was making.

"Just be careful ye don't end up his prisoner again," Bofur warned sternly.

"I don't think he'd try again so soon after I embarrassed him in front of his court. Gandalf might also have something to say about it," Aella grinned wryly at the hatted Dwarf before glancing around the tent, cataloguing its occupants. "Hey Bofur. Where's Bombur?" she asked.

"Bombur? He was lucky enough t' get away wit' only a few bumps and bruises so he's helping wit' the meals," Bofur answered. Rustling and clinking drew Aella's attention to the entrance of the tent. Upon doing so she saw Gloin push the tent flap open, she let out a sigh of relief at seeing another member of the Company alive and in one piece. However when Gloin's eyes met hers and his face blanked of all emotion, she felt herself tense up. The red bearded Dwarf made his way over to her, his bearing giving away that he was here on Official Business.

"You have been requested for an Audience by his Majesty, Thorin the Second, Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain," Gloin stated gruffly. Aella sat ramrod straight, her eyes roaming over Gloin's face trying to deduce Thorin's mindset from his expression. But Gloin's face remained impassive, his expression giving nothing away. With a nervous breath, Aella slowly rose to her feet. Bowing slightly to Gloin before responding.

"As the king commands," she said, her voice steady even as she grappled with her nerves. She sent what she hoped was a reassuring smile to the remaining Company members as she followed Gloin from the tent. She allowed Gloin to continue to lead her until they reached a large ornate tent. Taking another deep breath, Aella waited outside as Gloin instructed before he returned for her. She closed her eyes and exhaled sharply before entering the tent.

...

Inside the tent, Aella immediately took note of the rather lavish decor, and silently wondered how Dain had managed it. The next thing to catch her attention was the three beds and their occupants, Thorin, Fili, and Kili were sitting propped up on their cots with Oin fussing over their wounds. Balin was sat on a chair at Thorin's bedside, his foot bandaged and splinted elevated on a stool. While Dwalin stubbornly stood guard on Thorin's other side and if Oin's glares were indication, he was doing so while injured. Gloin had left to stand guard over the tent's entrance, leaving Aella to stand alone in front of the rather injured Royal Family. She was beginning to think she would never be acknowledged when Thorin finally looked up at her. Clear blue eyes met her own storm-coloured ones and relief swept through her. The glazed look she had associated with the Gold-Sickness was gone.

"I have several apologies to make for my recent actions over the past days. First of all, I would have it known that I rescind my banishment of one Aella Dúnadan, Ranger of the North and one Master Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. I would have it proclaimed that they have the protection of the Crown, should any Dwarf feel the need to extract unnecessary revenge." Aella's jaw dropped at Thorin's declaration.

"M-My Lord?" Aella stammered, her expression furrowing in confusion.

"I have never been more foolish then I was to banish two of the Company from the Mountain on the eve of Battle. Without you or Master Baggins the Quest would never have been successful. This is one mistake I can and will rectify. It does not make up for the terrible treatment I've put Master Baggins and yourself through but I will happily spend the rest of my life attempting to make amends with the two of you if I must," the king responded, his expression full of sorrow and great remorse.

"I...Sh-shouldn't Bilbo be here to hear this?" Aella asked, struggling to absorb what Thorin was saying. She hadn't expected to have her banishment rescinded this quickly if ever. Bilbo, perhaps, herself not so much. She still believed her part in their story was over, which perhaps explained why she still felt so confused over Fili's words at the Gates.

"He and I have already spoken and he knows he is free to stay in Erebor as long as he'd like. I would like to extend the same opportunity to you." Aella simply nodded at this. "Now there is another matter I would like to discuss with you. Please take a seat," Thorin continued, this time gesturing with his good arm. Glancing around the room, Aella met Kili's eyes. After a silent conversation spoken only with eyebrow raising and the widening of eyes, Aella finally moved to take a seat at the end of the archer's bed. A tense silence descended on the tent as she looked up, the three older Dwarves sharing a look before Balin let out a resigned sigh and cleared his throat.

"To put it bluntly, we – being the King, Dwalin, and myself – would like to discuss Fili's words atop the Gates," Balin said, all while sending Thorin a rather exasperated look. Fili let out a groan burying his face in his hands while Aella flushed red.

"Ah...actually I have a few questions about that too," she responded, glancing over at Fili who met her eyes through the gaps between his fingers.

"Well then let's start," Balin began turning to Fili and fixing him with a stern eye, "first of all, we should clear up whether or not it was said simply to distract your Uncle from doing something he'd later regret or if there is truth behind what was said."

"It's the truth. I've been certain of it since our stay at Beorn's house," the blond Dwarf answered, his voice muffled by his hands.

"And did you tell anyone at that point?" Balin inquired.

"He told me, only after I had confronted him about a particular matter," Kili answered instead.

"Would this matter have been about a particular interaction between our Ranger and your brother that your Uncle, Dwalin, and I also witnessed?" Aella flushed a deeper red at Balin's question, her mind going back to the multiple interactions between Fili and herself during their stay at the SkinChangers abode.

"Yes," her HeartBrother responded.

"I have a question if I may?" Aella finally said. Balin nodded in allowance, she smiled weakly in response before turning towards Fili. "How are you so certain I'm your One? I am not a Dwarrow."

"I recieved my SoulVision the night after the Goblin Tunnels, after deliberating for a few days there was only one person I could think of that fit what I was shown."

"And what did you see **Irakdashat [nephew (singular)]**?"

"I saw three images as is expected, the first was of the ocean during a storm, the next of a she-wolf with dual coloured fur of brown and grey with eyes the colour of the ocean during a storm. The third image was..." here Fili stopped for a moment before taking a deep breath and meeting Aella's eyes, "the third image was of a woman's back, her dark hair swept over her shoulder to reveal the symbol of the Valar etched into the skin of her left shoulder." Aella let out a strangled sound at his words jumping to her feet and pacing like a caged animal, the first two images were vague but the last, there was no doubt.

"You understand what this means Aella?" Balin said his tone surprised.

"A SoulVision is what you Dwarrow call the dream sent to you by Mahal through Irmo, Lord of Dreams and Visions to help you find your One," Aella answered before she cursed _**"Namo! Aule! You had better have a bloody good explanation for this!"**_ she shouted glaring at the ceiling _**"Bloody meddling Angel-Godlike-Ainur..."**_ she continued, grumbling. Aella didn't notice the concerned looks of the Dwarves as she continued to curse and grumble and she certainly didn't hear their cries of concern when she collapsed to the ground, as her consciousness was dragged to the shores of Aman.

...

Aella awoke with a groan, eyes flickering open to see the faces of Namo and Aule hovering over her. Narrowing her eyes at the two of them she sat up.

" _ **I hope you two have a bloody good explanation for this, I will not go back until I have one and am satisfied."**_ The two Ainur shared a glance, however it was Aule who spoke.

" _ **There was an agreement between Namo and I that was made under the blessing of the AllFather, that I would be able to mould your soul to be the perfect complement for one of my Children. It was Vaire who told me who would most likely be the best candidate out of all my Children and from there Namo, Vaire, and I shaped your fëa,"**_ Aule explained. Aella simply stared, struggling to take in what had been said.

" _ **Y-You've had this... Planned?! From the very beginning?"**_ she said, her voice strained as she tried to remain calm.

" _ **Yes. It was done long before you awoke in my Halls the very first time,"**_ Namo responded.

" _ **...Why?"**_ Aella asked after a moment, swallowing heavily.

" _ **Because otherwise my Children will die. Without new blood my Children will be extinguished well before the end of the Fourth Age. My Children were made to endure but due to Morgoth's taint, my Dwarrow will pass into legend,"**_ Aule answered, the overwhelming sorrow he expressed making Aella's heartbreak.

" _ **But why me? I am human, your Children will not accept me nor any children I may bear. My children will be spurned for being half breeds,"**_ Aella tried to reason, she was desperately ignoring how much pain it caused her to be arguing against them. _'I may love Fili but it doesn't mean I deserve him,'_ she thought.

" _ **You are our chosen one Wind-daughter, and I am their creator. I have a certain amount of leeway granted to me by the AllFather in this matter, to ensure that any children you bear the Golden Dwarf Prince will be full Dwarrow,"**_ Aule explained a sly smile pulling at his eternal lips.

" _ **How? What?"**_ Aella said, her confusion made quite evident by her furrowed expression.

" _ **Through your union with the Golden Prince my dear, the Seven Fathers will be reborn. The Seven Dwarrow I first crafted shall be reborn from your line,"**_ the Ainur Smith answered

" _ **Wha..."**_ Aella mumbled before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed in a faint. It wasn't long before she awoke nestled in the flowing black robes of Namo. It took a moment for the conversation to come back to her and she glared at the Lord of Judgement. _**"Why did you not prepare me for this? Why not tell me so I had years to come to terms with it all?!"**_ she shouted, tears rapidly welling in her eyes before streaming down her cheeks. Namo simply tightened his embrace.

" _ **Because my daughter you are worth more to us then a tool to wipe away Morgoth's taint. The completion of your task may be the fate the AllFather has decided for you, but we see you are worth more than that. We only want to ensure your happiness, to help soothe the pain and darkness that threatens to tear your fëa apart. We wanted to give you something to live for beside the task we have asked of you, and this is how we thought to do it,"**_ Namo said, his voice soothing as his hand ran through Aella's unbound tresses.

" _ **Your fëa and the fëa of My Child are two halves of a beautiful whole. Two separate, full fëa's made to compliment and support one another. I barely made any adjustments, in fact the only adjustment I made was to ensure you had the ability to bear Dwarrow babes,"**_ Aule added, his voice a deep rumble that comforted Aella.

" _ **You and Your Prince were always destined to find each other and that is why we said nothing dearest one. We wanted you to find him on your own, to fall in love naturally so you would know, deep in both your heart and soul that your feelings are your own. That they are pure and true and wholly yours,"**_ Namo finished, rocking the two of them in a gentle sway. Aella nuzzled herself into the Ainur's chest, absorbing the comfort and absolute truth she could hear in their voices.

" _ **You speak the truth,"**_ Aella finally spoke up after several minutes of silent contemplation, though her face remained firmly pressed into Namo's chest, _**"I was afraid that my feelings were not my own, and I see now what you tried to accomplish. I apologise for yelling Atto, My Lord Aule."**_

" _ **My daughter we expected it, there is no need to apologise,"**_ Namo said, chuckling quietly at the affronted glare he received, _**"are you satisfied with our answers?"**_

" _ **Yes Atto, I am,"**_ she answered.

" _ **Then it is time for you to return to your hröa and calm those Dwarrow of yours, our love goes with you my daughter,"**_ the Ainur said before kissing her forehead gently.

...

Blue-grey eyes snapped open to find four bearded and one partially bearded face hovering over her. Aella flinched at the clamour of sound that erupted upon her awakening, somewhat glad that the Dwarves had backed up enough to allow her to sit up. After a moment Aella took note that one of the Dwarves must have moved her onto one of the cots after she'd collapsed.

"By Mahal Lass, you gave us a fright," Oin exclaimed loudly as he elbowed his way to her side to examine her.

"Apologies Oin. Mandos and Mahal wished to speak with me. I am quite fine," Aella responded leaning away from the grey haired Dwarven healer. The Dwarves gave her wary looks as they allowed her to sit up fully.

"The Valar wished to speak with you?" Thorin asked tentatively

"Yes, or more I should say that I demanded they answer my questions and then they pulled my consciousness to Aman to speak with me... It happens occasionally when there are things that need to be discussed, however it usually is a lot less hurried then it was today," Aella explained, rubbing her temples to alleviate some of the tension that had formed.

"And what was it you needed to discuss with Mahal and Mandos?" Balin inquired.

"I think it would be best if I only discuss that with yourself, the King and my Heart-Brother, Balin." Aella did her best to keep her eyes averted from the ocean blue ones boring into her from Kili's side.

"As you wish," Balin responded and with a sharp look at Dwalin, the youngest son of Fundin ushered Oin and Fili out of the tent. Aella watched them go before allowing her shoulders to slump.

"What was it you wanted to tell us El?" Kili asked his voice quiet as he took a seat on the cot.

"First I should state I had no idea about any of this until recently. Right then, to begin with Mahal and Mandos explained that there was a deal made between them with the blessings of the AllFather, that my fëa would be the perfect complement for one of Mahal's Children. It was after consulting with Vaire that Fili was the Dwarf that my fëa was made to complement," Aella began, the three Dwarves said nothing and simply waited for her to continue, "Mahal then told me that the reason I was chosen was that I would bring new blood into the line of Durin and through my Children, the Dwarrow would be saved from... Extinction." This earned a gasp from Balin.

"Extinction?" Kili said nervously.

"According to Mahal, the Dwarrow would be extinguished before the end of the Fourth Age if it were not for me and my blood," Aella responded twisting her fingers into the sheets of the bed. Her eyes glued to her lap.

"So you are to be the salvation of all Dwarrow?" Thorin asked.

"Apparently... Mahal also said that it was through my union with Fili that the Seven Fathers would be reborn," Aella added, swallowing nervously as she cautiously met the eyes of the King.

"Mahal's beard! The Seven Fathers reborn?!" Balin gasped falling back into his chair.

"Aye, I think he means for them to be born from our Line," she said, her eyes dropping to observe her lap once more.

"Well, this has been...very enlightening. What do we tell Fili?" Kili asked brown eyes full of concern as he studied his Heart-Sister.

"We only confirm that Aella is his One. For the moment at least, the rest can wait till a later date when we can fully devote ourselves to the discussion," Thorin decided, looking to Aella for confirmation. The brunette Ranger simply nodded in agreement. At that Thorin left the bedside to fetch Fili. Several minutes later the two of them returned, Fili pushing away from Thorin to rush to Aella's side despite his sprained ankle. The golden-haired Prince collapsed onto the bed, wincing slightly.

"Is everything alright?" he demanded looking between Kili, Balin, and Aella, "Thorin told me nothing."

"Ah...Yes, everything is fine," Aella mumbled, blushing lightly and looking to Kili for support. Her Heart-Brother patted her hand in encouragement before standing from the bed and stepping back. Aella scowled at him when a teasing smile pulled at his lips

"Aella?" Fili said quietly, ocean blue eyes studying her intently. Taking a calming breath Aella began to explain.

"Mahal and Mandos confirmed what your SoulVision showed you. By the will of Eru Iluvatar I am your One... just as you are mine," she stated, her voice trembling slightly in anxiety. Fili's expression morphed from extreme concern to that of unadulterated joy, he took her hands in his and brought them to his lips.

"Truly?" he asked.

"Truly," she replied. After a moment, Fili sobered up. His eyes returning to their previous study.

"How do you feel about this? I have had time to come to terms with this and I would have it no other way, but I can understand if you need time..." Fili said after a few moments of silence.

"I..." Aella faltered, taking another deep breath she continued, eyes falling to study their linked hands. "I came to terms with what I felt for you weeks ago but I never thought anything would come of it. I did not believe I deserved to have you return my affections," here she paused and raised her eyes to meet his. "Fili you are a Prince, and despite my task I am truly no-one of great import."

"Bu..." Fili began.

"No, that is how I view myself and that is why I cannot in good conscious agree to court you just yet. I realise now that my soul is broken, fractured and I... I need time. Time to mend my soul and determine my place in this world," Aella continued, ignoring Fili's interruption, "I would not tie you to a fractured soul." Fili studied her for a few moments before responding.

"I will wait for all eternity for you if need be, Aella," Fili spoke, one of his hands leaving hers to rest at the nape of her neck. Slowly he nudged her forwards so he could gently rest his forehead against hers. "My heart is yours." Aella smiled softly at his words, allowing herself to simply enjoy his touch, before a cough interrupted them, jerking back, a fierce blush erupting over her cheeks. Kili's bright laughter filled the tent while Balin chuckled quietly. Thorin was smirking at Aella and Fili, who had also tried his best to imitate a tomato.

"While I'm glad the two of you have spoken your hearts, what are your plans?" the Dwarf king asked. Aella looked back to Fili.

"You have expressed a wish to withhold from courting for the time being. So might I suggest Promise braids?" Balin interceded.

"Promise braids?" Kili asked.

"Promise braids used to be used prior to official Courtship braids. They were often used to show one's intent to court another, before any official courtship was proposed. They were used by young sweethearts as a Promise. Usually they were never kept for very long as they were often replaced with official Courtships braids shortly after. But I believe they would serve their purpose quite well here, in keeping the future council from trying to marry our Crown Prince off," Balin explained with a sparkle in his brown eyes.

"How would we go about braiding them?" Fili asked, meeting Aella's eyes.

"It's a simple braid as far as braids go, it's the bead used to clasp it that shows the intent." Aella and Fili listened closely to Balin's instructions before setting about braiding. Aella settled for using one of Kili's spare beads for the time being to clasp Fili's braids, while Fili used his own Durin bead to clasp hers. The Promise braid sat just above Aella's HeartKin braid, behind her right ear.

Later that night Aella ran cautious fingers over her new braid with a soft smile, before falling into a blissful sleep.

...

Three days later Aella found herself awake before dawn. Dressing in her usual Ranger garb, although she left her hair unbound aside from her braids. Stepping out of the tent the Dwarves had forced upon her, she ran straight into the chest of a man. Stumbling back with a curse on her lips, Aella looked up to glare only for her glare to melt into a joyous grin.

"Alton!" she cried throwing herself into the taller man's arms. The male Ranger swung her around in a circle with a laugh before setting her on her feet.

"It's nice to see you all in one piece El," Alton said with a warm smile, pulling her into an equally warm hug.

"Same to you my friend. What of Dan and 'Ro?" she asked stepping away only to engulfed in an ellon sandwich.

"Fighting fit my dear," Elladan said, smirking as he and his twin smothered the female Ranger.

"We've been busy healing your Dwarves for you," Elrohir added his tone teasing.

"I'm glad that you are both well, but you're smothering me," she said, her voice muffled by their robes. Laughing the twin elves let her go and stepped back.

"We heard you have been particularly busy treating the Men of Laketown, after having a rather loud argument with Thranduil about what constitutes as proper healing aid," Elrohir teased.

"For a King he has very little skill in diplomacy," Aella retorted with a scowl, "I ended up having to ask for help from the Galadhrim healers, as I couldn't find the two of you, nor did I have the time to find the Dunedain encampment."

"Well whatever you said had an effect on the Mirkwood healers. They've taken over for the Galadhrim healers," Alton laughed.

"Really? How strange," she mused before her expression turned serious. "How many did we lose?" Alton sighed, his face contorting in sorrow.

"Our company was 100 strong when we arrived, we lost 44 Rangers in the defence of Dale." the male Ranger reported.

"44..." Aella murmured, her eyes falling shut and her head bowed in grief.

"Berethon was among the fallen," Alton added quietly.

"No!" Aella gasped, blue-grey eyes snapping open as she reached for her friend. Alton embraced her once again except this time it was in shared grief. "Not Berethon," she whispered, as her tears began to fall.

"He fell defending King Bard from a fatal blow," Alton explained, stroking Aella's hair even as he buried his face in her shoulder. It took Aella quite some time before she felt calm enough to continue. Elladan and Elrohir reported their losses were limited to less than 30 elves which made her heart hurt no less. Their discussion was interrupted a short time later by the musical language of the elves.

" _I am sorry to interrupt my Lady, my Lords."_ Aella turned her head at the voice, only to be met by the three blonde elves that she recognised to be the leaders of the Galadhrim.

" _It is no trouble my friend,"_ Elladan said with a smile.

" _I think some introductions are in order,"_ Elrohir said looking between Aella and the Galadhrim.

" _I do believe you have left it long enough,"_ Aella teased her friends, both of whom appeared slightly guilty.

" _Beriaiel, may I introduce you to Haldir and his brothers Rumil and Orophin of Lothlorien. Haldir is Captain of the Galadhrim, his brother's both Commanders of their own right,"_ Elladan introduced formally.

" _A pleasure to meet you all, please call me Aella,"_ the female Ranger bowed with her fist over her heart.

" _It is an honour Beriaiel,"_ Haldir said returning the salute.

" _Thank you for your support during the battle, and allowing me to borrow several of your healers,"_ Aella said, smiling in gratitude.

" _No thanks are necessary my Lady, It is an honour to serve the Valar and the Lady of Light,"_ Haldir said, waving off her thanks with a smile, _"however the main reason for seeking you out was to alert you to our impending departure. We have already been gone for several weeks and while there are more than enough Wardens guarding Lorien, I would feel better if we returned as swiftly as possible."_

" _Of course Captain. You will be leaving with the Elves of Eryn Galen then,"_ Aella responded.

" _Yes, we will be."_

" _Then may the Valar go with you Haldir of Lothlorien, the blessings of Eru Iluvatar upon you and your kin,"_ Aella said, bowing once more to the Captain and his brothers.

" _And with you my Lady, my Lords,"_ Haldir replied with a nod before turning on his heel and leaving. Aella watched them go before turning to the Eastern sky where the sun was begin to stain the sky pink and orange.

"It is time to farewell our fallen comrades," Alton voiced from her side.

"Aye it is time," she said turning to her friends.

With a sorrowful smile, she led the three males to the land where Thorin had said that they could lay their dead to rest. They were the last to arrive, many of the elves and the Rangers who were either healing or had managed to get away with only minor wounds stood around the mass grave. Berethon was the only Ranger that had a separate grave. Aella walked to his corpse's side in silence before she knelt beside his stretcher. It was easy to see where he had been cut down and Aella could not stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks at the sight. With a shaky breath Aella leaned over to press a gentle kiss to her dear friend's forehead. Trembling fingers caressing his silvered hair. _"May you be welcomed in the Halls of your Ancestors as a Hero my dear friend,"_ she whispered before rising to her feet and allowing for Berethon's body to be laid in his grave. Stepping back, she felt Alton flank her on the right while the twins took her left and behind her. As the dead were buried Aella joined her voice with those of the Elves and of her fellow Rangers in a hymn. Her tears never stopped falling.

...

The sun was well up by the time Kili found her knelt before Berethon's grave. Aella barely acknowledged him as she stared at the loose dirt of the grave.

"I heard it took three Orcs to finally bring him down. All accounts of what happened agree that he was an extremely brave and honourable man," Kili said quietly, standing to her left. Aella smiled weakly at his words.

"Berethon always wanted to pass on in a honourable manner. I don't think his wife will be very happy about it, but it should give her some comfort that he saved three young children from growing up without both their parents. Berethon's children are grown now, well on their way to being wonderful Rangers in their own right. His son Erend will be given his sword in honour, his daughter Berra was expecting her third child last I'd heard, I wonder if Berethon ever got to meet the child?" Aella said, her eyes dry yet full of sorrow.

"His passing was in no way your fault **Namad** do not blame yourself," Kili responded, his hand running through her hair in a soothing manner.

"I will endeavour not to **Nadadith** ," she replied, leaning into his petting.

"I actually sought you out to ask something of you," Kili said after a time.

"Oh?" Aella asked tilting her head to allow her to look at her Heart-Brother.

"Yes. If you are up to it, would you do me the honour of completing the Ritual of Heart-Kinship?" he said, Aella's eyes widened at his words, a warm smile spreading over her face.

"I would be deeply honoured Kili," she answered. Kili smiled brightly at her and helped her to her feet before pulling her into an embrace. Together they left the grave site and headed back towards the camps. Kili dashed off once they reached the Dwarven camps to find Oin, Ori, Balin and Thorin. He returned shortly after the four other Dwarves in tow before the six of them headed towards Erebor.

"Erebor?" Aella asked curiously as they entered the gates.

"It would be a welcome end to the bloodshed, should the last drops of blood on this quest be shed in honour of Kinship," Thorin explained before Balin ushered Aella and Kili into ceremonial position. Aella and Kili were knelt opposite each other in front of Thorin. Thorin placed both hands atop their heads and spoke in Khuzdul, smirking at Aella, **"We are here to bear witness to the Claiming and the Sharing of blood of HeartKin. It is by Mahal's will that these two would join in a bond of Kinship beyond that of blood, to one of soul and heart. In the sharing of Blood we recognise Aella Dúnadan and Kili son of Vili as HeartKin."** Then Kili began to speak.

" **In the sharing of my blood I hereby claim Aella of the Dúnedain as my Heartsister. In a claim that is made solely by I, Kili son of Vili, son of Dis; thus her connection to my bloodkin be naught. I claim her in spite of differences in blood and race. By Mahal's will be it."** Aella watched as Kili sliced his right palm just deep enough for blood to well along the cut. Before he handed the knife to her and it was her turn.

" **In the sharing of my blood I hereby claim Kili son of Vili as my Heartbrother and accept his claim in return. In a claim that is made solely by by I, Aella Edana, Daughter of the Valar, Ranger of the Dúnedain, I claim him in spite of differences in blood and race. By Mahal's will be it,"** she said, mirroring Kili's actions, before Balin took the dagger. Kili and Aella then clasped hands and Thorin finished the ritual proclamation.

" **May it be acknowledged that both parties have accepted and claimed the other as HeartKin and do so by their own free will. I do so announce that Kili son of Vili and Aella of the Dúnedàin are bonded as HeartKin. For even though they share different blood, their kinship runs deeper than the stone. By Mahal's will be it,"** Thorin said, his face breaking into a smile. Ori, Balin and Oin cheered as the Kili and Aella unclasped their bleeding hands. Oin bustled over a moment later to clean and bandage their hands. Once the Dwarven healer was done, Kili gently bumped Aella's forehead with his own, smiling brightly at her.

"Thank you **Namad,** " he whispered.

"My pleasure **Nadadith,** " she replied with a grin. The two of them rose to their feet and the group left Erebor, only to be joined by the rest of the Company as soon as they'd stepped outside. Aella laughed as the Company converged on her and Kili. She winced as the other Dwarves slapped and patted them both on their shoulders and backs and laughed when Bilbo shook her good hand. Kili roared with laughter as he and Fili squished her in between them in a bone-crushing hug, causing Aella to squeal much to the Company's astonishment and great amusement. The Company spent the evening celebrating their survival, Aella spent most of it squished between Fili and Kili and there was truly nowhere else she would have wanted to be.

* * *

 ** _Rate and Review :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Happy Reading Everyone!**_

 **Edited: 12/07/17**

 **AN2: WORK ON THE SEQUEL WILL BEGIN IN THE NEXT FEW MONTHS. KEEP A WEATHER EYE OUT FOR UPCOMING NOTIFICATIONS.**

* * *

 _Chapter Thirteen:_

'English'

' _thoughts'_

"Westron"

" _Sindarin"_

" _ **Quenya"**_

" **Khuzdul"**

 **/Black Speech/**

 _-osonwe/telepathic speech-_

The day of the 6th December 2941 TA, dawned bright and clear. Aella stood atop the battlements, where only two weeks prior she had been banished from. From her position, Aella observed the bustling crowd below. The dwarves of the Iron Hills and even those of the Company were busy with the finishing touches for Thorin's official coronation as King Under the Mountain. Aella herself had been busy all morning, stuck in the healing rooms helping Elladan and Elrohir with the remaining injured.

The day before after the Funerals had been held, Thorin had offered to the Men of Dale, the Elves of Rivendell and Aella's remaining kin a place of shelter within the reclaimed Halls of Erebor. Aella privately thought Thorin had purposely held off until Thranduil had left with his army, not that she could really blame him. She too had been more then glad to see the ElvenKing go. Although Legolas had chosen to stay along with Tauriel, as ambassadors for Mirkwood. As it was, everyone who was sheltered Under the Mountain was invited to the Coronation and the subsequent feast; courtesy of the supplies brought by Dain's caravans. Aella cast one last long glance over the bustling crowd before turning away to get herself ready, the ceremony was to start soon.

...

Aella was once again seated between Fili and Kili, this time however they were seated in the Throne Room. Aella grimaced as once again Dain stared at her in complete confusion. ' _He really needs to pay attention to his cousin's coronation. Not to Bilbo's or my seating arrangement,'_ Aella thought, returning her eyes to the throne where Thorin was knelt before Gandalf. The Vows of Kingship were the last part of the coronation, just before the crowning. ' _They are also the longest part_ ,' she noted glancing at Kili's bouncing leg. Nudging him in the ribs stopped his fidgeting but gained her a glare in return, much to her amusement. She smirked back at him, earning herself a nudge to the ribs herself. Giggling under her breath Aella once more focused upon the throne, somewhat thankful that it seemed the crowning was at hand.

"By the witness of Mahal and the people of the Mountain, I crown you Thorin the Second, Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain and of all Durin's Folk," Gandalf intoned as he lay the Raven Crown of Erebor upon Thorin's brow, Balin translating in Khuzdul for the occasion. A resounding cheer sounded from the audience as Thorin stood and turned to face the crowd. The loudest cheers came from the Company, Aella, and Bilbo. After several moments, Thorin raised his hand for silence. Once the room was quiet he spoke.

"It was the dream of my Grandfather, my Father, and then of myself to once again reclaim Erebor for Durin's Folk. Through perseverance and hardship, Erebor has once again been reclaimed!" Thorin's words once again sounded a great cheer, that quieted upon his gesture once more. "It is time now, to acknowledge those who made such a feat possible. Thanks must also be extended to the Men and Elves who lent their aid upon the slopes of the Mountain." Again, cheering resounded throughout the Hall. "I would like to now present Deednames in acknowledgement of the outstanding achievements and great feats of courage, and sacrifice made by the recipients in the face of grave peril." Aella blanched at Thorin's words glancing along the row she was seated in, suspicion rising.

"First, I call upon the Prince Fili, son of Vili, son of Dis." Aella watched as Fili stood from his seat and approached the throne, kneeling at Thorin's feet head bowed. "For great courage in the face of innumerable enemies and for standing unwavering against all odds; I name you Fili Lionheart, Crown Prince Under the Mountain." Fili raised his head as Thorin lowered a circlet of pure gold upon his brow. Once coronated, Fili rose to his feet and Thorin gently knocked their foreheads together, mindful of their new accessories. As Fili stepped to the right of the Throne, Thorin spoke once again.

"Next I call upon Prince Kili, son of Vili, son of Dis." Kili followed his brother's previous actions falling to his knees upon reaching his Uncle. "For exceptional skill in archery, and great feats of courage and sacrifice I name you Kili Keenshot, Prince Under the Mountain." Once again Thorin lowered a circlet upon Kili's brow, this one made of pure silver. Kili and Thorin gently knocked their foreheads together, before Kili went to stand at his brother's side.

And so went the Deedname Ceremony. Aella watched as one by one, majority of the Company were acknowledged with Deednames. Dwalin was presented the name Thunderhammer, for his exceptional weapon mastery and loyalty. Gloin, Ironshoulder for his fearlessness in battle. Dori, supported by crutches was named Strongarm, for his immeasurable strength. Nori followed shortly after, named Shadowfoot, much to Aella's amusement. Bifur was named Trollsbane, in acknowledgement of singlehandedly taking down a troll. Then Aella's heart stopped.

"I would next call upon a member of my Company that time and time again, threw themselves into mortal peril in protection of us all. Their bravery, resourcefulness, healing skills, and genuine heart earns them the right to a Deedname. Aella of the Dúnedain, please come forth." Silence reigned as Aella forced herself from her stunned stupor and approached the throne. Mimicking the others she knelt at Throin's feet, head bowed in respect. "For the fierce protection and selfless sacrifice, you have given in service of the Company, Erebor and her Royal Family. I name you Aella Wolfheart, friend of all Dwarrow." Aella gazed up wide eyed at Thorin as he lowered a beautifully crafted necklace of a wolf over her head. Once the necklace was settled he held out a hand and helped her to her feet, before pushing her gently towards his sister sons. Aella followed the helpful gesture and tried not to stumble to Kili's side only to be positioned very publicly between the two princes. Aella stared down at the necklace in wonder before Thorin's voice drew her attention once more.

"Last but not least. I call upon Bilbo Baggins of the Shire." Aella could see that Bilbo was just as surprised as she had been about the whole thing. When Bilbo went to kneel however, Thorin stopped him, drawing whispers and gasps from several corners of the Hall. Aella hid a smirk at that. "For loyalty beyond compare, and great selfless sacrifice. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire has gone to lengths far beyond what any dwarf or being in Arda would ever think of going, to ensure that Erebor would once again be restored to her former glory." As Thorin spoke, his eyes never left Bilbo's. Aella withheld a joyous little squeal, she had totally called it. "For these deeds of friendship, I would name Bilbo Baggins of the Shire DragonRiddler. May he also be known as Dwarf Friend, and have it recognised across all houses of Dwarrow folk." The Hall was silent for all of three seconds before the entire Company roared with exalted cheers, prompting the rest of the Hall to follow in kind. Aella grinned as Thorin whispered to Bilbo, chuckling at the blush that spread over the Hobbit's cheeks. She was glad for them. Thorin motioned for silence, reigning in the cheers.

"There is one last thing before the feasting can commence." Thorin caught Bilbo as he was about to move away. "I would like to make a formal apology to Bilbo Baggins, for the inappropriate and terrible treatment afforded to him as part of the Company. In hopes of reconciliation and gaining forgiveness I would offer a place in Erebor as Royal Advisor. No matter his decision to stay in Erebor or return to his homeland." Bilbo's eyes could not get any wider, Aella mused to herself. Before he coughed and straightened his new dwarvish made waist coat that Dori had made for the occasion while he'd been bedridden.

"I accept the apology of the King Under the Mountain, and express that all has been forgiven," Bilbo said, his voice strong and his eyes soft as he met Thorin's gaze. The Company once again started to cheer, covering the whispered conversation between the hobbit and King. Bilbo stood on Thorin's left as he finally faced the crowd once more.

"With the ceremony's conclusion, it is with great pleasure I announce the Feasting to commence!" Thorin's voice boomed around the Hall, earning the loudest cheer yet before the crowd began to leave the Throne room for the Great Hall. Aella glanced back at Thorin and Bilbo with a happy smile, even as Kili pulled her in the direction of the doors. She really was truly happy for them.

...

The feast had been going on for hours, and yet showed no signs of stopping or slowing down. Aella laughed as she watched a rather drunk dwarf sing and dance on a nearby tabletop; simply enjoying the good cheer, and company of her friends. She was sat with the brothers Ri and Bilbo at a table not too far from the high table, where Kili and Fili were sat looking bored out of their minds; much to her immense amusement. Aella grinned as Ori and Bilbo argued about what constituted as the better writing instrument, a metal nibbed quill or a simple feather quill. Nori was testing his sticky fingers on passing dwarves before being caught by Dori who spent the next half hour lecturing the star-haired dwarf, although it appeared as though Nori had long stopped listening. Silence suddenly fell upon the feasting crowd. Surprised, Aella turned to look at the raised dais where Thorin now stood from his throne like seat at the main table.

"We have one more formality to see through this evening. This one brought with a tale of one of our people," Thorin said, before gesturing for someone to take the dais. Aella smiled when Bofur took up the centre of the dais, Bombur, and Bifur remaining to the side.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Bofur bowed, before turning to speak the crowd, "I will be telling the tale of Nuradid Ironbender." Aella's felt her heart jump to her throat at the name, before being startled when Kili appeared at her elbow. Aella narrowed her eyes minutely as he gently pulled her from her seat and lead her towards the dais. Her eyes widened in realisation and her mouth fell open to protest, only for her to fall silent as Bofur began to speak.

"This tale was once told to a small boy, by a friend of Nuradid's. A Ranger of the North, having spent days tracking a band of Orcs across the lands of Rhudaur; finally caught up with their prey among the forested foothills of the Ettenmoors. Hiding in a tree, the Ranger could see that something had stopped the Orcs from their roaming and the sounds of fighting could be heard. Having assumed it was simply a wild wolf – or perhaps even mountain lion – the Orcs had decided on for dinner, the Ranger had planned to utilise the distraction. Charging into the clearing, they leaped into the fight. Sword already swinging. The Ranger managed to take the Orcs by surprise, as had been their intention. However, as they fought they began to realise what they had assumed to be an animal was – to their surprise – a Dwarrow Warrior; identifiable as such, for he was of stout height and possessed a lustrous grey beard."

Laughter rang out as the story progressed. Aella had taken to observing the crowd and blushed when she noticed that across the Hall, Alton and the twins had cottoned on to the story and the identity of the Ranger. They were staring at her from their table with disapproving expressions on their face. Aella averted her eyes sheepishly. She'd forgotten that she had never told them about that particular Orc hunt.

Bofur continued his tale, "the Dwarrow had been injured by the orcs, as he had been greatly outnumbered before the Ranger had caught up. But despite his injuries, the Warrior continued to fight on. Wielding his two great dwarven axes with ease, orc after orc fell to their blades as he passed into the renowned bloodrage that so often overcomes Dwarrow Warriors in battle. So consumed was the Dwarrow, that the sight awed the Ranger; who likened him to the great Dwarf Warriors of old as he slammed his axe into his enemies. Never stopping, even when one managed to sneak in a lucky shot. The Ranger described it as the very image of Death they witnessed that day in those foothills." The Hall was silenced, enraptured by Bofur's recount.

"On the felling of the final orc, the Ranger approached the injured Warrior offering their assistance in dressing his battle wounds. To the Ranger's great surprise, the Dwarrow simply laughed and beckoned the Ranger to his side. Seeming as if unaware of the many wounds he'd gained throughout the skirmish. Instead, the Dwarrow Warrior praised the Ranger on their skill, further surprising the poor Ranger. A bond was born that day as the Ranger healed the Dwarrow, as the Dwarrow had insisted that the Ranger join him in his adventures. It was upon this time that they exchanged names, the Dwarrow introducing himself as Nuradid Ironbender and the Ranger as: Aella of the Dúnedain." A great cheer resounded at the revelation. A blush heated Aella's cheeks and she tried her best to hide behind an amused Kili, as the eyes of the Hall focused on her.

"For several years Aella and Nuradid travelled the realm of Eriador, fighting to rid our world of Orcs and help the struggling peoples that crossed their path. But as most companions do, ten years after their first meeting they parted ways with plans of meeting again once their duties were done. However, it was not to be. For naught three years ago, their paths crossed for the last time. In events that very much mimicked their first encounter, Nuradid and Aella met in the midst of battle against fell creatures. After slaying the last orc, Aella tried desperately to stop the inevitable. For Nuradid had been wounded terribly. Through the sorrow of his last moments Nuradid instructed his companion, naming her a true Dwarf-friend and instructing her in the ways of sending the dwarrow dead back to stone. And so, ended the tale and life of Nuradid Ironbender. Aella did as she was bid. With a heavy heart, she committed Nuradid to the stone praying to Mahal that he would find his way to the Halls of his Ancestors."

Aella was rather astounded at how many dwarves were sobbing into their ale and beards by this point of the tale.

"However, there was much Aella did not know about her dear friend. For he had not yet told her the names of his family though he spoke of them often. Nuradid was born as the eldest child of Bimbur son of Rombur of the Broadbeam Clan, and Durira daughter of Nurira of the Firebeard Clan. While he had no children of his own as he dedicated his life to his craft, his younger brothers Rimbur and Rifur did, three Sons of Ur between them."

Aella had at this point nearly stopped breathing, she suddenly knew where this was going. Pulling a pouch from the confines of her shirt that had not left her neck since she'd put it on at Nuradid's tomb side. Inside the pouch, bore the three beads Nuradid had bestowed on her in his last breaths. His birth bead, his coming of age bead, and the last one was forged from mithril with a wolf etched upon it; she had never figured out what the last one represented. Aella approached Bofur, pouch in hand. Bifur and Bombur moved closer as she held it out to Bofur, who shook it out onto his palm to reveal the three beads. His eyes lighting up as they fell upon the mithril bead.

"I've been searching for Nuradid's remaining family for the last few years," she said, her voice chocked, "these are the beads he gave to me to pass onto his family." The Hall was silent as she spoke, watching with bated breath to see what would happen. Although many Dwarrow were still teary eyed, others were beyond consolation; their beards a mess of tears and ale. Bombur shared a look with his brother and cousin, before turning to her with a small fond smile.

"Beads such as these Aella, are given to the offspring of the dying dwarrow," the usually quiet dwarf said.

Aella's heart stopped.

"This was Nuradid unofficially adopting you, until you found his clan to follow through with his claim as he no longer could," Bofur said gently, though the general silence in the Hall allowed him to be heard by all onlookers.

"What?" she whispered, shock beginning to set in.

"This bead was his birth beard, identifying him as a Broadbeam and a Firebeard; as his mother was an only child he inherited the Clan name from her father" he explained handing it back to her, "this bead represents his coming of age," he continued, handing the next bead over. Pausing on the last bead Bofur held it up. "And this bead, he made for you."

Aella almost fell over.

"If you see here, the wolf represents you while the border is a smaller inscription of the Broadbeam and Firebeard clans' crests. This is essentially a birth bead and a coming of age bead all in one." Bofur explained, handing the last bead over to the now completely stunned Ranger. Aella stared at the beads in her hand tears finally spilling down her cheeks. At this point Kili had stepped up beside her letting her lean on him to stay upright.

"With the authority as members of Nuradid's Clan and with the King's permission; we acknowledge Nuradid's claim of BloodKin as good as if it had been completed officially," Bofur intoned, "You are now recognised as a member of the Ur Clan. Aella Wolfheart, HeartDaughter of Nuradid Ironbender."

Aella collapsed, and would have fallen if Kili had not caught her. Bifur stepped forward holding out a Kinship bead made from expertly whittled redwood that bore the crest of the Urs. A mattock and axe crossed over a blazing flame. He turned to Kili as Bofur, and Bombur stepped back.

" **We ask for permission to braid your HeartSister's hair with the Ur family braids. To complete Nuradid's and our own claim,"** Bifur said formally.

" **You have my permission,"** Kili responded before whispering to her, "think you can kneel down by yourself?" Aella nodded and sank to her knees, clasping Nuradid's beads close to her heart. _'This must have been why Kili told me to wash my hair and redo my braids. Also, why he was so insistent that I leave the rest of it down too,'_ she mused dazedly, wiping away her tears as Bifur gently sectioned off her hair just above Aella's HeartSister braid, and began to braid.

" **This braid is to symbolise you as a HeartDaughter of Ur. I will be clasping the Ur crest bead onto it,"** Bifur grunted to her quietly. Aella simply smiled as he continued the braid. She noticed absently that her hair had grown on the journey to Erebor, as it now fell to her lower back as opposed to midback. She thought about trimming it back but realised that would have to happen after she left Erebor, otherwise her dwarves would get very upset with her. Bifur finalised the braid by clasping it with her new bead, before helping her stand. The onlookers cheered loudly as the three Ur's took turns knocking their foreheads – gently – against Aella's, before Kili followed up with one of his own.

Aella could not stop grinning. She finally had found a new family. One with Uncles, as the Ur's had insisted she call them. Brothers, because that was what Kili, Alton and the twins had become. Sisters, as Gilraen and Arwen were as close as being. A mortal Father for that was what Nuradid was, even though he had passed onto the Halls of Ancestors. And that was not including the Valar, for they too had found their place within her crazy new family. She silently sent a grateful prayer to Mandos for making it all possible.

' _Thank you Attö (father [Quenya])."_

...

The feast had gotten considerably rowdier after Aella's formal adoption into the Ur family, and she was more than grateful that it appeared to be finally winding down. She'd received more than enough back slapping and shoulder patting for a life time. Bilbo had managed to get the Company together with Gandalf and Thorin's help, to inform them all of his impending departure. The Company had of course as expected tried to reason with him but Bilbo had just said:

"I've been gone long enough for the entire Shire to think I am dead, I did just run off without informing anyone. I'd rather hope to return to oust Lobelia and Otho from their attempts to steal BagEnd out from underneath me." Aella had laughed at that.

"Perhaps the return journey does not have to be so rushed my friend," she had said, interrupting Kili from his pleading and gaining everyone's attention. "I was sure that you had forgotten to tell your Grandfather of your departure. So, when we stopped in Rivendell, I encouraged Gandalf to send a missive to your Uncle to inform him that you were following in your mother's footsteps and were going on an adventure. The Thain will protect your claim to BagEnd from Lobelia, he was ever so fond of your father for building it for your mother." Aella had to brace herself for impact, as a hobbit sized bullet raced towards her.

"Thank you!" Bilbo exclaimed, hugging her fiercely.

"My pleasure. Though I would say I have only bought you a few more days, a week at most. You will still need to leave soon to get across the Misty Mountains before winter sets in."

"That is more than enough time," Bilbo enthused before letting go to celebrate with the rest of the Company.

"That was a kind thing you did for Bilbo there Aella," Gandalf said, appearing at her side from where she watched the Company fondly.

"It was what needed to be done," Aella said with a smile before smirking slyly at the Istar, "and you needed someone to remind you that there are consequences when stealing poor hobbits from the Shire. One being a responsibility to inform their Uncle's that they are leaving," she admonished teasingly. Earning a sheepish yet innocent look from the Grey Wizard.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said.

"Of course you don't," she allowed with a grin. The two sat there in silence for all of a minute before they began to laugh. Aella losing her breath from laughing so hard. Their laughter had drawn the attention from those around them, and brought smiles forth. The two old friends sat together, reminiscing for a while before Aella felt two presences appear on either side of her. Dread filled her as she saw a mischievous glint enter into Gandalf's azure eyes. She was grasped by each shoulder and was easily pulled from her chair. Glancing to either side of her she noted the culprits to be Elladan and Elrohir. Aella didn't even bother to fight them as they picked her up and set her on one of the heavy stone tables that stood nearby.

"What do you two miscreants want now?" she sighed only to see that they had been joined by the whole Company, Gandalf, Alton, Legolas, and Tauriel.

"Miscreants?" Elladan said his tone faux offended.

"Yes miscreants. What do you want?" she demanded, eyes narrowed.

"You have yet to sing for us this evening. It's tradition that you sing at all events," Elrohir answered with a grin. Aella raised her brows.

"Tradition? What do you mean tradition?"

"We're making it one," Elladan said, with an identical grin. Aella groaned burying her face in her hands for a moment, before eventually looking up.

"Only if I get to choose the song," she said after a moment.

"Of course," the twins said in unison. She nodded before taking another moment to consider her options, before it hit her. While today was meant to be a happy one, and the song was usually considered a sad one; it was perfect for the circumstances. For the Quest was over and within a week both she and Bilbo would be leaving. So as sad as it may be, to her it was perfect.

"I saw the light fade from the sky,  
on the wind I heard a sigh  
As the snowflakes cover, my fallen brothers  
I will say this last goodbye"

Silence fell over the Hall and all eyes turned to her as she began to sing, she almost wished for there to be some form of accompaniment.

"Night is now falling, so ends this day  
The road is now calling, and I must away

Over hill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea

Under cloud, beneath the stars  
Over snow and winter's morn  
I turn at last to paths that lead home

And though where the road then takes me, I cannot tell  
We came all this way, but now comes the day  
To bid you farewell

Many places I have been, many sorrows I have seen  
But I don't regret, nor will I forget  
All who took that road with me"

As she sang she saw each member of the Company realise what she was singing about. Even those who were not a part of the Company but had been a part of the Quest were moved by the lyrics.

"Night is now falling, so ends this day  
The road is now calling, and I must away

Over hill, and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea

To these memories I will hold  
With your blessing I will go  
To turn at last to paths that lead home

And though where the road then takes me, I cannot tell  
We came all this way, but now comes the day  
To bid you farewell

I bid you all a very fond farewell"

 _(The Last Goodbye, Billy Boyd)_

Aella's final note rang throughout the hall in an almost ethereal manner, which made her glance suspiciously at a rather smug looking Istar. Although she said nothing, the Istar seemed to have felt her disapproval. Thorin who had finally left the high table to join the Company, took the chance to beckon the Company to him; including Aella. Alton helped Aella down from the table, before pushing her in the Company's direction.

"I would like to thank you. All of you for the sacrifices you have made on this Fool's Quest I led you on. I could not have asked for a more capable, loyal, or honourable Company. I thank you all for your willing hearts, and would – if you all accept – invoke the bond of BattleKin with all of you," Thorin said, looking less like a King and more like the Dwarf who had led them all on the Quest.

"A fool you are my King, to think that any of us would refuse," Balin responded earning a loud cheer from the other members of the Company. Aella joining in, and thanking Eru for allowing her to be a member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.

...

A week had passed and Aella stood with the Company at the Gates of Erebor, for what was officially the last time. Although they would all forever view themselves as the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. It was time for both Bilbo, Aella, and Gandalf to leave along with the remaining Rivendell Elves and those of the Dúnedain who had yet to leave. They were just waiting on Thorin to arrive before they could depart. So, Bilbo and Aella had found themselves being laden down with advice, gifts, and orders from each of the Company. When Thorin finally arrived, he spoke formally with the group.

"This is the end of our Quest, and so completes the contract each of you signed. Our goals were achieved and your rewards given. So ends the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." Aella withheld a snort, as did several of the others.

Aella had refused to take a fifteenth of the treasure as had Bilbo, so during their last week the two of them had renegotiated that part of their contracts. Aella's part of the treasure was reduced substantially and the majority of what remained was to act as a dowry when the time came that she and Fili would wed; and hadn't that thought made Aella mimic a tomato. Finished with the formalities, Thorin pulled Bilbo away from the group – much to the Company's amusement – to talk in private. At the same time Fili did the same, bundling Aella away quietly in the opposite direction while everyone was distracted. Once out of earshot Fili finally turned to her.

"I just wanted to say my own private goodbye," he said, "and extract a promise."

"A promise?" Aella asked with an amused smile. Though truthfully, she was glad that Fili had taken the initiative to speak with her in private.

"Come back, as often as you can. I know you have asked for time, and I understand your reasons. But please come and visit. You can also always write." Fili was almost begging.

"I promise," Aella said stepping forward to lean her forehead against his, "that I do freely. I will visit frequently Fili, never fear that. I will also write even more regularly. I don't know how long it will take me to mend the fractures upon my soul, but please believe me when I say you will be the first to know."

"Thank you," he whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace. Aella sank into his warmth for several moments before pulling back slightly.

"I also have something for you," she said. Pulling away a bit more she pulled her bead pouch from beneath her shirt. Opening it, she retrieved the mithril bead that Nuradid had made for her. Fili's eyes widened exponentially at this.

"Aella..."

"I would like to exchange this bead for the temporary one that holds your Promise braid. If you would let me," she said, studying the shocked expression on Fili's face. Fili's eyes softened and a gentle smile pulled at his lips.

"I would be glad for it," he said. Aella smiled brightly at his permission and reached for the braid she had first done in his hair, the one that matched her own. Unclasping Kili's spare bead, she replaced it efficiently with her own. The two of them stared at the bead for a moment before Fili swept her off her feet causing her to laugh and hold on tightly. He dropped her back to her feet gently, although they did not leave their embrace for several minutes.

"Getting cozy over here are we," Kili's teasing voice interrupted their moment. Making them jerk apart with slight blushes covering their cheeks.

"A private goodbye," Fili corrected.

"I also exchanged the temporary bead in Fili's Promise braid for a more official one," Aella added. Kili walked closer to investigate, easily spotting the mithril bead. Kili smiled approvingly.

"Good choice," he said, "let's head back before any of the others begin to miss you two." The three of them walked back to the Company, Aella walking in between the two brothers, clasping both brother's hands.

On returning to the Company Aella saw that Thorin and Bilbo had returned as well. The last of the goodbyes were said before Gandalf rounded up Aella and Bilbo, insisting it was time to leave. With that Aella turned and walked to Lennox's side, petting the Clydesdale gently before clambering surprisingly gracefully up on his back and into the saddle. Once comfortable, Aella watched as Thorin helped Bilbo onto his Pony. Smirking at the sight, she called one last goodbye to the remaining Company as the group set out.

Aella led Lennox in a trot beside Bilbo and his robust pony who he had informed her he had promptly named Primrose. As they rode away from Erebor, the Lonely Mountain slowly growing more distant Bilbo spoke quietly.

"Do you think any other Hobbit will go on an adventure such as mine?" the hobbit said, gazing at the rolling hills they passed.

"Someday Bilbo, Hobbits will be one of the most influential and respected races in all of Middle Earth," Aella answered with a knowing smile.

"Do you truly believe that?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes Bilbo. I truly do," Aella said, turning her gaze from the hobbit beside her, who carried a very special ring. Aella let her gaze fall upon the horizon, and the road that lay ahead.

 _ **THE END OF THE HOBBIT ARC.**_

* * *

 ** _Rate and Review :)_**


End file.
